Matrimonio perfecto
by Andy Yogima
Summary: TERMINADA.J&L Comienza un poco después de que decidieran casarse,pero durante el camino no es seguro que cumplan esa promesa de amor...¡¡Mi más profundo agradecimiento a todos los que soportaron mis actualizaciones esporádicas!
1. Default Chapter

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 1. Compromiso.

Miro la bella sortija que decoraba su dedo. Brillante, hermosa. Era una sencilla pieza delgada hecha de oro, con un diamante blanco en forma de lágrima que tenía la peculiar característica de cambiar su color con los efectos del sol y la luna. Por supuesto el valor monetario era lo de menos, aquella joya era el símbolo que representaba su compromiso. Sonrío girando su rostro. Su prometido dormía tranquilamente en el asiento de al lado, parecía un pequeño niño descansando después de un largo día de juegos.

Hacía un par de días que él le había pedido matrimonio. Y finalmente tras decir "si", habían planeado dar la feliz noticia a los padres de ella antes que a nadie, parte de una vieja tradición muggle. Ahora se encontraban camino a la casa Evans, a bordo de un autobús.

Sonrío mirando con ternura al hombre. Volvió a mirar su anillo, suspirando.

-La esposa de James Potter, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? –se dijo acariciando el cabello de James quien sonrío entre sueños. Miro la ventana colocando la mano sobre el pecho de su prometido, sintiendo su respiración. Lenta pero constante.

Seis años conociendo a James Potter, durante los primeros seis cursos en Hogwarts. Suficiente tiempo para odiarlo. En aquel tiempo jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza la sola idea de ser amiga de James, menos aún de casarse.

Pero todo había tomando un giro brusco en séptimo año, cuando el líder de los Merodeadores había sufrido un cambio casi total en su persona. Seguía siendo un tonto arrogante, egoísta y burlón pero al menos era más tratable. Situación que a ella como a muchos agradaba bastante.

Cuando comenzaron sus citas, muchas cosas cambiaron. Y cuando se hicieron novios, Lily pudo contribuir en la actitud del chico. Había veces en que podía condicionarlo para hacer o dejar de hacer algo que a visión de la pelirroja no era correcto y el chico era inmensamente feliz de poder complacer a su novia. Claro desde entonces hasta la fecha, él era muy tierno cuando estaban a solas, ante los demás seguía teniendo su clásico estilo Potter.

Terminaron Hogwarts meses después. Y continuaron su noviazgo. Cuatro años después James le propuso matrimonio. Desde que iniciaron su amistad hasta el día que formalizaron su compromiso, todo había sido perfecto entre ellos. Claro con sus típicas peleas dado sus temperamentos a veces tan similares.

Ahora ellos dos, Remus, Sirius y Peter estudiaron para ser aurores dada la inminente lucha contra Voldemort. Cada uno de ellos, por supuesto, con sus propios motivos. De los cuales, Lily solo conocía los de James. Los suyos, claro, siempre había sido su sueño desde que conoció la carrera. En cuanto a James, según le había explicado él, nunca había estado seguro de lo que quería estudiar. Su problema era que su padre lo estaba obligando a estudiar para conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio de magia. (Como ministro, precisamente)

Aquella discusión padre-hijo había terminado con la intervención de Dumbledore, quien luego de una conversación con el heredero Potter (de la cual, Lily no sabia nada), había ayudado al chico a decidirse por auror. Ante la furia de su padre con quien, desde entonces, no se comunicaba.

Como última fase del entrenamiento para auror cada uno de los estudiantes había sido enviado a diferentes países para tomar un curso adicional. Lily se había quedado en Londres y James acababa de regresar de su curso.

Volvió a la realidad sintiendo la mano de James cubriendo la suya sobre el pecho de éste. Miro al hombre a su lado, aún durmiendo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Lily sonrío, su prometido siempre con esa curiosa forma de verse tan guapo incluso durmiendo.

Lentamente el autobús iba perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse. Los pasajeros tomaban su equipaje descendiendo rápidamente.

-James –murmuro moviendo un poco al hombre- despierta, ya llegamos –dijo dulcemente.

-Mmm… ¿tan pronto? –bostezo estirando los brazos.

-Han sido cuatro horas –informó poniéndose de pie.

-Estaba realmente cansado.

Bajaron del autobús, caminaron cerca de 10 minutos y tomaron un taxi. James se notaba asombrado por lo diferente del Londres muggle, pero aún así trataba de disimular. No era la primera vez que lo visitaba pero siempre le asombraba lo opuesto que era al Londres mágico.

Poco después de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, Lily había pedido informar a sus padres. Luego, James avisaría a sus amigos, que aún estaban lejos del país en sus respectivos cursos. Y así planearon la boda, formando un trato entre ellos. Lily se encargaría de organizar la boda y todo lo que conllevará. Mientras, James planearía la luna de miel. Al final, Lily sabía que su prometido idearía todo tipo de locuras… siendo un Merodeador.

La voz del chofer indicando que habían llegado, termino con el sinfín de ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza sobre como sería su luna de miel y si sobreviviría.

Descendieron del auto, tras pagar la cuenta se encaminaron al número 17 de Riverstone, la casa donde Lily vivió los primeros once años de su existencia y un poco más cada verano y vacaciones del colegio.

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó mientras atravesaban la acera.

-Mmm… no –murmuro.

-Bien –sonrío sabiendo que mentía- porque ya te lo he dicho, mis padres son buenas personas. Sé que les agradarás.

Llamaron a la puerta. Por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse para James. Estaba nervioso, claro no mucho, pero aunque fuera poco no debía demostrarlo. Un mal hábito que tenía pero que había sido muy útil en varias ocasiones.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después. Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos color café atendió el llamado. Era el señor John Evans, quien al reconocer a su hija, la abrazó efusivamente, invitándolos a pasar.

Instalados en la sala, James y Lily esperaron a que el señor Evans volviera acompañado por su esposa. James miro a su alrededor discretamente. Había múltiples fotos en diversos tamaños, decorando la estancia. Todas eran de la familia Evans. Lily figuraba en varias. También el señor Evans y una mujer pelirroja de ojos verde oscuro y piel blanca. Mujer, que James supuso era la madre de Lily. Siguió observando las imágenes, en busca de la "famosa" Petunia Evans, la hermana de Lily. Que según su prometida jamás le había agradado Lily a pesar que la chica siempre se había esforzado por ser amable con Petunia. Al no encontrar ninguna foto de la chica pensó en preguntar a su futura esposa, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de la señora Esther Evans.

Era algo baja de estatura, y tal como la había visto en las fotografías. Inmediatamente él y Lily se pusieron de pie. El primero estrechando su mano y la joven recibiendo un cálido abrazo de su madre.

Una vez servido el té y un par de postres. Los señores Evans tomaron asiento frente a la pareja, a la espera del motivo de su visita.

-Bueno, es que… les hemos traído noticias –hablo Lily, nerviosa sin saber como empezar. Entrelazó su mano con la de James en busca de apoyo.

-Supongo que serán buenas –comento la señora sonriente, ante la reacción de su hija.

-Bueno, si.

-Señor y señora Evans –intervino James, sabiendo que 'su momento' había llegado- yo… he venido, porque quiero pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Un silencio inevitable se formo en la sala. La señora Evans sonrió, bajando la cabeza para esperar la reacción de su marido. Aquel era un tema del que los Evans ya habían discutido con anterioridad cuando Esther noto el cariño que James le tenía a su hija, había dicho a su esposo que se preparará para algo como 'matrimonio'. John tomó un sorbo de su té, evaluando la situación. Levantó la vista, encarando a… ¿su yerno?

-Bien –se puso de pie. James lo imito.

Por una extenuante fracción de segundo James y el señor Evans se miraron fijamente, estudiando cada facción del otro. Lily y su madre los observaban sentadas, esperando que ninguno cometiera una tontería siendo sus personalidades bastante similares. Finalmente el mayor de ellos extendió el brazo al frente.

-Bienvenido a la familia –sonrió. James estrecho su mano compartiendo la sonrisa. Lily y Esther se abrazaron riendo.

-Bueno –hablo la señora- supongo que se quedarán a cenar –comento más relajada olvidándose de aquella pesada tensión.

-Claro, si no les molesta –corroboró la menor, interpretando las palabras de su madre como una invitación a hospedarse el tiempo requerido.

-Solo así vienes a visitarnos, Lily –comento su padre- para traernos noticias de… este tipo. Imagino que la próxima vez que vengas traerás un hijo en brazos.

-Supongo que estarán cansados por el viaje –intervino la señora de la casa- ¿por qué no van a tu habitación, hija?

-Gracias, mamá.

-Les avisaré cuando la cena este lista –sonrío.

La pareja subió a la habitación mencionada. Lily miro complacida, que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Su cama junto a la ventana con la mejor vista de la casa. Un gran librero, atestado de ejemplares múltiples. La mesita de noche, aún guardaba su lámpara favorita decorada con estrellas. Había un ropero, un biombo, tocador y una puerta conjunta que daba con cuarto de baño único para la habitación. Cerca del techo había una repisa que sostenía gran variedad de muñecos de peluche.

James examino asombrado, la habitación. Con ayuda de su varita transformó la cama, ampliándola de tamaño. Lily se sentó en ella, ofreciendo a su prometido sentarse a su lado.

-Wow –dijo James recostándose con Lily a un lado aferrándola a si.

-¿Mmm?

-Creí que tu padre diría… bueno, que no estaría de acuerdo.

-Te dije que él era agradable… ¿estás cansado? –preguntó acomodándose contra su pecho.

-Un poco –murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Durmieron cerca de tres horas. Los señores Evans habían entrado a la habitación encontrando al futuro matrimonio profundamente dormido, por lo que habían cambiado la hora de la cena por una más tarde.

-Vaya, creo que si estaba cansado –bostezo aún abrazado a su prometida.

-Si… y me contagiaste –sonrío la pelirroja tratando de separarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –rió chocando su frente con la de ella.

-Ah… ¿con mis padres?

-No, no lo creo –sonrío aún más, juntando sus labios.

En un ágil movimiento coloco a Lily bajo su cuerpo apresándola con su peso. Lenta pero apasionadamente comenzaron a besarse, hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta y obligo a James a descender por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar a sus hombros.

-James… -susurro tratando de empujarlo.

-¿Mmm?

-James –rió- debemos ir a cenar y… y planear la boda…

-¿No puede esperar? –preguntó a manera de puchero.

-No. Pero creo que 'esto' es lo que debe esperar –dijo suavemente acariciando el pecho de James con el dedo índice formando círculos- ¿no te parece?

-Mmm, no estoy muy seguro pero… -el resto de la frase fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de su prometida.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Llegaron al comedor, luego de un pequeño recorrido por la casa para que James se familiarizara con el lugar, encontraron a los Evans sentados frente a la mesa, con exquisitos platillos ya servidos. El matrimonio ofreció asiento. Poco después, disfrutando de la comida especialmente preparada para la ocasión, la conversación se volvió amena hasta llegar al inevitable tema: la boda.

-Lily, cariño. Sabes que, bueno… tú padre y yo somos los únicos que… -carraspeo sintiéndose notoriamente incómoda- que sabemos que estudias magia y…

-¡Ah, es cierto! –interrumpió bajando los cubiertos, utilizando rápidamente la servilleta- hemos decidido realizar una boda muggle… bueno, normal.

-¿En serio? Oh, bueno. Eso arregla todo –sonrío más tranquila.

-¿Cuándo piensan realizar la ceremonia? –interrogó el señor Evans.

-En junio –dijeron a la vez.

-Vaya, eso no lo habíamos discutido –comento Lily mirando de reojo a su prometido.

-Bien –volvió a tomar la palabra el mayor de ellos- creo que primero deberían discutir el asunto en privado. Aún tenemos tiempo para planear la boda.

-Lo que si necesitamos es una lista de invitados –dijo Esther sintiéndose más emocionada a cada segundo. Miro a Lily- si invitas a la familia, tenemos que avisarles por anticipado.

-Si, lo sé –titubeo bajando la mirada- creo que debemos hablar de eso después, ¿te parece?

Esther miro un segundo a su hija notando lo que quería decir. Tosió débilmente tomando un poco de agua. Miro de reojo a su marido que también trataba de entender a lo que se refería la joven. James no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero estaba seguro que lo que fuera incomodaba en cierta forma a su prometida. No comento nada esperando el momento oportuno para hablarlo con ella.

Rápidamente cambiaron el tema de conversación, remontándose hacia la niñez de la pelirroja. Un tema, que la señora Evans sabía, fascinaría a su yerno. En efecto, poco después, el chico se había olvidado de la boda. La vida de su prometida antes de conocerla le resultaba muy interesante, sobre todo porque quería conocer mejor a su futura esposa.

Terminada la cena, John y James salieron a dar una vuelta, lo que Esther supuso, sería la conversación suegro-yerno. Conversación que John había comentado a su esposa hacia ya algún tiempo, sostendría con el hombre que Lily eligiera como esposo, solo para recalcar algunos puntos importantes. Aquello dio tiempo para que Lily pudiera hablar tranquilamente con su madre.

La señora Evans relato a grandes rasgos lo que habían sido los pasados cuatro años, en Riverstone, cuando 'la pequeña Lily' salió de Hogwarts y decidió prepararse para ser auror. Naturalmente la joven se había tomado su tiempo para explicarle a sus padres lo que conllevaba ser auror. Omitiendo ventajosamente el hecho de haberse enfrentado un par de veces contra Voldemort. El mago más poderoso y tenebroso del mundo mágico. Hecho que los Evans conocían.

Por supuesto, relacionarse y/o enfrentarse a Voldemort era algo que podía ocurrir todos los días en el mundo mágico. Pero Lily jamás lo mencionaba ni mencionaría. No quería alarmar a sus padres por algo que era irremediable que sucediera.

-¿Y Petunia?

-Bueno, ella…

Interpreto el silencio de su madre como una especie de negativa. Hacía poco se había enterado (por una carta de Esther) que su hermana había contraído matrimonio, enviando invitación solo para sus padres pidiendo que ni Lily ni ningún conocido de ella se presentará.

Desde niñas, Petunia le tenía cierto recelo a su hermana menor. Pero ésta siempre guardó la esperanza que la mayor madurará y se olvidará de aquellos sentimientos… Ahora sabía que eso nunca sería posible.

-Supongo que habrá que borrarla de la lista, ¿no? –sonrío débilmente sin mirar a Esther.

-Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa, es… -miro la ventana sintiendo un vacío en el pecho- ¿me disculpas? Estoy algo cansada.

-Claro, ve a dormir –sonrío lánguidamente sin moverse del sillón.

Lily abandono el asiento subiendo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si recargándose en ella. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos dejando caminos húmedos por las mejillas. Respingo dejándose caer, permaneció sentada abrazando sus piernas. Escondió la cara suspirando… y se sintió como una tonta. Por años, Petunia siempre la había insultado, molestado y humillado hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cambiar?

Levantó la cabeza secando las lágrimas. Ya estaba oscureciendo, James no tardaría en llegar y si la veía llorando no se contendría para matar a Petunia, aunque fuese su hermana. Aquello era una ¿cualidad? muy peculiar en James, el sobreprotegerla como si estuviese hecha de cristal. No permitía que nada ni nadie le hiciera llorar. Y eso a veces la hacía sentirse halagada, pero a veces era frustrante.

Un extraño sonido en la ventana llamo su atención obligándola a ponerse en pie. Una bella lechuza blanca con ligeros tintes en marrón, aleteaba del otro lado del cristal pidiendo entrada. Corrió a la ventana y al abrirla descubrió una pequeña nota atada a una de las patas del ave. La caligrafía en ella era muy fina y supo inmediatamente de quien era: Albus Dumbledore.

Leyó el papel una vez, y tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo para cerciorarse que no había leído o entendido mal. Sonrío ampliamente. Con o sin Petunia aún tenía a su familia, amigos y muchas personas más que harían de su boda el día más feliz de su vida.

Abrazo el papel entre sus manos, tendiéndose sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar la ventana, por donde la lechuza ya había emprendido el vuelo de regreso. Había pensado dormirse, pero ahora esperaría a que James volviera para darle la buena noticia. Sabía que su prometido también se alegraría.

_Queridos James y Lily:_

_Tal y como me pidieron. Les aviso que Sirius y Remus ya han vuelto. Ahora se _

_hospedan en Hogwarts a la espera de noticias por su parte. _

_Espero que se encuentren bien._

_Saludos._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: OK. Aquí estoy de vuelta, con una nueva historia tal y como lo indica el summary ) ¿Lo importante? Sus comentarios, espero recibir sus dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc., etc. Aunque hasta ahora esto parece una historia típica de la boda de James y Lily, no lo es. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo enloquecer a medio fic y destruir la boda P Claro, eso depende de sus reviews. He de aclarar que la pareja principal será J&L y de ahí se relacione alguna otra, no es seguro que haga otras parejitas secundarias pero ya veremos que pasa.

Aunque el fic se llama: "Matrimonio perfecto" puede ser tomado como una ironía, así que puede o no ser 'perfecto', dejaremos que las circunstancias escriban la historia.

Gracias por su atención y espero ver a todos los que se toman la molestia de iniciar está nueva aventura conmigo en el próximo capítulo.

Besos y cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	2. Diez años después

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima

Disclamer: Importante, nada de esto me pertenece… excepto la trama y un par de personajes que conoceremos más adelante. Gracias por su atención J

Capítulo 2. Diez años después

A la mañana siguiente, luego de un ligero y tranquilo desayuno, James y Lily salieron de la casa Evans hacia Londres donde pasarían el resto de la mañana. Su primera parada fue una heladería, a petición de James quien ya extrañaba ciertas costumbres muggles que había aprendido durante su noviazgo con la pelirroja. La comida, por ejemplo.

-¡Vaya! Ya casi había olvidado el sabor de estás cosas –comento disfrutando de su copa rebosante de helado. Lily lo miro con ternura, parecía un niño pequeño.

-James, tenemos que hablar sobre la boda –sonrío Lily mirando divertida a su prometido- ayer hablé con mi madre y…

-Yo también –interrumpió mirando a la joven- hablé con tu padre. En algún momento de la noche, tocamos el tema de la boda. No lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión que quería costearla. Tampoco lo discutí contigo, pero no voy a permitirlo. Yo pagaré todo lo que sea necesario.

-James…

-No, Lily. No pienso permitir que tus padres paguen una sola moneda para está boda.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lily se borro ante el último comentario de James. Repentinamente le recordó al James Potter que había conocido los primeros años en Hogwarts. Y el mayor defecto que le había conocido era esa presunción y arrogancia que lo hacían tan insoportable.

-No me agrada que te comportes así –murmuro- lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé. Te conozco muy bien. Pero no cambiaré mi decisión.

Miro a Lily fijamente, descubriendo lo que estaba pensando. Bajo la cabeza mirando su postre. A momentos no podía evitar comportarse como lo hacía. Dieciséis años con aquel carácter, habían dejado una profunda huella en él. Claro que por Lily haría lo que sea, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo. Había tomado esa decisión hacía algún tiempo y nada ni nadie lo harían ceder. Tomó la mano derecha de su prometida, donde lucía su anillo de compromiso, sin mirarla.

-¿Y si te lo pido? –murmuro Lily mirando con ternura al chico sabiendo el caos que debía haber en su mente.

Sabía que no cambiaría. Por lo menos no ahora. Tal vez por eso lo amaba, por su forma de ser. Si, podía ser arrogante algunas veces y orgulloso otras tantas. Pero eso y mil cosas más eran lo que lo hacían especial, diferente… James. Se resigno a aceptar la idea de que su prometido costeará la boda. Pero al notar como su humor se volvía algo seco, serio y posiblemente molesto, quiso bromear un poco para aligerar la tensión.

-No –sonrío James deduciendo la táctica de la chica.

-¿Por qué? –mofo levantando el rostro de James con su mano libre.

Sonrío aún más encontrando la tranquilidad en los ojos de James. De nuevo, era el mismo. Tenía ese bello fulgor en sus ojos azules, dándole el 'toque' especial que tanto amaba.

-Porque sabes que nunca te negaré nada –dijo con ternura uniendo sus labios en un claro intento porque la chica no hablara.

-Sabes a vainilla –murmuro Lily chocando su frente con la de James.

-A puesto a que si –sonrío llenando una cuchara con lo último de su helado, dándoselo a Lily -¿podemos ir a comer, esas, como se llaman, ah si, hamburguesas?

-Claro, conozco el lugar perfecto –sonrío claramente divertida.

Había llevado hamburguesas para el cumpleaños 17 de James en Hogwarts. Desde que el chico las había probado, no pudo dejar de pedirlas cada vez que Lily iba a su casa.

Salieron del local caminando un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino. En el trayecto pasaron por un par de locales de curiosidades muggles. Compraron un par de piezas de cristalería y unos pastelillos antes de llegar a la tienda de antojitos, donde sin pensarlo ordenaron dos hamburguesas especiales.

-Por mi parte, vendrá la familia de mi madre y algunos cuantos del lado de mi padre. Y… ¿de tu parte?

-Los Merodeadores –respondió sin pensarlo, con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

-Si, claro. Lo supuse –sonrío por un segundo. Sabiendo lo importantes que eran sus amigos para James. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su resiente separación dado la preparación para ser aurores. Su sonrisa se desvaneció formulando cuidadosamente la siguiente pregunta obligada- ¿Y tus padres?

-No –dijo secamente.

-¿No hablarás con ellos?

-Ya lo hice incontables veces –mantuvo la cabeza agachada tratando de controlar su temperamento explosivo- Lily, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. No es por mí, es por ellos.

-Nunca los he conocido.

-Y prefiero que no hagas –murmuro sin mucha sinceridad- detestaría una discusión más fuerte con ellos si llegan a ofenderte.

-Nunca he entendido porque no les agrado, no me conocen –musito con tristeza agitando su bebida con el popote- y por lo poco que haz hablado de ellos, se nota que son buenas personas.

Desde que había iniciado su noviazgo y pese a que parte de ello era la comunicación, contadas ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de saber sobre los padres de James. Su, ahora, prometido siempre habló bien de sus tutores. Alexander Potter, su padre, era un hombre de carácter fuerte pero honesto. A pesar de la enorme fortuna de la que era dueño, era una persona recta, a diferencia de familias similares como los Malfoy con lo que generalmente tenían disgustos.

Elizabeth Potter, su madre. Una mujer cariñosa, comprensiva, toda una princesa, como la describía su primogénito. Por lo que sabía de ella, a Lily se le figuró muy parecida a su difunta abuela. A la imagen de la sociedad era impecable, recta y admirada. En el núcleo familiar era la madre ejemplar.

Siempre fue su deseo poder conocer a sus suegros, pero cada vez que le mencionó el tema a James, éste siempre insistía que no sería posible y que mejor lo olvidará. Normalmente evadía el asunto, cambiaba el tema o en el peor de los casos se molestaba. Lily había aprendido de eso, a nunca mencionarlo. Claro que antes solo eran novios, ahora estaban a punto de casarse y no podían seguir igual.

-Lily, esto es lo mejor. Créeme –hablo acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-Estoy segura que a ellos les gustaría saber que vas a casarte.

James respiro cansado. Su excusa para Lily, ante aquella situación siempre había sido que sus padres eran muy exigentes en todos los aspectos. Por supuesto aquello no era del todo cierto. Claro, como su linaje lo marcaba, los Potter eran un tanto estrictos. La clase social lo imponía… pero en medio de ese asunto había un 'pequeño' detalle que James no comento a su prometida, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo –suspiro derrotado ante la mirada suplicante de la pelirroja- lo intentare de nuevo, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Mis padres pueden ser todo lo testarudo que te imagines y más –añadió ante la brillante sonrisa que se había extendido en el rostro de Lily.

-Si, ya suponía de quien habías heredado ese carácter tan lindo –sonrío- no te preocupes. Iremos a ver a tus padres, estoy segura que aceptarán y…

-Un momento. No vamos a verlos. Y en todo caso, tú no irás.

-James. No empieces.

-Pero…

Guardó silencio. Si había algo que conociera como la palma de su mano, era esa cualidad de Lily para aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le importara. Ahora sabía que ninguna fuerza existente lograría que la pelirroja cambiara de opinión. El encuentro entre sus padres y su prometida sería un suceso que debía planear a detalle.

-Bien, no hablaremos más de eso, por ahora quiero ir a Hogwarts.

-Claro, iremos cuando termines eso –señalo un par de hamburguesas grandes en el plato de James. Parte de la segunda ronda de comida. Lily sonrió, no había obtenido una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su prometido pero sabía que por lo menos ahora lo pensaría antes de decirle que no.

Un par de horas después, Lily llegó a casa de sus padres sola, James se había adelantado a Hogwarts. Una urgente llamada por parte de Esther pidiendo que fuese a casa, la obligó a cambiar de planes llegando a casa antes de lo acordado con la promesa a James de alcanzarlo más tarde en el colegio.

Ahora ella y su prometido portaban un duplicado de la llave principal, por lo que no se molesto en llamar a la puerta. Ingresó directamente, entrando a la sala donde encontró a su madre acompañada por una joven de entre 20 y 25 años, delgada, rubia. Ojos color violeta, claramente no naturales, con una amplia y extraña sonrisa.

-Lily, que bueno que llegas –Esther se puso de pie invitando a su hija a tomar asiento a su lado.

-¡¿Está es Lily?! –exclamo la invitada chillonamente levantándose de un salto- ¡señora Evans, no me había dicho lo encantadora que es su hija! –puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Lily estrujándolas- ¡es sencillamente adorable!

-Si, bien. Siéntate, Lily –hablo Esther, nerviosa.

En un segundo, la joven soltó a Lily tomando sus manos invitándola (casi obligando) a sentarse al lado de su madre. Retrocedió un poco volviendo a su respectivo lugar, manteniendo en todo momento su amplia sonrisa.

-Lily –continuo la señora Evans mirando apreciativamente a su hija- ella es Patricia Shild…

-Paty –corrigió la aludida, ampliando más la expresión alegre de su rostro.

-Si, claro –sonrío- es la administradora de bodas.

-¿Administradora de bodas? –repitió Lily bruscamente mirando alternadamente a las presentes.

-Si, ehm. Paty, ¿nos disculpas un minuto?

-Claro, señora Evans. Tómese el tiempo que necesiten.

Esther y Lily pasaron a la cocina, dejando a Patricia tarareando una alegre canción mientras admiraba la sal.

-Mamá…

-Déjame explicar –interrumpió sentándose en la pequeña mesa. Lily hizo lo mismo, quedando de frente a la espera de una explicación, una muy buena explicación- tu prima Jessica llamó en la mañana. Ya sabes como es, cree en la predicción del futuro y todo eso. En fin, el caso es que llamó preguntando si algo malo te pasaba. Al final… tuve que decirle que ibas a casarte.

-Mamá –respiro- de todos los familiares que tenemos, ¿tenías que decirle precisamente a ella?

-Lo siento, hija… pero ve el lado positivo. Estoy segura que habrá cambiado, después de todos estos años –sonrío lo más convincente que pudo.

Lily suspiro derrotada, no dijo nada pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era una gran mentira. Lo sabía tan bien como su madre. Desde siempre, Jessica era conocida en la familia, definiéndola en una sola palabra: entrometida. Invitarla a la boda no podía traer nada bueno.

-Patricia está aquí porque Jessica la envío para auxiliarnos –continuo llamando la atención de su hija.

-¿Auxiliarnos? Pero nosotros nunca discutimos algo como esto.

-Pero ya que está aquí… -Lily levanto la mirada bruscamente encarando a su madre una clara expresión de incredulidad decorando su rostro- por favor, hija. Tiene muy buenas referencias. Por lo menos, habla con ella.

Finalmente volvieron a la sala. Patricia, desde el sillón, seguía tarareando canciones divertidas mirando con aire soñado su alrededor. Se puso en pie de un salto al ver a sus anfitrionas. Su amplia sonrisa, siempre presente.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! –exclamo como si fuese la primera vez que las veía, levanto su portafolios del suelo- ¡hay tantas cosas que planear! ¡En dos meses! –chillo con emoción- pero no se preocupen, lo lograremos –sacó alrededor de 10 carpetas completamente llenas de imágenes- aquí tenemos… diseños de vestidos, decoración, flores, detalles…

-Disculpe –interrumpió Lily sintiéndose agobiada ante la cantidad de carpetas que ahora estaban abarrotadas en sus brazos. Al escuchar la interrupción de su clienta, Patricia se detuvo mirándola fijamente con una amplia sonrisa- mi madre me dijo que tenía referencias…

-¡Ah, por supuesto! –chillo mostrando una serie de hojas de diversos colores en tonos pastel- estás son mis referencias –sonrío orgullosa.

-¿A trabajado en todos estos lugares?

-Si, claro. Y como puede ver, en la parte posterior de cada hoja, los anfitriones han puesto sus comentarios acerca de mi trabajo –su amplia sonrisa mostraba más orgullo del que fuera posible. Por un segundo a Lily le pareció ver a un pavo real sentado en el sofá en vez de a Paty.

Reviso minuciosamente cada una de las hojas, pasándolas a su madre para que también les diera un visto. Se asombro al leer que cada comentario en el reverso de las hojas era positivo. Ningún rechazo ni nada parecido. Mantuvo la última hoja en sus manos, analizando la situación. Patricia tenía un carácter muy peculiar, lidiar con el, seria algo muy interesante y tal vez complicado. Miro de reojo los catálogos. Fuera de su carácter, tenía muy buenas referencias y su trabajo parecía bueno.

Observo de reojo a su madre. Se veía contenta. Respiro viendo las posibilidades, después de todo ella era responsable de lo relacionado con la boda y de corazón quería que fuese especial tanto para ella como para James. Elevo la mirada encontrando la de Patricia, su amplia y extraña sonrisa dio la última palabra.

--------------------------

Luego de acompañar a Lily a un lugar apartado de los muggles desde donde pudiera trasladarse hasta la casa de sus padres, James llegó a Hogwarts encaminándose desde Hogsmeade.

Caminaba a paso lento, recorriendo lo que hacia cuatro años había dejado de ser su colegio. Nadia había cambiado. Las antorchas seguían en alto iluminando los corredores. Los retratos decoraban las paredes y aún podía respirar la magia en cada pasillo, muro, puerta, ventana, en el mismo aire que recorría el castillo.

En su camino a la sala de profesores se encontró con un par de fantasmas que le trajeron más recuerdos de su estadía en Hogwarts. Siendo hora de clase, la sala de profesores se encontraba casi vacía. Converso con ellos unos minutos, antes de encaminarse al despacho del director siendo escoltado por la profesora McGonagall para mover la estatua que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, utilizando la contraseña adecuada.

Más de una hora después, tras hablar con Albus sin mencionar el asunto de la boda, petición de su prometida quien quería que ambos informaran la buena nueva. Aunque supuso que la sorpresa estaría relativamente arruinada, pues dudaba que Dumbledore no se hubiese enterado del asunto durante su conversación. ¿Cómo? Era Albus Dumbledore, eso lo respondía todo. Salió del lugar rumbo a la torre de astronomía, lugar donde el director le dijo se encontraban sus amigos.

De camino a dicha torre, cruzo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Único acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Platicó unos minutos con la guardiana del cuadro imaginando lo que diría cuando se enterara de su boda. Al estar en el castillo, de nuevo, ni él mismo podía creer que estuviese comprometido. Había llegado a Hogwarts con tan solo 11 años, y ahora volvía con 10 más, siendo una persona completamente diferente, a punto de casarse con la única chica que jamás habría imaginado.

Llegó a la torre de Astronomía, por un segundo viéndose a si mismo unos 8 años atrás. Más joven llegando a aquel salón acompañado por los Merodeadores en medio de un nuevo plan para una broma.

-¿Remembrando viejos tiempos? –una voz familiar a sus espaldas lo devolvió a la realidad, obligándolo a voltear.

-Algo así –sonrío.

-No eres el único –hablo un tercero, apareciendo tras el primero.

-¿Dónde está Wormtail? –preguntó James invitando a sus amigos a entrar y ponerse cómodos en unos cojines previamente instalados cerca de la chimenea.

-De hecho no hemos sabido nada de él los últimos meses –hablo Sirius lanzándose gracilmente a uno de los cojines. Con su varita conjuró tres tarros de cerveza de mantequilla. Al verlo, James sonrío pensando que lo había hecho en memoria de los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y dónde está Lily? –preguntó Remus tomando sonriente uno de los tarros, igualmente había percibido el gesto de Sirius- creí que vendría contigo.

-Tuvo que resolver un asunto con su familia. Ya no debe tardar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirnos? –cuestiono Sirius, dejando al anímago entre confuso y sorprendido- Dumbledore nos dijo que tenías algo importante que decirnos, por eso habías pedido que no abandonáramos el castillo. ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras a Dumbledore y no a nosotros! –exclamo fingiendo aire ofendido. "¡Bingo!" pensó James, "entonces Dumbledore si sabía algo."

-No le he dicho a nadie. Bueno, solo a los padres de Lily, y eso porque ella insistió –Remus bajo bruscamente su tarro sin probar el contenido.

-¿Estás tratando de decir lo que creo? –susurro mirando a James quien desvío ligeramente la mirada. Sirius también se mostraba sorprendido.

-Si te refieres a que James y yo vamos a casarnos, entonces es cierto –una voz femenina, proveniente de la entrada llamó la atención del trío. No solo por la intromisión, sino por el hecho que acababa de afirmar. Era Lily.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Sirius se dejo caer en su cojín, pesadamente. Remus volvió a colocar su tarro en el piso no sintiéndose capaz de sostenerlo sin tener la sensación de tirarlo. James miro las expresiones de sus amigos, sonriendo divertido. En especial por Sirius quien tenía una expresión en su rostro que claramente reflejaba lo que estaba pensando:

_"Es una broma."_

Sonriendo aún más, se puso de pie acercándose a Lily. Tomó su mano destruyendo cualquier pensamiento de Sirius, relacionado con algún tipo de broma. Ahora lo divertido sería escuchar sus opiniones cuando lograran asimilar la idea y pudieran volver a articular palabra. Lily compartió su sonrisa divertida, tomando ambas manos de su prometido terminando la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK. Estoy de vuelta, muy contenta porque según yo ya se terminaron mis problemas… -- espero terminar así el año… pasando a cosas más agradables, espero sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo J Sé que por ahora, está algo aburrido, creo que entre estos dos capítulos y tal vez un poco del tercero, es una especie de actualización. Considere importante recalcar la relación de Lily y James, sus amigos y familiares. Claro que como ya dije antes, no todo será miel y dulzura. Tal vez si me escapa la trama ni siquiera se casarán, tal vez mate a alguien (no se porque pero últimamente he tenido un lapso de matar personajes… --)

Respondo review:

**Ely-Barchu:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aunque no lo creas sigo teniendo mi vicio por escribir… mi hermano se sorprende siempre que le digo que ya tengo un fic nuevo… buff, mucho trabajo… gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review (sabes que son muy importantes P) Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Por cierto, ya leí el 8º cap de "James & Lily" pero como ya casi no me conecto mucho a Internet no he podido dejarte review, prometo que a la brevedad posible lo haré. Ánimo y besos )

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, espero que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios D

Besos,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	3. La mansión Potter

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 3. La mansión Potter

Pasados largos minutos en los que Sirius no podía articular más de dos palabras congruentes. Remus se encargo de dar las merecidas felicitaciones a la pareja. Cuando finalmente el anímago logro salir de su trance, suspiro resignado a la realidad abrazando a sus amigos como una muestra de felicidad.

Mientras Remus y Sirius se preparaban para volver a sus respectivos hogares, James y Lily se encargaron de dar la feliz noticia a Dumbledore, prometiendo que enviarían invitaciones a los profesores.

Los Merodeadores y la pelirroja hicieron una última parada en un restaurante muggle, antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos. Conversaron animadamente narrando sus aventuras en el extranjero, donde a pesar de que los viajes eran por estudios ninguno de ellos desaprovecho la oportunidad de disfrutar el tiempo. Finalmente tocaron el tema de la boda, los planes que tenían y como un retroceso: lo increíble que era el ver a James Potter y Lily Evans finalmente juntos.

Cerca de las ocho, habiendo concluido el atardecer, James y Lily volvieron a casa de los Evans. Todas las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas. Entraron encontrando la sala repleta de catálogos, más de 50 ejemplares dispersos entre los sillones.

Lily tomó una de las carpetas sin abrirla. Forrada con un papel rosa chillón, listones dorados y estrellas de papel, la pelirroja supo al instante quien era el responsable de aquel montaje. Alzo la vista, el resto de los catálogos tenían una pinta similar.

James a su lado tomó la carpeta encontrando en su interior fotografías de arreglos florales, diversos y en su opinión ostentosos. La mayoría de ellos tenían un cierto toque que los hacía verse vulgares, con tanto adorno sobre las flores hacían que perdieran su belleza.

-¡¡Lily, querida!! ¡¡Que bueno que llegas!! –exclamo una voz chillona- ¡Oh! Imagino que él es el afortunado –sonrío mirando a James.

-Ah, si, claro. Patricia…

-Paty –reitero ampliando su sonrisa.

-Si… ehm, él es James. James ella es... –miro un segundo a la chica- Paty –murmuro entre dientes –será la encargada de organizar la boda.

-Ya veo… -murmuro sin mucha emoción. Patricia lo observo reprobatoriamente torciendo la boca.

-Ay, Lily. Lamento este desorden –hablo señalando las carpetas sin expresar lo que decía- es que estoy tan emocionada que no pude evitar iniciar los preparativos –chillo dando un pequeño salto acompañado por un aplauso- descuida, solo quiero que veas las fotos y me digas cual te agrada –tomó su abrigo fucsia del perchero- ¡nos veremos mañana a primera hora! –gritó abandonando la casa.

-Mamá… -llamó asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Encontró a Esther hojeando los catálogos, sin prestar mucha atención al llamado de su hija- ya nos vamos a dormir.

-Mmm… -asintió.

--------------------------

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Lily nerviosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si. James se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a su prometida.

-No me dijiste que Patricia era tan… extraña.

-Mmm, si, supongo que ella es algo… -balbuceo con las manos pegadas a la puerta, tras su espalda- lo importante es su trabajo. Tiene muy buenas referencias.

James no dejo de mirarla analizando la situación, estuvo a punto de rezongar ante el comentario sobre las referencias pero lo pensó mejor, después de todo, solo había visto uno de los catálogos y aunque no le había gustado mucho el trabajo de Patricia, tal vez el resto de las revistas tendrían mejores diseños. Lily sonrío lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-Ven –hablo tendiendo las manos al frente. Lily llegó junto a él sentándose en sus piernas- ¿a ti te agrada?

-Bueno, a mi madre le agrada y creo que su trabajo es bueno. Podemos darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

-Si tú la aceptas, está bien –sonrío dándole un beso.

-Bien, entonces iniciaremos los preparativos mañana. Pero, un momento, ¿cuándo iremos a ver a tus padres?

-Sabía que no tardarías en insistir con eso.

-¿Entonces…? –puso mirada triste.

-Lily, no me mires así… Está bien, iremos. Pero que sea lo más pronto posible, quiero solucionar esto de una vez.

-De acuerdo –se levanto- que sea mañana.

-Pero mañana…

-Cualquier cosa puede esperar –sonrío- ahora todo lo que importa es que conozca a mis futuros suegros.

James sonrío con ternura ante la felicidad empalagosa de su prometida. Parecía una niña con juguete nuevo, y no quería arruinar su alegría con suposiciones sin sentido. Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a sus padres, no podía negar que quisiera verlos pero ahora Lily estaba de por medio y como lo había prometido frente a Dumbledore: no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su Lily.

--------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, James y Lily abandonaron la casa muy temprano en medio el entusiasmo de la pelirroja que parecía brillar por la emoción. Por su parte, Esther y John también habían tenido que madrugar por la repentina pero sospechada llegada de algunos parientes, los primeros que esperaban.

De entrada, la prima Jessica de la misma edad que Lily, a quien se le 'agradecía' la presencia de Paty. Físicamente era alta, de piel bronceada, cabello originalmente castaño pero que constantemente teñía, en está ocasión de negro azabache. Sus ojos negros, lucían azules gracias al uso de lentes de contacto. Era la pariente más rechazada por su peculiar personalidad: orgullosa, vanidosa y sobre todo entrometida. Trabaja en una estética muy prestigiada.

Tamara, hermana menor de Jessica, con doce años de edad, hiperactiva en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su mayor cualidad es su sinceridad, siempre dice lo que piensa sin importar quien fuera, de ahí que ella y Jessica no se llevaban muy bien. Su cabello castaño-rojizo, piel blanca y ojos rojo oscuro casi negro.

Lidia era todo lo opuesto a Jessica, de ahí que siempre las comparaban. Era alta, esbelta, rubia de ojos miel y piel por encima de lo claro. Siempre amable y muy inteligente, hábil con las manualidades y buena para escuchar. Estudia psicología.

Finalmente, el primo Lex de 25 años, comisionado a cuidar de las chicas. Exageradamente coqueto, de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos color marrón. Siempre esforzándose por perfeccionar su cuerpo hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Trabaja en un local de repostería, su especialidad.

-¿Dónde está Lily? –pidió Tamara dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

-Salió muy temprano, no creo que llegué tarde –excuso Esther- supongo que se quedarán.

-Si nos permites –hablo Lidia cortésmente.

-Por supuesto –sonrío John saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos.

-Seguramente se fue con su prometido, ¿no? –dijo Jessica melosamente. Esther asintió sonriendo- ¿qué les ha parecido Paty?

-Es muy alegre –tosió John mirando lejos del grupo.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces sin cesar como si se tratara de una canción. El señor Evans se puso de pie recibiendo a Paty quien acostumbraba tocar el timbre de aquella forma.

--------------------------

La mansión Potter era mucho más de lo que Lily pudo soñar. Interminables metros de áreas verdes, árboles, estatuas, fuentes y flores que formaban arcos perfumados rodeaban la imponente mansión. Con más de cien habitaciones, la estructura del edificio irradiaba magia y un ligero toque hogareño. La entrada principal destacaba por su gran portón blanco decorado con ángeles que recitaban bellas melodías con sus arpas.

-Lily, ¿estás segura de esto? –preguntó James mirando su casa como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-Claro que si –sonrío tocando la campanilla que anunciaba su presencia.

Al instante apareció un elfo doméstico que invito a pasar a la pareja, feliz de ver a James. Acomodó sus abrigos y los instalo en la sala. El salón con candelabros de oro iluminando, los muebles estaban aterciopelados en color beige. Las paredes decoradas con pinturas de paisajes, algunos estilo muggle y otros mágicos. Variadas piezas de arte, joyería y decoración, así como flores de múltiples colores perfumando el lugar. Los ventanales abiertos de par en par permitiendo un toque rustico.

Inconscientemente Lily aliso su vestido admirando lo que seguramente era uno de los cuartos más normales de la mansión. James la observó divertido aún temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar. El excitante silencio que se había formado fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de una pieza al contacto con el suelo haciéndose pedazos. Una sonriente niña de cabello negro con betas castañas que se distinguían a contraluz, piel blanca y ojos negro-azulados similares a los de James, apareció en la sala. Lucía un bello vestido rosa sin mangas largo hasta la rodilla y una playera blanca de la que solo se distinguían las mangas, peinada de dos colitas se daba un aire más travieso de lo usual en una niña de su edad.

-¡Jami'! –exclamo lanzándose sobre el chico- ¡Que bueno que viniste! –chillo como si no hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que James pisara esa casa- Lora' me ha estado molestando toda la mañana.

James miro a la niña, divertido mientras Lily cuidadosamente separo a la pequeña limpiando su rostro que tenía manchas de lápiz labial y polvo.

-Así te ves más linda –sonrío.

-Tú me caes mejor que Lora –comento sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿_Ella_ está aquí? –preguntó James.

-Si, está arriba con mamá probándose un vestido. Le dije que seguramente me quedaría mejor a mí, se enojo y cuando mamá se distrajo me ensució la cara –explico haciendo un puchero- ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Lily, mucho gusto –extendió su mano.

-Yo soy Judith –sonrío estrechando su mano- ¿por qué vienes con Jami? –Lily miro a James, sonriente al escuchar aquel sobrenombre.

-Es mi prometida –intervino al ver la sonrisa de Lily, evitando que hiciera preguntas.

-¿Tú prometida? Uyy, eso no le va a gustar a Lora –canturreo saliendo de la estancia.

-¿Quién es Lora? –pidió Lily confundida por el último comentario de la pequeña Potter.

-Se llama Carol Bek. A mi hermana no le agrada.

-Me doy cuenta, y ¿ella es…?

-Es una larga historia.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –se escucho una voz chillona resonando por toda la casa.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver otro día –murmuro James seriamente.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a Bek?

-No temo por ella, es por ti.

-James, si hay algo que deba saber apreciaría que fueras tú quien me informara –dijo seriamente.

-Todas las familias de sangre pura planean matrimonios entre sus hijos –explico igualmente serio- hace muchos años me comprometieron con Bek, pero yo me rehusé. Por eso he tenido problemas con mi padre. Mi madre nunca ha dicho nada pero él insiste...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué tendría que mencionarte tonterías como esa?

Lily se quedo callada. Tenía razón, si le hubiera comentado ese asunto antes lo habría tomado a mal como una clase de comparación o insulto.

-¿Ella te…?

-No quiero que la conozcas. Es un ser horrible.

-¿Y qué hace en tu casa?

-Eso no lo sé.

-Judith me ha informado que una chica linda acaba de llegar –una señora alta, esbelta de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, se presentó en la sala. Vestía una fina túnica roja con adornos en dorado y lucía una sencilla pero elegante joyería.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Lily Evans –sonrío poniéndose de pie nerviosamente, imitada por James.

-Pero no es eso lo que me ha sorprendido –continuo seriamente acercándose a la pareja- sino la forma en como ha sido presentada. ¿Tú prometida? –escudriño a James.

-Si madre, ella es mi prometida –afirmo aferrando a Lily por la cintura.

-Tú padre no está, James –su semblante serio se relajo formando una sincera sonrisa que James compartió y tranquilizo a Lily.

-Mucho gusto –aventuro extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío –saludo sonriente- Judith tenía razón, eres muy linda.

-Gracias, señora –bajo la mirada sonrojada. Tomaron asiento.

-No creí que volverías a está casa.

-No fue mi idea. Fue de Lily –dijo enlazando sus manos.

-Me alegra ver que haz podido lidiar con el carácter de mi hijo.

-Creo que no he conocido ni la mitad de el –sonrío mirando de reojo a su prometido.

-¿Se quedarán?

-Hoy no –hablo James- de hecho, estamos aquí para informales de nuestra boda. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Salió a una reunión de negocios, tal vez vuelva tarde. Pero creo que deberías dejarme hablar con él, primero –James asintió.

-¡Ya volví! –canturreo Judith dando saltos- ¡Lily, Lily! Ven conmigo mi muñeca está herida –chillo.

-Judith no mortifiques, linda –pidió la señora Potter.

-No se moleste, señora –intervino Lily- vamos a ver a tu muñeca.

-Corre, está al pie de la escalera. Cayó desde el segundo piso –dijo jalando la mano de Lily. James y su madre las siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron.

-Es una chica muy linda –alabo Elizabeth, claramente refiriéndose a su carácter más que a su físico con lo que ya se defendía bastante.

-Lo sé –musito hipnotizado.

-Y creo que tu hermana quiere ponerla a prueba –mofo reconociendo la extraña petición que Judith había hecho sobre su muñeca. El día en que se anunció el compromiso de Carol y James, había hecho una petición similar a la futura novia, que al contrario de Lily no había pasado la prueba.

-Ya me di cuenta –sonrío recordando el mismo suceso que su madre- ¿qué hace Bek aquí? –preguntó buscando una respuesta coherente y no enterarse que la chica lo espiaba.

-Ha estado visitándonos muy seguido, creo que sus padres aún creen que puede haber algo entre ustedes.

-¿Te agrada? –preguntó temeroso.

-Eso no importa –negó con la cabeza- tú eres quien va a casarse.

Un par de horas después, despidieron a la pareja manteniendo a Carol encerrada en el piso superior toda la mañana. Regresaron al vestíbulo y Judith se acerco a su madre dando saltos.

-Mira, mamá –sonrío mostrando una linda muñeca de trapo que tenía una venda en la cabeza y una mano cubierta, así como una pequeña bandita en la mejilla- Lily la curó y nos regalo dulces –mostró una bolsita llena de caramelos- ella me cae bien. Será una buena cuñada.

-¿Quién será una buena cuñada? –giraron encontrando al señor Potter que acababa de volver. Miro a su esposa notando que había ocurrido algo interesante en su ausencia.

Elizabeth pidió a su hija que fuera a su habitación y escoltó a su esposo a la sala. Sería una tarde muy larga y de ella dependía que la boda de su hijo fuera mejor de lo planeado.

--------------------------

-¿Qué les parecen lilas? –dijo Esther hojeando un álbum con fotos de arreglos de dicha flor.

-No lo sé… -musito Lidia mirando un álbum similar pero en girasoles- Lily, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

-Me gustan las rosas blancas –respondió automáticamente mirando un catálogo de rosas variadas.

-Rosas blancas, eso será difícil de conseguir –opino Paty hojeando un álbum de plantas complementarias- creo que no deberían ser blancas.

-Es cierto, se perderían con tu vestido –corroboró Jessica.

-A menos que utilicemos algo de follaje. Supongo que la fiesta será aquí, ¿no? –chillo mirando a Lily.

-Si, esa es la idea…

-¡Grandioso! Tienen un jardín perfecto.

-Estás se ven bonitas –dijo Tamara mostrando a Lily las fotos de rosas color durazno.

-Es cierto… Paty, tal vez podríamos usar rosas de diferentes colores.

-Pero que sean tonos pastel –añadió Tamara.

-Si, eso me agrada… -musito pensativa- bien, trabajaremos en eso.

--------------------------

-Supongo que sigues empeñado en tu idea –dijo John mirando significativamente a su futuro yerno- no me permitirás intervenir en los gastos.

-Lo siento, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Lily es muy exigente –comento Lex con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso lo sé –sonrío.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tus padres? –intervino el señor Evans.

-No estoy muy seguro. Hoy fuimos a visitarlos pero no encontramos a mi padre –respondió tratando de omitir la verdad.

-¿Dónde viven? –dijo Lex poniendo alerta tanto a James como a John.

-En una zona algo retirada del centro de Londres –dijo rápidamente.

Lex pareció creerse la respuesta, asintió con la cabeza abandonando el estudio. John y James suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Solo los padres de Lily conocían su verdadera 'naturaleza' y planeaban que así siguiera. Por tanto a cada pregunta personal hecha a James debían inventar una razón creíble o decir una verdad a medias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de un ave pidiendo atención desde la ventana. Ya acostumbrado a la forma de comunicarse entre magos, John espero a que el más joven atendiera al llamado. Abrió la ventana pero la lechuza no entro, solo extendió la pata a la espera que retirara la carta. El ave era más grande que las lechuzas comunes, café con una gran mancha blanca que cubría su pecho, se mantenía erguida. Al segundo de retirarle la correspondencia, emprendió el vuelo de regreso. James miro el sobre con seriedad.

Era de su padre.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, aunque sea atrasado, espero que todos hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones navideñas D y que este 2005 se les cumplan sus 12 deseos. Pasando al fic, lo prometido es deuda y ya comenzamos con la acción o los problemas como lo quieran ver. La sensacional Carol Bek -- hace su aparición (o más bien su voz, porque aún no la hemos visto –literalmente-) también tenemos a la familia de Lily, parte uno y nos falta la de James. Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, y no tardarme tanto con el próximo -

Respondo los reviews:

**Ishtar Black: **Gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me gusto la parte donde aparecen Sirius y Remus, aunque lamento decir que tal vez no aparezcan mucho, pero descuida tendrán su momento. Me alegra saber que contaré con tu apoyo. Espero tus comentarios sobre el cap, besos y feliz año D

**Isa: **Mmm, no matar a nadie ¿eh? Bien, veré que puedo hacer - Aunque si no los mato, aún tenemos a Carol que bien puede impedir la boda ¿no crees? Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes como levantan el ánimo. Ya tendremos un poco de Sirius y Remus más adelante, por ahora estarán algo exiliados. Ten por seguro que si a Sirius le da la fiebre por casarse le daré tu recado P Besos y cuídate.

**HermioneGranger91: **No te preocupes si te tardas en dejar review, lo importante es que seguiste intentando ) Gracias por tus comentarios y espero verte por acá de nuevo. Besos )

**Ely-barchu: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo. Besos y feliz año )

**Mary93: **No te preocupes por el review, me alegra contar con tu apoyo. Gracias por tus comentarios y ten por seguro que se pondrá mejor, entre un problema y otro ya veremos si se realiza la boda. Besos y cuídate )

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron dejando un review, espero que los que leen y no ponen su opinión se animen; es muy útil para la escritora, eso la anima -

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	4. Carol Bek

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 4. Carol Bek

James despertó solo en cama, frotó sus ojos y se coloco las gafas buscando a Lily pero no estaba en la habitación. Se vistió, arreglo e intento acomodar su cabello, como siempre imposible. Miro el mueble de cama donde descansaba un sobre blanco.

-Tal vez… -murmuro mirando el envoltorio.

Salió de su habitación, la casa estaba muy tranquila. Sabía que John se encontraba en la oficina, por el resto de la familia, debían estar ahí. Llegó a la cocina encontrando a Lidia sentada en el ante-comedor hojeando un catálogo con una taza de té en la mano.

-Buenos días –saludo llamando su atención.

-Hola, te levantaste temprano –sonrió ofreciendo asiento.

¿Dónde está Lily? –pidió sin sentarse.

-Salió muy temprano con Paty y Jessica, fueron a ver unos adornos o algo así –torció discretamente la boca.

¿No te agrada? –mofo notando el gesto.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero Paty es… es…

-Extraña –termino la frase con aire monótono.

-Creo que es la única palabra que la define –sonrió.

¿Y la señora Evans?

-Dormida, creo que ayer se entretuvieron mucho con los catálogos.

-Bien, ehm, tengo que salir. ¿Te importaría avisarle?

-Descuida, vete tranquilo.

-Gracias, volveré pronto.

Salió de la casa por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín desde donde se traslado a su destino. Lidia sonrió con ternura, su prima había conseguido un chico muy atento y guapo, pero la intromisión de Jessica respaldada por Paty daría como resultado una boda muy interesante y aparte de ello debía mantenerse cerca y evitar un caos.

El sonido del timbre disolvió sus pensamientos y siendo la única en casa, despierta, se encamino a la entrada antes que despertaran a su tía. Abrió la puerta encontrando a dos chicos más o menos de su misma edad, uno moreno y el otro algo pálido, sonrió al notar a ambos tan alegres.

-

¡Ah! –chillo Jessica llamando la atención de media calle. Lily y Paty llegaron a su lado, la morena señalaba un escaparate sonriendo de sobremanera¡Lily, mira ese vestido! –hablo melosamente¡es adorable!

El atuendo en cuestión tenía un interesante color entre amarillo y beige; una cantidad excesiva de adornos y encaje. Ideal para cualquiera como Jessica pero nada que ver con Lily quien ya tenía una idea fija de cómo sería su vestido de novia.

-Jessica, vinimos por adornos…

-Pero no haz escogido uno –intervino Paty- tal vez deberíamos mirar un par de vestidos.

Paty y Jessica entraron a la tienda dejando a Lily afuera con sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de seguirlas cuando sonó su celular. La llamada fue corta y obligo a la pelirroja a avisar que tendrían que posponer la excursión, por supuesto 'aquel' par no detuvo su visita por la cantidad variada de tiendas que había en la calle.

-

Cerca de las dos, James volvió a casa de los Evans encontrando a Sirius y Remus ya instalados en el lugar. El primero estaba jugando ajedrez con Tamara mientras Remus platicaba con Lidia. Esther y Lex preparaban la comida. Reviso de nuevo la estancia, Lily aún no había vuelto y aunque estaba preocupado por su demora, no dijo nada.

-Jaque Mate –dijo Tamara sonriente.

-Bien, con eso estamos empatados a diez –refunfuño el anímago colocando nuevamente las piezas- este será el último, el que gane se lo lleva todo.

-De acuerdo –se miraron desafiantes.

¿Qué es 'todo'? –preguntó James sentándose al lado de Remus.

-Eso –señalo una montaña de dulces colocada sobre un cojín a la mitad de la sala.

-Remus trajo esos dulces, pero al final ellos quisieron competir –explico Lidia.

-Chicos, ya está lista la comida –anunció la señora Evans llevando una parte de la vajilla a la mesa.

¿No esperaremos a las demás? –comento Lidia encaminándose al comedor.

-Seguramente comerán fuera, es posible que lleguen tarde –respondió Esther tranquilamente.

-

Tras el llamado de Judith, Lily llego a la mansión Potter siendo recibida por el elfo Twink atravesó el pórtico hasta el pie de la escalera. El elfo se retiro ante la petición de la pelirroja que se había preparado para dar una buena excusa a su petición, curiosamente Twink le sonrió y obedeció al instante. Aunque normalmente esas criaturas no obedecían a nadie que no fuese de la familia.

-Judith –murmuro acercándose a la escalera, recordando el motivo por el que estaba ahí¡Judith!

¡Lily! –grito la pequeña corriendo en el segundo piso, se trepo al barandal de la escalera y se deslizo por el pasamanos.

En un acto reflejo, Lily la atrapo al llegar al final de la escalera. Un par de segundos después apareció una chica de la edad de Lily, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel exageradamente blanca; se mostraba agitada y furiosa pero al ver a la pelirroja cambió totalmente su actitud luciendo orgullosa y segura, bajo apaciblemente llegando al pie de las escaleras.

-Pelirroja y de ojos verdes –dijo en tono socarrón- tú debes ser Lily Evans.

-Ella es Lora –le susurro Judith al oído.

-Y tú eres Bek –dijo seriamente.

-Era natural que me conocieras, soy tan popular –mofo meciendo la mano por el aire.

-Y tan cruel –murmuro Judith.

-No estoy hablando contigo, pequeño monstruo –dijo mordazmente.

-Ni yo contigo, Lora –canturreo orgullosa enseñando la lengua.

¿Dónde están tus padres? –intervino Lily mirando a la pequeña.

-Salieron con Jami, pero creo que iban a diferentes lugares –explico dulcemente.

¿James estuvo aquí? –preguntó bajando a la niña.

¿No lo sabías? –mofo Carol con una carcajada forzada- pues claro, no quería decirte que venía a verme, es que me ama tanto que no puede vivir sin mí –sonrió burlona.

-Lily y Jami están comprometidos. ¿Qué parte de esa frase no entiendes? –reto la menor de los Potter.

-Tú cállate, no entiendes este tipo de cosas.

¡Entiendo lo suficiente para saber lo descarada que eres!

¡Niña malcriada! –hizo el ademán de dar una bofetada a la niña, con esto Lily que se había mantenido callada se interpuso sujetando la mano de Carol por la muñeca. La miro desafiante y la soltó con un leve empujón.

-No puedo creer que intentaras golpear a Judith. Es una niña –dijo molesta¿cómo crees que reaccionará James cuando se entere?

-No te tengo miedo, sangre sucia.

-Ni yo a ti, Bek –escupió el apellido pasando a su lado con Judith de la mano- vamos a tu habitación –le susurro.

¡Está no es tu casa, Evans! –gritó desde el primer piso.

¡Tampoco es la tuya¿por qué sigues aquí! –exclamo Lily asomando la cabeza por el barandal desde el piso superior.

Se miraron con furia interminables segundos convirtiendo el ambiente en una zona muy tensa, finalmente Carol bufo ofendida abandonando la mansión con un sonoro portazo. Judith rió disimuladamente y Lily respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. Era cierto que aquella no era su casa y no podía ocasionar problemas, mucho menos con el encabezado Carol Bek con quien ya arreglaría cuentas lejos de la presencia de Judith.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –hablo finalmente mirando a la pequeña- tengo que ir a casa pero no te puedo dejar sola.

-

¡Ya llegamos! –exclamo Paty entrando tras Jessica. El primero en acercarse fue James quien esperaba ver a su prometida.

¿Y Lily?

-Ni idea –bufo Jessica- dijo que tenía algo importante que atender y se fue –chillo acomodando bolsas de compras a lo largo de la sala¿te imaginas¿Algo más importante que los preparativos de su boda?

¡Ah, tienes razón! Tendré que regañarla –corroboro Paty sacando varias tarjetas tamaño media carta.

-Pero¿no dijo a donde iba? –pidió Lidia con preocupación. Ya casi anochecía.

-No, pero vean esto –dijo sentándose con las tarjetas en sus piernas- es para elegir la comida –añadió al ver las expresiones de reproche que la rodeaban.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que la dejaran sola? –exigió James con un ligero tono de reproche que todos relacionaron con el cariño que le tenía a la chica, pero Sirius y Remus captaron algo más en esa pregunta.

James abandono la sala y fue directamente a la cocina para usar el teléfono, marcó el número del celular de Lily y molesto arrojó el auricular contra la pared. El celular estaba apagado.

-Creo que mejor me voy –dijo Paty nerviosa al escuchar el golpe en la cocina. Remus hizo un ademán para que se tranquilizaran y junto con Sirius entró a la cocina.

¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el licántropo. James estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa sujetándose la cabeza.

¿Qué, el Londres muggle es peor que el mágico¿O, por qué no puede estar sola? –corroboró el anímago.

-No es eso… pero ya es tarde¿no creen? –levanto la cabeza sonriendo torpemente.

-Bien¿alguna idea de donde pueda estar? –el heredero Potter negó.

-James –llamó la señora Evans asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

-Dígame –se puso de pie.

-Lily está al teléfono –sonrió sabiendo que eso lo tranquilizaría.

-Gracias –rápidamente levantó el auricular¿Lily¿Dónde rayos estás?

-En tu casa –respondió impacientándose¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Eso no estaba planeado, tuve que ir está mañana. Pensaba decirte pero te fuiste muy temprano.

-Demonios, James –murmuro entre dientes- hablaremos después, ahora quiero que vayas a recoger a Peter…

¿Peter¿Ya volvió?

-Si, lo encontraron herido cerca del ministerio. Ahora debe estar en San Mungo.

-De acuerdo¿te veré allí?

-No, yo no puedo ir. Te veo luego –dijo rápidamente y la llamada se corto.

-

Minutos después, Lily llegó a casa de sus padres seguida poco después por tres de los Merodeadores. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de hablar pero su prometido la interrumpió llevándola a la habitación que compartían mientras Sirius y Remus mantenían al resto de la familia informada de los últimos sucesos.

-Antes que nada déjame explicarte la situación –dijo James tras cerrar la puerta con un hechizo. Lily se sentó en la cama a la espera de una respuesta razonable. James acerco una silla y se instaló enfrente, puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella mirándola fijamente logrando que su enojo se disipara un poco- ayer recibí una carta de mi padre, me pidió que fuera a verlo para hablar sobre nuestro compromiso. Pensé en decírtelo pero cuando desperté está mañana no estabas, así que decidí irme y tenía planeado volver antes que tú. De hecho lo hice, pero te fuiste a mi casa.

-Pudiste llamarme al celular –refunfuño.

-Lily, de cualquier forma solo te habría avisado, no planeaba llevarte conmigo. Lo último que necesitamos es que mi padre te dijera alguna tontería.

Lily bajo la cabeza, James tenía todo a su favor y ella se había dejado llevar por las habladurías de Bek. Suspiro sonrojándose ligeramente, se sentía como una tonta. Y si James no fuese tan razonable, ella se habría dejado llevar por la furia y seguramente en ese mismo momento su compromiso ya estaría disuelto. Para su gran arrepentimiento y la satisfacción de Bek.

-Ahora, dime¿qué hacías en la mansión?

-Judith me llamo –levanto la cabeza- dijo que estaba probando su celular pero yo quise ir porque Bek estaba con ella, sola.

¿Hablaste con Bek? –preguntó de inmediato, un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz¿te insulto?

-No.

-Mentira. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mientes, y además Bek no te trataría bien. Especialmente a ti.

¿Por qué? –estallo¿por qué soy hija de muggles?

¿Eso te dijo?

-No importa lo que haya dicho, son palabras y ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Me molesto que dijera que tú habías ido únicamente a verla porque estabas enamorado de ella y… -su voz se corto con un repentino respingo.

-Sabes que nada de eso es verdad –dijo con seriedad.

¿Por qué está tan obsesionada contigo? –susurro como si hablara consigo misma.

-Cuando éramos niños –suspiro sentándose a su lado en la cama, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- en una cena con nuestros padres, la señora Bek hizo un comentario sobre que Carol y yo hacíamos una linda pareja. Por supuesto, todos lo tomaron como una broma, excepto Carol. Desde ese día hasta que fui a Hogwarts, siempre me perseguía diciendo que se estaba preparando para ser una buena esposa. Con el tiempo convenció a sus padres de su compromiso conmigo.

¿Y por qué tiene que estar en tu casa¿Qué no pueden correrla?

-Técnicamente la casa es de mi padre y él dice que mientras Bek no haga nada "malo" no debemos ser descorteses –Lily suspiro cansada- supongo que si Bek sigue en la mansión, no aceptaras la propuesta de mis padres.

¿Qué propuesta?

-No sé que le habrá dicho mi madre, pero él accedió a nuestro compromiso. Ofrecieron la mansión para realizar la fiesta.

-Pero… -balbuceo llena de emoción.

-Tienes que entender que ahora que mis padres están de acuerdo, se invitara a toda la familia –sonrió enlazando sus manos.

-Pero, mis primos y…

-Ya te había dicho que mis padres no tienen nada en contra de los muggles. Solo se tendrán que hacer unos cambios a la casa y listo.

-Tengo que admitir que tu casa es muy linda –se sonrojo.

-Bien, entonces les escribiré para avisarles –se puso de pie instalándose en el escritorio.

-James¿qué paso con Peter?

-Es cierto –giro sobre su silla- no sabemos donde está. Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que ya se había ido, que lucía asustado y no había querido entrar a la enfermería.

-Que raro¿crees que este bien?

-Seguramente si. Pero ¿cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Llegó un aviso para ti en la mansión. Ah, por cierto también llegó una carta del departamento de aurores, pidieron que fuéramos mañana.

-

A la mañana siguiente los señores Evans, Paty, Lidia, Tamara, Lex y Jessica llegaron a la mansión Potter dejando que Sirius, Remus, James y Lily acudieran al llamado de los aurores. La mansión seguía casi igual a como Lily la había visto, los cambios más radicales eran la ausencia de cuadros y piezas mágicas, todos los elfos se habían sometido a un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia luciendo como mayordomos y sirvientas.

Los señores Evans habían aprovechado la ausencia de la pareja para hablar con los padres de James mientras los más jóvenes recorrían los alrededores de la casa. La más maravillada era, por supuesto, Paty quien comenzaba a imaginar la boda desde otra perspectiva.

Judith se había encerrado en su habitación, luego de saludar a los invitados, refunfuñando que no saldría hasta que Lily volviera.

Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de aurores, David Feldman, jefe del departamento convocó a todos los aurores desde los experimentados hasta los novatos para una junta importante por un asunto ya previsto: la llegada de un mago oscuro que estaba causando revuelo entre la comunidad mágica, llamándose a si mismo Lord Voldemort y teniendo en su bando numerosos magos y brujas designados como mortífagos. Disfrutaban del dolor y la muerte, asechando constantemente a cuanto ser se les pusiera enfrente sobre todo si estaba en su contra.

La situación empeoraba a cada día y las muertes se acrecentaban de manera significativa causando inquietud entre la comunidad que se quejaba por la falta de seguridad. David había planeado realizar brigadas que cubrirían distintos puntos de la ciudad con el fin de capturar la mayor cantidad posible de mortífagos.

-Con esto he decidido dividirnos en dos grupos –continúo David- uno, el más pequeño, será el encargado de los nuevos estudiantes. El segundo se subdividirá en brigadas –hubo un asentimiento general- he pensado que en el primer grupo estén todas las mujeres –miro a los aurores distinguiendo una mano levantada- dime, Lily –sonrió suponiendo lo que diría.

¿Debo suponer que me quedaré de niñera y me perderé toda la acción? –todos a su alrededor rieron ante el comentario irónico, excepto James quien miro de reojo a su prometida mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

-Si, sabía que dirías algo así –murmuro- bien, haremos esto voluntario, quienes quieran participar en el equipo uno se anotarán aquí –mostró un pergamino- el resto irán aquí –mostró otro rollo.

Rápidamente se formaron dos filas en los extremos del cuarto. En medio del bullicio y mientras Sirius se encargaba de anotarlos en la lista correspondiente, Lily se acercó a David quien recogía su equipo.

-David.

-Dime –murmuro distraídamente.

¿Qué paso con Peter?

¿Peter? –levanto la cabeza- no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue a España para realizar su último trabajo.

-Ya veo –musito- bien, gracias.

-Descuida.

Volvió al lado de los merodeadores preguntándose por la salud y seguridad de Peter. Antes de partir, lo había notado angustiado y nervioso. Luego recibió aquel mensaje que indicaba el lugar donde encontrarlo, junto con datos sobre su mal estado de salud. El misterio era que al parecer nadie había visto a Peter desde hacia meses.

-Listo –dijo David recogiendo los pergaminos- les avisare sobre los grupos por el medio habitual, pueden irse.

Precipitadamente la sala comenzó a vaciarse, James siguió a sus amigos y prometida, cabizbajo y pensativo. Rememoró una interesante conversación que había sostenido con Dumbledore hacia algunas semanas.

-_Tendrás que decírselo a Lily algún día, y cuanto antes será lo mejor._

Fue el último comentario que le hizo el director de Hogwarts. En aquel momento no dijo nada, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar con Lily sobre el asunto, no quería asustarla. Levantó la vista al escuchar la risa de su prometida quien se divertía con las ocurrencias de Sirius.

"Pero deberías advertirle, ahora que está a punto de ser tú esposa" escucho una curiosa voz dentro de su cabeza.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, vamos por partes: antes que nada quiero dar la mala noticia que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones se volverán más esporádicas, no es mi intención pero mis compromisos personales y nuevos estudios han ocasionado un caos en mi tiempo (y porque no decirlo, en mi estado mental también P acabo tan cansada que difícilmente tengo humor de escribir -) sorry, de verdad que lo siento pero hasta que pueda reorganizar mi tiempo me temo que seguiré así. En fin, pasando a cosas más agradables, espero sus comentarios sobre el cap. No estuvo muy interesante pero ya saben que nos lo estamos llevando con calma, todavía tengo mucho material y debo administrarlo -

Respondo reviews:

**Eliza: **Uyy, te aconsejo que no te emociones con un final próximo porque tenemos para rato, ji, ji. Con eso de que aún no me convenzo si dejarlos que se casen o no… mmm, decisiones, decisiones, ejem como iba diciendo gracias por tu review. Besos )

**Chica-Black: **No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo para leer que yo sé lo que es tener mil cosas que hacer (y ninguna por donde empezar -) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate )

**JeSsY WeAsLeY: **Bueno… no dimos una carta explicita a puño y letra del señor Potter pero al menos sabemos lo que decía ¿no? Y eran buenas noticias así que… eso si, disculparas que no actualice pronto pero espero puedas comprender mis razones que están fuera de mi control. Aún así confío en que seguirás leyendo. Besos )

**Isa: **Mmm, tendremos Carol para rato y si no te agrada con esto vas a querer enterrarla viva con lo que viene, pero como sea por aquí andará un rato más. A Paty tampoco la mataremos, dentro de lo que cabe me agrada (es que es tan alegre que… ah, no sé como decirlo P) y si no la tuviésemos ¿quién organiza la boda? También me agrada Judith, es muy simpática aunque hará de las suyas, no contra Lily, claro. Ya ves que 'paso la prueba'. Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo )

**Karipotter: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, esos son los que ayudan a la inspiración (y a vencer el cansancio para seguir escribiendo P) espero que sigas leyendo. Besos )

Aunque sea atrasado (como ya es mi costumbre) espero que todos hayan recibido muchos regalos de San Valentín - Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	5. De perfumes y mariposas

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 5. De perfumes y mariposas

En cuanto puso un pie en la casa fue rápidamente trasladada por Paty y Jessica hacia el piso superior; llegaron a una amplia habitación donde dos hombres y dos mujeres elegantemente vestidas esperaban su llegada. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de telas, adornos, imágenes de vestidos y diseños de ajuares. Frente al ventanal más amplio colocaron un banquillo rodeado de espejos de dos metros de alto cada uno.

"Lily, déjame presentarte al equipo que preparará tu vestido" –anunció Paty empujando a la pelirroja- "ellas son: Delia Kerwin, Natty Call; ellos: Peter Johns y Brian Wight" -cada uno hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a manera de saludo. Lily llegó junto a ellos y los hombres la ayudaron a subir al banquillo- "¡Me encanta tu suegra!" -chillo dando un pequeño salto- "¡está misma mañana los contrato solo para ti!"

"Primero necesitamos tomar las medidas" –dijo Delia acercándose con varias cintas métricas.

"Levanta los brazos" –pidió Natty, amablemente.

Lily suspiro derrotada, obedeciendo a la orden. Si con Paty y Jessica su boda estaba garantiza como todo un revuelo, ahora con la intromisión de sus suegros y la familia de James…

* * *

James llegó solo a la sala donde sus padres y suegros conversaban alegremente bebiendo té, al ver sus amplias sonrisas supuso que había pasado algo más que una presentación, durante su ausencia. Se sentó al lado de sus padres pidiendo una explicación.

"¿Harán el vestido?" –repitió James mirando a todos sonrientes.

"Y mañana nos traerán muestras de diversos platillos para elegir el menú" –explico su madre.

"También hay que ver el asunto de las invitaciones" –añadió Esther.

"La decoración" –musito John.

"Tu traje" –dijo su padre.

"Creo que dos meses es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo¿no?" -murmuro James, abrumado.

"No te preocupes, con Paty aquí todo será muy rápido."

"¡Jami!" -exclamo Judith lanzándose sobre su hermano- "¿dónde está Lily¿Dónde está¿Dónde¡Dime, dime!"

"Está arriba, creando su vestido."

"¡Bien! "-saltó corriendo al segundo piso seguida por las miradas de los presentes. Todos rieron a la vez al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña Potter.

* * *

"¿Qué les parece está?" –Lidia mostró una tarjeta en color beige con letras doradas y adornos en naturaleza muerta.

"No lo sé" –murmuro Tamara torciendo la boca- "¿tiene que ser beige?"

"Bueno" –miro la tarjeta- "tiene que ser un color claro¿no querrás una combinación de negro y morado?"

"Había pensado en un naranja fosforescente."

"¿Y está?" –propuso Lex mostrando una tarjeta plateada con letras blancas hechas con pintura plástica y dos anillos dorados en el fondo.

"Me agrada" –voto Remus tomando la tarjeta.

"Estás invitaciones son muy extrañas" –murmuro Sirius mirando con atención las tarjetas sobre la mesa. Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas y notó que los primos de Lily lo miraban extrañados- "quiero decir, están algo sencillas¿no?"

"Tienes razón" –dijo Lidia- "tal vez deberíamos pedir otros diseños."

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Lily allá arriba?" –preguntó Lex mirando varias tarjetas.

"Más de dos horas, casi tres" –respondió Remus acomodando las fichas.

"Pobre Lily, soportar tanto tiempo a mi hermana" –mofo Tamara abrazando un cojín- "ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo."

* * *

"Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Judith" –sonrió Lily bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. La pequeña Potter había aparecido en la habitación donde diseñaban el vestido de novia, a buen momento; Lily ya estaba desesperada rodeada de tantas personas que querían decidir por ella, afortunadamente el fuerte poder de convencimiento de Judith llamado berrinche, consiguió que la pelirroja escapara de aquella tortura bajo las quejas de Paty quien no soportaba la idea de 'perder' tiempo valioso.

"Te quiero mostrar mi colección de mariposas" –tomó su mano y la obligo a correr hasta el jardín.

Algo retirada de la casa, se encontraban una serie de invernaderos todos muy similares entre si; grandes, brillantes y dueños de un exagerado pero agradable aroma a flores y hierbas. Al fondo de la hilera se hallaba una replica de invernadero en menor tamaño, similar a los anteriores pero menos llamativo. Entraron a éste último; lleno de flores y animales pequeños protegidos por cristales.

"Mira, estás son mis mariposas ¿verdad que son lindas?" –chillo señalando una vitrina donde volaban alrededor de 20 mariposas, aleteando en un sencillo pero equipado habitad creado al otro lado del cristal.

"Si, se ven preciosas" –dijo ensimismada, admirando los diversos colores de los insectos antes de girarse para observar mejor el invernadero- "nutrias, ranas, insectos, ratones. Tienes de todo" –sonrió nerviosa, al ver las extrañas mascotas que criaba la niña.

"No, aún me faltan algunos, pero solo tengo criaturas del mundo muggle" –explico haciendo un puchero- "mis padres no me dejan tener dragones o unicornios o cosas así."

"No puedes tener un unicornio como mascota" –razono mirándola con ternura- "son seres libres."

"Eso mismo me dijo Jami –susurro- él te quiere mucho¿tú también lo quieres?"

"Claro, sino no me casaría con él."

"Lora no lo quiere" –dijo mirando las mariposas- "solo quiere su dinero."

"¿Por eso no te agrada?"

"Ella es una mala persona. ¿Ves esa mariposa?" -señalo una en particular que destacaba por el gran tamaño de sus alas. Lily asintió- "Lora le quemo las alas, una de tantas veces que se molesto conmigo. Jami la curó y por eso ahora está más linda" -miro a Lily- "nunca creas nada de lo que ella te diga, sobre todo si se relaciona con Jami."

"Vamos a casa."

Salieron del invernadero llegando al camino que conectaba la entrada de los terrenos con la casa, detuvieron su paso al ver una visita indeseable acercándose a ellas. Escoltada por un elfo-mayordomo, Carol caminaba hacia ellos, arrogante como siempre sacó de su bolsa un pequeño frasco de perfume. Estuvo a punto de emplearlo en si cuando tropezó con una piedra y soltó la botella, que dando piruetas en el aire cayó sobre Lily bañándola del líquido, con unas cuantas gotas introduciéndose en su boca y ojos.

"¡Lora¿no puedes ser más torpe!" –chillo Judith viendo como Lily se cubría los ojos.

"Ay, lo siento. Me tropecé" –dijo fingiendo su voz melosa- "pero que desperdicio de perfume. En fin, si me disculpan iré a ver a MI James" –paso de largo sin compañía, ya que el elfo había desaparecido al dejar a la invitada con Lily y Judith.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, descuida" –sacó su varita murmurando un hechizo, con lo que sus ojos se limpiaron. Intento hacer lo mismo con su ropa pero descubrió con sorpresa que el perfume se había adherido a la tela como una especie de gelatina- "ve adentro, yo iré a mi habitación, necesito cambiarme de ropa."

La pequeña asintió y con un 'plop' Lily se traslado a su habitación, sin muchos deseos de volver a toparse con Carol ni tener que presentarse así frente a la familia. Judith, entre molesta y más tranquila por el comportamiento de su cuñada regreso a la casa lista para la venganza.

* * *

TOC, TOC

"Adelante" –musito Lily desde el interior de su habitación, terminando de limpiar su rostro con una loción muggle. Lidia entró cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de si, encontrando a su prima sentada frente al tocador.

"Que habitación tan linda" –elogio admirando el tamaño del cuarto, que superaba más de dos veces el tamaño de las habitaciones para invitados. Así como la decoración que era más detallada.

"Gracias" –se sonrojo tomando el cepillo, dando una rápida pasada por su cabello.

"Tu cuñada me dijo que habías subido, y quise aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con prima de un tema que no fuera la boda."

"Pero si siempre podremos hablar, en cualquier momento" –sonrió sentándose en la cama, al lado de Lidia.

"Ay, Lily. Creo que aún no entiendes que es el matrimonio… Ya verás, cuando llegué la luna de miel lo entenderás. Por cierto¿quién es la chica que acaba de llegar? La llaman Carol."

"¿James ya sabe que está aquí?" –preguntó de inmediato, su expresión de ternura al hablar de la boda cambió rápidamente a preocupación.

"No¿por qué¿Ella es su hermana?

"Ojala lo fuera. Es una… bueno, está obsesionada con James, dice que será su prometida."

"¡Wow!" -mofo- "Lily, tu compromiso parece una novela, deberías escribirla."

"¿Por qué?" –sonrió nerviosa.

"Tienes un novio que te trae a una súper mansión; una loca que quiere romper tu felicidad y tus suegros te adoran, ni que decir de Judith."

"Y yo nunca había visto nada de esto antes del compromiso, ahora me siento agobiada."

"Mi consejo: disfruta los preparativos de tu boda, todo lo que puedas" –sonrió poniéndose de pie- "¿vienes?"

"Adelántate, bajaré en un minuto."

Sin moverse de la cama miro por la ventana el día tan impresionante que lucía. Repentinamente un bulto lleno de luz apareció en la cama, a su lado. Un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja, de parte de David. Abrió el mensaje, que dentro tenía escrito, como suponía, el equipo que integraría. Pertenecía a la brigada número 11, con Alastor Moody, Rick Stella, Jim Thauzh y ella, debían presentarse al día siguiente en el callejón Knockturn a las 9 de la mañana.

Finalmente, Lily bajo para comer. Todos estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a Carol que antes de llegar al plato principal abandono la casa murmurando miles de comentarios a causa del exceso de condimentos que tenía la comida, por supuesto no sabía que Judith había sido la responsable de aquello. En cuanto Bek abandono la mansión, el ambiente volvió a tornarse tranquilo, en especial para James quien pensaba seriamente en una forma de alejar a Carol.

* * *

Por la noche, luego de una tarde de amena charla en la que el tema principal era y sería durante los próximos meses, la boda. A petición de los señores Potter, todos los invitados incluyendo a Sirius y Remus habían sido instalados en habitaciones individuales permitiendo que los Merodeadores se reunieran y pudieran hablar sobre magia.

James pertenecía a la brigada 7 junto con Robin Glibb, Barry Myles y Susan Grayford. Remus pertenecía al equipo 10 con Lisa Shawn, Bisel Keiber y Ferry Forth. Finalmente Sirius en el equipo 2 con Stephen Choir, Ann Grahl y Sam Gould. El primero se presentaría dentro de dos días a las 11 cerca de San Mungo; Remus, al día siguiente, 4 de la tarde en el ministerio de magia y Sirius el mismo día que James a las 6 de la tarde en la capital del país.

Un par de horas después, James volvió a su alcoba encontrando a Lily recostada en la cama con la pijama ya puesta y leyendo un libro. Sigilosamente se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella para mirar el texto.

"¿Lily?" –llamo dulcemente deslizando un poco su bata, dejando al descubierto sus hombros que comenzó a besar con ansía.

"¿Mmm?"

"Lily…" -suspiro continuando el camino de besos por sus brazos.

Poco a poco fue captando la atención de la pelirroja que comenzaba a distraerse de su lectura. James aprovecho la situación para quitarle el libro y recostarse sobre ella tomando sus labios con pasión. Lily cedió ansiosa posando sus manos alrededor del cuello de James atrayéndolo hacia si tan cerca que comenzó a besar su cuello sorprendiendo en sobremanera a su prometido quien no se esperaba aquel arrebato de pasión. Dejándose llevar termino con la bata de Lily descubriendo solo su ropa interior. La pelirroja se deshizo de su túnica y camisa acariciando su abdomen, descendiendo hacia sus caderas y glúteos en medio de la atención que James prestaba a sus senos. Finalmente lograron deshacerse de los pantalones de James dejando al descubierto sus boxers negros, con los que Lily jugueteo aumentando la excitación del chico.

"Lily, eres hermosa…" –susurro muy cerca de su oído obteniendo por respuesta los gemidos de placer de su prometida- "te amo" –volvió a besarla.

"Yo también, te amo" –suspiro entre besos.

La habitación se lleno de jadeos y palabras entrecortadas, la temperatura aumento rápidamente y se mantuvo así hasta cerca de la media noche cuando una última oleada de placer dio fin a aquel arranque improvisto.

A la mañana siguiente, James despertó más tarde de lo normal y solo. Lily se había levantado temprano para reunirse con su brigada, miro a su derecha, el buró al lado de la cama donde descansaba una foto mágica de Lily y él. Sonrió recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, y de nuevo se extraño. Lily normalmente no cedía a sus 'peticiones' tan pronto y con tanta… pasión. Algo vacilante pero aún contento se levanto prácticamente brillando.

* * *

Media hora antes de lo acordado, Lily llegó al callejón Diagon muy tentada a adelantarse hacia Knockturn, el problema era que había recibido claras instrucciones para no adelantarse, y ya que no había razón para desobedecer, espero pacientemente en el pasillo que conectaba ambos callejones.

Era temprano y los locales estaban casi vacíos, algunos cerrados, había muy poca gente recorriendo el lugar. Miro a los transeúntes con nostalgia imaginando lo difícil que debía ser para ellos salir de sus hogares… o hasta permanecer en ellos viviendo con el temor constante que la presencia del tal Voldemort lograba infundir en la comunidad.

* * *

A un par de pasos tras ella y sin que lo notará, Carol acompañada por un joven alto de tez morena y cabello café decorado con algunos rayos dorados, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y con un aire similar al de la chica, que respondía al nombre de Mark. Ambos miraban a la chica con sumo interés.

"¿La pelirroja?" –preguntó Mark.

"Si, es ella" –murmuro entre dientes.

"Es bonita" –musito con una mirada lasciva a Lily.

"Cállate, ella es un ser horrible que me robo el amor de mi novio" –chillo dramáticamente- "además, recuerda que eres un Bek, no puedes fijarte en una sangre sucia."

"Si, mamá" –mofo sin prestarle mucha atención- "de cualquier forma¿cuál es el plan?"

"Quiero que la alejes de mi James. No sé mucho sobre su trabajo u horarios así que tendrás que esforzarte más."

"De acuerdo, entonces vete, yo me encargaré de todo" –sacudió su cabello un poco amoldándolo y se encamino hacia su 'víctima'.

"Espero que hagas un buen trabajo" –murmuro caminando de regreso a la mansión Potter, sonrió peligrosamente recordándose a si misma que James estaba prácticamente solo en casa.

* * *

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que sus compañeros de la brigada aparecieran. Y repentinamente lo vio, un encapuchado en negro corrió entre la gente ocultándose en una callejuela. Era un mortífago. Escapando inconscientemente de la mano de Mark que estaba a punto de apoyar en su hombro, corrió hacia el hombre encapuchado. Tratando de no llamar la atención se escurrió entre la gente, manteniendo la varita lista bajo la manga de su túnica.

Siguió al mortífago dentro de la callejuela, éste se había detenido al otro extremo de la pequeña calle, de espaldas a ella. "Tal vez no sea un mortífago" pensó acercándose lentamente "O puede ser una trampa".

"Muy bien, date la vuelta lentamente y dime quien eres" –dijo con voz clara manteniendo la varita levantada y firme.

"Lily…" -musito dando la vuelta quitándose la capucha. Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de la pelirroja.

"¿Peter?"

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, finalmente y luego de extenuantes horas frente a la compu, logré terminar un proyecto pendiente que venía arrastrando desde 1998… -- creo que me pase de floja¿verdad? P ji, ji, al menos me perdonaron el pequeño retraso¡por eso amo a mi 'jefe'! - Ejem, como iba diciendo, a partir de ahora ya podré dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a mis historias, y las actualizaciones serán más seguidas. Y tengo que dedicarme mucho a está historia en particular, creo que será la más larga que haya hecho P

Okis, respondo a los reviews:

**IrEpElIyElOwInXu**** EvAnS: **Sorry por el retraso, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, je, al menos lo intentaré P Muchas gracias por tu review, y ya sabes que te dejaré mi opinión en tu fic siempre que pueda porque claro que conozco la ilusión que da recibir reviews ;) Besos.

**BlAcK soPHIa: **Buff, yo sé lo que es tener mil cosas que hacer y no tener tiempo para lo que te gusta -- pero que bueno que pudiste darte un tiempo para leer mi fic, gracias por tus comentarios. Y claro, J&L también son una de mis parejas favoritas, como tenía que ser P Prometo no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización. Cuídate )

**Karipotter: **Malas noticias, para conocer ese "pequeño asuntillo" que James debe decirle a Lily todavía falta y bastante, ya verás, tú solo tenme paciencia P Que bueno que mi fic te guste tanto, gracias por tu apoyo y, ya ves, me conseguí un poco más de tiempo libre, prometo que las actualizaciones tardarán menos ;) Sobre Peter… pues ya anda entre que si y no y al final… el próximo cap se pondrá mejor. Besos y cuídate )

**Azucena: **No te preocupes por los reviews, échale muchas ganas con tus exámenes y luego me platicas que tal te fue - Gracias por tus comentarios, y ya verás que lograré solucionar el problema de las actualizaciones. Por cierto, reitero no te preocupes por lo de MMW, dedícate a reparar tu compu, luego nos veremos. Besos y suerte )

**maga y angls: **Muchas gracias por su opinión (son dos personas¿verdad?), no saben la inspiración que da recibir comentarios así - Uy, no se me desesperen, prometo arreglar lo de las actualizaciones y no tardarme mucho con el próximo cap ;) Cuídense y muchos besos.

**LilylovesJames**Ni aunque me amenazarán con quitarme mi animación de Inuyasha dejaría de escribir este fic P Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre ayudan a la inspiración que luego se va de vaga ¬-¬ Ejem, sobre Bek¿cómo te digo que se va a poner peor? Si ahora te cae mal, en futuros caps las vas a odiar… pero no te digo más sino le quito lo interesante al fic. Saludos y cuídate )

**HermioneGranger91: **Uy, al menos espero que te haya ido muy bien con tus exámenes, aunque la semana pasada yo también anduve con el examen de inglés… mmm, espero que ya no tengas problemas con tu compu. Y pasando a cosas más agradables, no te preocupes si te atrasas, tienes que leerlo tranquilamente para que me puedas dar tu opinión - Esa discusión entre Lily y Bek debió llamarse "Round 1" porque será la primera de muchas, ji, ji. Aquello tan importante que James debe decirle a Lily, lo veremos más adelante y vaya que causará estragos ( No te preocupes que espero dejarte en la intriga un rato más D je, y prometo actualizar a la brevedad posible. Bye )

**Marissa: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas al pendiente de las actualizaciones y disculpa la demora P Besos y cuídate.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre serán de gran utilidad (aunque parezca canción) y dan apoyo moral - Gracias y espero recibir muchos reviews más. Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	6. Entre merodeadores

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 6. Entre merodeadores

Llegó un par de minutos después de lo esperado, rápidamente entro al callejón Knockturn. Todo oscuro, silencioso y tenebroso como siempre, camino un poco adentrándose hacia su puesto de vigilancia. Rápidamente su ojo mágico capto dos figuras altas, encapuchadas que se deslizaban como dementores entre los rincones del lugar. Siguió a quienes identificó de inmediato como mortífagos; llegaron a un amplio callejón que conectaba con varios caminos. "Ideal para esconderse" pensó irónicamente. Pudo ver al otro lado del callejón a Jim Thauzh, compañero de la brigada, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se ocultaron, Jim tras unos contenedores de basura y Moody tras un par de cajas apiladas. Vigilaron al par de mortífagos, Moody estuvo a punto de atacar pero reacciono al sentirse descubierto.

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí –escuchó una socarrona voz del lado opuesto. Un tercer mortífago había atrapado a Jim y lo acercó al centro del callejón donde lo esperaban los primeros dos.

–Un auror –mofo uno de ellos acercándole la varita a la garganta.

–Avada…

–¡Expelliarmus! –dos de los mortífagos cayeron revelando al atacante: Lily. El encapuchado más alejado se retiro ocultándose en un pequeño cuarto.

–¡Lily, detrás de ti! –exclamo Moody saliendo de su escondite.

Un cuarto mortífago atrapo a la pelirroja por el cuello, doblando la mano donde portaba la varita. En un acto reflejo Moody lanzo un hechizo aturdidor que alcanzo a dar en el hombro del mortífago que entrando en pánico barrio las piernas de Lily haciéndola caer sobre su brazo izquierdo, furiosa con el individuo y consigo misma apuntó su varita por el callejón donde había escapado su atacante, murmurando un hechizo aturdidor. Un extenso resplandor le indico que había acertado.

Jim corrió a buscar al herido mientras Moody ayudaba a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie, al hacerlo descubrió que había caído sobre un montón de vidrios que habían dejado varias cortadas desde su antebrazo hasta el hombro.

–Rayos –murmuro entre dientes al sentir el ardor.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una cosa como está –mofo el auror manteniendo su varita en alto, a la defensiva.

–Oye, no había muchas opciones, pudieron matar a Jim –chillo fingiéndose molesta.

–Y eso te lo agradezco, Lily –musito Thauzh acercándose con el cuerpo inconsciente y flotante del mortífago.

–Ah, descuida –se sonrojo mirando en otra dirección, claramente abochornada por el agradecimiento a algo que ella consideraba 'poca cosa'.

–Pese a lo de tu herida, alégrate, Lily. Le diste –sonrió Moody.

–Uno de cuatro –murmuro pesimista- y casi pierdo el brazo. No quiero imaginar que me hubiera pasado si atrapamos a los cuatro.

–Tranquila, Lily, sabes que esto será un proceso largo –animo Jim.

–Ahora, vuelve a casa y descansa. Nosotros terminaremos la ronda.

–Debes estar bromeando –chillo- no voy a irme por unos cuantos rasguños.

–Lily, sino atiendes eso se infectara y las consecuencias serán peores.

–Y sino te vas llamaré a James –intervino Moody, ambos ojos fijos en la pelirroja.

–Esto es tan injusto –pateo- me voy, pero les advierto que repondré el tiempo.

Algo molesta y con cientos de cortadas en su brazo izquierdo que comenzaban a volverse punzantes y más sangrantes abandono el callejón Diagon saliendo por el caldero chorreante donde quedo de verse con Peter. Cubriendo su brazo con la túnica, encontró al anímago sentado solo en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento.

–Lamento la demora –se sentó frente a Peter llamando su atención.

–Descuida –musito secamente- ni siquiera he sentido pasar el tiempo, he estado pensando.

–Señorita¿se le ofrece algo? –dijo una camarera acercándose a la mesa.

–Si, quiero un poco de agua y una franela limpia –extrañada, la camarera asintió retirándose. En poco tiempo volvió con el extraño pedido- gracias –sonrió, la chica se retiro y Lily pudo quitarse la túnica revelando su brazo que, a causa del dolor, se le había entumido.

–¿E-Estás bien?

–Claro, solo fue una pequeña caída –con un ligero movimiento de su varita transformo el agua en alcohol, mojó la franela con el nuevo líquido y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas mordiéndose la lengua por el escozor.

–¿Fueron los mortífagos?

–Si, por cierto ¿cómo te fue con tu examen?

–Ehm… -bajo la cabeza- Lily¿puedo pedirte un favor? –asintió- no quiero que les digas a los chicos nada de lo que voy a contarte.

–¿Por qué?

–No, no quiero… decepcionarlos –Lily volvió a asentir- nunca me fui. No llegue a España y mucho menos presente el examen… no lo sé, creo que me dio miedo o algo así.

–¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?

–Vagando, como Wormtail. Lily… creo que arruiné mi carrera.

–Tranquilo –tomó su mano- estoy segura que te darán otra oportunidad, después de todo solo te faltaba esa prueba.

E–s que no lo sé, no sé si quiero ser auror.

* * *

–¡Jami¡Jami¡Jami! –Judith corría por toda la casa en busca de su hermano, que finalmente encontró en la biblioteca del primer piso jugando una partida de ajedrez muggle contra Lex- ¡Jami!

–¿Qué ocurre? –murmuro pensando su próxima tirada.

–¿Dónde está Lily? –pidió mirando el tablero como si fuera la pieza más grandiosa del mundo.

–Es cierto, debió volver hace como una hora.

–Prometido –canturreo Jessica conduciendo una pequeña mesita con ruedas donde lucían varios platillos. Tras ella, Paty, Lidia y Tamara dirigían mesas iguales con platillos diferentes.

–Te hemos traído las especialidades de varios chef's –explico Paty- necesito que elijas el menú. Supongo que tendrás gustos similares a los de Lily, o por lo menos conocerás los platillos de su agrado –chillo dirigiéndole una mirada especialmente cruel que solo él capto.

–Me agradaría que Lily estuviera aquí –murmuro desafiante.

–El problema es que Lily se fue a "no sé donde" y no podemos esperarla…

–No tomaré ninguna decisión sin ella.

–¿Crees que éstos platillos estarán esperando hasta que ella vuelva?

–Pues tendrá que ser así.

–De acuerdo –bufo dejándose caer en una silla- será como tú quieras –cruzo los brazos.

–¡Miren a quien me encontré! –exclamo Sirius escoltando a Lily- ¿por qué tienen esas caras tan largas?

Todos se miraron entre si corroborando las palabras del anímago, el aire se había tensado con la 'discusión' entre James y Paty. Lily observo los carritos de comida imaginando lo que vendría y temiendo siquiera preguntar, pero dado que había llegado tarde sería mejor no hacer enojar a nadie.

–¡Lily, querida¡Que bueno que llegas! –chillo Paty rodeándola por los hombros. Ante la repentina presión que sintió en su brazo, cuyas heridas aún seguían frescas, Lily se quejo alejándose un poco- ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó angustiada.

–Nada, es solo que me duele un poco el brazo –añadió rápidamente al sentir la mirada de James sobre ella- ¿qué ibas a decirme?

–¡Ah, que pruebes estos platillos y elijas el menú!

–Date prisa, Lily. Antes de que se enfríen –chillo Jessica sentando a su prima frente a la comida.

Discretamente, Sirius se acerco a James deslizando un pequeño trozo de pergamino, solo tenía una sencilla frase escrita con letra diminuta: _"Casa de los gritos, Wormtail"_. Miro a Sirius y éste asintió seriamente. Entre el bullicio que representaba para Lily la elección del menú, los anímagos salieron de la biblioteca silenciosamente.

–La nota la traía Lily.

–Eso significa que ella vio a Peter –dedujo James- bien, eso explica su retraso de hoy.

–James, hijo –viraron encontrando a la señora Potter quien, para el temor de su primogénito, lucía especialmente sonriente.

–¿Si, madre?

–Ya que Lily está ocupada con el asunto de la comida, creo que podríamos aprovechar tu tiempo libre para confeccionar tu traje –sonrió- también puedes venir, Sirius, así nos darás tu opinión.

–Claro, señora Potter –sonrió peligrosamente a su amigo.

* * *

Remus salió de la mansión Potter con una hora de anticipación para su reunión con la brigada. Desvío su camino hacia el departamento de aurores donde encontró a David sumergido en cientos de pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Tocó suavemente la puerta abierta, con los nudillos, llamando la atención de su jefe.

–Llegas temprano –observo mirando de reojo al auror para volver a su trabajo.

–Si, es que quería hablar contigo –dijo tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta paso a sentarse frente a David, espero unos minutos a que terminará de escribir y le pusiera atención.

–¿Y bien? –dejo la pluma en el tintero- ¿cuál es el asunto?

–Quiero pedirte mi traslado a Surrey.

–¿Y puedo preguntar la razón? –bufo sonriente como si lo anterior hubiese sido una broma.

–Tengo sospechas sobre quien es la mano derecha de Voldemort –David tosió ruidosamente ante la mención del Lord.

–¿En Surrey?

–No, pero ir allá me ayudará a descubrirlo.

–¿Estás seguro? –se puso de pie.

–Eso creo… -_"aunque espero equivocarme"_ pensó abatido.

* * *

–¡Ahhhh! –gritó como si el aire se le fuera en aquella exclamación, mirando con horror la escena frente a ella- ¿qué haces tú aquí? –chillo escandalosamente apuntando al frente.

–Bek, linda. Creo que acabas de perder la cabeza –dijo Lily con voz melosa- ¿ya olvidaste que YO vivo aquí?

–Pero… pero…

–Y ya perdió el habla –mofo Judith poniendo las manos en su cintura, mirando en complicidad a su cuñada.

Carol bufo ruidosamente y dio media vuelta abandonando la biblioteca. Todos en el cuarto estallaron en risas por el comportamiento de la chica. Repentinamente Lily se detuvo sintiéndose mareada, corrió hacia el baño vomitando todo lo que había comido durante el día.

–¿Y ahora que le pasa? –murmuro Paty.

–Viendo la cara de Lora, cualquiera saldría corriendo –mofo Judith dejándose caer en una silla.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma ya tenemos el menú –sonrió la organizadora haciendo una anotación extra en sus hojas- iré a informar a los chef's.

–Te acompaño –se ofreció Jessica.

–Por cierto –musito Lidia en cuanto su prima y Paty salieron. Miro a Judith- ¿en qué trabaja tu hermano? –la pequeña jugueteo con un pequeño cubo de colores, lo invirtió de posición varias veces manteniéndose tranquila.

–Él…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en su habitación, Lily paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro sin poder controlarse. Un segundo miraba la ventana y al siguiente se sentaba intentando leer, pero terminaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto murmurando palabras in-entendibles. Constantemente miraba la puerta a la espera de James, quien según ella, había escogido el momento más inoportuno para no subir. Desesperada corrió a la puerta y al momento de tocar la perilla, ésta giro abriendo la entrada. De un salto se alejo dejando entrar a su prometido quien la miro confundido y se sintió aún más al notar el estado nervioso de Lily que rápidamente lo jalo hacia si cerrando la puerta de golpe y conjurando un hechizo para sellarla, atrapó a James entre sus brazos besándolo con desesperación.

–Lily¿qué…? –un beso fugaz lo silencio y las caricias de la chica por todo su cuerpo dieron paso a su excitación. Elevo los brazos de su cintura a sus hombros deslizándose suavemente.

–Auch –se alejo sintiendo la presión sobre, su aún fresca, herida en el brazo.

–Es cierto, no pude preguntarte antes ¿qué te paso en el brazo?

–Me caí –musito alejándose más, mirando el suelo. En un gesto muy similar al que haría un niño siendo regañado.

–Es en serio.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me caí "casualmente" sobre un montón de vidrios.

–Déjame ver –se acerco descubriendo su brazo. Lily cerró los ojos a la espera del "veredicto". James examino seriamente la herida- bien, te creo.

–¿Lo ves? No es nada grave –sonrió torpemente.

–¿Quién te lo hizo?

–Ah… eso, bueno, verás…

–Fueron los mortífagos¿cierto? –sin esperar respuesta, James la esquivo sentándose en la cama sin mirarla.

–Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa –giro sin acercarse- debes entender que éste es mi trabajo y no voy a dejar que maten a mis compañeros frente a mis ojos, tenía que actuar y no había mucho tiempo para formular alguna especie de plan. Además tú sabías que nada grave me podía pasar, Moody estaba ahí y…

–Y yo no te iba a decir nada de eso -Lily se quedo muda, sintiéndose inusualmente tonta, con unas extrañas ganas de llorar se dejo caer abrazando su piernas. Finalmente James la miro con suma ternura ante su reacción.

–¿Qué ibas a decir? –respingo mirando el suelo.

–Que te amo –dijo acercándose a ella- y que nunca podrás hacer nada para que dejé de preocuparme por ti –se hinco frente a ella levantando su rostro por el mentón- conozco tus capacidades, sé que solo podrían herirte si el mismo Voldemort se presentará o si la situación fuese tan grave que no hubiera salida.

–Lamento haber explotado –murmuro acunándose en el pecho de James, tratando de no llorar.

–Hoy estás muy extraña –bromeo sonriente- cuando llegué me dio la impresión que querías hacer el amor, y ahora estás llorando.

–No estoy llorando –chillo abrazándose más fuerte.

–Si, como digas –mofo levantando en brazos a su prometida.

Delicadamente la deposito en la cama, acomodándose a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla acarició su espalda en un gesto reconfortante. Y en medio de la tranquilidad, de nuevo escucho aquella curiosa voz que lo incitaba a hablar con Lily y contarle aquella verdad, verdad que le carcomía por dentro. _"Pero no quiero perderla"_ pensó apretando su abrazo descubriendo que la pelirroja ya estaba dormida.

Cuidadosamente se levanto dejándola arropada, levanto la mirada y choco con la vista de una lechuza café a punto de golpear la ventana. Sabiendo que no podría detenerla, apuntó con su varita abriendo la ventana, llegó frente a ella y tomó la carta. Era de Remus.

* * *

TOC, TOC

–Adelante –musito inconscientemente removiendo la ropa en su armario.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –giro rápidamente encontrando a Tamara con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

–Preparándome para salir –sonrió galante- ¿qué te parece? –mostró una camisa de seda nacarada en color verde claro.

–Mmm –entro cerrando la puerta- creo que te queda mejor el azul. Dándole la espalda a la niña, Sirius sacó su varita transformando el color de su camisa. Giro mostrando la prenda- si, definitivamente.

El anímago sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y casualmente su mirada llegó a la ventana, corrió hacia ella asustado al ver a una pequeña lechuza que picoteaba en busca de atención. Abrió la ventana y metió al ave ocultándola tras su espalda. Con tanto ajetreo se gano la atención de Tamara quien lo miro de forma extraña.

–¿Qué ocultas? –preguntó melosa acercándose a Sirius.

–Ehm, nada –sonrió falsamente, retrocediendo- toma –mostró una enorme rosa roja- para ti.

–¿Y esto? –tomó la flor.

–Es… que… tengo que irme. Un amigo me pidió que nos reuniéramos.

–De acuerdo, entonces me voy –sonrió traviesa. Salió del cuarto caminando tranquilamente de regreso a su habitación- Lidia tiene razón, ellos son muy extraños –musito mirando la flor _"¿De dónde la habrá sacado?"_.

TOC, TOC

–Un momento –musito Sirius arrancándole la carta al ave, le dio un puño de semillas y le acercó una bandeja de agua.

–Sirius, soy yo –James entro sellando la puerta y lanzando un hechizo silenciador.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ante la actitud de su amigo. La lechuza ya había emprendido el vuelo de regreso.

–Eso depende de tu reacción –se recargó en la puerta cruzando los brazos- solo lee la carta –añadió tranquilamente.

–Es de Remus –observo Sirius. James asintió.

_Sirius:_

_He tomado una decisión que seguramente no les agradará_

_ni a ti ni a James pero mi intuición me dice que puedo_

_descubrir algo grande con relación a Voldemort, y no_

_dejaré pasar la oportunidad luego de que nos enteramos _

_que hay un traidor entre los miembros de la Orden._

_Esto es importante y he pedido a David mi traslado a_

_Surrey. No estaré ahí mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario._

_Un par de semanas a lo mucho y si no descubro nada en_

_ese tiempo, volveré._

_Lamento no haberles informado sobre esto, pero fue una_

_decisión que tomé de golpe y no pude esperar._

_Cuídense._

_Remus._

–Ha perdido la cabeza –murmuro Sirius dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama- creo que él es el traidor.

–Sirius, no hablas en serio.

–De hecho –bufo mirando desafiante a James- ya no sé ni lo que digo –sonrió torpemente.

–Y ahora no tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos por está situación –abrió la puerta- debemos ir a la casa de los gritos.

* * *

Todo Hogsmeade se hallaba tranquilo, oscuro y silencioso. La mayor parte de las tiendas habían cerrado hacia horas, solo las menos frecuentadas seguían abiertas. Sirius y James habían recorrido aquel panorama hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos donde, naturalmente nadie se hallaba cerca. El lugar seguía siendo lúgubre tal y como lo habían dejado hacia ya varios años cuando cursaban Hogwarts y ahora con la resiente existencia de la poción mata-lobos, ya no tenían necesidad de acudir a aquella casa cada mes.

Sigilosamente se internaron en el lugar hallando al autor del llamado recargado en una pared lejana, bañada de oscuridad, jugueteando con el pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba hasta su mano. Elevo la mirada al notar a los anímagos, bajo la capucha de su atuendo completamente en negro.

–Creí que ya no vendrían –musito sin moverse de su lugar- ya es tarde.

–Por eso mismo creo que está reunión no debe durar mucho –dijo Sirius recargando un brazo sobre la barra de la chimenea.

–Peter¿qué sucede¿A qué se debe todo este misterio?

–Solo… yo, solo quería explicar mi actitud –tartamudeo abrazándose a si mismo en un acto inconsciente, sin mirar a ninguno.

–Vamos, Wormtail. Si mataste a alguien, solo dilo –mofo Sirius tomando a juego la actitud de Peter, en quien produjo un imperceptible respingo de ansiedad.

–¿Por qué estás tan nervioso¿Tienes problemas?

–De hecho…

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Wow, hasta yo me quede fría. Pero por lo menos creo que me tarde menos en actualizad¿no? Buff, por lo menos eso espero. Pasando a lo interesante del asunto, ya tenemos un par de detalles más entre Carol y… pues todos los demás, con Mark, no se me desesperen, ya aparecerá (como si lo necesitáramos cerca¿no, ejem) Lo más curioso es el comportamiento de Lily¿qué tendrá? Y Peter cada vez se denota más a si mismo¿no? Digo, para empezar ¿ya será mortífago? Espero recibir sus comentarios y dudas sobre el cap, muchas gracias por los antes recibidos -

Respondo reviews:

**Kat: **Créeme, el menor de los problemas para James y Lily será Mark, pero aún así meterá algo de cizaña ;) Sorry, sorry, prometo no volverme a tardar tanto en actualizar. De hecho, ya supere una pequeña crisis en cuanto a transcribir mis fics (es que primero los escribo a mano y luego en la compu') - pero gracias por tu paciencia, espero que sigas al pendiente del fic y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Muchos besos y cuídate )

**BlAcK soPHIa: **Sorry por la tardanza, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir (Digo, al menos lo intentaré P) en todo caso, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ya estoy organizando una nueva agenda para que no me sature de pendientes, gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos. Cuídate )

**HermioneGranger91:** Uy, si de intriga hablamos, esto va para largo, ji. Tú solo siéntate a esperar, ya verás - Eso, Carol andara un buen rato rondando, pero al final... no, mejor no te cuento, le quito el misterio P Al fin,Peter dio la cara pero aún nada está escrito sobre su 'posible' traición¿tú qué opinas? En horabuena, que bueno lo de tus examenes, espero que puedas solucionar lo del orde, y por cierto, a mí también me fue excelente con mi examen de inglés pero dentro de 15 días tendré que hacer otro examen... -- mmm, mala suerte. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que sigas al pendiente, procuraré no tardarme en actualizar. Besos y cuídate mucho )

Mmm, poquitos reviews -- Espero que no se estén desanimando con el fic, porque esto va para largo. Al menos confió en que haya muchos que sigan leyendo, aunque no dejen reviews (pero si se animan a dar su opinión, yo no me enojo, je, je P).

Cuídense mucho. Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	7. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 7. "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Apenas abrió los ojos saltó de la cama corriendo al baño donde vomitó hasta que la garganta le ardió. Lily salió del cuarto y tambaleándose logro llegar a su cama, desplomándose con un resoplido. Se llevo una mano a la frente cerciorándose que su temperatura estuviese normal, extendió los brazos sintiéndose mareada. Y fue entonces cuando notó la ausencia de James.

–¿Lily? –susurro Lidia al otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante –murmuro temiendo que con solo abrir la boca volviera a vomitar.

–¡Al fin, bella durmiente! –mofo sentándose en la cama- son casi las once.

–¿Las once¿Y James?

–No lo sé, no lo he visto desde ayer.

–Ya veo…

–¿Te sientes bien? –coloco su mano sobre la frente de Lily.

–Si, es solo que…

–Creo que necesitas comer algo.

Sin esperar reclamos de su prima, la obligo a levantarse empujándola fuera de la habitación. Llegaron al comedor encontrando la casa en completa calma, en la mesa ya las esperaba el desayuno para Lily quien al sentarse miro la comida sin mucha intención de ingerirla.

–Por cierto –musito Lidia con una sonrisa peligrosamente grande- ¿cómo se te declaro?

Lily la miro de reojo ruborizándose notoriamente al entender la pregunta. Su prima quería saber como le había pedido matrimonio James. Lentamente su mirada se perdió en el infinito evocando aquel suceso.

_----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_ Habían compartido toda la tarde en medio de diversión; el cine, teatro, parques y cerrando el día con una romántica cena en barco. Pasadas las diez y lista para volver a casa, abordaron la limosina que se desvío del camino planeado._

_ Medio adormilada, Lily bajo del auto a petición de James. Cruzaron un pequeño terreno baldío hasta llegar a una cabaña, al parecer abandonada. Lo sorprendente del lugar se encontraba dentro, un solo cuarto amplio con chimenea y varios cojines frente a ella. El techo, las paredes y el piso brillaban con lunas y estrellas fosforescentes sobre la oscuridad del lugar, una linda melodía instrumental opacaba el silencio de la noche. Lily entró maravillada por el escenario y logró percibir un suave aroma a rosas._

_-Que bonito lugar –comento admirando su alrededor._

_-Me alegro que te guste –dijo James ya instalado frente a la chimenea estirando el brazo invitando a Lily a acompañarlo- no sabes lo que me costo realizarlo._

_-Bueno, te quedo muy lindo –sonrió tomando su mano, sentándose frente a él- pero supongo que estamos aquí por una razón¿no?_

_-Si… tengo algo muy importante que preguntar –respiro- Lily¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_ Fue como una aguda punzada en el pecho para Lily, una presión de felicidad y nerviosismo en su corazón. James la miraba firme con ternura presionando su mano produciendo un leve calor que la obligo a mirar su palma donde ahora descansaba una gran rosa roja que al segundo siguiente se transformo en una bella sortija de oro con un diamante en forma de lágrima._

_-Pero¿qué…?_

_-Creo que ya diste tu respuesta –sonrió con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Algo que Lily nunca había visto en él._

_-No entiendo._

_-La rosa es mágica. Si tu respuesta es sí, se transformaría en la joya exacta que te gustaría recibir._

_-¿Y si la respuesta hubiera sido no? –indago admirando la pieza._

_-La flor se hubiera marchitado –suavemente recostó a Lily sobre los cojines inclinándose para besarla- te amo –musito antes de unir sus labios._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Wow, que romántico –chillo Lidia con los codos recargados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos, escuchando atentamente el relato de su prima- cuando yo me casé quiero que sea con un hombre que me ame tanto como James a ti.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Por favor, Lily. A kilómetros se nota que haría lo que fuera por ti. Si le pides que se suicide seguro que lo hará sin pensar –mofo, hablando rápidamente.

–¿Tú crees…? –musito sonrojándose de nuevo.

–Pero¿qué veo? No haz comido nada, vamos, come. No quiero ser culpable de desnutrirte.

–No tengo hambre –murmuro agitando el vaso de jugo- de hecho, se me antoja… algo con chocolate.

–¿Chocolate?... Bien¿por qué no vamos de compras? –se puso de pie- y de ahí podemos comprar tu chocolate.

–Eso suena bien.

–¿Qué¿Escuché "compras"? –grito Tamara asomándose por el umbral de la puerta.

Abrió las puertas principales de golpe, entró con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba caminando como si estuviera en un pasarela. Se detuvo al centro del salón principal y miro a su alrededor de forma soberbia con las manos en sus caderas. Inhalo ruidosamente.

–Cuando yo sea la señora Potter, todo esto me pertenecerá –sonrió dando un giro rápido sobre su lugar quedando de frente a James quien no la miraba muy hospitalariamente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exigió mordazmente manteniéndose tranquilo.

–¡James, cariño, te estaba esperando! –chillo tratando de abrazarlo pero el chico le sostuvo las manos alejándose.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Ay, pues hablar contigo. Digo, tú y yo podríamos tener algo¿no te parece?

–¿Qué no entiendes lo que significa que estoy comprometido con Lily? Si me disculpas iré a ver a MI NOVIA –paso de largo acercándose a las escaleras.

–¿Estás seguro que Evans se encuentra allá arriba? –chillo cruzando los brazos con superioridad- ¿o si acaso está en la casa?

Por una fracción de segundo, James se detuvo asimilando las palabras de Carol. Una pequeña llama de desconfianza inundó su corazón pero sabía que Lily estaba en la casa. Sin más, continuo su camino llegando al segundo piso.

Abajo, Carol sonreía triunfante, si seguía a ese paso fácilmente podría destruir la relación de James con aquella sangre sucia. Sabía que con algo de suerte, Mark concluiría con su plan. Tranquilamente giro hacia el jardín, donde gracias a la información de un elfo, sabía que encontraría a su futura suegra.

Por quinta vez el grupo salió prácticamente huyendo de la tienda en turno para llegar al sanitario. Dos de aquellas ocasiones fueron responsabilidad de Tamara y Judith; las últimas tres a causa de Lily.

–Tal vez tenga un malestar estomacal –opino Lidia, ella y las niñas esperaban a la pelirroja cerca de una fuente.

–Pero se ve muy pálida –comento Judith sentada a la orilla de la fuente meciendo los pies.

–Espero que no sea nada grave –murmuro la mayor de ellas.

–Ya regrese –musito Lily apareciendo al lado de Tamara.

–¿Estás bien? –pidió la niña.

–Si, solo…

–Si te sientes mal podemos volver a casa –propuso Lidia.

–No, descuida. Aún quiero mi chocolate –sonrió.

–Disculpen –las chicas giraron encontrando a un joven un poco más alto que Lily, la más grande del grupo; de tez morena y cabello café decorado con rayos dorados; sus ojos del mismo tono que su cabello. Se acerco a Lily- ¿esto es tuyo? –mostró un estuche que contenía espejo.

–Si, gracias. ¿Dónde estaba?

–Lo dejaste tirado allá atrás –sonrió galante señalando la dirección. Lily supuso que la pieza debía haber caído de su bolso cuando salió del sanitario.

–Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Hasta luego.

–Espera, yo te conozco –coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

–¿En serio? Yo no te recuerdo –musito pensativa.

–Si, si. Sé que te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –propuso Tamara- si se conocen ya lo recordarán y sino, de todas formas creo que nos hará falta "opinión masculina".

James se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su madre, que inmersa en su labor parecía no haber notado su presencia. La señora Potter trabajaba en uno de sus mayores pasatiempos: la pintura. Siempre que se dedicaba a ello, no descansaba hasta conseguir un cuadro perfecto, de ahí que la casa estuviese tan llena de retratos, sobre todo aquella habitación designada para lucir obras de arte de la señora.

–¿Qué te parece? –murmuro sin mirar a su hijo.

Él se acerco para mirar. Sobre el lienzo se encontraba plasmado un pegaso volando sobre nubes bañadas de sol y de fondo un castillo plateado protegido por la noche.

–Un pegaso…

–Si, Lily menciono algo sobre ellos hace días –explico dejando el pincel remojando- creo que tu hermana le dijo que quería uno.

–¿Haz visto a Lily?

–Si, se fue con sus primas y tu hermana, dijeron que iban de compras –sonrió. James se dejo caer pesadamente en un pequeño sillón, decepcionado de si mismo por haber puesto en duda la confianza con Lily- ¿dónde estuviste?

–Tuve que resolver un par de asuntos anoche. Dormí fuera y hoy en la mañana fui a trabajar.

–James¿ya hablaste con Lily?

–No quiero hacerlo –Elizabeth tomó asiento al lado de su primogénito tomando su mano- no quiero perderla.

–Tiene derecho a saberlo –dijo dulcemente- y si te ama como yo lo veo, seguirá a tu lado.

El joven Potter guardó silencio. Lily podía morir y si le decía igualmente moriría, pero al menos sería por voluntad y no por engaño. _"La amo demasiado como para perderla"_ se dijo _"Pero por eso mismo, porque la amo como un loco es por lo que no puedo verla morir…"_

_ Remus "loco" Lupin:_

_ Como no me des una respuesta razonable a tu_

_ comportamiento voy a matarte._

_ Todo aquí se cae a pedazos y a ti te da por_

_ tomar vacaciones._

_ Por cierto¿sabías que Wormtail volvió hace_

_ poco? Según él ya no quiere ser auror, parece_

_ muy confundido pero James dice que lo nota_

_ diferente._

_ Más te vale que te cuides._

_ Sirius Black._

Con un pase de su varita sello la nota y la ató a la pata de la lechuza que descansaba sobre el escritorio a la espera de trabajo. Rápidamente el ave desapareció.

–¿Ya escuchaste la noticia? –levanto la vista. Moody se hallaba recargado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados- que Remus se fue.

–Si.

–Escuche el rumor de que se fue a una misión secreta.

–¿De dónde escuchaste eso? –preguntó a la defensiva- ¿de dónde?

–No pensarás que te lo diré¿o si? –mofo.

–Solo quería saber si la fuente era de confianza.

–Te lo estoy diciendo yo –Sirius bajo la mirada pensativo. Ese era un buen argumento- ya no puedes confiar en las mismas personas que antes, ni siquiera del ministerio.

–No estarás insinuando algo sobre Remus¿verdad?

–No lo sé, tú eres su amigo –dijo desafiante. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos antes que la mueca en el rostro de Moody se convirtiera en una sonrisa sincera- de cualquier forma, yo confío en Remus. Es un buen chico. Por cierto¿cómo sigue Lily?

–Bien, eso creo. No la he visto desde ayer.

–Me alegro, pero la vi muy pálida.

Sirius elevo la mirada hallándose solo, Moody se había ido. Miro su reloj, ya era hora de reunirse con la brigada.

Habían pasado horas dando vueltas de tienda en tienda mirando joyería, comprando ropa y paseando entre los locales que mostraban artículos para bodas y bebés.

Finalmente descubrieron que Mark y Lily no se conocían, de hecho el chico era hermano de Carol Bek pero todas corroboraron que él era mil veces mejor persona que la chica. Aunque Judith no dejaba de mirarlo de mala forma siempre renegando sobre la veracidad de sus palabras. Ahora descansaban cómodamente en una heladería a petición de la pelirroja quien ordeno un mantecado triple de chocolate con chispas y jarabe del mismo sabor.

–Creo que eres muy joven para casarte –comento Mark- ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

–Claro, quiero mucho a mi prometido –dijo automáticamente sin apartar la vista de su postre.

–Espero que después de esto no quieras un pastel de chocolate –dijo Lidia haciendo una mueca extraña- porque esa cosa tiene tanto de ese dulce que no como es que no te empalaga.

–Es tu culpa, desde la mañana te dije que tenía el antojo –explico sin dejar de comer- y ha estado aumentando.

–¿Antojo? –repitieron Tamara y Judith dejando de saborear sus propios helados.

–¿Estás embarazada? –aventuro Tamara. Por primera vez, Lily dejo su helado y miro a sus primas, por un segundo asustada antes de soltar una leve carcajada.

–¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Claro que no lo estoy.

–Pero piénsalo –dijo Lidia- eso explicaría tus síntomas.

–¿Síntomas? –repitió Mark mirando a la pelirroja.

–¡Ya basta! –estallo Lily golpeando la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

–¿Lo ves? Ahora tienes cambios de humor –hablo Judith con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

–No estoy embarazada y no se discutirá más –bufo dejándose caer sobre su silla, ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados. Sus acompañantes rieron disimuladamente, excepto Mark quien miro seriamente a la pelirroja.

–¿Y quién es el afortunado? –pregunto cambiando su semblante.

–¿Mmm?

–Tu prometido.

–Ah, su nombre es James Potter.

–Ya veo –se levanto- chicas tengo que irme. Espero volver a verlas algún otro día –hizo un ademán con la mano a manera de despedida y se alejo.

–Me agrada, es muy diferente a Carol –alabo Tamara.

–No lo sé –murmuro Judith mirando el camino por donde el chico se había ido. No podía recordar que Carol tuviese un hermano, claro que bien podía ser un pariente perdido o algo así pero…- sigue siendo un Bek –murmuro. Solo Lily la escucho, mirándola extrañada.

–Bueno, son casi las seis será mejor que volvamos a casa –anunció Lidia.

–Antes tengo que ir al sanitario –pidió Lily tomando su bolso.

–¿De nuevo? –dijeron al unísono.

–Solo tomara un minuto.

–Si no está embarazada no sé que explicación habrá para esto –se quejo Tamara. Las otras dos asintieron.

Lily llegó rápidamente a los sanitarios, está vez no tenía nauseas pero si un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado por una molesta sensación de mareo. Se posó frente al espejo mirando su reflejo pálido y cansado con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, abrió la llave de agua dejando acumular un poco del líquido en sus manos para poder mojarse el rostro.

Rozó su frente y pudo sentir su temperatura algo elevada. Respiro tratando de no alarmarse, levanto su bolso hurgando en el. Accidentalmente dejo caer el espejo y miro su bolsa, confundida extrajo un espejo exactamente igual al que había en el suelo. Uno era suyo y el otro se lo había dado Mark.

Levanto la pieza del suelo abriéndolo con sumo cuidado. Dentro contenía una pequeña nota, la extrajo leyendo: _"Eres el ángel más bello que he conocido"._

Cerca de las ocho, James seguía esperando en su habitación a la llegada de Lily. No podía entender como las mujeres tardaban tanto en ir de compras pero su madre le dijo que con suerte la pelirroja volvería esa noche.

Descansaba en la cama leyendo uno de los libros muggles de su prometida, cuando escucho una suave melodía que interrumpió su lectura. Salió del cuarto guiándose por la tonada hasta llegar al estudio del primer piso. Entro sigilosamente encontrando a su padre de pie al lado del piano, se acercó más notando la presencia de Lily frente al instrumento con los ojos cerrados.

El señor Potter invito a su hijo a acercarse susurrándole que los dejaría solos. James asintió sentándose a la derecha de Lily llamando su atención y obligándola a dejar el piano.

–Al fin regresas –susurro abrazándola por la cintura, besando su cuello.

–Lo siento, nos tomó más tiempo del pensado –rió ante la sensación, acariciando el cabello azabache- por cierto¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Sin prestar atención a su pregunta, James se deshizo de la blusa y siguió besando su hombro moldeando su abdomen recostándola suavemente cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

–Te amo… -susurro tomando sus labios.

–Yo también –musito dejándose llevar por las caricias de su novio.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la puerta de la habitación se cerró silenciosa. Al otro lado, Carol se recargó sobre la puerta dando un leve golpe unísono con los puños, cerró los ojos bufando con desesperación. _"Maldita, sangre sucia"_ pensó irritada dando un leve respingo. _"Ya no me importa nada"_ volvió a golpear la puerta alejándose a paso rápido. _"Haré lo que sea para tener a James a mi lado, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para alejarlo de la sangre sucia"._

Abandono la mansión, molesta marcando un número rápido en su celular. Salió de los terrenos sonriendo ampliamente.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Bueno, tampoco tuvimos mucha acción en este cap, ténganme paciencia ya casi llegamos a lo bueno. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que me tarde un poco en la actualización¿no, je, je tampoco creo que haya sido demasiado… bueno, espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza, queja, etc., será bien recibida -

Respondo los reviews:

**Kat: **Gracias por los saludos, espero que tu también estés bien. Pasando a tus preguntas: el plan de Bek era que Mark lograra distraer a Lily lo suficiente como para que ella pasará tiempo con James, pero ya ves, debemos agradecer a Peter su intervención porque sino… Uyy, el perfume, eres la primera que lo nota, efectivamente no era perfume pero no te diré más porque es un detalle interesante, espero que puedas adivinarlo antes de que yo lo diga, je - Mark, técnicamente solo tiene que separar a Lily de James, simple ¿no? Bueno, digamos que Paty le declaro la guerra a James desde la primera vez que se vieron, y él dijo que el trabajo de Paty era malo (no lo dijo directamente pero lo insinúo, y con eso basto) Sobre los síntomas de Lily no te puedo decir nada porque arruinaría la sorpresa que ocurrirá exactamente en… el capítulo 9 - Sobre tu otra pregunta de que es lo que James le tiene que decir a Lily, también lo sabremos en el capítulo 9. Creo que respondí la mayor parte de tus dudas, disculpa las que no pude responder pero ya sabes, si te lo digo le quito lo interesante al fic. Besos y cuídate mucho )

**HermioneGranger91: **Bueno, tanto así como tirarse de los pelos, no, pero dentro de unos capítulos tendremos un encuentro algo fuerte entre Lily y Carol, tenme paciencia, esa disputa será el detonante de varias cosas. Veo que tienes una idea de lo que le pasa a Lily, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, ji, ji. Bueno, sobre el traslado de Remus a Surrey, no puedo decirte nada pero ya averiguaremos algo más, eso si, nada directo. Ah, si, ya hice el otro examen de inglés, me dan resultados dentro de dos semanas, así que todavía tengo que esperar. Gracias por tus comentarios y cuídate mucho )

Bueno, fueron poquitos reviews pero me dio gusto que me preguntarán tantas cosas. Me agrada escuchar sus teorías y responder a sus dudas. Nos vemos en próximo cap. Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	8. Máscaras que ocultan el alma

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 8. Máscaras que ocultan el alma

Al día siguiente, James y Lily llegaron juntos al departamento de aurores muy temprano para dar a conocer su compromiso. Gracias a que no había mucho trabajo esa mañana, ni nada irrelevante con relación a Voldemort, los aurores organizaron una pequeña fiesta, con la mayor parte del menú a base de postres y chocolate, para delicia de Lily que no dejo de ser observada por su prometido. El chocolate no era precisamente la debilidad de Lily.

Poco después la alarma de peligro dio un fin abrupto a la celebración. Habiendo solo 12 personas presentes incluyendo al jefe del departamento, se dividieron en 3 grupos de cuatro personas. Rápidamente se trasladaron al lugar donde había surgido la llamada. Era un pequeño pueblo que ahora lucía fantasma, todos los habitantes se habían ocultado en sus hogares, eso facilitaba un poco la situación. Así los aurores solo debían revisar los alrededores en busca de mortífagos pero con la latente precaución de que los encapuchados tuviesen rehenes.

Sigilosamente cada uno de los aurores comenzó a revisar distintas áreas, Lily y David estaban bastante cerca una del otro. La pelirroja registraba uno de los callejones que servía como un pequeño basurero.

–Tú tienes manía por los lugares 'así' –comento David, que al verla entrar al callejón la siguió.

–Son los lugares más prácticos para ocultarse.

–Si, y también los más peligrosos. Sabes que no debes entrar sola –dijo más serio a manera de regaño.

–No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola –chillo revisando tras un par de contenedores.

Un grito de horror terminó con el silencio que reinaba el lugar, a paso rápido corrieron a las salidas del callejón, uno de cada lado. Al parecer alguien había sido atacado. David salió por la derecha logrando ver un par de mortífagos, en seguida corrió tras ellos. Lily, por la izquierda chocó de bruces contra uno de los encapuchados que siendo más alto y fuerte la derribo estrellándola contra la pared más cercana.

–A quien tenemos aquí –siseo el hombre en un tono tan familiar que hizo a Lily olvidarse del golpe- la sangre-sucia –retiro su mascara- Evans.

–Malfoy.

–Cuando uno de los nuestros informo sobre tu presencia no lo creí posible –continuo apuntando con su varita al cuello de la joven- espero que estés conciente que está cacería es en contra de gente como tú –inclino más la varita-_ crucio._

En un segundo, Lily sintió un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo, como cientos de agujas destrozándola por dentro, poco a poco se desvanecía cayendo de rodillas sin que el dolor cesara, al contrario iba en aumento y sentía que perdería el conocimiento. Bruscamente, Lucius la obligo a levantar la vista. Lily escucho que el mortífago murmuraba unas palabras y una luz la cegó antes de perder el conocimiento.

…

La mansión se encontraba prácticamente vacía, ni los señores Potter o Evans estaban presentes. Ni siquiera Sirius, Remus o alguno de los familiares de Lily estaban en casa, por lo que Judith vagabundeaba por los pasillos tarareando una melodía sintiéndose la dueña de la mansión, rió para si misma ante el pensamiento. Repentinamente escucho un golpe seco tras ella, alguien había azotado una puerta. Y aunque pensó que seguramente el causante era un elfo descartó rápidamente la idea: _"un elfo es mucho más silencioso que eso"._

Volvió en sus pasos acercándose al lugar del 'incidente'. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, del otro lado escucho voces. Ambas conocidas, una de ellas imposible de confundir: Carol Bek.

–¿Qué demonios hacer aquí! –chillo Carol en un grito excesivamente agudo.

–Si, a mi también me da gusto verte… -mofo tomando una esfera de vidrio que reposaba en el escritorio, malabareándola entre sus manos- hermanita –escupió mirando a la joven, altaneramente.

–No juegues con eso –chillo intentando arrebatarle la pieza. Mark la evitaba con una mano, utilizando la otra para seguir girando la esfera, claramente divertido al hacerla enojar- te lo advierto, si rompes algo yo no me haré responsable –ceso en su intento por detener al chico, alejándose indignada con los brazos cruzados- y ahora quiero que te largues de aquí, antes de que alguien te vea.

–Pero que maleducada eres con tu hermano –comento haciendo especial alusión a la palabra 'hermano'.

–Por favor, la familia Potter me conoce lo suficiente. Saben que yo no tengo hermanos –dijo masticando las palabras- y de cualquier forma, eres un pariente muy inútil –torció la boca recibiendo la mirada confundida de Mark- no haz alejado a esa sangre-sucia de mi James. ¡Se casan en un mes y tú no haces nada! –chillo azotando los pies haciendo que los tacones de sus zapatos formaran eco.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? –se quejo indignado- la tal Evans jamás sale sola, siempre lleva su 'escolta'. Así nunca podré acercarme a ella…

–¡Pues usa la imaginación! –se acercó bruscamente a él golpeándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice- si ya lo intentaste por las buenas siempre existen otras alternativas –siseo peligrosamente suave- el método no importa. Lo único que necesitas son fotos, con que la escena de la impresión de que 'algo' pasa… con eso bastara.

Escucho que los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, rápidamente Judith corrió al cuarto contiguo dejando la puerta entre-abierta. Pudo ver a Mark y a Carol abandonando la habitación y seguramente la mansión.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Judith había dudado de Mark desde el principio. Esa extraña presentación con la que había llegado a ellas, o más bien a Lily, que dijera llamarse Mark Bek, cuando ella no conocía a ningún pariente cercano de Bek exceptuando a su madre. Y ahora todas sus dudas habían quedado respondidas. Lo más conveniente sería advertir a Lily… o por lo menos no alejarse de ella.

Salió de su escondite continuando su caminata por la mansión, el problema era que Lily no había vuelto y tal vez tardaría mucho. Llegó al primer piso, escucho a uno de los elfos dando la bienvenida, esperaba que fuesen sus padres quienes acababan de llegar.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrando su vista a la luz. Sintió un trapo húmedo sobre su frente y finalmente pudo enfocar su alrededor. James estaba a su lado, claramente preocupado, y a la derecha de éste Sirius sonreía abiertamente, su cabello más desordenado que el look acostumbrado del anímago.

Intento levantarse siendo rápidamente devuelta a su sitio de reposo por James, en un sillón rojo que rápidamente identifico como la oficina principal de los aurores.

–¡Ya despertó! –soltó Sirius llamando la atención del resto de magos que trabajaban alrededor.

En segundos, Lily se vio rodeada de magos y unas cuantas brujas. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar; todas ellas relacionadas con su estado de salud.

–Estoy bien –murmuro débilmente. Una repentina sensación de nauseas la obligo a respirar un poco antes de volver a abrir la boca- solo… -se llevo una mano a la frente retirando el trapo, pudo sentir una especie de costra de aproximadamente 5cm., aún sangrante.

–No te quites eso, o no te curarás –David le volvió a colocar el pañuelo en su lugar de forma tosca- ahora¿podrías explicar que te paso?

–No lo recuerdo –murmuro mirando el techo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar sus recuerdos pero simplemente fue inútil. Recordaba haber llegado a aquel extraño pueblo donde la alarma les había indicado un ataque mortífago… en uno de los callejones, buscando enmascarados, encontró a David, luego se fue… y alguien la ataco… ¿Quién? Frunció el ceño.

–Ter… -murmuro recibiendo cerca de diez miradas confundidas- un mortífago me ataco y… dijo algo.

–¿_Movell__ ter?_ –Moody la miro, de pie a la derecha de Sirius. La pelirroja asintió.

Movell ter era un hechizo que bloqueaba determinado asunto, lugar, nombre, lo que fuera. Así que el mortífago pudo mostrar su identidad y luego recitar el encantamiento diciendo su nombre, con ello la pelirroja (única testigo) no podría recordarlo.

…

Un par de horas después; Lily, James y Sirius volvieron a la mansión Potter, la primera fue instantáneamente acosada con preguntas al poner un pie en la casa. James tuvo la intención de alejarla del tumulto pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, los familiares de la pelirroja se la llevaron casi arrastrando con el argumento de que estaba herida y debía descansar.

James pensó en seguirla pero fue detenido por Sirius quien lo llevó al jardín. Comenzaron un duelo sencillo que de a poco se volvió cada vez más rudo. A pesar de que Lily se encontraba bien, James no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que su prometida ya había sufrido bastantes 'incidentes' para su gusto, estaba molesto y con ayuda de Sirius sentía que la desesperación descendía.

…

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pidió Tamara por sexta vez en la noche. Entre todos sus parientes habían conseguido recostar a Lily en su cama acercándole té y un par de postres. Luego de unos minutos cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden, la mayoría se fue a dormir dejando solo a Lidia y a Tamara para acompañarla un rato hasta que se durmiera.

–Ya dije que si –murmuro sonriente girando su vista instantáneamente hacia la puerta esperando que James llegara.

–¡Ya regresé! –chillo Jessica danzando por el cuarto hasta llegar junto a Lily colocando una pila de catálogos al pie de la cama- Lily, linda, ya te traje más opciones para el ramo.

–Jessica¿no puedes dejar eso para mañana? –se quejo Lidia acomodando las almohadas que rodeaban a Lily- la chica se está muriendo y tú vienes aquí con trivialidades.

–¡No son trivialidades! –chillo manoteando- Lily se casa en menos de un mes y quieres dejar todo para el final.

–Oigan... –musito Lily teniendo a Jessica a su izquierda y a Lidia a su derecha.

–¿Qué quieres que se ponga peor y vaya a su boda en una camilla?

–No vamos a esperar hasta que se mejore para preparar todo.

–Lidia. Jessica –volvió a intentar la pelirroja.

–Aún faltan semanas y ya casi todo está listo.

–Tenemos que fijarnos hasta en el menor detalle.

–¡Ya basta! –Lily consiguió silencio por un par de segundos. Lidia y Jessica miraron a su prima y luego entre si.

–¿Ya viste? La hiciste enojar –mofo Lidia arrojándole una almohada a Jessica.

–¡No es verdad! –chillo tomando otra almohada, pero en vez de golpear a Lidia le dio de bruces a Lily.

Aquello fue suficiente para iniciar una guerra de almohadas entre las tres chicas que de un momento a otro incluyo a Tamara. Poco después, Sirius llegó a la habitación, tras llamar a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, entró justo a tiempo para que una almohada lo recibiera. Las cuatro combatientes se quedaron estáticas mirando al anímago, que gracias a sus reflejos había detenido el cojín.

–Es suficiente, ya han destruido mi peinado –chillo Jessica bajándose de la cama fingiendo una pose indignada.

–Si, claro –bajó Lidia- vamos, Tamy'. Ya es hora de dormir –levanto a Tamara en brazos siguiendo a Jessica fuera de la habitación.

–No me llames 'Tamy' –chillo la menor pataleando en el pasillo.

–¿Y James? –interrogó Lily en cuanto estuvieron solos.

–Está hablando con sus padres. Creo que era urgente –dijo sentándose al pie de la cama. Lily volvió a ocupar su lugar bajo las cobijas.

–Ya veo… -murmuro alisando torpemente las sábanas.

–¿Estás bien?

–No lo sé… desde que desperté en el departamento de misterios he estado rodeada de muchas personas y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que paso… al principio me sentía molesta… luego asustada… y ahora estoy deprimida.

–Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa –murmuro acercándose, tomó su mano izquierda llamando su atención.

–Es que… -gimoteo derramando un par de lágrimas- si fue mi culpa… debí defenderme… -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos llorando silenciosamente.

Sin más que hacer, Sirius termino la distancia que había entre los dos abrazándola con ternura. Lily acepto el abrazo desahogando todo lo que se había contenido durante el día. Siempre había sido muy fuerte, rara vez se le notaba deprimida. Y cuando lloraba, era porque el problema que tuviese era inmensamente fuerte.

Ahora se sentía mal consigo misma ante el conocimiento de que pudo haber muerto. No había tenido oportunidad de estar con James a solas, pero no lo culparía si estaba molesto. Al contrario, ella misma lo estaba.

–Lo lamento… -se separo del chico limpiando sus ojos- no debí desahogarme contigo…

–¿Por qué no? Soy tu amigo –levantó el rostro de la chica regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

–Pude haber muerto.

–Pero no fue así. ¿No te haz puesto a pensar en que pudo haber una razón muy fuerte para eso?

–No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

–Cierto. Pero no lo necesitas. Debes dormir –se levanto arropando a Lily- supongo que mañana querrás ir a trabajar.

–Si James no me amarra y encierra aquí, tenlo por seguro –bostezo, por primera vez sintiéndose cansada- gracias, Sirius.

–Eres la prometida de James y una de mis mejores amigas –besó su frente, cerrando los ojos de Lily- descansa, o me culparan de no dejarte dormir.

…

–Tenemos que hablar –se escucho la firme voz de Alexander por toda la habitación.

James entró, mirando seriamente a sus padres. Alexander, de pie junto a la ventana, y Elizabeth sentada cómodamente en un lujoso diván de terciopelo rojo oscuro. El heredero Potter cruzó la habitación dejándose caer pesadamente en un pequeño sofá frente a su madre.

–Ya sé sobre que –musito cansadamente.

–No presumas de saber lo que pienso –declaro sentándose al lado de su esposa- podría decirte que el motivo por el que te llame es para que elijas tu regalo de bodas –espero unos segundos a que el rostro de su hijo se suavizara. Finalmente suspiro, desvaneciendo levemente su porte de seriedad- pero no es así. Solo hay un asunto que cruza mi mente y el recién incidente con Lily acabo con mi tranquilidad.

–No es el primero… -murmuro inconscientemente, bajando la mirada al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Y ahora, voy a pedirte, de la manera más tranquila posible –hablo lentamente- que me des una explicación… razonable sobre tu silencio.

–Hijo –intervino Elizabeth ante la negativa de James- Lily tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

–Ustedes no entienden el riesgo que significa –murmuro peligrosamente suave- no puedo llegar sencillamente y decirle…

–Ella debe estar prevenida –intervino Alexander.

–¿Qué no entienden que eso no va a cambiar nada? –estallo cerrando los puños con fuerza- así le diga o no, seguirá en peligro.

–Pero es necesario –Elizabeth tomó sus manos tratando de calmarlo- debe saberlo. Y si te ama tanto como yo lo veo, seguirá a tu lado. Si es informada, será más precavida y aceptara nuestras medidas de seguridad.

…

De regreso a su habitación y con las palabras de sus padres resonando en su cabeza, James se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto. En parte, sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero por otro lado; una pequeña nota semi-incrustada bajo la puerta llamo su atención. Levanto el papel, descubriendo una carta para Lily.

_ "No entiendo porque últimamente haz estado evadiéndome,_

_ pero sigo firme en que podemos tener algo juntos."_

_ Mark._

Molesto, abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpe, camino a paso rápido hasta llegar a Lily y… de improviso se detuvo a un lado de la cama donde su prometida dormía tranquilamente.

Sintiendo como si le drenaran el enojo, se hinco a la derecha de la cama, tomando dulcemente la mano de Lily donde lucía su anillo de compromiso. Besó la joya mirando con ternura a la pelirroja. A quien, por primera vez en todo el día, podía ver tranquila.

–Perdóname, Lily –bajo la cabeza para chocar su frente con la mano de Lily- por mi culpa tu vida peligra… pero no soportaría que te alejarás de mi lado… -levanto la cabeza- y sé que no me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera… Lily…

–Mmm… -musito entre sueños- yo también te amo, James.

El joven se levanto, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Aún entre sueños, Lily solo pensaba en él. Miro la hoja entre sus manos deshaciéndola en pedazos. No desconfiaba de Lily, sino del tal Mark. Y ya arreglaría cuentas con él.

Cuidadosamente se sumergió entre las cobijas abrazando a Lily por la cintura. Instintivamente la pelirroja se abrazo a él, suspirando su nombre. Ambos, con la sensación de que no se habían visto o sentido durante mucho tiempo.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ahora si no me tarde mucho (digo, dentro de lo permitido para escribir y transcribir el capítulo¿no?) y procurare que siga así. Anteriormente tenía varias historias que merecían parte de mi tiempo, por eso la demora en las actualizaciones, y ya que "Matrimonio perfecto" es la que única que me queda sin terminar, pues podré dedicarle un poco más de tiempo. Ah… sinceramente no me crean tanto, porque siempre digo que solo voy a escribir una historia a la vez, y no puedo evitarlo termino por escribir mínimo cuatro al mismo tiempo -- bueno, ya lo había dicho¡soy débil de carácter¡lo confieso! ( snif, snif… Sorry, por el lapsus dramaticus. Mejor pasemos a los reviews -

**BlAcK soPHIa: **Gracias por tus comentarios - ¿Matar a los Bek? Uyyy, todavía falta… ejem, es decir, ya verás como solo Carol es la que está un poco loca, tiene su razón de ser, claro, pero su madre no es tan mala persona, solo es ingenua, ji. Y sip, 'algo' les pasará en futuros capítulos, así que todavía tendrás que esperar un poco. Al menos me aseguro de engancharte mientras tengas la curiosidad¿no? Je, je no me hagas caso. Muchos besos y abrazos )

**Karipotter: **Bueno, se dice que todo lo que hagas se te devolverá en igual o mayor, y dado el comportamiento de Carol¿tú que crees que le pase? Podría darme ideas, mmm… mientras que James y Lily todavía tendrán que sufrir un rato si realmente quieren estar juntos, ji, ya sé que soy malvada… Y bueno para tus dudas sobre el embarazo de Lily y lo que James le tiene que decir, pues ya lo sabremos en el próximo cap, espero que estés al pendiente - Ya veremos que nuevos planes tiene Carol entre manos, porque es seguro que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados¿no? Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho )

**Lamister**Claro que la seguiré, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas al pendiente. Besos.

**HermioneGranger91: **Sip, esa Carol, hasta es casi seguro que se muera de esa misma rabia, ejem, como iba diciendo, ya que hoy me dio por dar pequeños (pequeños¿eh?) adelantos, pues vamos a ver: Cierto que Mark, debía seducir a Lily pero al final… ¿no lo notaste algo extraño ese mismo día que se encontró con Lily, primas y Judith? Digamos que el chico ya anda dudando si debe terminar el trabajo -- digo, él no es familiar de Carol, no es tan malo - aún así… Mmm, eres muy observadora, lo digo por el asunto del perfume, pero de eso si no te adelanto nada porque lo leerás por ti misma en el próximo cap, igual que con lo del embarazo y el máximo ataque histérico de Carol, no esperes una pelea campal donde lluevan luces y sangre pero lo que si, es que Lily no saldrá muy bien librada. Eso si, sigue haciendo teorías, es posible que hasta termines dando con el final del fic P Gracias por lo de mis calificaciones, ya me las dieron ¡salí muy bien¡¡Fui la más alta de todo el salón! D Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Kat:** Ay, no sabes la ilusión que me da recibir reviews tuyos, es que siempre me haces muchas preguntas y me agrada responder dudas y teorías, por eso procuro responder a la mayoría. Ya sabes que si no puedo responder alguna que otra, pues es por reglas de la trama - Ahora si, para empezar, no te puedo decir nada sobre el perfume o el embarazo ya que lo sabrás en el próximo cap y no tendría caso que te lo dijera¿no? Y mi pobrecito Mark, hasta yo me sentí mal, al final el pobre chico se esta rajando con lo de seducir a Lily y es que ya no considera que sea lo mejor -- veremos que pasa. Uyy, Bek, pues de que va a hacer algo, y malo, lo va a hacer, solo espera al próximo cap, ji, ji, sorry es que el cap 9 es algo así como la mitad del fic. Y no, definitivamente no tendremos al 'buen' Voldy merodeando por aquí, él ya entraría como un extra al final porque este fic está más o menos centrado en los datos oficiales sobre James y Lily (con mis datos extras, claro) y por eso mismo no esperes un final "Y fueron felices para siempre" porque lamento decir que no será así -- cuando termines de leer el último cap será como si a la vuelta de la página comenzarán los libros de HP donde narran lo que paso después. Y claro que Remus se fue a investigar, más específicamente, sobre el traidor que hay en la Orden, tal vez vuelva en futuros capítulos. Bueno, al final, creo que no me tarde mucho en actualizar¿no? O más bien¿qué opinas? Je, je. Y desafortunadamente todavía faltan un par de calamidades que tendrán que afrontar James y Lily, ni modo¡¿querían casarse, no! No, no es cierto, no me hagas caso, es que no he dormido bien, ji. Besos y muchas gracias por el review )

**Fer-Black:** Uyy, y no sabes lo que falta, solo siéntate y espera, el próximo cap será algo así como 'decisivo'. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que dejes muchos más. Besos y cuídate mucho )

**Herlet**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, procuraré no tardarme mucho en actualizar, espero que sigas al pendiente. Besos )

**Chris**** M Black:** No sé si lean esto pero muchas gracias por la invitación, me mantendré al pendiente. Besos.

**Elisaevans**Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas dejándome tu opinión - Si, no entiendo porque no te agrada Carol si es tan "adorable". Y mi Judith que es un encanto, será ella la que 'desenmascare' la verdadera faceta de Carol y entonces si, la cosa se va a poner buena. Trataré de actualizar seguido, tenme paciencia y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos y cuídate )

Wow¡que emoción! Recibí muchos reviews, gracias, espero que esto no sea de un cap y al siguiente otra vez solo me dejen uno¿eh? En fin, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Besos y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Auto-denominada defensora de Albus Dumbledore.


	9. Veneno

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 9. Veneno

A una semana de la esperada boda y para preocupación de James y Sirius, Remus aún no había vuelto y no daba muchos indicios de hacerlo pronto. Los cambios de salud en Lily iban cada vez peor, se empezaba a convencer de que estaba embarazada pero temía confirmarlo y verse envuelta en un problema mayor; se sentía cansada, mareada y molesta constantemente, lo más alarmante era su falta de apetito que cada vez era más difícil de justificar. Y ahí no acababan sus problemas, la insistencia de Mark por acercarse a ella tampoco la ayudaba, así como las constantes visitas de Carol. James se había vuelto algo distante con ella y comenzaba a preocuparse. Nada parecía ir bien conforme se acercaba la ceremonia matrimonial.

–¡Lily!

Volvió bruscamente a la realidad al escuchar la chillona voz de Paty. Giro observando a la comitiva: la administradora encabezando la fila, tras ella Jessica, Lidia y Lex. Las primeras dos sonriendo peligrosamente.

–Lily, linda –chillo Paty tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja- ya está todo listo. A una semana del gran día, logramos alistar la boda, pero necesitamos que verifiques cada detalle por ti misma.

–Mmm…

–Tú entiendes, para asegurarnos que no falta nada –añadió Jessica.

–Mmm…

–Lo siento, Lily, intentamos detenerlas pero…

–Ya sabes como son –concluyo Lex, él y Lidia montando una escena dramática bajo los gritos de Jessica y Paty.

Lily suspiro pesadamente, aquel sería un día muy largo. Lo irónico era que David le había ofrecido esa semana libre por motivos de su boda, y aunque antes se había negado ya estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de retractarse.

Repentinamente la controversia fue bruscamente terminada por Carol que, improvisadamente apareció, se posó a un lado de Lily y le giro el rostro con una sonora bofetada.

–Ya estoy harta de ti –siseo respirando pesadamente- maldita, sangre-sucia, solo viniste a arruinar mi vida.

–Pero¿qué demonios te pasa, Bek? –bufo Lily con una mano cubriendo su mejilla, ahora con un leve tono rojo.

–Es la última vez que te lo ordeno: aléjate de James. Ya me canse de discutirlo contigo, y ser amable¡a partir de este momento haré todo por tener a James! –gritó, sus ojos emitiendo un brillo negro producto de la rabia.

–¡Que ridiculez tan grande! –chillo Paty con las manos en sus caderas, captando la atención de Carol.

–Lily se casa en una semana –corroboro Jessica cruzando los brazos- y además, está embarazada -el silencio que acompaño aquella frase fue tan pesado que pareció detener el tiempo.

–Pero¿cómo…?

–Ay, Lily ¿creías que no lo notaríamos? –sonrió Jessica. Al mismo tiempo, Paty y Lex asaltaron a Lily con preguntas y consejos variados. Aún cerca de ellos, Carol apretaba los puños con fuerza mirando a Lily con todo el odio que le era posible.

Cuidadosamente deslizo una pequeña navaja apretándola fuertemente con la mano derecha y aprovechando la distracción de Lily por las preguntas de sus familiares, empuño el arma incrustándola con fuerza en la espalda baja de la pelirroja. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, así como la sangre que comenzó a fluir de la herida cubriendo la mano de Carol que en un rápido movimiento extrajo la navaja dispuesta a volverla a incrustar pero Lex se interpuso sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

Tras ellos, Lily se desvaneció tratando de detener la hemorragia con Lidia sosteniéndola y Paty llamando a una ambulancia. Carol dejo caer la navaja empujando al chico para abrirse paso lanzando una mirada fría a Lily antes de alejarse.

…

James se encontraba en la oficina de aurores esperando la llegada de Sirius quien llevaría el almuerzo. Suspiro reclinándose en su silla, normalmente ya estaría camino a casa pero debido a que los aurores en turno habían sido lastimados en una misión fallida hacía un par de horas, ahora él, Sirius y un par de compañeros más tenían que cubrir dos turnos seguidos. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar pasos acercándose a la oficina, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con Lily. Frunció el ceño, su turno comenzaba en dos horas, pero había algo extraño en la pelirroja, lucía cansada, melancólica y tenía su mano derecha cubierta de sangre. Se acercó a ella, y al mirarla de cerca noto que sus ojos eran negros.

–James, perdóname… -gimoteo, al escuchar su voz pudo notar que era Carol- tienes que entender que lo hice por nosotros, ella solo se estaba interponiendo pero ahora podremos ser felices –sonrió torpemente tomando una mano de James entre las suyas.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –retiro su mano con un movimiento brusco- ¿qué es lo que hiciste? –repentinamente el celular del chico sonó, al revisarlo solo había impreso un sencillo mensaje que aclaraba la situación.

–James, nosotros debemos estar juntos.

–Te advierto que si algo le pasa a Lily, me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno –dijo fríamente pasando de largo a la chica.

Sola, en medio de la oficina, sintió como el hechizo que la había convertido en Lily se desvanecía. Sonrió fríamente sacando una pequeña botellita con un líquido color fucsia.

–Ya veremos si se salva de esta.

…

El mensaje enviado por Lidia indicaba que habían llevado a Lily a un hospital muggle. Luego de avisar a Sirius lo acontecido, James llegó al mencionado hospital encontrando a su madre, suegra y primos de Lily. A grandes rasgos, Lex le explico lo sucedido en la mansión Potter. Ninguno de los presentes hablo durante la espera del doctor que seguía atendiendo a la pelirroja. Todos, demasiado aturdidos, molestos o simplemente nerviosos.

–Familiares de la señorita Evans –llamo el doctor, luego de casi dos horas en espera. Rápidamente el hombre se vio rodeado por los presentes.

–¿Cómo está? –pidió Esther tratando de mantenerse serena.

–La herida es profunda, perforo un par de costillas y el intestino, la pérdida de sangre fue demasiada. Está muy grave…

–¿Y el bebé? –preguntó Jessica captando las miradas sorprendidas de sus parientes, sobre todo de James a quien, por un segundo, pareció detenérsele el tiempo.

–¿Bebé? –repitió el doctor claramente confundido.

–Doctor –llamo una enfermera entregando un par de hojas.

–Ah, si. Tenemos otro problema con la señorita Evans –dijo seriamente revisando los papeles, evadiendo el asunto del supuesto bebé- encontramos una sustancia muy extraña en su cuerpo que envié a revisar pero es desconocido. Me temo que está causando estragos en su sistema, parece una especie de veneno que la está consumiendo por dentro.

Sin poner mucha atención a las últimas palabras del doctor, James se alejo del grupo con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza para sentirse tranquilo. Sabía que Carol era responsable del estado de Lily pero ahora no había tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Estaba el detalle de aquel supuesto veneno que si era desconocido para los doctores muggles tal vez los medímagos lo conociera. La solución era tan simple como trasladar a Lily a San Mungo.

Pero había otro detalle: el bebé. ¿Acaso Lily estaba embarazada? Pero¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Aquello bien explicaba el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja. Sonrió para sus adentros, de haberse enterado en otras circunstancias ahora estaría bailando de felicidad pero no podía, Lily estaba luchando contra la muerte y no había tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera una solución. Miro al otro lado del pasillo a Sirius acercándose a él y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

…

Un par de horas después y tras una larga discusión entre la familia, James consiguió trasladar a Lily hasta San Mungo. Sin muchas esperanzas por mejorar la salud de su prometida que parecía empeorar en vez de lo contrario. Luego de casi dos horas en urgencias, habían colocado a Lily en una sala privada de cuidados intensivos. Finalmente el primogénito Potter se las había ingeniado para convencer tanto a los padres de Lily como a los suyos de irse a descansar. Solo Sirius se había negado a irse y mientras él se encontraba en la cafetería, a James le habían permitido ver a su prometida.

La habitación era pequeña y casi vacía; Lily yacía en la cama, al centro del cuarto, cubierta por unas sencillas sábanas blancas, parecía no respirar. James se sentó a su lado en una silla, tomando su mano derecha en donde lucía su sortija de compromiso, y que según los medímagos no habían podido quitar. Con un desesperado suspiro posó su frente sobre la mano de la pelirroja.

–Nadie sabe lo que te ocurre… -murmuro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- empiezo a creer que es por mi culpa… tal vez tenían razón, y debí decirte la verdad… a una semana de casarnos y no tenía deseos de decírtelo… perdóname, Lily… talvez…

TOC, TOC

El sonido de la puerta lo obligo a levantarse abruptamente. Giro encontrándose con un chico, más o menos de su misma edad que silenciosamente entró y cerró la puerta sin moverse de su lugar.

–James Potter –afirmo mirándolo con seriedad- mi nombre es Mark. El mismo Mark que ha intentado acercarse a tu prometida –musito señalando torpemente a la pelirroja- y… debes estar molesto, lo sé. Solo quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por lo que hice. No soy una mala persona pero me deje llevar por…

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –exigió toscamente, al notar que había perdido el deseo de hablar.

–Carol Bek –dijo fríamente, alertando de nuevo a James- ella me pagó para fingir que tu prometida me interesaba y separarlos. Ahora solo vengo a prevenirte, Bek está enferma, pero ahora que ha fracasado y que yo te he dicho esto se pondrá peor. Cuídate de ella porque no mide lo que hace. Tal vez lo que le ocurrió a tu prometida tenga que ver con la misma Bek -abruptamente la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a un medímago que pareció relajarse al ver a James.

–Traigo noticias –anunció entregando una hoja a James- el laboratorio logro identificar el veneno. De hecho es una mezcla de varias sustancias, algunas aún son desconocidas pero ya tenemos la mayoría. Con eso podemos realizar una intervención para sacarlo de su sistema, el problema es que perderá mucha sangre. Tengo entendido que usted tiene el mismo tipo de sangre –James asintió, con la seguridad de ayudar en todo lo que fuese necesario.

–Suerte –murmuro Mark antes de abandonar el hospital.

…

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, aún era temprano así que era imposible que su hija estuviese dormida. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, tal vez estaba enferma, había llegado hacía poco encerrándose en su habitación.

–Carol, hija –llamo suavemente acostumbrando sus ojos a las penumbras del cuarto- ¿estás bien, pequeña?

Revisó el lugar con la mirada sin encontrar a la chica, se acercó a uno de los ventanales abierto de par en par, junto a el, sentada en el suelo encontró a Carol con la mirada pérdida y su mano derecha aún cubierta por la sangre de Lily.

–¿Qué te ocurre, linda? –musito hincándose a su lado sin notar la mancha en su mano.

–James… -murmuro tan silenciosa que de no estar tan cerca, su madre no la habría escuchado.

–Ah, es por él –sonrió tranquila- descuida, solo está impresionado por la pelirroja esa, ya verás que en poco tiempo volverá contigo –Carol negó con la cabeza torpemente, respingo y pronto las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

–Esa maldita sangre-sucia lo está alejando de mí y mira lo que me hizo… -extendió su mano permitiendo que las luces de las estrellas filtrándose por la ventana permitieran a su madre ver la marca de una herida inexistente.

–¿Qué! –chillo tratando de tomar su mano pero Carol la alejo rápidamente- esto ha ido demasiado lejos, tenemos que hablar con James y…

–No… -musito- ahora James quiere estar con ella solo porque la maldita le inventó que está embarazada. Y aunque sea cierto dudo mucho que ese hijo sea de James, yo he visto a la sangre-sucia con mi amigo Mark –hizo una pausa en la que respiro profundamente desviando la mirada- además… la que está embarazada, soy yo…

…

La operación había sido muy larga, era casi media noche y no había podido dormir. Pero valía la pena, pues finalmente habían trasladado a Lily a una habitación menos restringida. Según el medímago, lo único que faltaba era una respuesta de la paciente; habían extraído el veneno exitosamente así como la transfusión de sangre pero si el cuerpo de Lily no resistía eso todo habría sido en vano.

Hacía apenas un par de horas los señores Evans se habían retirado y su madre había abandonado el lugar hacía cinco minutos. Ahora James miraba por la ventana de la habitación tratando de mantenerse calmado y aunque ya le habían dicho variadas veces que necesitaba dormir, él sencillamente no podía. La preocupación era demasiado grande para ignorarla.

–James…

Giro instantáneamente esperando ver a su prometida despierta, se acercó a ella y notó que se había equivocado. Ya comenzaba a imaginar cosas, tal vez si necesitaba dormir. Se sentó al lado de la chica dando un hondo suspiro.

–Soy el heredero Potter –murmuro con amargura mirando a la nada- se suponía que debía casarme con una chica de sangre pura y gran fuerza mágica –respiro- sino sigo esas instrucciones, la mujer a quien elija sufrirá mucho y seguramente… morirá. No quería decírtelo porque no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mí y no quiero que algo malo te ocurra… ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez eso haya sido un error. Te amo demasiado como para perderte y si es necesario separarnos para que vivas feliz… -se puso de pie sintiendo una pesada sombra cayendo sobre él.

–James… -escucho un susurro tras él, se detuvo en seco sin voltear creyendo que de nuevo era su imaginación- me mentiste… -giro para ver a Lily despierta con los ojos rasgados en lágrimas.

–Lily –volvió a su lado sin acercarse demasiado ante la actitud distante de la pelirroja.

–Todo este tiempo… -susurro- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –chillo- no te entiendo, porque ese comportamiento. Yo habría entendido… créeme, habría aceptado lo que fuera por ti…

–Lily…

–Ahora ya no sé nada… -suspiro- James… vete, por favor…

–Lily, solo recuerda que te amo y si está es la única forma de… solo piénsalo –salió de la habitación sin moverse de ahí, con el corazón comprimido y un vacío quemante en su interior.

–James –levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Sirius y Judith.

–¿Cómo está Lily? –pidió la pequeña soltándose de la mano del anímago para correr hasta su hermano.

–Bien –murmuro sonriendo levemente- ya está bien.

–¿Entonces puedo verla? –chillo dando pequeños saltos.

–Por ahora no, está descansando.

–Ah, que mala suerte y yo que le traía esto –murmuro mirando una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido color fucsia muy tenue.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Sirius acompañado por la mirada interrogante de James.

–Me lo dieron los elfos, dicen que lo encontraron en la ropa de Lily, al lavarla. No sé que es por eso se lo traje a Lily, huele a perfume pero no creo que sea de ella porque es algo picante.

James tomó la botella, mirándola fijamente. Entonces recordó que los medímagos le habían mostrado una sustancia similar que habían extraído del cuerpo de Lily: el veneno. Volvió a mirar la botella, tal vez si…

Sin advertir a nadie, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a los laboratorios del hospital. Tras explicar sus sospechas, y quince minutos después que dio tiempo a Sirius y Judith para alcanzarlo, le entregaron justamente el resultado que esperaba: ese era el veneno.

–Judith¿de dónde sacaste esto?

–Mmm, déjame recordar. Los elfos me dijeron que ya lo tenían desde hacia varias semanas… ¡Ah! Ya sé –aplaudió- era el perfume de Carol, cuando se lo estaba poniendo se le cayó 'casualmente' sobre Lily, creo que lo hizo a propósito para hacernos enojar –refunfuño cruzando los brazos.

_"Tal vez lo que le ocurrió a tu prometida tenga que ver con la misma Bek"_ aquellas palabras dichas por Mark volvían bruscamente a su mente y rápidamente la furia sobrepaso a la impresión. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Carol había preparado aquel veneno para matar a Lily pero por alguna extraña razón no había funcionado. Al contrario, le había producido los síntomas que semejaban un embarazo.

–James –llamo la pequeña Potter señalando a alguien detrás de ellos. El aludido giro viendo acercarse a la señora Bek.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: ¡Wow! Ahora si ya empezamos con lo bueno, a partir de aquí ya no tendremos la historia semi-feliz que veíamos al principio, ahora las cosas van a cambiar totalmente, tendremos momentos más dramáticos y tristes. En pocas palabras la trama se volverá algo más seria. Espero que aún así siga siendo de su agrado, sino ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida -

Respondo a los reviews:

**ElisaEvans** Pues si, James confía ciegamente en Lily pero después de este cap ¿Lily confiara en él? Ya vimos que Mark no es tan malo, medio manejable pero nada más P Y mi pequeña Judith, siempre un encanto, de alguna manera tiene que ayudar¿no? Espero tu opinión sobre el cap ; ) y sobre el verano… mmm, pues no me la estoy pasando tan bien como quisiera porque tengo que elegir la carrera que voy a estudiar y ando un tanto dudosa, fuera de eso me divierto bastante, gracias. Espero que tú te la estés pasando igual de bien. Cuídate, besos )

**Virginia91:** Mmm, lamento decepcionarte pero Lily no está embarazada -- parecía que si¿verdad? Espero que eso no te haya decepcionado, porque quizá James y Lily se separen y entonces ya no habrá embarazos, ni siquiera supuestos¿qué opinas? Nada agradable¿no? Espero tus comentarios sobre ello. Cuídate )

**Kat: **Uy, que bueno que no me tarde en la actualización pasada, espero que en está ocasión haya sido igual, je, je. Y creo que James y Lily van de mal en peor¿no¿Crees que finalmente se casen? Porque a como van… espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, siempre es un gusto. Muchos besos P

**HermioneGranger91: **¡Si! Ya estaba yo que bailaba por mi calificaciones, je, je, después del trabajo duro es lo mínimo¿no? Si, creo que más de uno piensa lo mismo, Lily solo quiere morir -- lo irónico es que cuando reta a la muerte no le pasa nada y ahora que ni la debía ni la temía llega Carol y… ¡zaz! Mmm, acerca de Lucius, no te puedo decir nada seguro porque se me ocurrió ponerlo pero quizás lo veamos de nuevo, o tal vez no… Y finalmente el secreto de James resulto ser una profecía, muy mala porque puede que lo separe de Lily, mmm¿qué crees que suceda con ellos¿Habrá boda? Por estadísticas yo creo que no, je. Ya vimos el lado bueno de Mark, medio menso el pobre pero… desafortunadamente, Lily no estaba embarazada y como que no veo muchas posibilidades de que pueda estarlo. Espero que con este cap te haya resuelto una duda y te haya dejado otras 10 en que pensar, ji, ji. No te preocupes, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, aunque disculparas si no las respondo todas pero es regla de la trama. Que bueno que ya tengas tiempo libre, ojala te estés divirtiendo mucho este verano. Cuídate, besos D

**BlAcKsoPHIa**Pues Carol ya firmo su sentencia de muerte pero la señora Bek, mmm… espera a ver el próximo cap, te vas a sorprender, je, je. Al final creo que no me tarde mucho en actualizar¿o si? P Gracias por tu review, espero algún comentario de tu parte por este cap: el tan esperado 9. Cuídate mucho )

**Karipotter: **Ya vimos que Mark no era tan malo, solo un poco menso¿no? Tal vez lo volvamos a ver en futuros capítulos. Me gusto mucho tu idea sobre una broma de los merodeadores para Carol pero al final ella solita metió la pata¿no crees? Ya hizo suficiente no solo para que la corran, a ver como le ira a la pobre -- No sabes el gusto que me dio recibir tu comentario sobre lo mucho que te agrada mi fic, muchas gracias, ya sabes que hago todo lo posible por actualizar pronto, ji. Besos y cuídate mucho )

Me alegra recibir tantos reviews con opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas y teorías, espero que sigan así¡me animan mucho! Y ahora que estoy especialmente feliz por lo del 6º libro de HP. ¡Bien por esa, superior Rowling! Ja, ya porque me descontrolo P

Cuídense mucho,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Auto-denominada defensora de Albus Dumbledore.


	10. La razón que nos unió

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 10. La razón que nos unió

Acabo de vestirse y bebió de un trago la poción que le habían llevado. Había discutido largamente con el medímago y aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejarla marchar, ella simplemente se negaba a permanecer un día más en ese lugar, sobre todo si ya se sentía mejor. Y aprovecharía ese momento en que no había nadie en el hospital que la conociera, para volver a casa y… ¿cancelar la boda? Atravesó el pasillo principal y justo en la recepción visualizo a James conversando con una señora a quien no reconocía.

–¡No me interesa! –chillo la mujer- ¡Carol está embarazada y tú debes responder por ello!

Repentinamente las fuerzas la habían abandonado, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir respirando, se recargo en la pared y respiro profundamente. No tenía caso, ya no importaba nada y no desperdiciaría su oportunidad para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Aún sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, lentamente se alejo saliendo por la puerta de emergencia caminando sin rumbo con el corazón comprimido y finalmente derramando todas las lágrimas que había logrado frenar. Ahora sabía que no podía casarse con James, que todo lo que Carol le había dicho era verdad y que existía la posibilidad de que James le hubiera mentido en más de una forma.

Miro la sortija de compromiso en su mano, sin dejar de llorar la retiro de su dedo y en un intento por tirarla, termino guardándola en su bolso. Respiro profundamente y emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión Potter. Cancelar todo lo que ya tenían no sería nada fácil.

…

Terminaron por salir del hospital en medio de los gritos de la señora Bek que James logro silenciar cuando comenzó a recitar la verdad sobre los últimos acontecimientos con relación a Carol, ninguno de los cuales coincidían con la versión que le había dado su hija y que la involucraban de una forma bastante cruel. Se dejo caer en una banca, derrotada, aunque Carol fuese su hija tenía que aceptar la verdad en las palabras de James porque tenía pruebas, la más convincente era el estado actual de salud de Lily, la legitima prometida del chico.

–Nunca creí que Carol llegara a tanto –gimoteo la mujer- siempre hablaba de lo desesperada que se sentía por tu compromiso con Evans…

–Creo que perdió el control de si misma –comento sentándose a su lado- no recuerdo que fuera así.

–Yo si… creo que la he consentido demasiado. Espero que no haya causado problemas en tu compromiso.

–Descuide, solo ocurrió lo que tenía que ser –se levanto y tras despedirse emprendió el regreso a casa luego de recoger a Judith y Sirius.

…

Al poner un pie en la mansión sintió el repentino impulso de salir corriendo, retrocedió un poco y al sentir la puerta tras de si se sintió estúpida. Estaba actuando como una niña y eso definitivamente no ayudaría a la causa, levanto la cabeza dándose fuerzas a si misma y al entrar nuevamente pudo percibir un fuerte olor a perfume. Siguiendo su olfato llegó al pie de la escalera principal.

–Pelirroja y de ojos verdes –giro al recordar esas mismas palabras dichas por Bek meses atrás, la primera vez que se vieron. Frente a ella se encontró con una mujer mayor de mirada penetrante- debes ser la prometida de James.

Al escuchar aquella frase, un extraño peso pareció posarse sobre su ser y sin poder negar la afirmación fue escoltada al estudio del primer piso. Cruzando la habitación, llena de libros y piezas de arte encontraron un arpa finamente tallada en plata y un piano similar al del piso superior.

–Disculpe…

–Pero que descuido de mi parte –sonrió la mujer- soy la abuela de James, estoy aquí para su boda –dijo cálidamente.

–Si… la boda…

–He escuchado que eres buena con el piano –sonrió sentándose frente al arpa- ¿podrías tocar algo para mí?

Casi inconsciente, Lily se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar Claro de Luna. Separándose de la realidad dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas creando aquella melodía que sin ser conciente, era acompañada con el arpa, en manos de la anciana. Mientras el sonido del piano era lo único que podía escuchar, su mente se lleno de ideas e imágenes acompañadas por un extraño aroma a rosas al que no presto mucha atención. Desde que conoció a James pasando por todos los momentos buenos y malos de su relación; el tiempo en Hogwarts, los años de preparación para ser auror, los preparativos de la boda. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le humedecieron. La melodía termino, al sonido de la última tecla una lágrima rodó hasta su mano.

–Es una pieza complicada –musito la mujer, sin mirarla limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo.

–Nunca antes pude tocarla. Pero hace poco el señor Potter la tocó para mí y… -la abuela Potter sonrió levemente poniéndose de pie- discúlpeme, tengo que ver al señor Potter –se puso de pie abandonando el estudio. La mujer se acercó al piano, con una sonrisa rozó las teclas del instrumento.

–Ella es –murmuro. Cerró los ojos al sentir la esencia de un familiar que acaba de ingresar a la mansión. Tomó una rosa del florero en la pequeña mesita de té y salió del estudio para recibir al recién llegado.

…

La señora Bek atravesó su casa a paso inusualmente rápido hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija que, como veces anteriores yacía al lado de su cama murmurando palabras in-entendibles, con la mirada pérdida, en un estado críptico y deplorable.

–Me haz estado engañando todos estos años –dijo la señora, mirando seriamente a la chica- dijiste que la señorita Evans intentaba matarte pero en realidad eras tú quien quiso matarla. James jamás te ha querido, te lo dijo incontables veces y aún así te aferrabas a lo contrario. Durante todos estos años he creído en tu palabra por encima de cualquiera y resultaste ser una mala persona.

–Seguramente hablaste con esa maldita sangre-sucia –dijo mordazmente poniéndose en pie, dejando de lado su máscara de perdición mostrando una mirada dura y fría- y le crees más a ella que a mí, a tu propia hija.

–Basta, Carol. Ya deja de hacerte la víctima. Desde que falleció tu padre te he consentido demasiado. Ahora me arrepiento de ese error.

–Es cierto, mi padre siempre fue una mejor persona que tú¡no entiendo porque no fuiste tú quien se murió! –cegada por la furia se abalanzo sobre su madre juntando las manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer presionando con fuerza sobrenatural bajo la desesperación de su víctima.

Tras exhaustivos minutos de forcejeo, la señora Bek dejo de moverse. Carol se reincorporo lentamente mirando sus manos, sudando frío sin dejar de temblar, miro el cadáver y grito con fuerza llevándose las manos al rostro desgarrándolo con sus propias uñas. Finalmente corrió hacia la ventana arrojándose al vacío.

…

Sin saber si era lo correcto, sin pensarlo demasiado, Lily llegó al despacho del mismo piso donde encontró al señor Potter. Había llegado sin saber ¿por qué? y muy renuente a hablar pero de un segundo a otro comenzó a recitar todo lo que tenía dentro: sus miedos hacia la boda luego de enterarse del mayor problema que tenía su prometido, de lo mucho que lo quería y que odiaba encontrarse en ese dilema porque estaba segura de amarlo pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Finalmente se soltó a llorar todo lo que se había contenido los últimos días en lágrimas de desesperación, miedo y dolor.

–Si realmente amas a James deberías hablar con él –dijo el hombre sabiamente, deshaciendo el abrazo en que había tranquilizado a Lily.

–Ya había pensado en eso pero… tenía tantas dudas –sollozo limpiando su rostro.

–No creerás todo lo que Carol y su madre han dicho¿o si?

–Al principio… creo que si, pero ahora no puedo creer en nada que ella diga –sonrió con sinceridad- Judith me dijo eso, que no creyera en las palabras de Carol sobre todo si se relacionaban con James.

–Judith te quiere mucho –se acercó a ella extendiendo un vaso de agua.

–Gracias. Yo también la quiero, es muy linda –sonrió bebiendo un poco del líquido- no estaba muy segura de porque vine a verlo pero ahora sé que necesitaba hablar.

–Me alegra que me tengas confianza, sobre todo si vas a ser mi nuera, porque, creo que aún está en pie la boda¿o no?

Con una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja abandono la habitación. Minutos después, la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir permitiendo la entrada a la abuela Potter.

–Supongo que hablaste con ella –murmuro Alexander.

–Por supuesto –sonrió levemente- y si ella no es una excelente bruja, no entiendo quien lo pueda ser.

–Si, también lo sospechaba.

–Ya hable con James. Espero que todo se solucione porque, no sé si Judith ya maduro o Lily es realmente especial pero es de las pocas personas que le agradan a mí nieta.

…

Aquella tarde había sido una de las más largas en la mansión Potter y luego de una fuerte lluvia que duró hasta el anochecer finalmente se podía apreciar el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Tras evadir las preguntas de su familia, y la insistente presencia de Paty, Lily había podido escabullirse hacia el piso más alto de la casa encontrando un bello salón desde donde se podía apreciar el cielo y gran parte de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión. Ya llevaba ahí varias horas, acompañada por la suficiente tranquilidad para pensar y analizar sus problemas desde todas perspectivas posibles. Luego de su charla con el señor Potter ya se sentía más tranquila.

Repentinamente escucho pasos tras ella y sin siquiera voltear pudo saber quien era. Solo existía una persona capaz de producirle aquella sensación, a pesar de los años y lo más seguro era que eso no cambiaría nunca. Pudo escucharlo detenerse a varios pasos detrás, podía sentir su esencia, su mirada posarse en ella, escuchar su respiración y hasta el latido de su corazón pero sintiendo un nudo en la garganta también pudo notarlo tranquilo y sin muchas intenciones de hablar, lo que solo podía presagiar como algo malo. Aunque hubiese asimilado los últimos sucesos y se mostrara optimista tal vez su compromiso realmente hubiera terminado.

–James –giro encarándolo.

–Mi abuela me dijo que estabas aquí –aquello era extraño, había pasado las últimas horas en ese lugar y no había informado a nadie- tenemos que hablar –dijo sentándose a su lado, algo distanciado.

–Ya lo sé. He estado pensando en todo y…

–Lo que te dije en el hospital –cortó bruscamente sin mirarla- era en serio: si quieres disolver nuestro compromiso, no me opondré.

–Eso significa que ya no te importa.

–Sabes que es lo único que me importa pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, o verte sufrir –dijo toscamente.

Un pesado silencio se torno a su alrededor, James evitaba la mirada de Lily quien termino sentándose en un pequeño sofá algo retirado de la ventana. Miro sus manos entrelazadas notando la presencia de su sortija de compromiso de nuevo en su mano pero no recordaba habérsela puesto. Sonrió con tranquilidad como recordando algo.

–Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años viviendo en un mundo mágico, es que nada es seguro –sonrió sin apartar la mirada de su sortija- creo que al final lo único que me molesto fue tu falta de confianza en mí, que no tuvieras la intención de decirme la verdad en el momento que lo supiste pero poniéndome en tu lugar… lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice. Estuve pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que si renunció a ti, tendré que renunciar al mundo mágico y convertirme en una muggle común porque solo así estaré a salvo –miro a James con una sonrisa llena de ternura- ahora sé que eso no es lo que quiero; quiero ser una bruja, seguir conociendo el lado mágico del mundo y sobre todo tenerte a ti a mi lado, con o sin esa ridícula profecía, herencia o como sea que se llamé esa razón que me aleja de ti –se puso en pie abrazando al chico quien solo miraba a la nada permaneciendo estático.

–¿Y si me opongo?

–No puedes tomar decisiones por mí, ni manejar mi vida. Por lo menos no hasta que nos casemos –sonrió acercando sus rostros.

Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de James, por un segundo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero con suaves movimientos persistentes termino cediendo, besándola con desesperación y aferrándola fuertemente. Lily sonrió internamente sabiendo que todo lo malo había terminado. En un beso que parecía ser el primero. Aún en sus brazos, suspiro abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Ya deberíamos ir a dormir –comento James acariciando su espalda.

–Solo tengo una última pregunta –murmuro casualmente- según la señora Bek, Carol está embarazada…

–No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso, sabes que no es verdad –chillo temiendo un nuevo problema- aunque… ¿cómo te enteraste?

–Ya sabes que todo lo relacionado contigo llega a mis oídos tarde o temprano –sonrió alejándose.

–Espera, no haz respondido a mi pregunta –salió tras ella.

–¡Lily, Lily, Lily! –Judith los intercepto saltando hacia la pelirroja, que en un acto reflejo alcanzo a atraparla- no te vayas. Jami puede ser malo a veces pero te quiere mucho.

–¿Qué yo qué? –James llegó por detrás mirando a su hermana.

–No digas nada, solo lo arruinarás. Intento que Lily no se vaya –por el comentario, Lily rió abrazando a la pequeña para que no hablara más.

–Descuida, no pienso irme.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –sonrió.

–Claro –bajo a la niña acariciando su cabello- y no te preocupes, ya conozco el carácter de James –murmuro en tono cómplice.

–¿Y aún así quieres casarte con él? –dijo usando el mismo tono, a modo que James la escuchara.

–Es suficiente, Judith, vete a dormir –intervino James. La pequeña rió abiertamente, dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Lily lo atrapo descuidado plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios- ¿y eso? –la chica se abrazo a él permitiendo que James estrechara su cintura.

–Te amo –James la abrazo con más fuerza. Había algo en el tono de esa frase que sonaba lastimero. Y lo comprendía, en ese mismo momento, Lily pudo haber tomado sus maletas, abandonando la mansión para siempre.

–Yo también te amo, Lily –respondió, con el mismo sentimiento traspasándole el corazón.

…

Los siguientes días previos a la boda y teniendo todo listo para la ceremonia, Lily pasaba interminables horas conversando con los miembros de la familia Potter que habían llegado con anticipación. Y aunque afirmaban estar ahí por cortesía, Lily tenía la impresión de que en realidad estaban entrevistándola o algo parecido con la intención de saber si era la mejor 'candidata' para James. En un principio aquella idea le había molestado bastante pero como le había dicho su madre: James la había 'elegido' a ella por algo; y ahora eso era lo único que le importaba. Aún así, luego de cada conversación procuraba quedarse un rato a solas y poner en orden sus ideas para no ocasionar una nueva discusión fuerte con James y arriesgar su matrimonio por tonterías.

A pesar del carácter en algunos de los Potter, intentaba por todos los medios, llevarse bien con ellos. James ya le había aclarado que si tuviera que elegir entre su familia y ella, la elegiría a ella pero aún así, si existía la posibilidad de evitarse problemas no había porque no intentarlo.

En cuanto a su trabajo, todo seguía igual. Los mortífagos nunca descansaban, ella seguía renuente a perderse la acción y James casi volviéndose loco al no poder detenerla. Luego de la última vez que Sirius y James se encontraron con Peter en la casa de los gritos, ninguno había sabido algo de él. Excepto por David quien aseguró que el anímago había cancelado su curso de auror, oficialmente. Y sin esa relación con la sede de los aurores, era imposible conocer su paradero.

Finalmente ahí estaba Lily, sola en su habitación mirando la noche del último día de su vida como soltera. Mañana era el día, y aunque no estaba nerviosa, ciertamente no podía dormir. De hecho, su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba ni sentía nada, solo miraba el tiempo correr frente a ella. Repentinamente una pequeña sombra entre los árboles del jardín llamo su atención. Parpadeo, reenfocando el lugar pero no había nada. Con un suspiro, supo que necesitaba dormir.

James aún se encontraba abajo conversando con su padre. Pensó en esperarlo un rato más, recostada pero poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo con una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, mi idea original era hacer sufrir un rato más a la parejita principal pero sus reviews me ablandaron el corazón y bueno… espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya me lo dirán. Tal vez me tarde un poco con la próxima actualización, es que ando triste porque no voy a poder leer el 6º libro hasta fin de año, snif, snif… aún así, confió en que la espera valdrá la pena porque va a haber ¡boda! Finalmente y después de pasar por tanto ¡habrá boda! Eso, claro, a menos que me dé un arranque de locura y haga algo para evitar la boda, je, je, espero sus sugerencias para ello, cualquier cosa que quisieran ver siéntanse en confianza de decírmela P

Respondo a los reviews:

**Karipotter:** Tranquila, que por ahora James y Lily resolvieron el problema, mmm, la boda se acerca ¿crees que lo lograran? Ya parece concurso¿no? Je, je. Por cierto, no entendí tu duda sobre Carol ¿qué parte fue la que no te quedo clara? Más o menos me di una idea, a ver si es así: se supone que el día en que Carol arrojo "accidentalmente" el 'perfume' sobre Lily pues dejo bastante del líquido sobre su ropa, luego fue a cambiarse y pues los elfos lo encontraron al lavarla, recogieron la 'muestra' y fue el frasco que le entregaron a Judith. Pero obviamente Carol tenía más de ese veneno, por si las dudas y lo cargaba a todas partes, ese fue el frasco que tenía cuando fue a ver a James en la central. Espero haber resuelto tu duda, sino me avisas¿ok? - Ji, creo que no me tarde en actualizar, ya sabes que quizá me tarde para la próxima pero quien sabe. Cuídate mucho )

**HermioneGranger91:** Mmm, te comprendo, yo también me quede en mi casa sin posibilidades de salir, ni de tener el 6º libro y… snif, snif, ok, ya le paro al drama, por eso tengo mis historias, para entretenerme D Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno, tomando en cuenta que Carol esta realmente enferma, creo que la puñalada no estuvo tan fuera de lugar, y con lo que hizo en este cap¿qué opinas? No, definitivamente Carol no estaba embarazada, aunque de haberlo estado creo que no hubiera sido gran amenaza… y te garantizo que si James fuera infiel no sería con alguien como Carol¿no crees? Claro, yo soy la autora y ¿qué tal si a último momento detengo boda¿Te imaginas que apareciera 'alguien' que llegara en el momento justo para decir: "Yo me opongo"? Ja, ja, ya sería el colmo de los males¿no? Je, je, pero quien sabes ¬.¬ Sobre Mark, mmm, no te puedo decir si aparecerá o no porque con eso adivinarías lo que sucederá en próximos capítulos, y créeme es algo que no te debes perder ; ) En cuanto a la señora Bek, buff, definitivamente ya no la volveremos a ver -- De hecho, y ya que me motivo mucho tu review te diré que ya nos acercamos al final, bueno, más o menos, el caso es que serán… menos de 20 caps, así que ya vamos a la mitad, ji. Cuídate y espero que tus vacaciones mejoren )

**Virginia91: **Bueno, quizá se casen así que todavía hay una posibilidad para que Lily se embarace¿no? ; ) Mmm, sinceramente no esperaba que nos adentráramos tanto en cuestiones de un mini Harry pero como yo procuro complacer a mis lectores pues… ten por seguro que veremos a ese pequeño, lo prometo - y con eso espero que te sientas en confianza de decirme lo que esperas ver en el fic¿ok? Besos )

**Elisaevans** Cierto, tods odiamos a Carol pero ¿qué opinas de lo que paso en este cap? Ya no la veremos acosando a James y Lily… ¬.¬ je, je. Que bueno que te estés pasando un buen verano, y creo que ya tengo más o menos decidida mi carrera y ya era hora porque empiezo en septiembre, o sea que ya estoy en cuenta regresiva, ji. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos )

**lizzyd**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas al pendiente. Besos )

**Kat: **Gulp O.O bueno, para no causarte un infarto y de paso asegurar mi vida, je, je creo que todo mejoro bastante¿no? Espero tus comentarios, creo que lo deje bastante bien. Procurare actualizar a un ritmo constante, no te me desesperes. Cuídate mucho, besos D

**Andita: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que eso signifique que seguirás leyendo - a mí también me encanta la pareja de J&L, es una de mis favoritas. Cuídate mucho, y espero tu comentario sobre el cap )

**silmarwen754:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas al pendiente porque ni te imaginas lo que viene, je, je. Besos )

**JameslovestoLily** Mmm¡deseo concedido! Je, je, al parecer Carol ya no molestara… muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate y muchos besos )

**LoREnAHuNTeR**Bienvenida, espero que sigas dándome tu opinión, y muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic - Bueno, aún queda una posibilidad de que Lily se embarace, al fin, estamos muy cerca de la boda. Procurare actualizar a un ritmo constante, tenme paciencia¿ok? Gracias, cuídate y muchos besos )

Ayy, no saben la emoción que me da recibir tantos review¡muchas gracias, ya me hacían falta, ahora con mi depresión post-6º libro, je, je, no me hagan caso es que ya deliro . Espero que sigan mandándome sus comentarios, de nuevo, muchas gracias, y espero que no me mal-acostumbren ¿eh? Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Auto-denominada defensora de Albus Dumbledore.


	11. Y finalmente ¡boda!

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 11. Y finalmente… ¡boda!

_"Ella siempre ha estado junto a mí_

_Antes de llegar ya estaba en mí"_

"No me puede ir peor" pensó Lily caminando lo más rápido que podía por las calles de Londres, chocando con la gente y presionando con fuerza un paño húmedo contra su hombro izquierdo. Suspiro apesadumbrada, era el día de su boda, la ceremonia se celebraría dentro de una hora y ella estaba a kilómetros de la mansión Potter.

Había llegado muy temprano a la central de aurores con la confianza de volver a tiempo a casa para arreglarse pero todo se había complicado con un ataque de los mortífagos. Afortunadamente no había terminado con algún hueso roto como de costumbre, o James se volvería loco, pero no alcanzo a evadir un hechizo aturdidor que le sacudió el brazo izquierdo. No era nada grave y aminoraba con el ungüento pero si alteraba su capacidad de trasladarse a grandes distancias. Por lo que ahora se encontraba atravesando Londres a pie, recorriendo el mayor tramo posible para lograr trasladarse.

Estaba retrasada y podía escuchar su celular sonando a cada minuto pero nunca contesto las llamadas, sabía perfectamente que era Paty, o su madre o en el peor de los casos: James, tratando de localizarla. Y si ya de por si la iban a regañar cuando llegara…

Giro bruscamente en la esquina de la cuadra chocando contra una persona encapuchada que empujándola toscamente continúo su camino si inmutarse. Lily se detuvo siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. "¿Carol?" se dijo creyendo haberla visto. El insistente sonido del celular la devolvió a la realidad, reviso su brazo y sonrió notando que ya estaba mejor. Corrió hasta el callejón más cercano desde donde se transporto a la mansión.

…

_"Con que fuerza habré pensado en ella_

_Que surco el espacio en una estrella_

_Respondiéndole a mi amor"_

…

–¿Ya están listos? –pregunto la señora Potter entrando a la habitación donde arreglarían a la novia, seguida por su hija.

Con asombro notaron que el cuarto estaba lleno; Delia, Natty, Peter y Brian quienes confeccionaron el vestido de Lily; la señora Evans, Lidia, Tamara, Jessica y Paty; todos listos para la ceremonia pero la novia no se encontraba ahí. Y aunque la mayoría trataba de mantener la calma, Paty y Jessica daban vueltas de un lado a otro murmurando palabras in-entendibles.

–¿Dónde está Lily? –chillo Judith.

–Me temo que aún no llega –informó Lidia claramente preocupada- hemos intentado localizarla pero no responde a su celular.

–Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo –murmuro Esther- tal vez James tenía razón, y no debió haber ido a trabajar.

–Tranquilícese, señora Evans –intervino Delia- estoy segura que no debe tardar.

–Seguramente sigue en la oficina, pediré que vayan a recogerla –dijo Elizabeth abandonando la habitación- Judith, ven conmigo.

–Está bien, iré a ver a Jami.

–Linda, creo que no sería correcto que lo alarmaras. Lily llegará pronto.

–Bien –murmuro sin poner atención al comentario de su madre.

Tranquilamente, Elizabeth bajo al patio trasero donde se realizaría el evento. El lugar era bastante amplio pero aún así estaba lleno de meseros y gente contratada para la preparación. A pocos minutos de la hora, todo lucía perfecto: lleno de rosas en distintos colores, predominando un tono crema casi blanco. Una extensa variedad de fuentes a base de cristal decoraban cada rincón del jardín. La música corría a cargo de un conjunto bien equipado que practicaba diversos ritmos. En medio del ir y venir de la gente, Lily miraba encantada los progresos.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Elizabeth posándose al lado de la pelirroja.

–Parece un sueño –murmuro atónita- todo tan brillante, lleno de flores y perfumes, tan elegante… y yo… ¡aún no estoy lista! –chillo girando para volver a la mansión.

–Lily –llamo tomando su mano- nunca olvides que posees el maravilloso don de la magia –en un suave brillo, Lily perdió de vista todo a su alrededor para encontrarse frente a su habitación que identifico rápidamente por los gritos de Paty en el interior.

–Gracias, señora Potter –sonrió agradeciéndole por algo más que ese detalle.

…

_"Ella se ha metido tanto en mí_

_Que plantó bandera y se quedó"_

…

–Wow –chillo Judith entrando a la habitación donde James ya se encontraba listo, elegantemente vestido de traje pero visiblemente nervioso, más de lo que se acostumbraba a ver en el gallardo merodeador.

Junto a él se encontraban Sirius, Alexander, John, Lex y el tío Steven Potter, un hombre muy alegre, de compostura atlética. Todos muy elegantes y preparados para la ceremonia que se realizaría en cualquier momento. Al ver entrar a la pequeña Potter, todos giraron atentos, en especial James quien esperaba el aviso de que Lily estaba lista.

–Te ves muy bien –sonrió.

–¿Lily ya está lista? –pidió acercándose a la pequeña.

–Te voy a decir un secreto –sonrió peligrosamente indicándole que se inclinara para susurrar en su oído- Lily no ha llegado. ¡Está desaparecida! –grito fingiendo angustia, dejando un silencio seco a su alrededor.

–¿Qué Lily…? –musito John poniéndose en pie.

–No es posible –murmuro James corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes que pudiese poner un pie fuera se encontró con el rostro alegre y sereno de Remus.

–¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? –sonrió empujándolo de regreso al interior.

–¿Remus? Pero…

–No pensarías que faltaría a tu boda¿o si?

…

_"Dijo que el amor no da razón_

_Y sencillamente se instaló_

_En lo más hondo de mi corazón"_

…

–¡Por el amor del cielo, Lily! –chillo Paty al ver a la novia mirando la avalancha de gente que se acercaba a ella- ¿En qué crees que estabas pensando! –la tomó de un brazo y Jessica del otro, casi arrojándola detrás de un biombo donde ya la esperaba su vestido- ¡el día de la boda¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto!

–Ya cállate –bufo Tamara empezando a desesperarse por el tono tan chirriante de la organizadora.

–Por favor, calma –la señora Evans trataba de mantener a todos alejados del biombo que cimbraban casi tirándolo sobre Lily quien luchaba del otro lado por vestirse.

–Ya lo sé, lo siento, ocurrió un problema de… -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Natty y Delia la jalaron sin permitirle que terminara de vestirse. Automáticamente, Jessica obligo a Peter y Brian a que se voltearan mientras Lidia ayudaba a la pelirroja con su vestido.

–No hay tiempo –continuo Paty subiéndola a un taburete frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo- ah, por todos los cielos, mira nada más tu cabello –chillo haciéndole una seña a Jessica para que le facilitará su estuche para el cabello.

–Listo –sonrió Lidia cuando logro cerrar la cremallera del vestido en medio de tantas manos.

–Ya comenzaron a acomodar a los invitados –anunció Brian girando al mismo tiempo que Peter, acercándose al tumulto para ayudar.

–No te muevas –se quejo Natty por quinta vez intentando maquillar a Lily.

–Auch, no es mi culpa –dijo la pelirroja tratando de mantener el equilibrio en un pie, ya que Peter había tomado el otro para ponerle los zapatos.

–Aquí está el tocado –Esther extendió un delicado adorno con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes y flores. Paty lo tomó cerrando el peinado de Lily, la miro un segundo y luego giro a ver el espejo para tener otra perspectiva y a pesar de lo mucho que se movía la pelirroja consiguió satisfacer el gusto de la organizadora.

–Ya casi está el maquillaje –dijo Delia entrecortadamente, luchando porque Lily no sé moviera tanto.

–Oigan, ya llevan 15 minutos de retraso –musito Tamara desde lejos, divertida por la escena.

–¿Qué! –chillo Paty- ¿Dónde está el ramo! -miro en todas direcciones buscando la pieza, pronto tanto ella como Jessica buscaban el ramo revolviendo cada objeto del salón.

–Creo que ya quedo –murmuro Brian dándole forma al velo. A sus espaldas, Tamara reía sin poder contenerse ante el desastre que Paty y su hermana estaban ocasionando por encontrar el ramo que ella tenía en las manos.

…

_"Con ella, solo con ella_

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar"_

…

Veinte minutos después de lo acordado, para gran angustia de James, se dio inicio a la ceremonia. En el patio más amplio de la mansión, el banquete estaba listo y muy cerca del lugar largas filas de sillas se hallaban ocupadas, entre los Potter, Evans, amigos, aurores y personal de Hogwarts. Se improviso un altar donde ya esperaba James acompañado por Sirius, el padrino.

Finalmente un suave sonido de piano dio la presentación para la novia. Por la alfombra roja que dividía los invitados del novio y la novia desfilaron las damas de compañía: Paty, Lidia, Jessica y Ross, la prima de James, un año menor que éste, de cabello corto, y algo reservada. Poco después apareció Judith vestida en un suave tono pastel esparciendo pétalos color durazno por el piso ante las miradas acarameladas de los invitados. Unos pasos más atrás llegó Lily de la mano de su padre. Y por primera vez en todo el día, James se permitió relajarse y admirar lo doblemente perfecta que lucía su futura esposa quien brillaba en un bello vestido blanco de seda, tela muy suave que ajustaba a la perfección en su cuerpo delineando su figura. Un delicado tono rosa decoraba el escote, velo y fondo del ajuar.

Por un segundo hasta que Lily llegó a su lado el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos y la ceremonia se hizo eternamente larga, sobre todo para James que se resistía al impulso de tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y besarla hasta saciarse. Miraba disimuladamente a la pelirroja de tanto en tanto durante la ceremonia.

Por su parte, Lily se había perdido en algún momento de las palabras del juez, internándose en sus pensamientos. Como una especie de película, todos los momentos que había pasado con James desfilaban frente a sus ojos reafirmando su decisión de casarse con el merodeador más guapo, apasionado y tierno que ahora era suyo. Apretó con firmeza la mano enlazada de James sonriendo levemente con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Un poco más atrás, en primera fila Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y aunque en un principio solo el licántropo había percibido la atracción entre James y Lily, ambos sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos. Era bueno ver que eso había sucedido pronto.

Al lado de Remus, los señores Potter miraban con orgullo a su primogénito. Finalmente y como siempre había cumplido su voluntad y era bueno notar el gran amor que le tenía a Lily, eso garantizaba su matrimonio. Internamente Alexander se lamentaba los sucesos anteriores con Carol, la chica parecía realmente enferma y le daba gusto que se hubiera alejado de su hijo, aunque no podía evitar la sensación de desconfianza que lo embargaba al no saber el paradero de la chica. Junto a Elizabeth, Judith sonreía abiertamente mirando a su hermano y cuñada, al final la hacía feliz tener a Lily en vez de Carol, aquella chica siempre había sido muy cruel con ella pero sabía que Lily era completamente diferente.

Del lado opuesto, los invitados de la novia, se encontraban en primera fila los señores Evans. Particularmente Esther no podía evitar que ligeras lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, viendo a su pequeña hija convertirse en esposa. Por su parte, John miraba con ternura a Lily, recordando lo impresionante que había sido verla crecer. Lily siempre fue inteligente, algo necia y muy emprendedora, cualidades que sacó a relucir durante su estancia en Hogwarts donde dio lo mejor de si para superarse. Desde ese momento en especial John tuvo que aceptar que no solo la vida de Lily había cambiado sino también la de ellos, sus padres, y su matrimonio con un mago sumamente poderoso no cambiaría aquella realidad.

Entre los invitados del novio se distinguía al director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore, quien sonreía sabiendo que sin importar cuantos obstáculos se atravesaran ante ellos James y Lily estarían juntos para siempre. Aún así, un sentimiento de tristeza no se separaba de su corazón sospechando lo que ese matrimonio conllevaría.

Luego de pronunciar los votos y el esperado beso que James confiaba en profundizar pero que Lily detuvo con la promesa 'para más tarde', la ceremonia finalizó en medio de aplausos, sonrisas y la tradicional costumbre muggle de arrojar arroz a los novios. Rápidamente la zona destinada para la celebración se llenó de música y los invitados fueron apropiadamente atenidos. En la mesa principal además de James y Lily, se encontraban los señores Evans y Potter, Sirius, Remus y Judith. En las mesas contiguas, las damas de honor, la abuela Potter, Tamara y Lex quien sostenía una conversación muy interesante con la prima de James, y el personal de Hogwarts: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y dos profesores más.

…

_"Y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba_

_Se coló por mi ventana a pintar de azul y plata_

_Nuestro gran amor"_

…

–Remus¡qué gusto que vinieras! –sonrió Lily abrazando al licántropo- espero que puedas explicarme el motivo de tu viaje.

–Tal vez en otro momento, Lily –tomó sus manos mirándola con ternura- es tu día, no hablemos de trabajo.

–Eso intento pero no me hago a la idea. Invitamos a David y algunos compañeros pero creo que hubo una redada.

–Con David a cargo todo estará en orden, no te preocupes.

–¿De qué no debe preocuparse? –intervino James acercando a Lily a si.

–Lily teme lo que pudiste haber planeado para su luna de miel –dijo Remus tranquilamente recibiendo la mirada agradecida de la pelirroja.

–Bueno, eso es una sorpresa.

–Así que pudiste pensar en ello –sonrió Sirius anexándose a la conversación.

–Claro que si, si hasta contaba los días –dijo con una sonrisa de suma inocencia que no dejo muy tranquila a Lily.

…

_"Con ella, solo con ella_

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar"_

…

Ya entrada la noche, justo a la mitad del baile David apareció sentándose en una mesa alejada desde donde pudiera apreciar todo. En el centro de la pista visualizo a Lily, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez recordara, sonrió con nostalgia. Desde el primer momento en que la pelirroja había pisado la central de aurores sintió algo muy especial por ella pero que con el paso del tiempo se desvaneció bajo la presencia de James. Sonrió de nuevo al verla tan feliz y radiante en brazos de su, ahora, esposo. "Al menos somos buenos amigos" pensó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

…

_"Y el silencio que era grande como el cielo_

_Se llenó con un te quiero_

_Desde aquí a la eternidad"_

…

Después de todo, tener a Paty como organizadora de bodas no había sido tan mala idea. Al contrario, se había encargado de que todo luciera perfecto y aunque tenía una personalidad muy especial había que estarle agradecidos. Luego de un día llenó de bullicio y ajetreo, en medio de sonrisas, felicitaciones, baile y un ambiente muy ameno, Lily podía decir con toda seguridad que había sido el mejor día de su vida. Ahora descansaba cómodamente en el pecho de James rodeada por sus brazos. Iban en un avión rumbo a Francia para su luna de miel.

–Te amo más que a mi vida, Lily –murmuro acariciando su espalda, con una mirada llena de ternura. Recibiendo la sonrisa de Lily entre sueños como respuesta.

Un par de horas después llegaron a uno de los hoteles más costosos del país. Lily aún seguía dormida, así que James se encargó de llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación. La deposito en la cama pero al intentar separarse, Lily se abrazó a él incitándolo a recostarse. Se coloco a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y se acercó aún más besando su cuello, sin soltarla desabotonó su blusa pasando sus manos por debajo de la tela desbrochando el sostén. En medio de risas, Lily despertó permitiendo que James explorara su cuerpo, de una forma más sedienta y desesperada de lo que normalmente era, ni siquiera permitía que ella lo acariciara demasiado, era como si solo buscará darle placer sin sentirse necesitado.

Pronto, la habitación se lleno de los gemidos y jadeos de Lily que por largos períodos de tiempo sentía que le faltaba el aire, mientras James daba especial cuidado a su cuerpo repitiendo constantemente su nombre con la voz impregnada de deseo y sin la menor intención de terminar para gran desesperación de Lily que inconscientemente frotaba sus caderas contra el miembro de James incitándolo. Y al parecer, el moreno hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder; aunque por un segundo su actitud extraño a Lily, el deseo pudo más. Enlazó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de James atrayéndolo hacia si capturo sus labios en un beso desesperado logrando que sus cuerpos se fundieran y al no notar ninguna reacción más, Lily comenzó a mover sus caderas logrando un contacto más íntimo. Aquello pareció ser el incentivo necesario, James inicio un movimiento más rápido y casi salvaje, sin llegar a lastimarla y con un último gemido ahogado por un beso llegaron al clímax.

Exhaustos y jadeantes, permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que lentamente James se separo dejándose caer a un lado rodeándola con sus brazos.

–Siento como si fuese la primera vez que hiciéramos el amor –murmuro la pelirroja llenando de suaves besos el pecho de James, caminando hasta su cuello.

–Creo que lo es.

–¿Mmm?

–Estando casados –sonrió capturando sus labios en un delicado beso.

–Y fue la mejor de todas –susurro cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

–Te amo, Lily –dijo apretándola fuertemente contra si.

Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana desde donde se podía apreciar la ciudad y un bello cielo estrellado. "Cumpliré mi juramento" pensó recordando la ceremonia donde había dicho: _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_. Y sería solo así como dejaría de luchar por Lily, la protegería de cualquiera y la amaría con más fuerza de la que podía sentir. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa decorando su rostro. Aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida.

_"Con ella, solo con ella"_

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Wow, creo que esa es la única palabra que describe este cap¿no? Je, je¿qué les pareció¿Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esa confesión de David, no¿Y qué tal la noche de bodas? Para el recuerdo, ja, no me hagan caso, creo que tome algo porque estoy extrañamente feliz D bueno, ya se me pasará. Mientras, espero que me den sus sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, amenazas, etc. Ah, y por cierto, creo que este será el último capítulo 'feliz' que tendremos, así que no esperen una luna de miel muy… detallada¿ok? Aunque podría cambiar de opinión si me dan una que otra sugerencia P Ah, casi lo olvido, la canción de este cap se llama "Con ella" de Cristian, a mí parecer le quedo como anillo al dedo¿no creen?

Espero que eso no los desanime¿eh? Porque me emocionó mucho recibir tantos reviews¡muchas gracias! D:

**Karipotter: **Espero no haberte confundido más con mi explicación, je, je. Bueno, al final nadie impidió la boda, espero que aún así te haya gustado el cap, ya me lo dirás. Cualquier idea que te gustaría leer para la luna de miel, será bien recibida, espero que te animes. Procuraré actualizar pronto pero no te garantizo nada porque aún tengo problemas con lo de mi tiempo libre. Cuídate mucho, besos )

**JameslovestoLily**Ji, ji, me halagas, siempre que pueda cumpliré los deseos de mis lectores, así que cualquier otro detalle que te gustaría leer en futuros capítulos, incluida la luna de miel, siéntete en confianza de decírmelo¿ok? Siempre será un placer y una gran ayuda P Ya me dirás que te pareció este cap, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Virginia91: **Pues, finalmente, tuvimos boda¿qué te pareció? Ya me lo dirás… ji, ji claro, veremos un mini Harry, ya me había desecho de esa idea pero ahora que me lo piden, tengo un par de ideas, no las pondré todas así que ya veremos que pasa - Cuídate mucho, besos.

**Alkas**Ja, ja no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que sigas leyendo, aunque claro que me encanta recibir reviews¿eh? Espero que puedas seguir tomándote tu tiempo - snif, snif, que malo eso de no poder leer el 6º libro, aunque lo bueno es que compartimos dolor -- pero¿en serio tu amiga traduce el libro y los subtítulos de la película¡Que envidia! No desaproveches la oportunidad. Y ya que finalmente tuvimos boda, espero tu opinión y cualquier sugerencia para la luna de miel¿ok? Besos )

**HermioneGranger91:** ¡Amiga! Que bueno que sigas al pendiente, porque ya se me está haciendo costumbre responder tus reviews, je, je. Y me alegra mucho que tus vacaciones mejoren, yo también me pude dar una escapadita el pasado fin de semana, ji, me cole con unos amigos P snif, snif ¿ya tienes el 6º libro? Que digo, de seguro ya lo leíste ¡que envidia! Snif, snif -- Pero pasemos al cap, uff, me salve de morir, ya ves que nadie detuvo la boda, todo en orden y espero que me des tu opinión y si puedes alguna sugerencia para la luna de miel ; ) Y pasando a Carol… ¿está muerta? Mmm, te dejaré en suspenso, pero veo que eres muy observadora, tal vez este muerta, tal vez no, tal vez regrese de entre los muertos, o tal vez alguien más termine lo que ella empezó¿qué opinas? Que ya te deje algo más en que pensar¿no? Ji, ji, soy muy mala. Y, claro, también te dejaré con la duda sobre Mark - Mientras, sigue divirtiéndote, que yo haré lo mismo, no prometo actualizar pronto ni leer el 6º libro antes de diciembre, así que… bueno, cuídate mucho, bye D

**Elisaevans** Cierto, esa Carol, al fin su mamá no era tan mala persona, bueno… y ya que al fin tuvimos boda espero que me des tu opinión y alguna que otra sugerencia para la luna de miel, ji. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate mucho, besos )

**Fer-black: **Mmm¿Carol está muerta? Ja, ja, me alegra ver que también eres muy observadora pero te dejaré con la duda, tal vez si o tal vez no… ji, ji. Y no te preocupes, solo espero que te hayas divertido mucho en tus vacaciones¿eh? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te animes a darme alguna sugerencia para la luna de miel ; ) Aunque me temo que las cosas entre James y Lily aún pueden fragmentarse un poco, veremos si lo superan, je. Hablando de esa nueva regla de te agradezco mucho la advertencia, ya había oído hablar algo al respecto pero a mí, personalmente, no me han enviado ninguna notificación o sanción así que seguiré contestando los reviews, je, je me sentiría muy mal si no pudiera hacerlo porque es lo mínimo que les debo a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y darme su opinión. Ya en caso de que me diga algo veré que puedo hacer. Que estés bien, besos )

**Andita:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya me dirás que te pareció este cap y espero que me des tus sugerencias para la luna de miel¿eh? Cuídate mucho, besos. )

**LoREnAHuNTeR**Al menos estaremos juntas en el dolor de tener que esperar para ver el 6º libro, je, je. Y gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son una ayuda cuando la inspiración se quiere escapar P espero que igualmente me des tus sugerencias para la luna de miel. Ja, ja, no te diré que paso con Carol, tal vez si este muerta o tal vez no, pero mejor te dejo con la duda. Besos, cuídate mucho )

**Carolinpotter**Ja, ja, no te preocupes si no dejaste review antes, pero cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en el campo? Supongo que ya te estabas volviendo loca estando tan lejos de la civilización¿no? Mmm, aunque debió haber algo bueno de entre todo, je, je. Pero que bueno que ya estás de regreso, y me dirás que te pareció este cap. Cualquier sugerencia para la luna de miel, ya sabes que será bien recibida. Cuídate mucho y bienvenida de regreso al mundo moderno, ja, ja D

**-Pandora1719-:** Gracias por tus comentarios, me encantaría unirme a tu grupo de fics¿podrías dejarme los datos al respecto? Muchos besos y gracias por la invitación )

**Hermionedepottergranger** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te mantengas al pendiente de los próximos capítulos, ya casi terminamos - Ah, y no te olvides de darme alguna que otra sugerencia para la luna de miel¿eh? Cuídate mucho, besos )

Ah, como me encanta recibir tantos reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos¿eh? Porque sigo con mi leve depresión post-6º libro y si no me levantan el ánimo no imagino de lo que seré capaz y será su culpa… no, no es cierto, ya establecí que mi salud mental está momentáneamente shockeada, sorry por las imprudencias -- Eso si¡¡no se olviden de los reviews¡¡Y las sugerencias para la luna de miel!

Muchos besos.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	12. La profecía

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 12. La profecía

Entre sueños empezó a escuchar susurros, frases entrecortadas y algo contra su piel que la hacía sonreír, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía abrir los ojos. Hasta hablar le costaba, solo susurraba palabras que ni ella misma entendía. Y no fue hasta que sintió los rayos del sol cubriendo su rostro y adentrándose hasta sus sueños, que logro despertar y cuando le llegó la luz de lleno se cubrió el rostro con una almohada intentando volver a dormir, pero ya era imposible.

–Amor, ya levántate. Se nos hará tarde –escucho la voz de James que comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

–Me hubieras dejado dormir más –dijo contra la almohada.

–Pero si ya es bastante tarde –sonrió levantándose de la cama- te traeré el desayuno.

En cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Lily giro para mirar el techo. Era cierto, últimamente tenía mucho sueño, cada mañana era la misma rutina y sino fuera por James seguramente se quedaría dormida todo el día. Miro a su lado, la ventana lucía un esplendido amanecer que más bien ya era medio día. Sonrió levantándose, habían pasado más de tres meses en Francia y algunos lugares de Europa en una luna de miel que ella había esperado exageradamente empalagosa pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir lo contrario. A lo largo de esos meses, James se había comportado atento, cariñoso y demostró su creatividad llevándola a todos los lugares turísticos del país. Claro que su favorito había sido la pista de patinaje en la torre Eiffel y los bocadillos de un lugar muy cercano a la torre, eran muy dulces pero sabían bien y extrañamente se había vuelto adicta a ellos.

A pesar de que pasaban mucho tiempo fuera del hotel, era increíble lo seguido que James la incitaba a hacer el amor, y siempre con la misma pasión de la noche de bodas que aunque era sumamente excitante no dejaba de ser extraño. Ahora sus vacaciones habían terminado, dejándola con un buen sabor de boca y la oportunidad de relajarse y olvidarse de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para casarse.

–Me alegra que te hayas levantado –anunció James regresando con una bandeja de desayuno- temía que rompieras tu record.

–¿De cuánto es? –sonrió tomando la bandeja.

–Mmm, me parece que 15 horas seguidas.

–En serio que no se lo que me pasa –dijo mordiendo un panque- no puedo despertarme.

–Tal vez esa sea la señal de que debes dejar de trabajar.

–Ya te habías tardado en mencionarlo –dijo levantándose de la cama para tomar su ropa del armario.

–¿Y?

–No –dijo en un tono infantil entrando al baño para darse una ducha, sabiendo los dolores de cabeza que le estaba creando a James con su necedad. Pero aunque no lo creyera, realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de dejar el trabajo.

…

Llegaron a la mansión Potter donde los recibieron Elizabeth y Judith, ésta última radiante de felicidad al ver a Lily. La señora Potter les informó la ausencia de los Evans quienes luego de la boda no aceptaron quedarse; Alexander y la abuela Potter habían salido por un asunto personal. Mientras tanto, James y su madre conversaban manteniendo entretenida a Judith, dando oportunidad a Lily para pasar al estudio donde una lechuza marrón la esperaba con una carta. Según la explicación de Elizabeth, aquella lechuza había llegado la tarde anterior negándose a entregar la carta ni a moverse de su lugar, claro que la habían alimentado pero nunca se movió.

Lily atravesó el salón, al acercarse a la lechuza ésta extendió la pata inclinando levemente la cabeza casi como un saludo. Al segundo en que ella tomó el pergamino éste se desprendió de la pata del ave y con un leve pop una sencilla rosa se anexo al papel. Un delicado perfume se respiraba al momento que la lechuza se marcho. Intrigada, desdobló la carta mirando su contenido. Leyó rápidamente, era de la central de aurores y solicitaban su presencia en una sala a la que no recordaba haber asistido antes, tampoco venía firmada pero no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque la rosa…

…

–Hola, amigo –sonrió Sirius abrazando a James. Elizabeth se había ido a atender una visita mientras Judith jugaba con una baraja en la mesita de centro- que bueno que volviste, ya nos hacías falta. Y también Lily.

–¿De qué hablas? –se volvió a sentar invitando a Sirius.

–Bueno –acarició el cabello de Judith- me temo que la situación va de mal en peor, ese Voldemort ya se volvió famoso y muy poderoso, tiene cada vez más seguidores. Y lo peor es que Remus volvió a irse.

–Supongo que no dijo a donde –musito pensativo.

–No, y lo noté algo diferente; distante, extraño.

–Y David debe estarse volviendo loco –dijo tratando de evadir el asunto de Remus.

–Si, menciono algo sobre enviarte un mensaje aunque tuviera que interrumpir tu luna de miel –mofo siguiendo el juego de James- de la que por cierto tendrás que darme todos los detalles.

–Me temo que eso no será posible –interrumpió Lily entrando al salón, ocupando un lugar al lado de James.

–Lily, le quitas lo divertido al asunto –dijo Sirius fingiéndose molesto.

–Lily –chillo Judith sentándose en sus piernas- ¿ya atendiste a la lechuza?

–Si –miro a James- era de la central, me pidieron que vaya.

–¿Era de David? –intervino Sirius, confundido. Realmente no creía que el jefe fuera a cumplir su 'amenaza'.

–No. De hecho no venía firmada.

–Que raro –murmuro James- será mejor que vaya contigo.

–Pero, James…

–Iré, y eso es todo –se puso de pie- estaré más tranquilo y de paso hablaré con David.

…

Gracias a la intervención de Sirius, logro llevarse a James con David dándole la oportunidad a Lily para acudir al llamado anónimo. Rápidamente llegó a una elegante pero sencilla oficina llena de hombres y mujeres de su misma edad o menos que leían con interés bloques diversos de hojas. De entre la gente se levanto un joven de su misma edad, alto, de cabello castaño largo que se acercó a ella.

–Lily Evans –sonrió estrechando su mano- que bueno que pudiste venir.

–¿Tú enviaste la nota? –preguntó extrañada, no podía reconocerlo pero por lo visto él si la conocía.

–Si, hace días –dijo orgulloso- aunque muchos me dijeron que no vendrías, por lo menos no en está semana.

–Ah¿por qué me citaste? –balbuceo haciendo tiempo, intentando recordar al joven.

–Veo que no me recuerdas –sonrió tranquilamente, sentándose en una banca. Lily lo imito.

–Lo siento, pero no. ¿De dónde te conozco?

–De Hogwarts, iba en Slytherin. El último año te envíe un ramo de rosas encantadas¿lo recuerdas?

–Si, creo que si –musito haciendo memoria. Aquel año había formalizado su relación con James y el detalle del ramo le había traído muchos problemas con su novio que la obligo a deshacerse de las flores, pero dado el hechizo que tenían para nunca marchitarse, optó por regalárselas a su madre.

–Pero no hablemos de eso. Te llame porque de ahora en adelante seré tu compañero de trabajo –sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada confusa de Lily.

…

–James, que bueno que volviste –dijo David ofreciendo asiento a sus 'visitas'- este lugar es un desastre.

–Sirius ya me lo comento pero dijo que tienes un nuevo sistema.

–¿No se lo dijiste? –preguntó a Sirius.

–¿Y ganarme su ataque de histeria? No, gracias. Te lo dejo a ti que eres el jefe –mofo cruzando los brazos.

–¿Desde cuando respetas mi jerarquía, Black? –dejo los papeles que tenía frente a si, a un lado y miro a James- bien, nuestro enemigo se vuelve cada día más poderoso y aunque toda la comunidad es un caos, los aurores somos el primer blanco de los mortífagos y hemos tenido muchas bajas. En primera instancia he reclutado a todos los aurores vivos, entre ellos los que no estaban en el equipo de ataque y ya que necesitan experiencia quisiera proteger a la minoría de mujeres vivas, decidí hacer parejas de equipo. Una mujer y un miembro del equipo bajo.

–No se lo haz dicho a Lily –dijo seriamente.

–De hecho, su pareja asignada… -consulto sus datos- Jack Seale pidió hablar con ella y explicarle la situación –James hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de Seale. Nombre que por supuesto no había olvidado- ¿qué opinas? –preguntó sabiendo que se opondría.

–No me agrada. Ahora Lily no solo tendrá que protegerse sino también cuidar del novato.

–No es un novato. Ellos conocen la teoría en cuanto a defensa, solo necesitan la experiencia. Te aseguro que si pides un duelo contra cualquiera de ellos… no digo que te gané pero seguro dará un buen combate.

–Bien, entonces quiero comprobarlo –se puso de pie abandonando la oficina, con Sirius tras él. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento sintió un extraño calor en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

Miro a Sirius y supo que él había sentido lo mismo. Entraron a un cuarto vacío y se trasladaron a la oficina de Dumbledore tras lo cual las barreras de Hogwarts volvieron a establecerse. Ingresaron sigilosamente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Albus? –hablo Sirius extrañado por la tranquilidad del director. Aquel era el llamado de la Orden del Fénix y usualmente no era para tomar el té.

–He encontrado a un amigo suyo –dijo sin rodeos usando un tono misterioso- está allá arriba –indico el piso superior de su oficina.

Los anímagos intercambiaron miradas confusas pero aún así se encaminaron al piso superior donde, para gran sorpresa encontraron a Peter Pettigrew. Luego de una larga charla, Peter explico que había estado huyendo los últimos meses ya que siendo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, buscaba información útil para sus amigos y en medio de eso termino en la mira de los mortífagos. Manteniéndose aislado de todos por semanas, termino volviendo a Hogwarts para pedir la protección del director.

…

De eso hacía ya dos semanas, Peter fue alojado en una pequeña casa de una zona casi baldía. Dumbledore prometió mantenerse lo más pendiente posible pero con los ataques casi diarios por parte de los mortífagos, difícilmente se mantenían horarios. Aún así, el director de Hogwarts hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma en el colegio y como detalle, hacia poco se había entrevistado con quien sería la nueva profesora de adivinación, una mujer que le había dado tema para pensar durante los últimos días. Ahora se preparaba para una visita en la mansión Potter.

Por otra parte, la central de aurores era uno de los lugares donde más se resentían los ataques de Voldemort, haciendo las muertes cada vez más seguidas. El número de aurores actual era alarmantemente bajo y movilizarse un peligro potencial. Aunque contra toda expectativa, el sistema de parejas de equipo era muy provechoso. Los 'novatos', como James seguía llamándolos, mejoraban a gran escala con la ayuda de sus superiores y el 'entrenamiento' diario.

Claro que eso no quitaba la antipatía que el heredero Potter le tenía a Seale quien hacía poco se había enterado de que Lily ya no era la señorita Evans sino la señora Potter, pero aún así no desistía en los regalos hacia la pelirroja haciendo estallar a James cada dos por tres.

Remus seguía alejado de sus amigos sin dar razones y aunque rara vez hablaban de él, no dejaba de ser extraño su comportamiento. Lily seguía renuente a disminuir sus jornadas de trabajo pero cada vez tenía más sueño y menos posibilidades de ocultarlo. Lo peor era que James ya se había percatado y aunque insistía en llevarla a San Mungo o por lo menos a un doctor muggle, la pelirroja se negaba, conciente que los pretextos se le terminaban.

…

–Lily –llamo James suavemente, hincado al lado de la cama donde descansaba la pelirroja. Eran las cuatro de la tarde pero su exceso de sueño le impedía mantenerse despierta- amor, Dumbledore vino a vernos.

–¿Mmm? –inconscientemente se abrazo al pecho de James.

–Sabes que me encantaría quedarnos en la cama toda una vida pero es importante que te levantes –rió levantándola en brazos.

–Eres muy malo –gimoteo besando su cuello con ansiedad obligando a James a detenerse antes de salir de la habitación.

–Tal vez podría cambiar de opinión –sonrió bajando a Lily y besando sus labios.

…

Luego de varios minutos compartiendo caricias por encima de la ropa finalmente lograron bajar a la sala donde hacía más de 10 minutos que Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey esperaban a la pareja.

–Me alegro que hayan podido bajar –sonrió Albus cálidamente colocando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

-James me dijo que tenías noticias relacionadas con nosotros –dijo Lily sentándose junto a su marido frente al anciano.

–Está es una situación delicada y está relacionada con Voldemort –explico con aire sombrío- todo apunta hacia el único ser capaz de enfrentarlo.

–¿No estás hablando de ti mismo? –interrumpió James sin poder creer las palabras del anciano.

–No, James. Jamás sería capaz de derrotar a Voldemort –sonrió tranquilamente- pero este ser con poderes sobrenaturales aún no ha nacido. Lo que intentaremos será proteger a los padres de la criatura.

–¿Tienes idea de quienes son? –preguntó Lily, que a diferencia de James, tenía la esperanza de que aquel relato fuese realidad.

–Existen dos parejas con las características correctas. Una son los Longbottom y otra… son los Potter.

Un escalofriante silencio lleno la sala, Lily se recostó en el hombro de James quien entrelazo sus manos con fuerza. Aquello era realmente imposible pero algo en el tono de voz de Dumbledore decía lo contrario. Y en el fondo, James sabía que dada su condición como heredero Potter hasta la idea más descabellada en torno a su vida podría ser verdad.

–Supongo que tendrás muy buena fuente para afirmar esto pero… -comento Lily sin mirar a nadie, tratando de aferrarse hasta de la más mínima posibilidad de un error- suena bastante descabellado. ¿Se supone que debo embarazarme y obligar a mi hijo a pelear contra ese monstruo?

–Existe una profecía que habla sobre este niño –comenzó Dumbledore, tranquilamente- además de las características que los señalan a ustedes y a los Longbottom como posibles padres, dicha profecía dicta que el niño ha de nacer en julio.

–Pero entonces no somos nosotros –renegó la pelirroja, sonriendo levemente- porque no estoy embarazada.

–Precisamente por eso, Madame Pomfrey me ha hecho el favor de acompañarme. Y espero que aceptes realizarte una sencilla prueba de embarazo. Si sale negativa, no tendrán nada de que preocuparse pero si es positiva, habrá que tomar las medidas adecuadas.

Lily miró a James, esperando que dijera algo. A cambio de ello le indico con la mirada que aceptara la prueba y con un último suspiro de resignación, aceptó. Madame Pomfrey sacó una pequeña bolsa de donde extrajo un frasco lleno de un líquido transparente.

–Conoces el procedimiento –dijo Pomfrey entregándole el frasco.

Lily miro la botella con algo de miedo antes de sacar su varita y murmurar un hechizo sobre el líquido. Coloco el frasco sobre la mesa y espero pacientemente. Si el contenido se coloreaba dorado significaba que estaba embarazada, de lo contrario seguiría siendo transparente. Sintió el brazo de James rodeándola en un intento por transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque al mirar sus ojos supo que estaba tan confundido como ella.

Por largos minutos, el color del líquido no cambio devolviéndole la tranquilidad a Lily pero cuando estaba apunto de hacer un comentario al respecto, la poción comenzó a teñirse levemente de un brillo dorado hasta convertirse completamente en una mezcla de dorado intenso.

Casi con desesperación, Lily se abrazó a James llorando silenciosamente. No podía negar que sentía una gran alegría al saberse embarazada pero era un hecho que su vida y la de su bebé cambiarían drásticamente. Aquello le hizo sentir un miedo tan fuerte que sentía cada miembro de su cuerpo excesivamente frío.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero presiento que está vez rebase los límites permitidos de actualización¿no? Ups, lo siento, he tenido un par de problemas con mi pc y espero que comprendan lo que eso significa -- ah, y con mi examen para la universidad acercándose cada vez más, creo que estoy algo nerviosa, je, je. En fin, pasando a cosas más alegres, pues ya está el cap 12. Al final decidí no enfocarme mucho en la luna de miel, hice este cap como una especie de resumen de como quedaron las cosas después de la boda, puede que no sea muy interesante pero prometo recompensarlos en futuros capítulos ¿de acuerdo?

Respondo a los reviews:

**JameslovestoLily** Ja, ja, ja que gusto que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo de un chico como Sirius, créeme más de una lo deseamos ; ) pero como no se puede, solo nos queda adorar al único y original. Cuídate mucho y espero tu opinión sobre el cap, besos )

**Jasmine**** McCainer:** Pues no, aún nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, no estoy muy segura de cuantos pero serán menos de 8, así que cualquier cosa que quisieras ver siéntete en confianza de decírmelo¿ok? Ja, ja, Carol muerta, creo que todos esperaban ese momento. Y ya que te animaste a dejar un review espero que no sea el último ¿eh? Gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate mucho )

**Karipotter:** Tenía que ser una noche de bodas para el recuerdo¿no? ja, ja, espero no haberte decepcionado con la luna de miel tan corta, solo espera y compensare eso en futuros capítulos ; ) je, je, creo que me tarde un poco en subir este cap¿no? pero no fue tanto ¿o si? Creo que me defiendo mejor callada -- tratare de que el próximo cap este listo en menos tiempo, prometido. Cuídate, bye )

**NenaOrion** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero tu opinión sobre este cap y cualquier sugerencia para los próximos es bienvenida. Besos )

**Kat:** Si, ya me estaba preguntando donde estabas, pero que bueno que regresaste es que me acostumbro a recibir los reviews de ciertas personas - Me alegra que sigas al pendiente, espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Gracias por tus comentarios, besos )

**LoREnAHuNTeR** Ja, ja, tenme paciencia - pero como hoy estoy de buen humor, te diré que el nombre de Carol saldrá a relucir en próximos capítulos, ya verás, te vas a llevar una sorpresa… más grande que la confesión de David, supongo que ya te harás una idea de la magnitud, je, je. Espero no haberte decepcionado por la luna de miel pero compensare ese detalle más adelante, además ya tenemos embarazo que creo era lo que muchas esperaban y para rematar me tarde en actualizar, sorry. De hecho espero poder terminar este fic para finales de agosto, así que procurare las actualizaciones más rápidas. Mmm, me temo que es verdad lo que dije sobre "el último capítulo feliz", desde éste en adelante las cosas ya no serán tan pacificas… Te agradezco tu sugerencia para la luna de miel pero no pude incluirla, ya establecimos porque, solo dame tiempo y verás de qué se trata. Espero no tardarme en actualizar, haré todo lo posible, lo prometo. Cuídate mucho, bye.

**Carolinpotter** Ja, ja, algo tenías que aprender del campo¿no? Lamento decepcionarte con la ausencia de Carol en la luna de miel pero… está muerta¿no? ja, ja, ya veremos que pasa y míralo por el lado amable ella es Bek y tú Potter - ¡Exacto! Tanto trabajo debía dar sus frutos, y ya tenemos a un Harry en proceso ja, ja. Ah, por cierto no pude leer tu msn¿podrías escribirlo de nuevo? Pero separa las letras, creo que es un detalle de el que no puedes escribir direcciones. Pero por cualquier cosa, puedes checar mi msn en mi profile, es el mismo que mi mail. A mí también me encantaría platicar contigo, besos )

**Vanesa-Salazar:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu opinión sobre este cap - Y para tu pregunta: no estoy muy segura, le faltan a lo mucho 8 capítulos, ya son poquitos espero que sigas al pendiente. Cuídate mucho )

**HermioneGranger91:** ¿Ya leíste el 6º libro! Snif, snif, no me recuerdes mi desgracia -- en fin, pasando a cosas menos traumantes… ja, ja, pues Carol no apareció en la luna de miel¿aún crees que está viva? Y pues… ya me he visto bastante cruel con los preparativos de la boda y que si se cumplía y que sino, ya sería mucho si al final no¿no crees? Ja, ja, pero que digo, voy a seguir torturando personajes un rato más, me desquitare por no poder leer el libro, ejem, no es cierto, sorry, es que no he dormido bien -- auch, espero no haberte decepcionado con la luna de miel, dame un poco de tiempo y compensare ese detalle. En cuanto a David, dudo mucho que se interponga entre James y Lily, para eso ya llegó Jack¿no crees? Ja, ja, estoy segura que nadie adivinara de donde salió ese chico, ejem, ya hable de más… Te agradezco muchísimo tus sugerencias para la luna de miel pero no pude ponerlas por un par de razones que explicare: el hechizo aturdidor que le lanzaron a Lily realmente no le hizo gran daño, aún no estaba embarazada y es Lily, la chica que resiste todo. Luego, Carol está muerta¿no? ja, ja. Sobre Remus, creo que ya no lo veremos por el resto del fic, sigue con su asunto extraño que ha de encajar con las razones de los libros, ya lo había mencionado antes pero he procurado que este fic encaje con los datos dichos en los libros (los primeros 5 claro, snif, snif) espero que no te decepcione el no ver más a Remus, quizás haga una mención de él en el último cap. Para tus últimas dos sugerencias, veremos algo similar en próximos caps. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Cualquiera diría que ya conoces la trama ¿cómo es eso? A ver, explícate, no, no es cierto, es broma. Ja, ja, cuídate mucho, besos D

**Marisol:** Eres la primera que me pregunta sobre 'la Carol' que Lily creyó ver, pero desafortunadamente no te puedo responder esa duda, sino arruino los próximos caps, solo tenme paciencia, ya verás. ¡Si! Van a tener un bebé, no en las condiciones que esperaban pero si. Bueno… es un hecho que los haré sufrir otro poco pero lamento decir que no tendrán un final feliz -- ya que el último cap de este fic debe encajar con lo que se sabe de los libros de HP, y pues todos sabemos cual fue el destino de James y Lily, espero que eso no te decepcione y sigas leyendo el fic, aún nos quedan un par de sorpresas - Muchas gracias por tu review, besos y cuídate mucho.

**Yamila**** Potter: **Wow, sinceramente no tenía conocimiento de ese tenista. Cuando le di nombre al personaje solo fue por casualidad no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad pero que curioso¿no? ja, ja espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Muchos besos y gracias por la información )

**Leodyn**Descuida, aún no hemos terminado, aunque si he de decir que nos quedan menos de 8 capítulos para el final, espero que te mantengas al pendiente. Me alegra saber que te gusto tanto mi fic como para leértelo de golpe en un día, ya me contaras que te pareció este cap. Besos y cuídate mucho )

Ok, terminamos por ahora. No saben como los quiero, me renueva las energías el recibir tantos reviews, espero que los que solo leen se animen a dejar sus comentarios. Garantizo que eso ayudará a la pronta actualización.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	13. Un embarazo nada tranquilo

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 13. Un embarazo nada tranquilo

Un par de horas después, James y Lily miraban el atardecer desde el jardín de la mansión Potter. Hacia poco que Dumbledore y Pomfrey se habían marchado, luego que la enfermera revisara la salud de Lily y el bebé. Según el examen, tenía tres semanas de embarazo, se encontraba saludable al igual que el bebé y le había explicado que su exceso de sueño y cansancio era normal, y tal vez se prolongara hasta que su cuerpo y magia se adaptaran al bebé, y aún así su magia se vería afectada, siendo necesaria para mantener viva a la criatura. Ahora ya se encontraba más tranquila, tendría un hijo de James y aún no era seguro que ellos serían los 'elegidos', tal vez ese papel les correspondiera a los Longbottom y mientras tanto llevaría un embarazo tranquilo y normal.

–Estoy muy feliz –dijo James, repentinamente levantando el rostro de Lily haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran- tal vez no nos enteramos de la mejor forma pero¡por Merlín! Vamos a tener un hijo –sonrió depositando un rápido beso en sus labios.

–Y además creo que esto les corresponde a los Longbottom.

–¿Eso crees?

–¿Quieres que le corresponda a nuestro hijo?

–No me refería a eso, pero mejor cambiemos de tema.

–Quiero visitar a mis padres, decirles lo del bebé.

–Por supuesto, puede ser mañana. Y también me gustaría hablar con David y decirle que te tomaras unas largas vacaciones.

–James.

–No vamos a discutir por eso, de nuevo.

–Pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que podía seguir trabajando.

–No al ritmo que trabajas –aquel comentario fue suficiente para callarla, aunque no muy convencida- Lily, hazlo por el bebé, no puedes arriesgar su seguridad y tampoco la tuya.

–Eso ya lo sé –miro a James y supo que tenía esa batalla pérdida- de acuerdo, pediré mi cambio pero seré yo quien hable con David.

–Iremos los dos –renegó besando su frente- gracias.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Lily salió muy temprano rumbo a la casa de sus padres mientras James acompañado por Sirius visitaba a David para informar sobre la condición de la pelirroja. Aunque James sabía muy bien que su esposa estaría molesta prefería arreglar ese asunto él mismo. Por otro lado, tal vez Lily ya sabía sobre sus planes, siendo que aquella mañana se había negado a que la acompañara a casa de los Evans sin dar una buena excusa pero prometiéndole alcanzarla más tarde.

–Mi dúo favorito –dijo David al verlos entrar a su oficina- no sé porque les doy días de descanso, si de todas formas vienen.

–Ya no te quejes tanto –mofo Sirius- seguro que nos extrañas.

–Claro, tanto que voy a llegar a odiarlos –refuto- a partir de mañana no podrán faltar a menos que haya causas de fuerza mayor. Nada de esas tonterías como que se murió mi lechuza, o la abuela de la tía de la lechuza de mi vecino o…

–¿Un embarazo? –intervino James casi sonriendo.

–¿Disculpa?

–Lily está embarazada.

–No puede ser –dijo David golpeándose la frente- ¿no podían esperar? Acaban de llegar y Lily ya debe irse. Es de las pocas mujeres que están en condiciones de trabajar… o estaba, claro.

–Lo lamento, pero solo trabajara por los próximos cuatro meses.

–¡David! –giraron ante el llamado encontrando a Jack Seale- tenemos un problema. Un ataque de mortífagos.

–Bien, reúnete con los demás. Iré en un minuto y necesito que ambos vengan –miro a Sirius y James.

–No puedo creerlo, trabajare al lado del mejor auror de la central –comento Jack mirando a James- supongo que me recuerdas.

–Eso creo, vámonos –dijo a Sirius saliendo de la oficina tras David. Un poco más atrás, Jack sonreía ampliamente casi con inocencia.

…

–¡Lily¡Hija, que bueno verte! –chillo la señora Evans abrazando a la pelirroja- ¿qué tal tu luna de miel? –continuo invitándola a pasar.

–Fue grandiosa –sonrió pasando a la sala donde Tamara hojeaba una revista con el televisor encendido- ¡Tami!

–Hola, Lily. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros –sonrió- ah, pero entonces eras tú.

–¿De qué hablas? –se sentó junto a la menor recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía su madre.

–Jessica insistió en que viniéramos, dijo algo sobre una lectura de cartas. Según ella, alguien cercano a mi tía Esther tenía grandes noticias que dar pero no se especificaba si eran buenas o malas. Dudo mucho que pueda predecir el futuro o algo así… –mofo restándole importancia al asunto.

–Mmm, yo ya empiezo a dudarlo –dijo Lily bebiendo un sorbo del té- ah, es canela, mi favorito.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Fue Jessica quien 'predijo' mi boda antes de informarles. Y ahora esto…

–¿Ocurre algo? –hablo Esther, temiendo que fuese algo malo.

–Pues… -miro su reflejo en el té. Tamara y su madre serían las primeras personas en enterarse de su condición, por lo menos de su parte, y por primera vez sentía que era realidad, tenía una pequeña criatura creciendo en su interior, un corazón latiendo: era su hijo. Su mirada se perdió en el vació olvidando el destino que le deparaba a su bebé. Solo pensaba en que esa criatura era su hijo, de ella y de James; inconscientemente se llevo las manos al vientre aún no crecido sonrojándose levemente.

–¿Lily? –volvió a llamar Esther, sospechando de que se trataba el asunto, al ver el gesto de su hija.

–Estoy embarazada –dijo sin mirar a nadie.

…

Un par de minutos después, James se encontraba corriendo entre callejones de una de las ciudades en Londres menos concurridas; y es que en los últimos meses la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar habían abandonado la zona con el temor de que se convirtiera en una sede de mortífagos, dado sus insistentes ataques. Ahora, en medio de basura y pasillos secos, James corría acercándose al punto de encuentro donde previamente se había instalado un traslador.

Pasó la manga de su túnica por su frente secándose el sudor. Había llegado al lugar junto con Sirius y unos cinco aurores más pero una repentina explosión los obligó a separarse e iniciar el ataque individualmente. El problema era que habían subestimado a los mortífagos viéndose superados en número y obligados a emprender la retirada. Así lejos de sus compañeros y herido en el hombro izquierdo y el costado, James se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

Repentinamente un rayo aturdidor paso a escasos centímetros de su hombro herido, obligándolo a detenerse. Giro la cabeza a penas para recibir otro rayo justo en la cabeza que lo derribo sin darle tiempo a defenderse. Parpadeo débilmente tratando de enfocar su alrededor, justo frente a su rostro vislumbro a Peter Pettigrew pero al segundo siguiente y antes de siquiera decir su nombre se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Carol Bek y al instante cambio a Sirius. Con un último quejido de dolor, cayó inconsciente.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en la habitación que compartía con Lily en la mansión Potter, recostado en su cama con un vendaje en la cabeza, hombro y costado; sentía una latente punzada en la frente que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos hasta poder habituarse. Al volver a abrirlos se encontró con el rostro sonriente pero cansado de su esposa.

–Que bueno que despertaste –musito retirando el paño que previamente había mojado pero que su frente aún sudada había secado.

–Lily… -murmuro tomando su mano para cerciorarse de que no fuera otra ilusión.

–Yo creí… bueno, James –se hinco a su lado luciendo nerviosa- vas a estar bien, tranquilo. Yo… iré por té –se levanto y sin dejar de mirarlo, inquieta, salió del cuarto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se cubrió el rostro gimoteando silenciosamente, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que escuchaba pasos acercándose. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, ligeramente más alta de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes casi negros. Lucía una sencilla cinta negra a manera de diadema y su mirada orgullosa imitaba perfectamente a la de un Malfoy.

–Lily Evans –dijo caminando lentamente hacia la pelirroja- ah, no, es Potter¿cierto? –sonrió con orgullo deteniéndose frente a ella- Lily Potter.

–Eh¿quién eres tú? –murmuro realmente confundida.

–Mi nombre es Emily, soy prima de James. La única de toda la familia que no fue invitada a la boda –torció la boca en actitud desafiante.

–No creo que haya sido a propósito.

–Claro, mi tía ya me lo explico. Y es razonable, hace algún tiempo que me aleje de la familia y jamás dije a donde iría. Supongo que no haz oído hablar de mí.

–No. Aunque la familia Potter es muy grande.

–Lo sé. Es muy difícil memorizar todos los nombres –sonrió un poco más amable- pero dime¿a dónde ibas?

–Ah, por un poco de té para…

–James, lo sé. Dicen que está muy grave.

–No, no, él… estará bien, descuida –musito con algo de duda en su voz.

–Bueno, entonces yo iré por el té. Tú deberías volver con James –giro sobre sus talones en un movimiento ligero y volvió al piso inferior.

Lily observó a la chica hasta que se perdió en las escaleras, respiro profundamente lista para volver con James pero algo la detuvo impidiéndole siquiera moverse. Se quedó en su lugar mirando a la nada, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos y en medio del panorama nublado que ahora veía distinguió a Sirius que al verla llorando solo atino a abrazarla.

…

–¿Jami¿Jami¿Sigues vivo? –James abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su pequeña hermana que, de pie al lado de su cama, sonreía con una preocupación que jamás admitiría.

–Claro que si –intento sonreír- ¿dónde está Lily?

–Volverá en un momento –intervino la señora Potter sentándose al pie de la cama- ¿cómo te sientes?

–Más o menos –murmuro- pero no recuerdo que paso.

–Lo que paso no es importante ahora, solo preocúpate por recuperarte –sonrió cálidamente- Judith¿por qué no vas a buscar a Lily?

–Bien –sonrió saliendo del cuarto a saltos.

–James, seré sincera: no esperes que Lily pase mucho tiempo contigo. Necesita descansar y tú también.

–¿Por qué me dices esto?

–Por alguna razón que desconozco, Lily está muy alterada –James la miro confundido- está embarazada, una situación así no puede hacerle bien ni a ella ni al bebé.

…

–Estaba tan asustada –chillo Lily, sentada en la cama de Sirius. Luego de que el anímago no logro tranquilizarla opto por llevarla a su habitación esperando que pudiera calmarse- estaba en casa de mis padres cuando alguien llamo a mi celular diciendo que James estaba muerto… muerto, Sirius. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Me quería morir… y lo único que hice fue salir corriendo a la central de aurores… me dijeron que James estaba herido y que tú lo habías traído aquí… me sentí más tranquila pero comencé a marearme y a tener sueño, entonces recordé que estaba embarazada. La señora Potter me dijo que tenía que calmarme o podría hacer daño a mi bebé...

–No lo entiendo¿quién te llamó? –preguntó momentos después, al notarla más tranquila.

–No tengo idea, pero no puedo creer que se atreviera a mentir de esa forma. Me pareció reconocer la voz de una mujer.

–Ya veo –se acercó a ella- ¿te sientes mejor? –asintió- porque dudo mucho que James sobreviva un día sin tenerte cerca.

–Gracias, Sirius –se puso de pie depositando un suave beso en su mejilla- eres un buen amigo.

Antes de volver a su habitación, Lily fue interceptada por su suegra quien se negó a dejarla ir sin antes de comer apropiadamente. Y luego de un par de quejas, acompañada por Judith se sentó a la mesa a terminar lo que serían tres comidas de una sola vez. Y es que no había probado bocado después del desayuno pero se sentía tan cansada que hasta había olvidado alimentarse. Cuando finalmente terminó, observo a su lado a Judith, dormida en su silla y ajena a todo problema. La miro con ternura recordando que ya era tiempo de volver con James.

–Lily –giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su suegra- ¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, creo pero me preocupa más James.

–Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí hijo –se sentó frente a la pelirroja- pero también tienes que preocuparte por ti y por el bebé.

–Lo sé –murmuro mirando su vientre aún plano.

–Mañana vendrá un sanador a revisarte –Lily asintió- he pedido que arreglen una habitación extra para que duermas sola. Necesitas descansar.

–Sé lo agradezco –se puso de pie- pero prefiero quedarme con James. No podré dormir bien si no me cercioro de que este bien.

–De acuerdo pero, por favor, duerme. No quiero pensar en lo que dirá tu madre si algo malo te sucede –sonrió cálidamente. Lily volvió a asentir y abandono el comedor bajo la mirada atenta de Elizabeth. Se levanto y sonrió mirando a la pequeña Judith.

…

Lily llegó a su habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, no lograba quitarse la sensación de miedo a perder a James. Comenzaba a entender la necedad de su esposo a protegerla, tal vez él también llegaba a sentirse tan desesperado como ella en ese momento. Y aunque le dijeron que se calmara y pensara en el bebé, simplemente no podía olvidarse de James como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Entró al cuarto encontrando despierto a James, la miro fijamente y ella se acercó casi temerosa. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo pero no logro evitar que sus ojos reflejaran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Dónde estabas? –Lily lo miro sintiéndose culpable, seguramente James la había necesitado a su lado pero ella se sentía tan mal que había evitado acercarse.

–Yo… -sin previo aviso, James tomó sus manos y la jaló hacia si atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Lily cerró los ojos sintiendo que volvería a llorar, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James aferrándose fuertemente.

–Ya estoy bien, Lily. Deja de preocuparte –dijo con ternura frotando su espalda.

–Creo que te veías realmente mal –sonrió torpemente separándose de él, ya más tranquila.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, terminaron recostándose con lo que Lily cayó dormida rápidamente. James la aferró a si mirándola dormir, realmente no creía en la aparente tranquilidad que mostraba, estaba seguro que había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y tal vez estuviese relacionado con él.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ya sé, ya sé, está vez excedí mis limites ¿no? -- ay, en serio que lo siento, quería actualizar antes pero… primero, creo que ya les había platicado de mi examen de admisión, ah que por cierto ¡aprobé! Y estaba tan feliz, hice de todo y me la pase muy bien con mis amigos, pero luego de eso tuve que empezar los tramites para mi inscripción y bueno… el caso es que tuve una buena razón para no actualizar. Aún así, aquí tienen el capítulo 13, y que por cierto cada vez estamos más cerca del final, según mis cálculos faltaran como 4 o 5 capítulos más. Si, sé que suena cruel, pero es la realidad, y creo que justo a tiempo porque quería terminar este fic antes de iniciar las clases, eso quiere decir que tendremos el final para mediados de septiembre, como máximo, o eso espero, je, je P

Respondo los reviews:

**JameslovestoLily** Ja, ja, para el 'ritmo' que llevaban creo que ya es ganancia que solo hasta ahora saliera embarazada¿no crees? Pero al final de cuentas era algo inevitable, así que ni modo pobre Lily, aunque creo que ya acepto su embarazo solo falta ver si puede llegar a termino ; ) ya sabes que siempre tengo un haz bajo la manga, je. Cuídate mucho. Bye, bye.

**HermioneGranger91:** Ji, ji me alegra que sigas al pendiente del fic pero sinceramente me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto aún después de que termine D Es cierto, Rowling no ha hecho mención alguna sobre como se enteraron los Potter de la profecía (bueno, al menos en los primeros 5 porque el 6º aún no lo leo) pero es mi perspectiva, tal vez un poco descabellada pero me pareció razonable hasta cierto punto. Y claro que si, todo está perfectamente calculado, que sé que mis lectores siempre están al pendiente hasta de los cálculos de meses y esas cosas, y como quiero que Harry nazca, pues va a nacer como de que no, ja, ja. Sobre dudar de la paternidad del bebe, pues no, no lo pondré pero agregaré algo más, ya verás solo tenme paciencia, al fin ya quedan pocos caps. ¿A quién matare? Je, je no te lo diré pero no es nadie de la familia ni de Lily ni de James (por ahora), eso si, puede que esa muerte sea algo… escalofriante. Y también tenemos a Jack, él también tendrá su responsabilidad en un pequeño complot en contra de James y Lily que veremos más adelante, pero no será muy detallado solo una leve mención o algo así. Ji, creo que al final me tarde un poco con este cap ¿no? pero tengo justificante, espero que valga -- prometo subir el otro en menos tiempo, ahora que no tengo la presión del examen. Muchos besos y cuídate. Bye, bye )

**Elisaevans** ¿Vaya luna de miel, no? je, creo que estaba inspirada P que bueno que te gusto. Exacto, trato de seguir la línea de los libros, por eso es que se sospecha de Remus como el traidor. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios para continuar la historia pero me temo que inevitablemente el fin se acerca, dentro de 4 o 5 caps habremos terminado. Gracias por tus elogios, siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo ; ) y espero que te mantengas al pendiente de los últimos capítulos. Cuídate mucho, besos.

**Leodyn** Je, creo que me obsesione con ponerles obstáculos a está grandiosa parejita ¿no? P Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Muchos besos )

**Yamila**** Potter: **Que raro¿por qué no te contestaban los reviews? Pero en fin, gracias por tus comentarios espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado y me des tu opinión. Besos )

**Ticapotter** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra contar con una nueva lectora y prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar en menos tiempo. Ah, y gracias por dejarme tantos reviews en un solo cap, se ve que te morías por leer este cap¿no? ; ) Cuídate mucho.

**LoREnAHuNTeR**Ja,ja, si¿verdad? Menudo problema si el bebé no resulta ser Harry D Entre que Jack es algo extrovertido y James, efectivamente, muy celoso ya no se sabe ni que va a pasar pero Lily ya dejo el trabajo, eso debería arreglar un poco la situación ¿no crees? Je, pues no, aún no he podido leer el 6º libro -- aunque he escuchado demasiados rumores y aparte tú ya me diste algunos detalles más… ji, se suponía que ya me habías perdonado por tardarme en actualizar y mira nada más, vuelvo a las andadas… prometo subir el próximo cap en menos tiempo, ya verás. Cuídate mucho, bye, bye )

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, trato de ser lo más fiel a los datos que se dicen en los libros sobre la muerte de los Potter y antes de que ocurriera. Espero tu opinión sobre el cap, prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo y de nuevo muchas gracias por tus elogios. Besos P

**Ely:** Je, je, hago todo lo posible. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos, bye, bye )

**AMATXO:** ¡Concedido! Un nuevo cap, prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo. Y gracias por tu review, besos P

**Jasmine**** McCainer: **Je, je, me estoy excediendo un poco con James¿no? P pero descuida, no es a propósito, el que Jack se haya presentado precisamente ahora tiene su razón de ser, eso lo veremos en próximos capítulos. Sobre tu primera duda… me temo que no puedo responderte nada, sip Carol murió pero aún puede volver su fantasma o algo igual de descabellado¿no? ja, ja, solo tenme paciencia, será toda una sorpresa. Y para tu segunda pregunta, lamento decir que la respuesta es si, ya que estoy siguiendo la línea de lo que sabemos sobre los Potter y unas cuantas cosas anexadas de mi parte, claro, pero el chiste es que todos sabemos como termina todo¿no? Espero que eso no te desanime para seguir leyendo y pueda contar con tus reviews para estos últimos caps que serán entre 4 o 5. Y con mucho gusto leeré tu fic, solo dame un poco de tiempo¿ok? Bueno, me voy despidiendo, cuídate mucho y suerte )

Bien, son todos los reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ya saben que cualquier duda pueden decírmela, ya estamos en los últimos caps y es importante. Cuídense mucho y prometo subir el próximo cap en menos tiempo. Besos.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	14. Cambios no muy agradables

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 14. Cambios no muy agradables.

A la mañana siguiente, gracias a un par de pociones administradas por su madre y los cuidados de Lily, James amaneció casi recuperado. Al menos ya no sentía dolor y tal vez en un par de horas más le retirarían los vendajes. Despertó más temprano de lo normal, tanto como para apreciar el amanecer, sonrió internamente mirando la serie de colores que adornaban el sol. Escucho el leve sonido de la puerta y acudió al llamado para evitar que despertara a Lily.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó saliendo del cuarto.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –la señora Potter lo escolto al cuarto siguiente.

–Mejor, gracias –su rostro se torno serio ante la actitud de su madre.

–Creo que ya debiste percatarte del estado de salud en Lily –el silencio de su primogénito le indico que continuara- bueno, no está bien. Algo parece tenerla inquieta y combinado con su embarazo no está dando nada bueno.

–Sé que está relacionado con lo que me ocurrió ayer.

–Tal vez. En todo caso, sugiero que dejé de trabajar.

…

Se despertó bruscamente con la respiración entrecortada y un sudor frío bañándole el cuerpo. La desesperación y el miedo grabados en su rostro con una sola persona en mente.

–James… -susurro girando para encontrar el lugar del hombre vacío- ¡James! –se levanto. No había nadie.

En cualquier otro momento se habría levantado muy enojada pero ahora no se sentía siendo la misma. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de soltarse en llanto con la amarga sensación de que James estaba muerto. Tal vez fuese por su embarazo, o por las pesadillas que no la dejaron tranquila toda la noche pero se sentía especialmente sensible.

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se encontró con los profundos ojos de James fijos en ella y se sintió tan tonta que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza y limpiarse el rostro discretamente.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó James sentándose a su lado.

–No es nada, solo… creo que ya empiezo a resentir el embarazo –sonrió torpemente.

–Ya deja de preocuparte –tomó su rostro besándola delicadamente- mi madre quiere verte.

–¿Es urgente? No me siento muy bien.

–Con mayor razón tienes que verla. Llamo a un sanador para que te revise.

–Es cierto, eso me dijo ayer –miro a James- ¿me darías un minuto? Para cambiarme –aclaro ante la mirada del moreno.

James asintió no muy convencido y abandono la habitación. Lily se miro a si misma y suspiro, no podía evitar esa angustiante sensación de miedo. Tenía nauseas, cansancio y difícilmente podía pensar en algo coherente. Se puso de pie y paso al cuarto de baño, tal vez después de una ducha se sentiría mejor.

…

Sirius volvió al cuartel de los aurores tomando el primer objeto que encontró a su paso, en ese caso un adorno de escritorio, que arrojó contra una pared destruyéndose en el impacto. Entonces el dolor que le producía su brazo derecho le recordó que había sido herido.

Maldijo mentalmente derrumbándose en un sillón. De nuevo un ataque de mortífagos, o más bien una trampa. Trampa que casi les cuesta la vida a todos los que acudieron. Su mirada se enfoco en el pasillo donde transitaban varios aurores, tranquilos y ajenos a la reciente situación.

Desconcertado, se levanto mirando a su alrededor. La mayoría de los que habían estado en la redada eran aurores, solo uno que otro perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix; y curiosamente los mortífagos habían perseguido a los de la Orden pero… se suponía que nadie, excepto los propios integrantes conocían la Orden. ¿Cómo es que sabían a quien atacar?

Aquello despertó una nueva idea en su cabeza, el traidor estaba entre los aurores. Y casi sin pensarlo un solo nombre apareció en su mente: Remus. Agito bruscamente sus ideas, no era posible que dudara de esa manera, no de uno de sus mejores amigos. Podía imaginar como traidor a cualquiera, excepto a sus amigos.

Devolvió su atención a la herida de su brazo y se regaño a si mismo por seguir dudando de las lealtades de Remus pero, siempre existía el 'pero'; y el comportamiento del licántropo no ayudaba mucho a su defensa.

–Supongo que el señor Potter no vendrá –dijo Jack mordazmente, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

–Eso está bastante claro –dijo Sirius usando el mismo tono.

–Claro, dicen que está muy herido –mofo- pensé que era bueno en su trabajo.

–Estás jugando con fuego –se acercó al Slytherin mirándolo fríamente- y esto no es Hogwarts.

–Potter no necesita que lo defiendan –sonrió altanero- pero tal vez la que necesite ayuda sea su… 'esposa'.

–Debo entender que solo eres auror por la obsesión de perseguir a James.

–No digas tonterías, él no me interesa pero si se involucra en mis metas, naturalmente saldrá lastimado –giro sobre sus talones abandonando la sala con su característica sonrisa de superioridad.

Sirius lo observo marcharse y dio por sentado el hecho de que James no estaba tan paranoico como pensaba. De hecho, Jack tenía ideas raras en mente, relacionadas con Lily y que no podían traer nada bueno. Tal vez vigilar un poco más de cerca al Slytherin no estaría por de más. Sonrió con astucia, eso lo mantendría ocupado y distraído.

…

Fueron varios minutos en manos del sanador quien revisó desde su magia, salud, hasta los datos del bebé que siendo tan pequeño apenas podía describir su respiración y estabilidad. Finalmente en compañía de James y Elizabeth, Lily recibió los comentarios del sanador que, como la futura madre esperaba, no eran muy buenos. Su alimentación estaba muy desbalanceada, produciendo que el bebé no se desarrollara tan bien como debía. Su estado de ánimo aumentaba o disminuía su presión de manera abrupta, afectando su magia y el respaldo de energía para la criatura.

–Tal y como lo suponía, tu embarazo se está convirtiendo en uno alto riesgo –hablo la señora Potter en cuanto el sanador se retiro- he hablado con James y creemos que lo más conveniente es que dejes de trabajar.

–Yo también lo había pensado –musito cabizbaja- tal vez si debería dejar de trabajar, no me siento muy bien y creo que el bebé no lo está pasando mejor –sonrió con tristeza sintiendo que de nuevo lloraría.

–Descuida, en cuanto todo esto termine volverás a ser la misma de siempre –sonrió James pasando un brazo por su espalda.

–Lo sé –murmuro no muy convencida- quisiera ir a descansar.

–Bien –intervino Elizabeth- pero tendrás que comer algo. Pediré a los elfos que te lleven un pequeño almuerzo –asintió en silencio abandonando la sala- no me agrada nada su actitud –miro a James.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Si sigue así y cae en depresión podría abortar al bebé.

–No se me ocurre que hacer –dijo con desesperación sacudiéndose el cabello- sé que algo le preocupa pero no quiere decirme nada y tampoco quiero presionarla porque temo que se ponga peor.

–Como quiera que sea necesitamos tranquilizarla –se sentó al lado de James- hay otro asunto. Susan está aquí.

–¿Susan¿Eso significa que Emily…? –su madre asintió confirmando sus temores.

…

Conocía las repercusiones para su embarazo pero había trabajado por varios años y de pronto dejarlo… no era nada agradable. Comenzó a rememorar todos los accidentes que había sufrido desde su entrenamiento hasta convertirse en auror y lo que vino después de ello. Casi siempre terminaba internada por más de dos días y si esos mismos accidentes los tuviera ahora, tal vez no podría salir tan bien librada y en el proceso estaba arriesgando la vida de su bebé. Le importaba su trabajo pero ahora era más importante su hijo, y si tenía que renunciar hasta a respirar, lo haría sin dudar.

Llegó al final de las escaleras chocando con alguien que, por caminar con la mirada abajo, no pudo esquivar. Levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa resplandeciente de una joven.

–¿Emily? –preguntó dudosa al ver a la chica en una actitud tan opuesta a la del día anterior.

–Veo que ya conociste a mi hermana –estrecho su mano en un saludo cálido- yo soy Susan, la gemela de Emily.

–No me dijo que tuviera una gemela.

–Y no me extraña –murmuro inocente- tendrás que disculparla, mi hermana suele ser… rara.

–Entonces supongo que tú no estarás molesta por no haber sido invitada a la boda.

–No. De alguna forma ya estaba preparada para ser excluida.

Lily sonrió con sinceridad y pudo notar los ojos de Susan, de un tono rojo oscuro. En eso radicaba la diferencia entre ella y Emily, era bueno saberlo porque eran exactamente iguales. Aunque el tono de sus ojos en ambas era tan oscuro que solo mirándolas de cerca podían reconocerse.

–¡Lily! –giraron para encontrarse con la alegría de Judith quien se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja- ¡que bueno que te encuentro! –chillo con emoción.

–No sé como puedes soportarla –se quejo Emily acercándose al grupo con gesto molesto.

–Te dije que no me siguieras –dijo la pequeña enseñando la lengua.

–Oigan, creo que Lily necesita dormir –intervino Susan.

–No, está bien –sonrió la aludida- creo que me haría bien tener compañía.

Pasaron a la habitación de Lily donde encontraron lista la comida que los elfos habían preparado. Sopa de verduras, fruta y una charola llena de galletas de chocolate; jugo y licuado. Lily tomó una de las galletas recordando que durante su supuesto embarazo producido por el veneno de Carol había tenido excesivos antojos en cuanto a chocolate.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Susan mientras su hermana y Judith peleaban por galletas.

–Nada, es solo que… creo que perdí el gusto por el chocolate –sonrió débilmente dejando la galleta en una servilleta aparte.

–Que raro, no conocía a nadie que no le gustara el chocolate. Pero creo que esa sopa y la fruta son para ti¿no?

–Mmm -hizo un gesto de dolor tomando la primera cucharada de sopa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

–Casi un mes –sonrió con ternura acariciando su vientre de manera inconsciente. Aún no se notaba su embarazo pero podía sentir a su bebé respirando dentro de ella.

–Aún es muy poco tiempo –chillo decepcionada- pensé que podríamos buscar ropa de maternidad.

–No, creo que aún no la necesito pero gracias. Podemos ir en un par de meses más¿cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?

–No lo sé, hasta que mi hermana cometa una imprudencia y nos corran.

–La última vez no duraron ni un mes –intervino Judith sonriente.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera presente? –se quejo la aludida fingiéndose molesta.

–Creí que tenías un carácter más tosco pero veo que eres amable –comentó Lily mirando significativamente a Emily.

–Pues no te confíes tanto –chillo poniéndose de pie- porque puedo ser muy cruel –salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

–No intentes entenderla –murmuro Judith- ella es…

–Rara –dijeron Susan y Judith al unísono.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lily se frotaba el vientre con suavidad recostada en su cama con la mirada en el techo. Había pasado un buen rato conversando con Susan, no dejaba de sentirse extraña pero al menos había podido distraerse. Ahora intentaría dejar de lado sus pesadillas y temores relacionados con James. Más ahora que no estaría a su lado en el trabajo tendría que lidiar con la preocupación que él mismo sufría cuando ella se arriesgaba demasiado. Tenía mucho que aprender, siendo esposa y futura madre debía ser más responsable y no solo pensar en si misma. Creyó sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos y de inmediato miro su vientre, pero obviamente no era nada. Se levanto de un brinco, tal vez podría empezar por informarse un poco más sobre su embarazo.

…

Sirius llegó a la mansión Potter algo tarde y muy inusual en él, con un semblante muy serio. Tras ser recibido por un elfo, atravesó el salón principal rumbo al estudio donde encontraría a James. Caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tenía algo muy importante que discutir con el heredero Potter y aunque en primera instancia pensaba hablar con Dumbledore tal vez sería bueno no hacer el asunto tan grande. Se detuvo bruscamente frente a Emily quien le obstruía el paso.

–¿Haz perdido el habla o solo es mi día de suerte? –dijo Emily sonriendo arrogante.

–No puedo creer que sigas viva, creí que al fin me había librado de ti –mofo desdeñosamente luciendo su característica sonrisa Black- pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo contigo.

–Cierto, y yo tampoco, así que espero que tu estancia aquí no dure mucho.

–Yo pisaré está casa tantas veces como quiera.

–Por supuesto, tengo entendido que te echaron de la mansión Black¿ahora intentas vivir aquí?

–Al menos yo si soy bienvenido, tú tienes que suplicar para que tu propia familia te acepte –se miraron fríamente una última vez antes que cada uno retomara su camino.

Atravesó la puerta del estudio cerrándola con un fuerte portazo captando toda la atención de James quien lo miro entre asombrado y divertido. Sirius bufo cruzando los brazos, recargándose en la puerta.

–De haber sabido que tu "adorable" prima estaba aquí, ni me asomo –se quejo- ¿cuánto tiempo se quedara?

–No lo sé, llegó ayer y hasta que no "tropiece" no se irá.

–¿Cuánto tardo la última vez? –preguntó mirándolo con desesperación.

–Casi un mes.

–Este definitivamente no es mi día –se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

–¿Por qué¿Ocurrió algo más?

–Pues… según David, Remus renunció a su puesto como auror.

Miro atentamente a James esperando su reacción, una muy similar a la de él, entre preocupación y confusión sin llegar a entender los motivos del licántropo. Permanecieron en silencio, últimamente ocurrían muchas cosas extrañas: la revelación de un posible traidor entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la situación de Peter y ahora el comportamiento de Remus.

–¿Cómo sigue Lily? –hablo Sirius rompiendo el congelante silencio, ocupando el lugar frente a James en la pequeña mesa.

–Bien, creo –dijo pensativo- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Ayer la noté muy inquieta. Supongo que eso no es bueno, ahora.

–Ha estado algo distante, espero que la presencia de Emily no la ponga peor.

–Pues lo dudo. Emily puede afectar hasta a tu hijo y eso que ni siquiera puede verlo. Esa podría ser una buena razón para echarla de tu casa: ataque deliberado al pequeño Prongs –dijo entre divertido y dramático.

–Sirius –se puso en pie- cada vez que Emily viene tenemos la misma conversación. Y sabes que mi respuesta siempre será la misma –se encamino a la puerta.

–¿Entonces se irá hoy? –sonrió esperanzado, siguiéndolo. James soltó un último suspiro de decepción antes de abandonar el cuarto- esto representa un daño grave a mi persona –se fingió ofendido siguiendo a James.

…

Nunca se había interesado por los embarazos de brujas, mejor conocidos como "embarazos mágicos", siempre creyó que no había diferencia entre brujas y muggles, en cuanto a embarazos se refería. Jamás se había informado sobre el asunto pero ahora que la señora Potter se mostraba tan preocupada, y ella había investigado un poco, entendía la razón.

Para empezar, debía tener más cuidados de lo usual, como la alimentación, hábitos rutinarios y su estado emocional. Lo primero era importante para mantener su flujo mágico en orden y que no terminara volviéndose un problema para el bebé. Los hábitos rutinarios eran necesarios en cualquier tipo de embarazo, para empezar los esfuerzos físicos. Por último y más importante, debía evitar estresarse, no llorar, ni deprimirse o molestarse demasiado, ya que eso podía causarle un aborto.

Solo había estado leyendo un libro que en particular era muy interesante y completo. Ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar pero sabía que su investigación apenas había comenzado, en aquel libro había visto de pasada un apartado en el que se hablaba sobre ciertos encantamientos que protegían al bebé desde el vientre de la madre. Parecía una locura pero tal vez podría tomarlo en consideración, dado los posibles problemas que ella y James podrían tener por su matrimonio.

Devolvió el libro a su lugar, en uno de los estantes más escondidos de la biblioteca del tercer piso. Miro de reojo a la ventana, ya era de noche y si no volvía a su habitación tal vez comenzarían una brigada de búsqueda. Sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar la ventana, está vez un destello blanco llamo su atención, se acercó al vidrio y descubrió con sorpresa la primera nevada del invierno.

–Mira, bebé –hablo suavemente acariciando su vientre- está nevando. Cuando nazcas verás que es una de las muchas maravillas de la vida. Como esas diminutas bolas de nieve se deshacen en tus dedos con el solo contacto.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, acabo de iniciar mis clases en la universidad y sinceramente creo que eso ha influido bastante en que me tardara en actualizar, no se imaginan la cantidad de tarea que dejan -- en fin, una disculpa enorme por el retraso, apenas me estoy re-integrando al trabajo de internet así que… en serio haré todo lo humanamente posible por no demorar más el final de está historia. Ya solo faltan un par de capítulos más, como ya lo había dicho, aunque lo había estado pensado y esperaba hacer un par de capítulos más de los que dije pero cambie de opinión, en vez de eso haré los últimos caps más largos¿están de acuerdo? Sino es así, aceptare cualquier opinión al respecto.

Respondo a los reviews:

**LoREnAHuNTeR** Je, je, sorry por la tardanza -- pero no te preocupes por darme adelantos del libro, de entre tanto rumor que he escuchado prefiero pensar que todo es mentira, y esperare a leerlo con mis propios ojos. Luego de eso, ya discutiremos¿ok? Tu tranquila, no te sientas tan mal. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, ya me lo dirás, pero mientras échale muchas ganas a tus estudios que yo también ya empecé y sé lo que significa P Cuídate, besos.

**Leodyn** Bueno, ya supimos que Emily tiene una gemela no tan desagradable como ella, pero si, las seguiremos viendo un poco más en estos últimos caps - je, je no te arruinare la sorpresa, por eso no te diré quien llamo a Lily¿soy malvada, no? pero ya verás, será toda una sorpresa, específicamente en el capítulo… 18, uno antes del final (o al menos así lo tengo planeado hasta el momento) Espero tus comentarios sobre el cap, besos )

**Kat:** Creo que lo que Lily tiene es más una cuestión psicológica, entre su embarazo, James y demás líos… y bueno, tampoco quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, por eso no te diré que fue lo que en realidad vio James antes de quedar inconsciente ; ) pero no te preocupes, lo descubriremos poco a poco en futuros caps. Y va lo mismo para Carol, su nombre aparecerá una vez más antes del final. Como de costumbre, no te pude dar respuestas muy específicas, pero creo que es lo mejor¿no? al menos te doy pistas. Cuídate mucho, besos P

**Elisaevans** Je, je no te diré si fue realmente Carol o el fantasma de Carol quien llamo a Lily, pero eso se resolverá en próximos caps, prometido, mientras parece que la pobre al fin se está reponiendo del susto mortal que se llevó con esa llamada. Bueno, aún nos faltan un par de caps más para el final, pero pues si, es inevitable. Espero que sigas al pendiente, besos. Bye ; )

**MadelineBlack** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que mi fic pueda expresar todo lo que me planteo. Con todo gusto, me encantaría poder ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, algo que quieras discutir sobre tus fics, con toda confianza - Ja, ja, creo que tienes que conocer de todo un poco, algo de comedias románticas, terror, misterio, para ampliar tus ideas, créeme, a veces hasta eso despierta la inspiración. Pero sino, sé como yo ¡muchas películas de terror en la noche! D y luego no poder ni bajar los pies de la cama ºº je, je. Espero que te mantengas al pendiente de los últimos caps, besos.

**Nachita:** Ups, creo que está vez si me tarde bastante en actualizar¿no? -- mmm, pero espero que el cap también haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tus comentarios. Besos )

**Ticapotter** Me alegra ver que sigues muy interesada en mi fic, y eso lo sé porque me dejas más de un review. Gracias, eso me presiona para actualizar más rápido, eso y tus comentarios que también me suben el ánimo - Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me dio mucho gusto pasar ese examen y ahora ya empecé las clases. Prometo tratar de retomar mi ritmo 'normal' de actualización, espero que a cambio me des tus comentarios sobre los caps ; ) Besos. Y de nuevo, gracias por tantos reviews! D

**JameslovestoLily** Es la terrible y cruel realidad, ya estamos en los últimos caps, pero prometo que serán muy emocionantes - Ja, ja, si ya había pensado en eso de más hijos pero me temo que alteraría mucho la idea original del fic, así que solo tendremos uno, el único y original, ja, ja, sorry, no he dormido bien. Gracias por tus ánimos (que actualmente me hacen mucha falta, créeme) procurare no tardarme tanto para el próximo. Besos, bye )

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Concuerdo contigo, a Lily sino le llueve le diluvia, y me temo que seguiremos en tensión por unos caps más, tal vez hasta el final… pero, bueno, Emily… mmm, es un encanto muy a su manera pero espero poder dar más datos sobre ella, de cualquier manera ya establecimos su vínculo familiar con James, y tanto así como una función creo que no, podríamos definirlo como que llegó en el momento justo para equilibrar situaciones. Je, ya me entenderás después. Y te prometo que jamás dejare un proyecto inconcluso, solo puede pasar (como ahora) que me tome un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado. Gracias por tus halagos, besos ; )

**HermioneGranger91:** Je, je, sorry por el retraso -- de verdad que no sabes el esfuerzo que me esta costando seguirlo, pero dejando de lado el drama, gracias por tus comentarios, son muy útiles para momentos como este en que no tengo mucho tiempo y la ingrata de mi inspiración amenaza con abandonarme - Sobre la relación aparente de Carol con el accidente de James lo veremos más adelante, pero de que hay misterio en eso, lo hay, y lo mismo va para la 'intromisión' de Peter. Je, je, Emily permanecerá cerca hasta el final del fic, para entonces nos demostrara si realmente es tan mala como aparenta. Con mucho gusto te dejo con la intriga, al fin no falta mucho para que esto acabe P y con eso tendré que hacer sufrir un rato más a Lily y James. Intentare que el próximo cap no me lleve tanto tiempo como este pero aún así sé que me tendrás paciencia, o eso espero je, je. Cuídate mucho, besos )

Ahora si me van a disculpar por las respuestas cortas pero si no lo hago así no termino este escrito nunca, en fin, tratare de administrar mejor mi tiempo - por favor, no se me desesperen, que de que termino, termino. Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	15. Cicatrices que nunca cierran

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 15. Cicatrices que nunca cierran

A una semana de la navidad, la mansión Potter lucía cálidamente decorada para la ocasión. Cada habitación tenía adornos navideños y algunos en especial tenían un encantamiento que daba la ilusión de nieve cayendo del techo. El salón principal donde descansaba el enorme árbol de más de dos metros de altura, decorado con esferas, luces y caramelos estaba rodeado por una serie de figuras que representaban a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. Cada figura echa de porcelana y vestida con un curioso disfraz navideño tenía incluida una canción diferente relacionada con la época. Una curiosa tradición que la señora Potter pedía a los elfos desde que se unió a la familia Potter. El resto del salón estaba cuidadosamente decorado con escarcha, luces, la nieve mágica y un suave aroma a vainilla que era muy tranquilizante.

En su propia habitación, Lily se había encargado de decorarla al estilo muggle. Con su optimismo y tranquilidad casi de vuelta, se esforzaba cada día más por volver a ser la misma y la proximidad de la navidad parecía ayudar bastante. Pasaba horas hablándole a su bebé y sintiéndolo crecer. Luego del ataque histérico que produjo en David su renuncia al cuerpo de aurores, al fin la situación se había tranquilizado. Aunque James tenía que cubrir más tiempo del acostumbrado, normalmente salía temprano por la mañana y volvía muy tarde casi todos los días, así que Lily no lo veía mucho, eso la tenía muy inquieta al principio pero con el tiempo logro convencerse de que no podía pasarle nada malo, aunque no se quitaba la preocupación procuraba mostrarse tranquila ante James y siempre ser cariñosa aprovechando cada segundo juntos.

Ese día en especial pensaba levantarse temprano para ver a James pero inexplicablemente tenía un sueño tan pesado que no la dejo ni abrir los ojos. Comenzó a moverse torpemente rozando las almohadas, intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito. Repentinamente sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre que le hizo sonreír entre sueños. Bajo la insistencia de aquel cosquilleo, finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, se levanto sobre sus codos distinguiendo a James con la cabeza recostada sobre su vientre desnudo por lo que sus cabellos le provocaron aquel cosquilleo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó divertida. James se levanto, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-Descuida –acarició su mejilla- pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Intentaba escuchar al bebé –sonrió inocente.

-Pero, James, aún es muy pequeño, difícilmente podrás escuchar su corazón –comento sonriente removiendo suavemente los mechones negros.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar al pendiente –dijo como niño esperanzado. Lily sonrió con ternura depositando un suave beso en los labios de James quien respondió el gesto volviendo a recostarla- ¿por qué no te vuelves a dormir? Aún es temprano –susurro delineando sus labios.

-Ya estoy muy despierta –sonrió- quiero desayunar. Y se me antoja un helado de coco.

-¿Para desayunar?

-El bebé quiere helado –dijo caprichosamente. Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Judith.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó mirando a James.

-Es cierto –salto de la cama- ya tengo que irme. Te veré más tarde –le dio un beso rápido a Lily y sacudió el cabello de su hermana antes de abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, Judith?

-Mamá pide que bajes –sonrió acercándose a la cama- ¿tan difícil es estar embarazada?

-Claro que no. De hecho es grandioso pero debes dejar de hacer muchas cosas y acostumbrarte a otras –sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Tienes razón, es grandioso. Voy a ser tía y solo tengo seis años, bueno casi siete –sonrió orgullosa.

-Sé que serás una tía muy responsable –sacó un par de prendas del ropero, siguiendo el juego de Judith.

-Si, sobre todo si es niña.

…

-Tu nivel de magia sigue algo desnivelado –explico el sanador al terminar el acostumbrado chequeo- pero me alegra ver que haz mejorado tu alimentación. Y puedo ver que estás más tranquila –Lily asintió con una leve sonrisa- tengo entendido que ya dejaste de trabajar.

-Si, desde hace una semana.

-Bien, tal vez te gustaría buscar alguna actividad extra que te mantenga despejada –sugirió recogiendo su material de trabajo.

-En general, todo está en orden, ¿cierto? –intervino la señora Potter.

-Si, ha mejorado bastante. Solo espero que sigas así, apenas llevas un mes –sonrió el hombre tomando su maletín- me retiro, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme –se despidió y abandono la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –miro a Lily.

-Bien, creo que ya he logrado asimilar la idea del embarazo –sonrió.

-Eso es grandioso. Había pensado en realizar compras navideñas. Susan y Emily me acompañaran, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, lo que necesito son distracciones.

…

James llegó al ministerio de magia, todo en un completo caos, un ir y venir de gente que no se detenía ni a pedir disculpas por golpear transeúntes a su paso. Bajo al departamento de aurores y todo estaba en situación similar. Sin poder preguntar fue enviado rápidamente a la enfermería, un cuarto pequeño que solo se usaba para heridos no muy graves, evitando el viaje inútil a San Mungo. Pero se sorprendió de ver que aquel pequeño cuarto, normalmente vacío, estaba atiborrado de aurores heridos, inconscientes y unos cuantos atendiendo a sus compañeros.

Se acercó a Moody quien atendía a otro compañero de las leves quemaduras que cubrían su brazo derecho y parte del rostro.

-Esos malditos gigantes –gruño el herido aferrándose a las mantas por el ardor que le producía aquel ungüento que Moody aplicaba en sus heridas.

-Un grupo de gigantes atacaron un pequeño poblado al norte de aquí –explico Moody- hay demasiados heridos. Todos los del poblado fueron trasladados a San Mungo, ese lugar está más lleno de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Y Sirius?

-No lo he visto.

James miro a su alrededor buscando al anímago, y al no encontrarlo prestó atención al resto de heridos que aún no eran atendidos. Se quito la capa y se dispuso a ayudar. Entonces recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, hacía poco en una de las últimas reuniones, el anciano había mencionado la posibilidad de que Voldemort se hiciera con la confianza de los gigantes, los dementores y muchas otras criaturas mágicas que hicieran de su ejército algo invencible.

Si eso era cierto, y lo llevaban acabo, difícilmente podrían detenerlos. Los aurores eran cada día menos y ni la Orden del Fénix podría ayudar mucho. Distinguió, unas camas más adelante, a una mujer que tenía la mirada fija en el techo, no reaccionaba pero su cuerpo estaba especialmente lastimado. Se sintió mal por ella pero mentalmente dio gracias porque Lily no tenía que estar ahí.

Cerca del cuarto se escucho una repentina explosión que altero a todos, sobre todo a los heridos. Moody y James que eran los más cercanos a la puerta, se asomaron para encontrar a David destruyendo varias estatuas; Sirius, muy cerca de él, intentaba detenerlo. Rápidamente el encargado de la enfermería cerró las puertas dejando que Moody, James y un par de aurores más salieran a solucionar el altercado.

Moody, el más experimentado de ellos, se encargo de tranquilizar a David quien tras acabar con todas las figuras del pasillo finalmente se tranquilizo y dejo caer junto a la pared, bastante desesperado.

-¿Y bien? –hablo Moody- ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ese maldito Fudge –gruñó pasándose una mano por el pelo- los malditos mortífagos nos están exterminando y el maldito se hace el desentendido –todos lo miraron sin entender- no creo que se haga responsable de lo que está sucediendo, ni siquiera de los que han muerto –concluyó con amargura.

Era la primera vez que veían al líder de los aurores tan desesperado y fuera de si y era más que obvio que solo estaba resumiendo lo que en realidad había pasado, no podía ser nada agradable. Si la comunidad mágica se estaba desesperando, era imposible que alguien mantuviera la cordura pero si los problemas del ministro comenzaban a alterar a todos los departamentos se crearía un caos total. Era bien sabida la ineptitud que caracterizaba al joven ministro en situaciones desesperadas pero de él dependían muchas vidas, y si no era capaz de solucionar nada lo mejor sería reconocerlo y dejar el cargo a alguien más competente. Por supuesto, tal vez nunca lo reconocería por lo que estaban obligados a hacer sus propias reglas y estrategias o caerían en la desesperación de Fudge.

…

Habían dejado a la señora Potter en una tienda de artículos mágicos mientras el resto paseaban por las tiendas muggles, a petición de Judith. Desde entonces, Susan no dejaba de mirar a Lily con algo de interés. Antes de irse, Elizabeth le había pedido que se mantuviera alerta y no descuidara a la pelirroja, pero no le había dado razones. Solo tenía que protegerla de algo de lo que no estaba muy segura. Al principio le pareció gracioso pero ¿realmente la esposa de James estaría en peligro? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial? A simple vista no se distinguía por ser una bruja poderosa. Estaba embarazada, si, pero no enferma, podía defenderse muy bien sola, ¿De qué la estaban protegiendo?

-Deja de pensar tanto, se te va a secar el cerebro –comento Emily deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Qué ni siquiera la navidad te puede poner de buen humor? –sonrió.

-Yo odio la navidad –aclaro toscamente.

-Si, claro. Malos recuerdos.

-Ja, yo no me ando con esas cursilerías –escupió alejándose de su gemela. Se acercó a una tienda de muñecos de peluche donde vio entrar a Lily. Rápidamente la localizó sonriendo junto a un chico que no reconoció.

-Por favor, considéralo como un regalo de navidad –insistió el joven intentando que Lily recibiera un pequeño oso de peluche blanco- después de todo, aún somos amigos, ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Gracias por el regalo –intervino Emily arrebatando el peluche. La expresión de su rostro mostraba todo, excepto agradecimiento.

-No es para ti –aclaro el chico, fríamente.

-Y si no tienes otra cosa que decir, ya puedes largarte.

-Emily, por favor –intervino Lily, claramente apenada- Jack, lo siento, pero no puedo recibir esto – le quito el oso a la chica devolviéndolo- adiós –murmuro empujando a Emily en dirección contraria.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –gruño alejándose de la pelirroja, una vez que salieron del local.

-Jack Seale, un compañero del trabajo.

-No deja de sorprenderme la clase de gente con la que te relacionas.

-Pero tú no deberías ser tan grosera –chillo a la defensiva.

-Y tú no deberías ser tan amable. Sobre todo con un tipo como ese que a leguas se le notan las malas intenciones que tiene.

Aquello dejo callada a Lily recordando un comentario muy similar que le había hecho James respecto a Jack. No lo había tomado en serio relacionándolo con sus celos pero si Emily, que apenas y había visto al chico en cuestión, decía lo mismo, tal vez debería poner más atención en él. Quizás sus intenciones no fuesen solo de amistad como ella creía.

-¿Qué pasa? –se acercó Susan seguida por Judith- ¿ya terminaron las compras?

-Tengo hambre –chillo la pequeña tomando la mano de Lily.

-Si, claro. Vamos –musito dejándose guiar.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Susan captando la extraña seriedad sin mezcla de odio en la mirada de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –renegó siguiendo a Lily y Judith.

…

Un par de horas después, se reunieron con la señora Potter y volvieron a la mansión, encontrándose con la agradable visita de la abuela Potter quien insistió en que Lily la acompañara al estudio para tocar el piano. La anciana lucía radiante ante la noticia del embarazo y no paraba de dar consejos al respecto. Lily se mostraba encantada por las atenciones de la mujer que había adoptado como abuela propia por lo que la puso de muy buen humor el saber que se quedaría varias semanas y quizás meses.

-No haz estado practicando mucho, ¿verdad? –comento la mujer notando como algunas notas se le complicaban.

-Lo siento, creo que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi bebé –sonrió dejando el piano- pero me dijeron que buscara un pasatiempo, tal vez podría ser esto.

-Y yo podría darte un par de lecciones.

-Sería genial –musito alegre intentando de nuevo la nota en que se había equivocado.

-Y dime, ¿cómo reacciono mi nieto al enterarse de tu embarazo?

-Bueno –detuvo la música- ambos nos sorprendimos bastante, no lo esperábamos pero ahora está feliz. Solo un poco preocupado por mí, no he estado muy bien de salud.

-Si, algo sobre eso escuche –se puso de pie- ya casi es la hora de comer, vamos.

…

-¿Por qué estás tan callado? –preguntó James mirando el semblante normalmente alegre de Sirius, mostrarse todo lo opuesto posible. Tras horas en la enfermería ayudando en todo lo posible, al final habían podido salir de ahí y tomarse un momento para descansar y tomar algo en el primer bar que encontraron.

-Solo pensaba en lo que ocurrió está mañana –murmuro sin levantar la mirada- ¿no te parece extraño que los mortífagos siempre sepan todos nuestros movimientos?

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que nos superan en número y que algunos podrían estar relacionados en el ministerio, no.

-¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de la Orden? –bajo aún más su tono de voz- también parecen conocernos muy bien.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es?

-¿Eh?

-El traidor. De el estás hablando, ¿no?

-No lo sé –suspiro- hay un momento en que todos me parecen traidores.

James lo observo seriamente, durante los últimos días Sirius había perdido esa chispa de alegría que lo caracterizaba, ahora casi siempre estaba serio, pensativo y distante. Tal vez se relacionaba con la reciente situación en el mundo mágico pero por alguna razón sentía que le estaba ocultando algo. Entonces se le ilumino una idea en su mente, era una locura pero…

-Sirius, si sabes quien es el traidor, me gustaría saberlo.

-No lo sé, James, pero creo que necesito unas vacaciones- dijo cansadamente sacudiéndose el cabello.

Repentinamente escucharon un estallido en la parte exterior del bar, el ruido ceso y un segundo después todos corrieron a la salida buscando la causa del ajetreo, pero no había nada. Poco a poco volvieron a entrar, al final solo Sirius y James permanecieron afuera, con una mirada cómplice se encaminaron al callejón detrás del establecimiento. Entre un par de botes tirados, cajas y basura encontraron a un hombre con ropas desgastadas y sucias, con varias heridas en el rostro y los brazos, parecía muerto pero en cuanto lo examinaron descubrieron con sorpresa el casi inexistente pulso que aún latía. Lograron levantarlo y acercarlo un poco hacía la luz que se reflejaba de la calle. James casi lo dejo caer al reconocer bajo toda esa suciedad y sangre a Mark, el mismo que se había fingido hermano de Carol Bek y que alguna vez intentara destruir su relación con Lily.

…

Luego de la comida, Lily había subido a su habitación solo para descansar un poco pero al solo contacto con su cama termino profundamente dormida. Ya era de noche cuando un extraño sonido en el corredor la despertó, salió de la habitación encontrando a la señora Potter en el otro extremo del pasillo frente a una de las habitaciones destinadas a las visitas.

-¿Señora Potter? –llamo acercándose.

-Lily, ¿por qué no vuelves a dormir? –susurro dulcemente tratando de alejarla del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Elizabeth la miro fijamente y supo que sería imposible mantenerla al margen.

-Pasa –entró al cuarto donde James y Sirius trataban de reanimar a Mark.

Ambas se mantuvieron distantes durante los exasperantes minutos en que ni James ni Sirius se separaron del cuerpo del chico que cada vez perdía más color y su respiración se volvía más lenta. Finalmente gracias a un hechizo bien realizado en conjunto lograron devolverle la estabilidad y su propia tranquilidad. James se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla dándole a Lily la señal que necesitaba para poder acercarse. Aunque parecía que el moreno aún no había notado su presencia, se acercó cuidadosamente y lo rodeo por detrás, relajándolo con el solo contacto.

-Deberían comer algo –dijo Elizabeth- los elfos se encargaran del resto.

Sirius asintió y siguió a la señora Potter, Lily pensó en lo mismo y se separo de James pero éste se levanto y la retuvo en un cálido abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. Pudo sentir la inquietud del moreno a través de aquel gesto y cuidadosamente lo volvió a sentar acunándolo en su pecho.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Lily sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Ahora si –sonrió James con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos –se separo de él- necesitas comer.

-Como tú digas –se levanto por segunda ocasión capturando sus labios. Y de nuevo, como cada vez que la besaba, James sintió su preocupación camuflajeada por el deseo y supo que aquello que tenía tan inquieta a Lily aún seguía presente- ahora yo te lo preguntó, ¿estás bien?

-Si –sonrió separándose- y creo que tienes mucho que contarme –miro a Mark.

-Lily –la miro fijamente. Era necesario saber, necesitaba conocer la razón que parecía encerrar a Lily dentro de si misma. No podía perderla después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

-Se esta haciendo tarde y seguramente no haz comido en todo el día –lo interrumpió reconociendo sus intenciones a través de la mirada. Tomó su mano y lo sacó de la habitación.

Se sentía culpable por su actitud pero esperaba poder resolver su problema ella misma sin preocupar más a James. Y aunque sonara egoísta, se notaba que James estaba pasando peores días que ella, no podía llegar y quejarse de algo que bien podría deberse a los cambios emocionales que producía su embarazo.

En cuanto la habitación quedo vacía y el silencio se hizo presente, relució la respiración entrecortada de Mark que comenzó a sudar frío provocando que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente. Abrió levemente sus ojos inyectados en sangre que no podían mostrarle su alrededor. Volvió a cerrarlos y agito las manos bajo un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de gritar pero los sonidos parecían perderse en su garganta y solo alcanzaba a jadear. Para cuando los elfos que la señora Potter envío llegaron a su lado, de nuevo había caído inconsciente.

-…Carol…Bek… -murmuro débilmente con la voz enronquecida al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: ¡Wow! Al fin, después de años sin actualizar retomamos la trama de misterio D Antes que nada, una disculpa enorme por la demora pero creo que ya lo había advertido y si no espero que comprendan, acabo de iniciar la universidad y creo que con eso explico todo, mi tiempo libre es (o era, según mis cálculos) muy corto. Si no estoy tan mal como creía ya logré reestablecer un poco de orden en mi tiempo y por ello logre sacar este cap, eso, claro, hasta los próximos exámenes P je, je. Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes y traumáticas, mejor les platico que ya nos quedan menos de 5 capítulos para acabar este fic, eso si con mucho misterio, más peligro, escenas fuertes y tal y como lo prometí descubriremos si realmente Carol está viva, tiene una gemela o regreso como fantasma, ja, ja, espero sus teorías. Digo, después de este cap algo se les debió haber ocurrido, ¿no?

Ya no me entretengo más, agradezco enormemente a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sobre todo con su paciencia:

**Yamila** **Potter: **Wow, en serio que yo no sabía nada sobre ese jugador, he estado preguntando un poco y lo único que me han podido decir es que es un argentino, pero que curioso, ¿no crees? Ja, ja, espero que no me lo tomes a mal P Gracias por la información y te agradezco aún más que sigas al pendiente de mi fic, prometo no volverme a tardar tanto - Besos y cuídate )

**Inuyami: **Muchísimas gracias por tus elogios, no tienes idea de lo que suben la moral e incentivan la motivación que últimamente anda muy floja -- pero, en serio, gracias, que gusto que mi fic te agrade - Espero que sigas apoyándome con tus reviews, mientras, yo prometo no tardarme tanto para las próximas actualizaciones. Ahora si, mi meta será terminar el fic antes que acabe el año. Muchos besos y cuídate D

**xX Ashley Xx: **Hola, hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios - que honor, y aunque es cierto que el final está cerca espero que sea de tu agrado, cuando llegue el momento me lo dirás, mientras espero tus comentarios sobre los próximos caps ; ) Por cierto, me di una vuelta por tu profile y encontré un fic, supongo yo que del que me hablabas, y si mi memoria no me falle ya te deje un review, no estoy muy segura de si vas a continuar esa historia pero en todo caso mucha suerte. De nuevo, gracias, besos P

**Kat:** Eso si, que milagro que actualizo, ¿no? je, je, sorry, no volverá a pasar - y ya verás que en poco tiempo podrás leer el capítulo final. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, a pesar de mis 'baches'. Besos y pórtate bien )

**Ticapotter: **Ja, ja, y agradezco todos y cada uno de tus reviews D que bueno que te agrade mi fic, eso confirma que seguirás al pendiente, ¿no? De nuevo, gracias. Cuídate mucho y dentro de poco vendrá el final ; )

**Jamie Black:** Je, je, ten por seguro que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas. Gracias por tu review, besos )

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Ah, si, ya veremos a Lily en una tierna faceta maternal - Je, siguiendo lo que dicen los libros de HP, Sirius empieza a dudar de Remus, pero es su amigo, así que se mantiene en esos conflictos mentales y con eso me temo que no se aclararán muy bien las cosas -- solo espera, el final ya está próximo. ¿Peter? Je, je, ese es un tema aparte - En cuanto a Carol Bek… mmm, también te pediré que tengas paciencia, dentro de poco volveremos a oír su nombre y esa será la última vez, ya verás porque. Gracias por tu review, prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto, cuídate P

**Leodyn: **Ah, si, el tan esperado cap 18, tranquila, ya estamos cada vez más cerca P y entonces todo (o por lo menos la mayor parte de las cosas) se aclarará. Ah, por cierto, ese cap 18, si es que mis cálculos no me fallan, serán el penúltimo capítulo. Es cierto que Susan es más agradable, a primera vista, que Emily, pero está última también tiene su encanto, es solo que… mmm, bueno, aún me debato en si debo narrar un poco de la historia de las gemelas. En fin, el caso es que Emily sufre de algo así como un conflicto mental permanente -- Je, je, espero que sigas al pendiente del fic. Besos )

**LoREnAHuNTeR: **No, no, si mis historias (y los correspondientes comentarios que me dejan -) son de las pocas cosas que me distraen de mis tareas, y eso es bueno porque sino enloquezco P Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es reanimante recibirlos y prometido que el próximo cap no demorara tanto como este -- je, je, yo sé que tu me comprendes. De nuevo, gracias y cuídate mucho. Bye )

**Oti:** Es una promesa, los próximos caps no tardarán tanto tiempo - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas al pendiente. Besos, bye, bye )

**HermioneGranger91:** No te preocupes, con que te des un tiempo basta, además yo soy la que da el mal ejemplo, ¿no? P Solo espero que tus razones no sean del tipo preocupantes y malas… ¡Auch, todo fue culpa de mi inspiración, sigue amenazando con abandonarme, hace poco acabo de amarrarla, espero que con eso este cap haya quedado bien, aunque temo que aún tenga un par de detallitos. Gracias por tu sinceridad, siempre es bueno tener comentarios como el de tu último review, eso es lo que me ayudará a mejorar en mis puntos débiles - Je, je, cierto, pobrecillos de James y Lily, nada más no los dejo descansar, solo un respiro y ya tenemos un nuevo problema encima -- En cuanto a la preocupación de Lily, digamos que está relacionada con una especie de presentimiento, eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Bueno, ya supimos un poquito más sobre Jack, este niño, por cierto, también está relacionado con un problema que lleva el nombre de Carol Bek, je, je, ya no te diré más. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo a pesar de lo lento de las actualizaciones, eso si, prometo que las próximas no tomarán tanto tiempo, así que estate al pendiente porque el final se acerca ; ) Muchos besos y cuídate D

**Nachita: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos - Ja, ja, y lamento decirte que Emily aún se quedará otro rato - Je, y gracias también por las porras, eso si, prometo que las próximas actualizaciones no tardarán tanto y ya está muy cerca el final. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews P

**jamesandmolly: **Gracias por el review, espero seguir recibiendo más. Besos )

Ahora que aquellos que no me han dejado review, he de recordarles que ya estamos por terminar el fic y también espero sus opiniones. Aunque sea para decirme "¡¡Al fin terminas, creí que Rowling acabaría la saga antes que tú el fic!" ja, ja, o algo igual de descabellado. Sorry por estás notas tan extrañas pero, compréndanme, ando desvelada. Cuídense mucho y no se olviden de ver ¡¡la peli 4 de HP! D

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	16. Actos impulsivos

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 16. Actos impulsivos

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, permaneció junto a ella unos segundos mirando al joven que descansaba en la misma cama desde hacía un par de días. Se acercó colocando la jarra que portaba en el buró junto a un recipiente de porcelana. Con un suspiro se sentó en la silla colocada a un lado de la cama y continúo observando al hombre. Cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo, ajeno a toda realidad, pero tranquilo al fin. El hecho era que había permanecido en esa habitación debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte sin muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Aún no conocían la causa que había dejado a Mark en tan grave situación pero por lo mismo y por no conocer a su agresor no podían llevarlo a San Mungo donde podría ser fácilmente detectado. Lo único que podían hacer era atenderlo con remedios caseros y esperar un milagro.

-No llegué a conocerte muy bien –dijo Lily mirando con preocupación al hombre- pero James me contó lo que hiciste cuando yo estaba en el hospital… Sé que no eres una mala persona y no quiero imaginar quien te hizo esto. Solo espero que te mejores, quisiera darte las gracias personalmente –se levanto y depósito un suave beso en la mejilla de Mark con lo que pudo detectar su temperatura, demasiado elevada.

Tomó un pañuelo, vertió agua en el recipiente de porcelana y cubrió su frente con el paño húmedo notando la respiración entrecortada del enfermo.

-…Bek… -susurro antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

…

-Por lo visto, no le han dicho toda la verdad a Lily, ¿cierto? –cuestiono la abuela Potter dando un sorbo a su té.

-James parece haberlo olvidado –justificó Elizabeth, preocupada- y yo no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo. Tampoco creo que sea prudente alterar a Lily, ahora que parece reponerse.

-Por supuesto. Y tal vez le resten más importancia considerando que debieron informarla antes de embarazarse –Elizabeth miro en otra dirección sintiéndose culpable- ahora lo único que se puede hacer es rezar porque no sea un varón –se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana.

-Personalmente nunca he sabido mucho sobre esa maldición –murmuro sin mirar a la anciana- Alexander nunca ha querido enfrentar ese tema.

-Y no lo culpo –dio un sorbo más- supongo que tampoco conoces muy bien los detalles de cómo ocurrió. De hecho, nadie de la familia considero importante el asunto –Elizabeth la encaro- porque ha pasado a ser una leyenda, que suena bastante estúpida, no parece real, tiene más la pinta de un cuento para asustar niños. Y así fue mucho tiempo –miro su reflejo distorsionado en el té- nadie lo creyó, pero nunca se falto a las "reglas", a excepción de Eitan, el hermano menor de Alexander –en silencio, Elizabeth volvió a ocupar su lugar, junto a la mujer mayor- para cuando él se casó casi todos parecían haber olvidado la maldición, hasta el día que encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer… fue aterrador –susurro dejando la taza sobre la mesita- no pasó mucho tiempo después antes que Eitan…

-Lo sé –cortó tomando las manos de la anciana entre las suyas, sonriendo tanto como pudo. El final de esa historia lo conocía muy bien- y lo lamento –susurro- pero si tratamos de ver el lado positivo en este momento –retomó la palabra en cuanto la mujer se repuso- aquello ocurrió poco después de la boda, ahora Lily está embarazada, ha pasado bastante tiempo sin que ocurra nada sospechoso –hablo nerviosa tratando de convencerse con ideas positivas sin mucho fundamento. Pero temía verse envuelta en la misma situación que la mujer a su lado, sabía que no soportaría ver morir a Lily, menos aún si eso trajera como consecuencia la muerte de su hijo.

-No quiero ser pesimista –sin mirar a la más joven- Eitan no era un mago poderoso, de hecho no empleaba su magia a menos que no hubiera otra alternativa. En cambio James, e incluso Lily, son magos impresionantemente poderosos, capaces de librar cualquier problema menor, así han podido evitar muchas calamidades. Porque no me negarás que su matrimonio, desde antes de efectuarse, fue una lucha constante contra el destino. Eso podría ser un indicio de lo que se avecina.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará si Lily se entera de la verdad? ¿Se alejará de James? Eso lo destruiría.

-Al menos sería una oportunidad para ambos de sobrevivir –justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y sin más aviso Lily entró bruscamente.

-¡Señora Potter! Ah… lo siento, yo…

-No te preocupes, ya me retiro. Tengo algo importante que hacer –dijo la anciana sonriendo con sinceridad, pasó a un lado de Lily apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, y siguió su camino fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lily? –pidió Elizabeth ofreciendo asiento.

-Gracias –murmuro ocupando la silla que hacía minutos tomó la abuela- quisiera saber, ¿dónde está Carol? Lo último que supimos es que desapareció antes de la boda pero… quisiera saber ¿qué fue de ella?

-No sé si sea conveniente que te lo diga –se sentó frente a Lily- mi esposo y yo lo supimos desde el día de la boda pero decidimos no decirte ni a ti ni a James.

-¿Tan grave fue?

-Carol y su madre fueron asesinadas, en su propio hogar.

Jamás simpatizó con la chica y había intentado matarla pero en medio de la enfermedad mental que vivía, nunca le deseo la muerte y menos de esa manera. Se quedó en silencio un par de minutos analizando la situación y a pesar de lo verosímil de las palabras dictadas por Elizabeth algo la hacía dudar. Si efectivamente Carol estaba muerta, ¿por qué Mark había dicho su nombre? Le dio la impresión de que ella había sido la última persona que vio antes de caer en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Entonces una idea se ilumino en su cabeza, trató de calmarse para no demostrar la emoción que sentía, se disculpo y abandono la habitación. En cuanto estuvo sola se cercioro de que no había nadie cerca y salió sigilosamente de la mansión. Se quedó quieta un segundo regulando su respiración, nadie debía saber que salía de la casa. Esa era una especie de regla que habían impuesto James, Elizabeth y Alexander: ella no podía salir sola, y menos sin avisar.

Pero esto era importante, se dijo a si misma, alejándose aún más de la mansión. De cualquier forma no le tomaría mucho tiempo, y mientras James no volviera a casa nadie notaría su ausencia.

…

Tras ajetreados minutos en el autobús Noctámbulo llegó al caldero chorreante desde donde pudo trasladarse vía chimenea hasta Hogsmeade. Ahora la única forma de llegar a Hogwarts sería caminando, miro a su alrededor y distinguió la casa de los gritos. Sonrió levemente, bien podría tomar un pequeño atajo.

-¡Lily! –la pelirroja cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito, temiendo ser descubierta. Se detuvo en seco permitiendo que quien la había llamado lograra alcanzarla- ¿estás bien? –pregunto al verla tan fuera de si.

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, Jack –musito al verlo. Su respiración volviendo a regularse permitiéndole pensar con calma- me asustaste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te persigue? –sonrió.

-"_Espero que no"_ –pensó para si mirando hacia atrás. Con sorpresa notó que toda la calle estaba vacía, a su derecha era el mismo panorama. Giro hacia la izquierda… lo mismo- tengo que irme –murmuro sintiéndose incómoda.

-Bien, pero quiero hacerte una confesión –detuvo el paso de la chica. Lily lo miro algo confundida e inquieta por el silencio que reinaba el lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver a un encapuchado que se oculto tras uno de los laterales.

-Jack, no creo que sea el momento…

-Te amo –tomó su rostro con ambas manos congelando el tiempo para Lily, miro al chico con gran sorpresa y sintió como acercaba su rostro a ella con la clara intención de besarla.

-Jack, no puedes decir eso –se alejo de él bruscamente- estoy casada y…

-Y yo sé que no amas a Potter.

-¿Qué cosa? Pero…

-Sé que te obligo a dejar tu puesto como auror porque teme a la competencia, y que…

-No, no, no. Jack, estás equivocado, él no me obligo a nada –chillo manoteando, algo molesta- dejé de trabajar porque estoy embarazada.

Jack la miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que las palabras salieran. Parecía fuera de si, como si se hubiera enterado de algo aterrador.

-No es posible –logro decir- Potter ni siquiera te ama, él está enamorado de Bek… él…

-¿Bek? ¿Sabes algo sobre Carol? –lo aferró por los hombros zarandeándolo- por favor, dime lo que sabes de… -se separo del chico al verlo levantar su varita frente a ella- …Jack…

-Solo son palabras –murmuro mirándola fríamente- y si no estuvieras embarazada… –apunto a su vientre. La punta de la varita se coloreo rápidamente.

Fríamente asustada, sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse, Lily cerró los ojos cubriéndose el vientre, en segundos sintió el impacto del hechizo en su costado derecho, dejo de pensar cuando sintió un extraño calor en su vientre y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas imaginando lo peor. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento escuchando la voz de una tercera persona que invoco otro hechizo.

…

Volvió a abrir los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y un dolor particularmente frío en el vientre. Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con un brusco golpe que la centró en la realidad. Intento levantarse pero el dolor se intensifico y la obligo a permanecer recostada. Se tranquilizo y volvió a intentarlo.

-Necesitas descansar –Sirius se acercó a su lado con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. La ayudo a sentarse colocando un par de almohadas extra en su espalda.

-Gracias –musito casi inaudible sintiendo que perdería la voz a causa del dolor. Miro a su alrededor- ¿dónde… estoy?

-En la enfermería de Hogwarts. Yo te traje –sonrió con orgullo sentándose al pie de la cama.

-Pero… ¿qué paso? –cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo mareada.

-Creo que no es el momento para hablar. Madame Pomfrey me matará si no te dejo descansar y James llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿James? –su expresión se torno rápidamente nerviosa y cerró los ojos al sentir una nueva punzada en el vientre.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sirius estaba de pie mirando hacia la entrada de donde salió James, su expresión dura y seria no presagiaba nada bueno. Sirius se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, en cuanto el heredero Potter llegó al lado de Lily, sin dejar de mirarla puso una mano en el florero al lado de la cama. Al segundo siguiente tomó la pieza y la arrojo contra la pared conteniendo una exclamación. Lily agachó la cabeza abrazándose a si misma, claramente asustada. Era la primera vez que veía a James tan enojado y fuera de si; tenía miedo y creí haber hecho algo realmente malo. Sirius fue el único que pareció notarlo y alejo a James de la pelirroja, tan rápido como pudo.

En cuanto estuvo sola, Lily se cubrió el rostro tratando de calmarse. Se levanto sosteniéndose de la cama y las paredes, las piernas le temblaban y no podía aguantar el dolor pero estaba tan asustada que solo quería huir, gritar y… ¡BUM! Se detuvo en seco escuchando el lejano golpeteo de algo en su interior: su bebé. De nuevo sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, está vez de felicidad. A pesar de todo, su bebé estaba vivo, tan fuerte como lo era su padre, James. Entonces comprendió las razones de James para estar molesto, de nuevo había arriesgado su vida y la de su bebé por culpa de su carácter tan impulsivo. Se dejo caer derrotada, el dolor volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y asfixiante.

-¡Lily! –levanto la vista reconociendo a la señora Potter, quien se inclino a su lado ayudándola a levantarse- ¿estás bien?

-…señora Potter… -murmuro antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

…

-Había un ataque en Hogsmeade, cuando yo llegué encontré a Lily y Seale discutiendo. Él se molesto y la atacó con su varita, entonces yo intervine y el resto… -miro a Jack que permanecía junto a él sentado, inconsciente y amarrado a la silla- ya lo saben.

James mantuvo su mirada pérdida en el suelo sabiendo que si miraba a Jack no dudaría en matarlo. Eso, mezclado con el remordimiento por haberse comportado tan mal con Lily no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Bueno, en cuanto Albus vuelva arreglaremos eso –dijo la enfermera- mientras tanto, he de decir que estoy sorprendida por el estado en que llegó la señora Potter –aquello despertó a James captando toda su atención- según lo dicho por el señor Black, ella debió… -carraspeo- bueno, el ataque fue directo a su vientre. Lo curioso es que, bien, el bebé no sufrió ningún daño pero la magia de su madre fue extinguida. Ella está demasiado débil, pero se repondrá –agregó rápidamente, sonriendo para tranquilizar a James- mi teoría es que Lily usó su propia magia para proteger al bebé, algo de hecho muy complicado y que no me explico cómo logro. Pero me temo que resentirá el ataque, tal vez el doble o más de lo que debió ser –unos leves golpes en la puerta dieron paso a la señora Potter.

-Lily está grave –anunció.

Pomfrey corrió a atender a la pelirroja, James a su lado la miraba con culpa, mientras Sirius y Elizabeth se mantenían distantes. Finalmente, la enfermera se alejo de Lily explicando que todo estaba en orden. Debido a la poca magia que tenía su cuerpo, Lily seguiría sufriendo recaídas hasta que se nivelara. Pomfrey, Sirius y Elizabeth abandonaron la sala permitiendo que James se quedara a solas con Lily.

Se sentó a su lado acariciando torpemente su cabello. No tenía justificación para su comportamiento pero estaba loco de desesperación por no saber donde estaba Lily. Su madre le había avisado de su ausencia y salió corriendo de la central de aurores tratando de localizarla, cuando Sirius le aviso que Lily estaba en Hogwarts, él se traslado rápidamente y al verla herida se lleno de ira pero no contra ella sino por todo, por la situación, el comportamiento de Lily, el miedo que había sentido. Cerró los puños con fuerza golpeando levemente la cama.

-…James… -murmuro la pelirroja entre sueños.

-¡Lily! –se puso de pie mirándola con apremio. Tomó su mano esperando que despertara.

-…mi bebé…

-¿Eh? –la miro confundido, estaba delirando- si, Lily, el bebé está bien. No te preocupes –murmuro con ternura muy cerca de su rostro.

Parecía que de nuevo iba a dormir pero de un momento a otro, Lily abrió los ojos mirando confundida a su alrededor. Enfoco su mirada en James, sonriendo débilmente.

-De verdad lo siento –susurro- sé que hice algo imprudente y… -James la silencio con un suave y corto beso. Sonrió con ternura y se volvió a sentar apoyando su mejilla en el vientre de Lily.

-Perdóname por alterarme –murmuro- tenía tanto miedo…

-Solo quería saber… -se quedo callada, en un principio no pensaba hablar del tema con James pero… ahora se lo debía por haber cometido tantas tonterías en un día.

-¿Qué querías saber? –preguntó reincorporándose para verla a los ojos.

-Tu madre me dijo que Carol fue asesinada.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? –dijo secamente. En realidad no le importaba nada que tuviera relación con Carol.

-Tengo la impresión de que Mark vio a Carol antes de… bueno, lo que le paso. No creo que Carol este muerta –James la miro un segundo analizando la situación, eso ahora no le importaba.

-¿Por eso viniste a Hogwarts?

-No, venía buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Tal vez ella pueda ayudar a Mark. Así él se recuperaría más pronto y podría hablar.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, te habría acompañado.

-Lo siento, creo que fue un impulso –se reincorporo apoyando la espalda en la almohada.

-Si, lo sé –se sentó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza- por eso te amo.

-¿Estás seguro que el bebé está bien? –pidió frotando su vientre.

-Si, y espero que puedas decirme de donde conoces ese hechizo.

-¿Cuál?

-El que usaste para proteger al bebé.

Lily lo miro confundida, no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Trato de recordar lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade pero todo parecía confuso. Lo único que pudo rescatar fue ese extraño calor que sintió en el vientre, el mismo que creyó estaba dando fin a la vida de su bebé pero todo indicaba que eso era lo que lo había salvado. De ser así, ¿qué era ese calor? ¿El hechizo del que James hablaba? Pero ella no conocía nada similar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore quien carraspeo levemente indicando su presencia. Los miro con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a la cama.

-En cuanto me dijeron que estaban aquí hice todo lo posible por volver pronto -sonrió cálidamente- estuve hablando con el responsable de los aurores, él se hará cargo del señor Seale –por un segundo, la mirada de James se oscureció ante la mención del Slytherin- y ya que todo está arreglado, sugiero que vayan a casa.

-Profesor –pidió Lily observando al hombre levantarse- ¿usted podría explicarme lo que ocurrió…? ¿…con mi bebé…? -Dumbledore la observo fijamente.

-Recuerde que está embarazada, señora Potter. No debe alterarse –sonrió acomodando su capa- iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey –se despidió con un gesto de mano y abandono la enfermería.

-Dumbledore tiene razón –sonrió James- será mejor irnos. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Lily asintió en silencio y James le extendió su ropa, salió del cubículo cerrando las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

…

Dumbledore entró al despacho de Pomfrey y tras recibir los datos generales sobre la salud de Lily, pasó a la parte trasera de la oficina donde, según la enfermera, Sirius lo esperaba. Entró encontrando al anímago sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo entendido que tienes algo que preguntarme –hablo llamando la atención de Sirius quien lo miro detenidamente como analizando lo que iba a decir.

-Quisiera saber si ya encontraron al traidor –hablo despacio sin mirar al hombre- o si al menos tienen una pista.

-Me temo que no. Aún no hay un sospechoso.

-Ya veo –se puso de pie, decepcionado- una cosa más –Dumbledore asintió indicando que lo escuchaba- ¿sabes algo sobre Remus?

-Descuida, Sirius. Él está bien, solo necesita arreglar un par de asuntos.

-¿Por qué renunció a ser auror? –murmuro inconscientemente.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes las condiciones como Remus llegó a ser auror. David no estará para siempre en su cargo y Remus en estos momentos está arriesgándolo todo.

Sirius asintió en silencio y abandono la sala. Normalmente se le ocurrían ideas locas pero ninguna que tuviera algo de seriedad, solo impulsos sin mucha importancia. Ahora se sentía culpable por dudar de Remus pero cada día sus dudas se volvían más grandes y si el licántropo no aparecía uno de esos días y explicaba todo… terminaría por no creer ni en su palabra.

…

-No puedes tenerme encerrada en está casa de por vida –chillo Lily, James la había acostado en su cama arropándola cuidadosamente, y acomodando las almohadas para que pudiera sentarse.

-Claro que no. Solo pienso hacerlo mientras dure tu embarazo –sonrió besando su frente.

-James, en serio, esto no es necesario.

-Lo sé, pero pienso llenar la casa de hechizos para que no vuelvas a salir –sonrió traviesamente.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamo horrorizada viéndolo abandonar la habitación.

-Descuida, es broma –entreabrió la puerta asomando la cabeza- solo te traeré algo de comer –cerró la puerta.

-Perdóname, bebé –murmuro acariciando su frente- tienes una madre muy irresponsable que casi te hace un daño irreparable… –miro por la ventana abierta, la densa noche que reinaba- no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. De ahora en adelante seré más responsable y haré caso a todo lo que diga tu padre.

Su atención fue captada por una elegante lechuza café que se poso suavemente en el alféizar de la ventana. Se levanto y desató el paquete que tenía en la pata. Giro para buscar algo de comer para el ave pero al volverse el animal ya se había ido. Volvió a la cama y destapo el paquete, solo tenía un pequeño libro color café oscuro sin nombre ni dato alguno, lo abrió en la primera página de donde sacó una pequeña nota:

"_Espero que esto te sea de utilidad"_

La caligrafía era muy fina pero no pudo reconocerla, no tenía firma. ¿Quién podría haberlo enviado? Continúo hojeando el texto, no era algo común, estaba escrito a mano de manera delicada y acentuada. Las hojas tenían un color amarillento que indicaba la antigüedad del texto. Comenzó a leer las primeras hojas, en ellas narraban una historia antigua acerca de las protecciones mágicas:

_Desde antaño, los magos han buscado métodos variados_

_para proteger sus más valiosas pertenencias, en su_

_mayoría objetos. Pero cuando se trata de proteger a un_

_ser querido, la magia puede ser tanto útil como_

_peligrosa. Es necesario ser muy cuidadoso, pues se corre_

_el riesgo de dañar tanto al protegido como al protector_

_mismo…_

Dejo de leer, cerró el libro y miro hacia la ventana. Quienquiera que fuera el responsable de ese libro conocía sus problemas con respecto al embarazo. Eso era sospechoso pero… lo descrito en el libro podría serle de utilidad y si esa era la intención del remitente, no podía ser malo, ¿o si? Sonrió retomando su lectura.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Wow, ni yo puedo creerlo, ejem, digo, actualice muy rápido, ¿no? Je, je, ahora ni tiempo les di para dejarme review, así que espero que para este cap sea doble, ¿eh? - Je, je, mientras les platico que estamos a tres capítulos del final, y aún espero poder cumplir mi palabra y terminar antes de que acabe el año. Gulp O.O ya solo me queda una semana, o menos, por eso de las fiestas, etc., etc., pero aún puedo intentarlo P Ya imagino que después de este cap, muchs (o todos --) querrán matarme, ¿no? con eso de que casi mato a Lily y su bebé, mmm, también les dejo otra cosa en que pensar, esa misteriosa maldición de los Potter, de eso hablaremos más en el próximo cap. Y por ahora ya dejo las notas, sino me pico y nunca pasamos a los reviews.

Respuestas:

**xX Ashley Xx:** Je, je, soy malvada, ¿no? D pero el hecho es que ya hemos hablado un poco más de Carol, y según la teoría de Lily, está viva, eso ya lo veremos en los dos próximos caps ; ) Espero que sino te decides a continuar tu fic al menos hagas otro, me pareció muy bueno el anterior y no puedes dejarme con las ganas, ¿eh? Gracias por tu apoyo, al menos por ahora ya estoy de vacaciones pero en enero empiezo el 2º curso de la uni. Besos y suerte )

**Ticapotter:** Gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno saber que sigues al pendiente. Espero tu review con dudas o comentarios sobre el cap, bye, bye. Cuídate )

**Leodyn:** Claro, aún veremos un poco más a Emily, y si me decido tal vez hasta cuente un poco de su pasado, ¿qué opinas? Y ahora si ya es seguro, estamos a tres caps del final y con actualizaciones muy seguidas, excepto tal vez el último cap porque aún no tengo una idea completa de cómo quedara P Cuídate mucho, besos.

**Yamila** **potter:** Ja, ja, gracias a ti me entero de muchos datos sobre el famoso jugador. Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. Besos y pórtate bien P

**HermioneGranger91:** Je, je, sorry, la pasada fue la última actualización tan tardada, ya los últimos tres caps estarán listos en menos tiempo, ¿notas el cambio con este cap? Ja, actualice muy rápido - Y tienes razón, eso de la universidad me absorbe la vida, aún así me da gusto que sigas al pendiente, ya falta muy poquito para el esperado final. Aunque creo que sigo portándome un poco mal con James y Lily, ¿no? ya casi mato hasta al pobre bebé, mmm, auch, creo que si me vi muy cruel. O mejor ni digo nada porque el capítulo 18 si va a estar horroroso, vamos a tener la muerte de un personaje, bastante cruda, y mejor ya no hablo porque te doy demasiadas pistas P Sobre el regalo que Jack le quería dar a Lily, en realidad no era algo tan peligroso pero si James llegaba a verlo le traería muchos problemas a ella, ¿no crees? Aunque este Slytherin ya paso la línea de la paciencia de James con este cap -- Sobre Carol, y Mark de paso, ya había mencionado antes que sabríamos algo de Carol pero todo se definirá en el cap 18, ah, ese bendito capítulo ; ) De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo, y espero tu review para saber qué te pareció este cap. Cuídate mucho, besos P

**Blusth:** Ups, lamento mucho lo de las actualizaciones pasadas, pero ya ves que me estoy reponiendo, solo era cosa de que la universidad dejara de descompensar mi tiempo - Tomaré en cuenta tu petición, procuraré hacer más largos los próximos caps. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y comparto tu opinión, entre más se acerca el final todos sabemos lo que va a pasar. Gracias por recomendarme tu fic, aunque lamento decir que no he podido leerlo, prometo apurarme con eso y en cuanto pueda te dejaré un review, ¿ok? Espero tu comprensión, de nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho. Besos )

**Angie-ayanami:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, ayudan a acelerar las actualizaciones, ja, ja. O.O gulp, si supieras que una de tus teorías está acertada, uff, eso me da miedo, no te diré cual es porque sino descubrirías el final antes de tiempo ; ) Durante los próximos caps seguiremos hablando de Carol y Mark, si ella está viva y si él sabe algo acerca de eso. Mmm, la mente de Emily, ese es un tema aparte pero si me decido tal vez narre un poco de su pasado, y de su hermana por supuesto, ¿qué opinas? Ah, y no te preocupes por hacer preguntas, al contrario mira que le atinaste a un hecho - Espero tu opinión sobre este cap y cualquier otra duda que tengas, besos. )

**Jasmine** **McCainer:** Je, no te preocupes, lo importante es que pudiste dejarme review pero si tengo que regañarte por no actualizar, ¿eh? Me dejas con la intriga, mira que hasta yo ya acelere el paso en las actualizaciones P de cualquier forma, espero que no te tardes mucho, je, je y me alegra saber que le atine en algunas de mis teorías P Ya sabes como soy yo que se me ocurre cada cosa, por eso escribo fics, ja, ja, ja. Ejem, sobre Carol, volvimos a ver su nombre en este cap y seguiremos hablando de ella en los próximos dos caps, así que espero que estés al pendiente ; ) Mucha suerte con tu fic, espero saber pronto del próximo cap. Cuídate mucho, besos )

**kat-sakura: **Que bueno que me avises de que cambiaste tu nick, porque sino luego me confundo P y pienso que son dos personas diferentes. Ja, ja y como tú dijiste sigo cumpliendo milagros, con una actualización de lo más rápido que se ha visto, ¿no? Bueno, mira para cuando te llegue a ocurrir el desagradable incidente de que te trague la tierra solo debes seguir estos sencillos pasos para salir… ejem, lo siento, me deje llevar. Como iba diciendo, si ahora te parece trágico todo lo que les está pasando a James y Lily pues déjame darte la mala noticia de que empeorará, y el boom será en el cap 18, ahí si tendrás que prepararte para una de las escenas más fuertes del fic (si no es que la única en esa categoría P) Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero tus comentarios sobre el cap. Besos y sigue portándote bien P

De nuevo, agradezco enormemente a todos los que dejan un review, junto con la acostumbrada petición porque los que no dejan se animen. Y aunque sea atrasado espero que todos se hayan pasado una ¡Feliz navidad! En compañía de sus familias y amigos. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Les desea su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	17. Maldiciones y bendiciones

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 17. Maldiciones y bendiciones

La noche anterior había accedido a dormirse temprano por petición de James, quien insistía en que debía descansar. Aquella mañana, previa a navidad, no había podido contener la curiosidad y aprovechando que aún no amanecía se sentó junto al árbol navideño a continuar su lectura de aquel libro extraño sobre predicciones. La mayoría, aunque no los conocía, eran hechizos básicos que podría realizar fácilmente.

…_Antiguamente se empleaban grandes cantidades mágicas_

_para proteger a seres queridos, pero con el tiempo uno de_

_los hechizos más poderosos que cumplían esa función fue_

_olvidado_ _y hasta temido por las consecuencias que_

_representaba. Dicho encantamiento conocido como "El_

_lazo_ _de vida" era realizado mediante la sangre y una gran_

_fuerza_ _mágica, por lo que en la mayor parte de las_

_ocasiones_ _en que fue empleado tanto el protegido como el_

_protector_ _sufrían grandes pérdidas de magia orillándolos_

_bruscamente_ _a la muerte. Aunque la efectividad del_

_hechizo_ _realizado correctamente era por mucho_

_asombroso, con el tiempo fue olvidado…_

Dio vuelta a la página, intrigada por conocer todo lo posible sobre el hechizo. Para su sorpresa tanto la página siguiente como las últimas del libro estaban escritas en una lengua que no conocía. Lo cerró de golpe, algo frustrada. Seguramente ese era el hechizo, protegido de alguna manera para que no pudiera ser empleado por cualquiera. Se sobresalto al escuchar ruidos en la escalera, rápidamente transformó la portada del libro y se levanto encontrándose de frente con James, lucía preocupado y agitado.

-Tú me vas a volver paranoico –comento acercándose- y voy a tener que saber donde estás, a cada segundo.

-Espero que no reconsideres la protección para la casa –se quejo haciendo una mueca.

-Tal vez… -tomó sus manos- ¿escuchaste ese ruido?

-¿Cuál? –de pronto escucho una especie de chasquido fuera de la casa, luego un chillido como de gato y de nuevo silencio.

-Iré a ver, tú quédate aquí –giro para abandonar la casa.

-Pero… -antes de que pudiera seguirlo, el señor Potter apareció.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntó desde la escalera.

-No lo sé, James fue… -no pudo terminar la frase antes que Alexander siguiera el camino de su hijo. Lily se encamino a la puerta pero volvió a detenerse al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth- James y Alexander salieron a ver qué es lo que pasa- explico, la señora Potter asintió y la alejo de la puerta.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo iré con ellos –salió y cerró la puerta provocando una repentina molestia en Lily. ¿Por qué la trataban como si estuviera enferma?

-Solo estoy embarazada… -murmuro a manera de puchero.

-¡Lily…! –giro para ver a Judith, claramente adormilada, bajando las escaleras en pijama- ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? –sonrió levantándola en brazos- no pasa nada. Solo… creo que un gato quería meterse a la casa –Judith sonrió entre sueños durmiéndose en los brazos de Lily.

-¿Un gato? –hablo Emily, al pie de la escalera. Lily le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz. Susan se unió a ellas cuando volvieron a la sala.

-No sé que ocurre. James, Alexander y Elizabeth fueron a ver –explico. Ella y Susan acomodaban a Judith en uno de los sillones.

-Parecía como si alguien se estuviera peleando –comento Susan. Lily la miro algo confundida, ella no había escuchado nada, salvo el chirrido cuando James bajó, pero todos en la casa lo habían escuchado.

-Descuiden, todo está en orden –sonrió la señora Potter entrando al salón.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Fue en la bodega. Al parecer un animal se metió y tiro todo lo que tenía a su paso –dijo tranquilamente tomando asiento. Un elfo apareció tras ella acomodando la bandeja de té. Lily y las gemelas se miraron entre si no muy convencidas. ¿Cómo era posible que un animal cualquiera causara ese escándalo?

…

En la parte trasera de la mansión, James y Alexander miraban el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban para ellos. Su pequeño cuerpo había sido magullando, tenía sangre en las manos y piernas; y la cabeza parecía haberse llevado la peor parte.

-No imagino quien pudo hacer esto –musito James observando a su padre, quien cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con un trapo negro.

-Quien allá sido buscaba entrar a la casa –se reincorporo mirando seriamente a su primogénito- James, esto podría estar relacionado con el embarazo de Lily.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-Por lo que veo, ya lo olvidaste… -hizo un ademán para que se alejaran del cadáver- hijo, yo me opuse a tu matrimonio con Lily por su origen muggle. Y tú sabes por qué –detuvo su paso- ¿recuerdas la maldición veela? –un incómodo silencio los rodeo permitiendo que el sol diera la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

-No quise creer eso –miro a su padre con una sonrisa irónica- tienes que aceptar que no suena coherente.

-Eso no le quita veracidad –refuto duramente- no es lógico todo lo que le ha ocurrido desde que supimos de su embarazo.

-Creí que se relacionaba con Voldemort… -murmuro cabizbajo.

-Tal vez ambas situaciones tengan relación entre si.

-Y supongo que debo decirle a Lily… -dijo pesimista. No tuvo que mirar a su padre, conocía su opinión- ahora debo ir a trabajar, mientras…

-No te preocupes, Lily estará segura en está casa.

…

En cuanto pudo estar a solas con la señora Potter, Lily fue informada de lo que realmente sucedió en la mañana. No le habían dado teorías sobre el motivo del asesinato pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila. Más aún, sabiendo que eso no le haría bien, optó por encerrarse en la biblioteca y buscar alguna ayuda que le facilitara la traducción del hechizo.

Ya llevaba varias horas, primero revisando la biblioteca del primer piso y ahora en la del segundo. Aún no había encontrado nada, la mañana se había terminado y comenzaba a cansarse. Sentada en uno de los escritorios, transcribió un pequeño párrafo del principio. Lo miro una y otra vez, definitivamente no podía recordar un idioma siquiera similar.

Derrotada, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. Algo le decía que ese hechizo la ayudaría bastante, razón por la que se desesperaba ante tan malos progresos. Entonces recordó que no había desayunado, salvo el té con galletas que sirvieron los elfos en la mañana, no tenía nada en el estómago. Se levanto, decidida a continuar su investigación, más tarde, tomó su libro y la hoja donde había escrito un párrafo, giro y se encontró de frente con la abuela Potter, quien la miraba con algo de curiosidad haciéndola reír nerviosamente.

-Buenos días –musito abrazando fuertemente el libro- no la había visto desde ayer.

-Tuve que quedarme en San Mungo más tiempo de lo esperado –sonrió cálidamente sentándose en el escritorio que hacia unos segundos ocupara Lily- ¿sabes que ha habido problemas ahí debido a los ataques mortífagos?

-Si, lo sé. James me lo dijo. ¿Le gustaría venir a desayunar conmigo? –propuso cambiando la conversación. La anciana la miro fijamente deteniéndola por la muñeca con lo que logro quitarle la hoja.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando el papel.

-Bueno… -miro nerviosamente en todas direcciones buscando algo que decir para no comprometerla- yo…

-¿Sabes lo que dice? –dejo de balbucear y miro a la mujer. Había algo en su mirada que le inspiraba confianza para hablar del tema.

-Aún no. Me he pasado la mañana intentando traducirlo pero…

-…_este encantamiento se centra más en la concentración que en solo recitar palabras, como ocurren en la mayor parte de hechizos. No requiere varita pero si buenas intenciones, no compromisos ni presiones. La pureza del alma es un factor importante ya que…_

-¿Puede leerlo? –preguntó sorprendida y feliz por haber encontrado una solución.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –devolvió el papel con seriedad.

-Encontré ese escrito hace algunos días y sentí curiosidad por saber qué decía –mintió mirando las letras en el papel- pero… ¿usted entiende ese lenguaje, cierto? –la mujer asintió en silencio- ¿podría…? Bueno, me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Cree que podría enseñarme?

-¿Para qué quieres saber si yo ya leí toda la hoja?

-Eh, bueno…

-Me alegra que seas tan curiosa –se puso de pie- vamos a desayunar. Y discutiremos este asunto –Lily asintió y aprovecho que la abuela se daba la vuelta para transformar la portada del libro.

…

-¡Sirius! –chillo Judith corriendo a los brazos del anímago. Toda la tarde su madre y Susan habían intentado que la niña no se ensuciara el vestido especialmente diseñado para esa fecha que llevaba puesto, pero finalmente la pequeña Potter se había podido escapar y pasear libremente con su vestido impecable- ¿dónde está Jami?

-Fue a buscar a Lily.

-Espero que él si pueda sacarla de su habitación –dijo a manera de puchero.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto bajándola.

-Bueno, Lily ha estado encerrada en su habitación toda la mañana. Creo que la abuela estuvo con ella un rato, pero lleva horas sola –explico tranquilamente- por cierto, ¿tú sabes que es el lenguaje moumolth liet?

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso? –pidió tratando de evadir la pregunta. No conocía dicho lenguaje pero había escuchado leyendas en relación a ello, que decían que dicho lenguaje se empleaba en la magia negra.

-Mmm –encogió los hombros- escuche que Lily y la abuela hablaban de eso.

-Ya sabía yo que si ese tal Pettigrew estaba aquí, el gran Sirius Black no podía estar muy lejos –dijo Emily escupiendo las palabras. Se detuvo frente a Sirius en actitud retadora. El anímago le sostuvo la mirada, recordándose a si mismo la promesa que le había hecho a James sobre tolerar a su prima. Analizó la situación y supo que eso sería imposible.

…

Tenía la sensación de que la abuela Potter conocía la verdadera razón por la que quería conocer el lenguaje moumolth liet pero no había dicho nada, no la cuestiono ni le reclamó. Se sentía algo incómoda por ello pero al menos era seguro que la mujer guardaría el secreto.

Luego de ser obligada a tomar un desayuno al doble de lo que acostumbraba, pasó varias horas en compañía de la abuela recibiendo su primera clase. Había sido extensa y muy interesante pero también complicada. La lengua moumolth liet, tal y como lo supuso, era una lengua ya desconocida y muy difícil de comprender, más aún de hablar. No tenía parecido alguno con ningún idioma actual por lo que su pronunciación y escritura eran muy confusas.

Tras un par de horas de estudio, la anciana se marcho dejando que Lily continuara practicando el abecedario compuesto de 39 letras y 16 sílabas básicas. Llevaba horas en eso cuando se cansó y tomó su varita dibujando las letras en el aire con diminutas chispas de colores. Inconscientemente dibujaba las letras sin mirar la varita, era como si dirigiera una orquesta.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de James quien se acerco a ella cuidadosamente, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros despertando bruscamente a Lily quien presionó su varita arrojando un chorro de luz que prendió fuego a las cortinas. Se puso de pie asustada girando hacia James que le dirigió una mirada sorprendida antes de usar su propia varita para detener las llamas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –chillo llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su respiración agitada.

-Lo siento, pero ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-…pensando… -musito desviando la mirada.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo mientras sostienes la varita –sonrió aferrándola por la cintura.

-Claro, ¿en qué estaba pensando? –sonrió torpemente recibiendo el cálido beso de James, metió las manos debajo de su suéter sintiendo una extraña marca por encima de la camisa. Se alejo de James haciéndolo girar para mirar su espalda. Sin dejarlo reaccionar le quitó el suéter y la camisa.

-Lily… -pidió sin moverse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –preguntó inquieta pasando suavemente su mano sobre una profunda cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su espalda.

James miraba a la nada pensando en la mejor forma de explicar lo sucedido. Era obvio que aquello había sucedido durante un ataque de los mortífagos pero debía explicarlo de modo que no fuera a alarmarla. Para su sorpresa, Lily no dijo nada solo lo abrazó cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

-No sé ni para qué te pregunte eso. La respuesta es obvia, ¿no? –murmuro sonriendo con tristeza.

-Lily… -tomó sus manos besándolas suavemente sin permitir que se alejara de él.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Desde que dejé de trabajar y me quede en está casa esperándote día a día, he logrado entender porque te molestaba tanto cuando yo hacía mis "actos suicidas". He tenido que buscarme distracciones para no imaginar locuras cuando te retrasas –una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla cayendo en la espalda de James. Rápidamente el moreno reacciono y giro encarando a Lily quien se acuno en su pecho llorando silenciosamente- creo que estoy muy sensible –sollozo.

-Lily, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –pidió con dolor en la voz- desde hace meses te notó ausente, preocupada. Creía que era por mí pero, por favor, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa? Me duele que cada vez que te beso siento tu dolor y desesperación por algo que no quieres decirme –la abrazo con más fuerza- por favor, Lily…

-Tenía miedo… -susurro- tenía miedo de perderte… que un día me despidiera de ti y no volvieras… y luego el bebé… y Voldemort… hace poco me entere que los Longbottom fueron atacados… de nuevo…

Durante largos minutos solo se escucharon los balbuceos de Lily mezclados con lágrimas reprimidas que llevaba meses conteniendo. Finalmente había podido expresar todo lo que sentía y cuando la última lágrima rodó por sus mejillas pudo sentirse tranquila. Una tranquilidad que había desaparecido y que ahora le brindaba esperanzas para recuperar sus fuerzas. Sonrió, aún abrazada a James.

-Creo que ya me siento mejor –se separo mirándolo- gracias.

-Eso debería decirlo yo –acaricio su mejilla con ternura- me tenías tan intranquilo… espero que la próxima vez que algo te inquiete me lo digas, nos evitaríamos todo esto.

-Lo sé, y espero que tú también confíes en mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó temiendo que Lily supiera algo sobre la maldición veela.

-Bueno, no pensabas decirme nada sobre tu herencia –comento tranquilamente refiriéndose a uno de los tantos problemas que habían tenido para casarse.

-No te preocupes, eso no volverá a suceder –sonrió muy al estilo de los Merodeadores.

-No te creo nada –dijo Lily alejándose de él, mostrándose seria- hay algo que no me haz dicho, ¿verdad?

-No creo que sea el momento de decírtelo, y de todas formas aún no está confirmado así que…

-James, agradecería que me lo dijeras –el moreno suspiro con cansancio sentándose en la cama, invitando a Lily a acompañarlo- ¿y bien? –pidió tras exasperantes segundos en silencio.

-Te dije que según mi herencia, debía casarme con una mujer de sangre pura y grandes poderes –Lily asintió- es una locura –sonrió con burla- hace muchos años, supuestamente uno de mis antepasados tuvo una relación con una veela pero en ese entonces ninguna de las familias de sangre pura podía relacionarse con seres como los veelas. Así que mi antepasado termino esa relación sin más problemas hasta que un día la veela se suicidó. Y su hermano, en medio de furia, maldijo a mi antepasado, condenándolo a que él y toda su descendencia debían casarse con brujas de sangre pura, de lo contrario sus parejas morirían de una manera escalofriante.

-Una leyenda… -susurro tratando de entender bien lo que eso significaba, pero no era coherente. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo gracioso de la situación cuando recordó una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió al integrarse al mundo mágico: las leyendas no eran meros cuentos para asustar a los niños. A diferencia de lo que los muggles creían, las leyendas, en el mundo mágico, tenían un 90 de veracidad. Lo que significaba que…- tienes razón –declaro luego de una larga pausa- es una locura. ¿Quieres decir que esa era la razón por la que no debías casarte conmigo? –dijo casi riendo, tratando de restarle importancia, la suficiente como para que ella misma lo creyera.

-Ajá. Pero no fue idea mía decírtelo. Yo insisto en que no puede ser posible pero mi padre casi me obligo a jurarle que te lo diría –aceptó mostrándose lo más relajado que pudo.

-Entiendo –se puso de pie- ¿sabes qué? Le sigo temiendo más a la amenaza que representa Voldemort, que a lo que significa esa… ¿maldición?

-Mi padre cree que podría ser posible considerando los últimos inconvenientes –soltó sin poder evitarlo, callando al instante.

-¿Te refieres a mi embarazo? –el moreno asintió- créeme, no ha sido tan malo.

-Bueno, como sea, aún tengo algo importante que decirte relacionado con Bek, pero eso lo discutiremos después ¿de acuerdo? –agregó ante las intenciones de Lily sobre querer enterarse del asunto completo.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo a manera de puchero, conciente de que ya había preguntado demasiado por una noche y que al mismo tiempo necesitaba pensar lo que ya sabía.

-Entonces cámbiate. La cena se servirá pronto –giro poniéndose de nuevo la camisa- yo iré a ver a Mark. Finalmente logré que Madame Pomfrey viniera a verlo –sonrió abandonando la habitación.

Lily se sintió más tranquila, todo parecía marchar bien ese día. Miro por la ventana, al parecer ya llevaba varios minutos nevando y aunque no fuera un día especialmente feliz para la familia. "No deja de ser navidad" pensó encerrándose en el baño para tomar una ducha.

…

Según lo acordado, Lily pasaría la navidad con los Potter y el año nuevo con los Evans. Así que, ahí estaba, sentada en la mesa principal y disfrutando de una muy completa cena navideña. A su derecha James y a su izquierda Judith. Al lado de James, Sirius sostenía una lucha de miradas contra Emily quien estaba sentada al frente de él.

Se suponía que después de todo lo ocurrido, Lily debía ser la más alterada pero descubrió con sorpresa que tanto Elizabeth como Alexander lucían tensos y preocupados, a ratos parecían perderse en sus pensamientos. Lily miro a su alrededor y supo que de no ser por Emily y Susan, esa cena habría sido un desastre. James le había explicado que normalmente se invitaba a toda la familia Potter para esas fechas pero ese año en particular se abstendrían por razones de seguridad. Mismas que la pelirroja no entendía pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

-James, ¿cómo está Mark? –preguntó aprovechando el barullo que habían creado Sirius y Emily insultándose de un lado a otro de la mesa.

-Estable. Pomfrey lo revisó y dijo que es necesario trasladarlo, por lo menos a Hogwarts. Siento que cada día está peor, mañana lo llevaremos.

-¡Me pregunto cuando estrenarás el cerebro! –chillo Emily poniéndose de pie.

Antes que Sirius respondiera con un comentario peor, Elizabeth llamo la atención de todos invitándolos a pasar al salón principal donde tradicionalmente ella y la abuela Potter tocaban el piano a dúo. Y teniendo en cuenta su reciente ingreso a la familia, a Lily también le toco su turno en el piano, inundando la sala de una suave melodía que logro emociones encontradas en cada una de las personas que compartieron la cena.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Elizabeth y Alexander permanecieron juntos compartiendo una mirada preocupada pero llena de decisión, no por nada habían logrado tanto juntos y aunque estaban concientes de lo que se avecinaba, era importante mantenerse unidos. Junto a ellos, la abuela Potter arrullaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Judith quien dormía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando la melodía aún entre sueños.

En sillones separados, Sirius y Emily se lanzaban miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto hasta que Susan intervino sentándose al lado de su hermana, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ella para que detuviera el 'juego'. Fingiéndose molesta, Emily desvío la mirada lejos de su hermana pero alcanzando a ver discretamente al anímago. Cerró los ojos un segundo escuchando voces del pasado, llanto, sangre… muerte. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro serio de Sirius, el ceño fruncido en actitud confusa y la mirada, aunque inocente, no dejaba de lucir la frialdad característica de los Black. Sintiendo la melodía en sus oídos no podía evitar que los recuerdos siguieran inundando su mente, aún con los ojos abiertos, taladrando su interior. "En navidad la gente pierde el control de sus emociones. Y si permites eso puedes cometer muchas estupideces" recordó sus propias palabras, dichas varios años atrás a Susan, en navidad, poco después de que… Volvió nuevamente a la realidad sintiendo la mano de Susan sobre su hombro, mirándola de forma que revivió el pasado. Aquella noche sus padres habían sido asesinados, poco antes de navidad y poco después de su cumpleaños número ocho. Emily, con una mirada fría que con el tiempo adoptaría como propia, desafió a su hermana con aquellas palabras y Susan, sonriendo con tranquilidad pero con lágrimas en los ojos susurro: "No todos son iguales". Poco después de eso, conoció a Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su primo James y desde entonces no pudo evitar odiarlo. Odiarlo por tener la confianza de James, por ser gracioso, por ser agradable, por ser una buena persona que valora y protege a sus amigos, pero sobre todo por ser un Black, un miembro de la familia que asesino a sus padres.

Casi oculto en un rincón de la habitación, Peter miraba a cada miembro de esa extensa familia, sin emociones en su rostro, impasible pero temeroso. Aprovecho la última nota de la melodía para salir de la casa discretamente, se había sentido muy incómodo toda la noche y aunque no tuvo oportunidad de negarse a asistir ya no soportaba un minuto más. Miro a sus amigos un segundo, la alegría en sus rostros y… agito la cabeza abandonando la mansión.

Mientras en la planta baja el ambiente parecía volverse más tranquilo y agradable en medio de la música, risas y poco después baile. En la habitación de Mark, el chico parecía haber entrado en trance. Sus ojos blancos y dilatados perforaban la oscuridad del cuarto y sus labios resecos y morados balbuceaban frases entrecortadas. Con un último estremecimiento de su cuerpo… cerró los ojos y boca dando un respiro cansado que dio fin a su vida. Un extraño corte oculto en la parte baja de la garganta comenzó a supurar un líquido verde pálido tras lo cual la sangre de un tono más oscuro de lo normal comenzó a fluir manchando su piel de un denso color negro.

Su mano derecha, que hasta ese momento había permanecido fuertemente cerrada, cayó fuera de la cama abriéndose y dejando caer un pequeño papel doblado varias veces, lleno de polvo y gotas de sangre.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Mmm, fue mi imaginación o este capítulo estuvo algo ¿tétrico? gulp, O.O creo que ya empiezo a sacar mi lado oscuro… matando a personajes a discreción. Porque, digo, todos sabemos como va a terminar el fic, ¿no? je, je, y ¿qué tal si les salgo con una sorpresa? D ja, ja, ja, dejemos ese tema a parte. Haré una pequeña aclaración, este cap ya lo tenía terminado hace un par de días, pero cuando hice la revisión (porque eso hago con cada capítulo -) aumente un par de detalles y especifique algunas cosas más, el chiste es que lo que acaban de leer es un texto más largo que el original y digamos que más pulido, por ello agradeceré que se tomen la molestia de decirme sinceramente si les gusto porque es algo así como un capítulo especial tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias de los últimos reviews, para aquellos que me pidieron hablar sobre las gemelas y que los caps finales fuesen más largos P (Ya ven como si cumplo)

Por adelantado hago la advertencia del cap 18, ya lo venía diciendo desde hace tiempo pero lo recalcaré aquí y en el próximo. Dicho episodio será algo fuerte, veremos la muerte de un personaje y no será nada agradable, habrá algunos detalles decisivos, y bueno, aviso para que estén prevenidos porque la última vez que puse una escena algo fuerte se me olvido decirlo y ya me querían matar P je, je, sorry por eso. Y ahora un poco de historia - desde hace varios capítulos tenía planeado como iba a terminar el fic, en el capítulo 18 (¡Sip, el que viene!), que ya está terminado. Ese es el final oficial del fic, snif, snif, creo que no es agradable decirlo… -- ahí se termina según lo que tenía planeado al iniciar la historia pero gracias a sus comentarios les regalaré una especie de bonus, que será el cap 19 (o llamémoslo epílogo), ese aún no lo tengo listo, ya tengo la idea y puedo adelantarles que se preparen porque sino lloran con eso por lo menos les llegará muy hondo…

Respondo reviews:

**Blusth:** Bueno, ¿qué opinas de este cap? ¿Fue más largo? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es bueno saberlo, sobre todo cuando ya vamos a terminar, gracias por la paciencia. Y si, el final… mmm, prepárate para ello porque definitivamente será triste -- Agradezco, también, que me recomendaras tu fic, prometo leerlo, aunque me tomara un poco de tiempo porque con eso de las fiestas decembrinas apenas me reestablezco, ja, ja, eso si, ten por seguro que lo leeré - Cuídate mucho, besos.

**xX Ashley Xx: **¿Ya tienes otro fic? Mmm, dame un poco de tiempo e iré a verlo, espero que duré un poco más que el anterior, ¿eh? Pues ya he tomado tu sugerencia, estos últimos caps (17, 18 y epílogo) serán más largos de lo normal, cualquier sugerencia para ello es bien recibida - Je, je, buena teoría, en el próximo cap sabremos quien le envío el libro a Lily D seguro te sorprenderás. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y pórtate bien P

**Yamila** **Potter:** Gracias por tus comentarios D Je, ya había notado que te gustan los deportes y eso es bueno, ¿practicas alguno? Espero tus comentarios sobre el cap. Besos )

**Jamie Black:** Sip, gracias a peticiones de varios capítulos atrás (y contando ahora la tuya) veremos a un Harry bebé, aunque solo sea unos cuantos párrafos espero no decepcionar a nadie - Espero tus sugerencias para estos últimos caps, besos.

**Nachita:** Je, je, creo que si. No dejo a nadie respirar, sobre todo a James y Lily, ¡les pasa de todo! Y luego me fui sobre su hijo, ups, entonces debo prevenirte sobre el próximo cap -- Gracias por tus comentarios espero recibir tu opinión sobre el cap ; ) Ji, ji, desafortunadamente apenas salgo y ya tengo que volver a la universidad, dentro de 8 días regreso… pero no te preocupes, ya prometí que antes de eso podrán ver el final del fic y mientras no pase nada grave que retrase eso… ; ) espero que estés al pendiente. Besos y cuídate mucho.

**HermioneGranger91:** Je, je ese capítulo 18 va a ser leyenda, je, je, realmente quiero leer las opiniones de los lectores sobre ello - a ver que tal me va. Sobre quien va a morir… creo que ya di una pista, aunque muy sutil, se relaciona con quien murió en este cap y mejor ya no hablo porque terminaras descubriéndolo. Ja, ja, quizá ya hasta lo sabes. Sobre la maldición, ya hablamos más sobre ella y seguiremos tratando el tema en el próximo cap, por cierto tu teoría sobre esa maldición va por buen camino ; ) Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me dejes un review muy largo para el cap 18, de cualquier forma, seguro que tendrás mucho que decirme - Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Leodyn:** También he tomado en cuenta tu sugerencia, y hablamos un poco del pasado de las gemelas ; ) Espero tu opinión sobre el cap y cualquier sugerencia para el final, que ya está muy cerca. Besos )

**AndreitaMalfoy: **Pues si, algo tiene que ver el hechizo con el futuro que le depara a Harry pero no te diré más para que puedas averiguarlo ; ) Gracias por tus comentarios y espero un review de tu parte sobre cualquier duda o sugerencia para el final. Cuídate mucho P

En está última recta del fic, espero sus comentarios sobre algo que quisieran ver en el final porque de ahí surgió el epílogo, de quienes me pidieron a un Harry bebé ; ) Dudas, amenazas y de más son bien recibidas D

Cuídense mucho,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	18. Y por última vez

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Aviso importante: El siguiente capítulo contiene algunas escenas que sobrepasan el raiting que se le dio originalmente al fic, y habiéndolo aclarado, disfruten del cap -

Capítulo 18. Y por última vez…

Había pasado los últimos meses en compañía de la abuela Potter estudiando arduamente en lenguaje moumolth liet. La anciana había tenido que irse a mediados de marzo, y desde entonces Lily se había visto en dificultades para traducir el libro, su mayor ventaja era que ya tenía práctica así que solo necesitaba paciencia.

Luego de la muerte de Mark, James por fin se convenció de informarle sobre lo último que sabía de Carol. Al parecer, la chica no había muerto sino que estaba desaparecida, aunque hubo alguien que se encargo de difundir el rumor de su muerte para hacerla verídica y de paso ocultarla de algo que solo la chica sabía. James nunca dio razones seguras pero parecía estar convencido de que Carol era responsable de la muerte de Mark, y con ese nuevo hecho se habían incrementado las medidas de seguridad para Lily, protegiendo la mansión, como muchas veces atrás James sugirió.

Ahora, a sus casi seis meses de embarazo logró convencer a la señora Potter para que la dejara ir de compras, acompañada por Susan y Emily, y atosigada de consejos sobre cuidarse y que si se llegaba a sentir incómoda no dudara en volver… ¿Cómo si ella misma no estuviera consciente? Suspiro con cansancio…

Dada su complexión normalmente delgada, su embarazo era bastante notorio ahora. Así que previniendo que aún le faltaban varios meses, se decidió a comprar ropa de maternidad y tal vez un par de cosas para el bebé. Necesitaba mantenerse distraída y tranquila ahora más que nunca cuando el tema relacionado con Voldemort se volvía más fuerte. Ya se había convertido casi en una costumbre que James volviera casa con algún tipo de herida.

Agitó la cabeza levemente tratando de no pensar mucho en ello, continuo mirando los vestidos de maternidad. A su lado, Susan la miraba de forma extraña hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Lily… ¿te sientes bien? –cambió rápidamente sus intenciones. No podía llegar como si nada y cuestionarla bruscamente.

-Si, claro, ¿por qué? –sonrió.

-Bueno… quisiera saber, ¿de dónde conoces a Pettigrew? –preguntó suavemente sin mirarla.

-Del colegio, siempre ha sido amigo de James.

-¿Igual que Black y Lupin? –Lily asintió mirándola fijamente.

-¿A qué vienen estás preguntas?

-No lo sé, Pettigrew me parece extraño. ¿Siempre ha sido así de… nervioso?

-Si –rió alegre- creo que tiene un grave problema de inseguridad. Se deja intimidar muy fácilmente.

-Y… ¿dónde está ahora? –recibió la mirada confusa de Lily que la invito a continuar- Black tiene su departamento; Lupin, según tengo entendido salió de la ciudad pero, ¿Pettigrew…?

-Está muy asustado por Voldemort y le facilitaron un lugar para esconderse.

-Ya veo…

-¡Oigan, ¿ya terminaron! –chillo Emily acercándose en actitud molesta- tanto rosa en el ambiente me enferma.

-Bueno, podrías ayudarnos –dijo Susan fingiéndose molesta- así terminaríamos más rápido.

-Ni muerta –escupió mirando con recelo los artículos de la tienda- mejor las sigo esperando allá afuera, pero solo una hora más, después me iré –giro y abandono la tienda sin dejar de mirar con extrañeza el interior.

-No le hagas caso –comento Susan mirando a la pelirroja- siempre dice eso y termina esperándome todas las horas que sean necesarias –Lily compartió una sonrisa reafirmándose a si misma lo que había dicho con anterioridad: pesé a la actitud que Emily mostrara con todos, en el fondo era una buena persona- por cierto, ¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

-No, decidí esperar, prefiero que sea sorpresa.

-Mmm, eso no nos deja muchas opciones para el color de la ropa –miro las diminutas prendas frente a ella, de todos los colores conocidos- tendrán que ser colores neutros –tomó un conjunto en amarillo que destacaba por el curioso gorrito que hacia juego.

…

Un par de horas más tarde, llena de bolsas, Lily volvió a su habitación para revisar sus compras. Colocó las bolsas sobre la cama y giro encontrando la puerta del baño abierta. Se cercioro de tener su varita cerca y se encamino al pequeño cuarto, la puerta junto a el también estaba abierta. Escucho leves sollozos que por un momento le hicieron creer que se trataba de Judith. Entró al cuarto encontrando un camino de sangre que conducía a la bañera, se acercó cuidadosamente y tras uno de los muebles encontró a Carol Bek, más acabada de lo que se habría imaginado. Estaba hecha un ovillo, llorando silenciosamente entre sus piernas abrazadas; su ropa estaba sucia, desgastada y manchada de sangre al igual que sus brazos y piernas; el piso sobre el que estaba sentada y seguramente también su rostro.

Se veía tan patética en comparación de la Carol prepotente y orgullosa que había conocido, que sintió lastima y curiosidad por saber qué le había ocurrido. Se hinco a su lado acercando su mano con cuidado, acarició su cabello sucio y desaliñado sobresaltándola. Los sollozos cesaron y la chica levanto el rostro demacrado y cubierto de lágrimas. Fijo su mirada en Lily, llena de dolor, angustia y resentimiento.

-Ayúdame –chillo aferrando los brazos de Lily- van a matarme… -gimoteo mirando en todas direcciones con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilízate, todo está bien –intento que la chica se levantara pero fue en vano, se negaba a moverse y cada vez hacia su agarre más doloroso- Carol, me estás lastimando –chillo- puedo ayudarte pero, por favor, suéltame.

-…Lily… -murmuro volviendo a fijar su mirada en ella como si recién la reconociera- ¡tú, maldita sangre-sucia! –chillo alejándose de ella- ¡todo es por tu culpa!

-¿De qué hablas? –se levanto alejándose más. Le pareció tan extraño el cambio de actitud en Carol, parecía fuera de si. Tal vez estaba más paranoica de lo que recordaba y por su propia seguridad y la de ella debía mantenerse alejada.

-¡¡Mi vida era perfecta hasta que tú apareciste! –grito reincorporándose con ayuda de la pared en la que dejo embarrada la sangre que parecía emanar de su espalda- ¡La señora Potter me adoraba, yo era casi como su hija! ¡Y el señor Potter siempre fue amable conmigo! ¡¡James me amaba! ¡¡Íbamos a casarnos! –extrajo una pequeña navaja de entre sus ropas, empuñándola hacia Lily- ¡Tú pusiste a todos en mi contra! ¡Incluso a mi propia madre! ¡¡Por eso tuve que matarla!

Esa última frase dejo en shock a Lily, miro a Carol sin poder creer sus palabras. ¿Acaso había sido capaz de matar a su propia madre? ¿Pero, qué tan loca estaba? Comenzó a retroceder ante la amenaza de Carol que se acercaba lentamente creando un nuevo camino de sangre bajo sus pies.

-Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad –siseo levantando la navaja.

-¿Mataste a tu madre? –hablo tratando de hacer tiempo- ¿a tu propia madre?

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Tú le envenenaste la mente! ¡La pusiste en mi contra! ¡¡No tuve otra opción! ¡Todos querían traicionarme! ¡Querían matarme! –chillo moviendo los brazos frenéticamente sin dejar de avanzar.

-Carol, estás enferma –murmuro saliendo del baño. Siguió retrocediendo- por favor, déjame ayudarte.

-No, Lily. Yo ya no tengo remedio. ¿Ves esto? –gritó presionando su mano libre sobre la herida mostrando la sangre, de un tono más oscuro del normal- ¡¡me estoy pudriendo por dentro! –se detuvo cuando Lily chocó con la cama y cayó sentada en ella. Carol la miro y comenzó a reír histérica- lo único que puedo hacer es resolver mis 'asuntos pendientes'. Lo mismo le paso a Mark por _querer ayudar… -_murmuro como si las palabras le supieran mal. Bajó la navaja mirando el suelo, nuevamente llorando- yo no quería hacerlo –se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación- yo no quería… él…

-¿Qué le paso a Mark? –pregunto con cautela manteniendo su distancia.

-Quiso ayudarme… -gimoteo- yo le hice pedazos su vida… y aún así… quiso ayudarme –inconcientemente frotó su brazo derecho retirando levemente la manga del suéter con lo que Lily pudo ver una serie de manchas negro-verde. Mismas que habían visto en el cadáver de Mark. Según Pomfrey eso era…- pero el veneno fue muy fuerte… intento encontrar la cura pero termino… termino mal… yo lo contagie… ¡¡Yo lo maté! ¡¡Lo maté! –abruptamente su llanto se convirtió en otra carcajada histérica- ¿lo entiendes, Lily? ¡Soy una asesina! ¡¡Soy una maldita asesina!

-Carol… -musito anonadada mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y compasión.

-Y ahora –volvió a extender la navaja- quiero mostrarte un truco –sonrió con malicia acercándose más a Lily, paso su mano por la hoja y al segundo siguiente no era una navaja sino diez las que apuntaban en diferentes partes el cuerpo de Lily- tengo entendido que eres una excelente bruja –ironizo- dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera?

Lily miró aterrorizada todas las navajas tratando de localizar la verdadera pero todas se veían igual. Comenzó a desesperarse fijando su vista en una de las armas que apuntaba a su vientre. No le importaba ser herida pero su bebé. No podía perderlo. De pronto dejo de pensar y en medio del silencio creyó escuchar el latido constante de su bebé. Algo mágico que interpreto como una señal, un grito de ánimo de su propio bebé que le daba fuerzas para no rendirse. Se concentró y recordó uno de los hechizos básicos de protección que había descubierto en el libro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitarlo inquietando a Carol quien gritó con desesperación soltando la navaja principal con lo que las demás se dispararon. Para su gran sorpresa, nueve de ellas rebotaron en Lily lanzándose hacia Carol, todas eran reales y le atravesaron el cuerpo en diferentes puntos llevándola al suelo, donde rebotó pesadamente. Mientras que la navaja principal logró dar en el brazo derecho de Lily haciendo un corte limpio desde su antebrazo hasta el codo clavándose en la almohada a su espalda.

Un nuevo e incómodo silencio se formó acompañado por la respiración agitada de Lily quien parecía no haberse percatado de su herida, miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Carol, tendido en el suelo sin dar señales de vida, por lo que casi grito cuando la chica volvió a reírse histéricamente escupiendo sangre a la par. En cuanto se recupero de la impresión y la risa cesó, Lily se inclino a su lado mirándola llorar de nuevo.

-Que ironía –murmuro mirando el techo- está navaja es la misma con la que te herí la última vez –Lily recordó esa ocasión, en que había ido a parar al hospital- pero no importa lo que te digan… -gimoteo, las lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre que no paraba de fluir- el señor Tenebroso no resolverá todos tus problemas, es más ni siquiera resolverá uno –agrego con amargura.

-Él… ¿te hizo esto? –Carol asintió débilmente.

-¡Lo único que quería era matarte! –grito- ¡Quería que sufrieras tanto como yo! ¡Quería…! Yo quería… pero nada de eso le importó a _él_. Él tenía sus propios planes. Me opuse y… -elevo una mano a la altura de sus ojos- mira lo que me hizo…

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré, yo… -hizo el ademán de levantarla pero Carol la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿No lo entiendes? Quería matarte, casi lo logro, hice tu vida un infierno y tú… ¿aún quieres ayudarme?

-A nadie podría desearle lo que te está ocurriendo –sincero- quiero ayudarte…

-Déjalo –murmuro con cansancio- ya te dije que esto no tiene solución… todo este tiempo estuve ayudando a la persona equivocada –miro a Lily- lo llaman "el traidor" –eso alerto todos los sentidos de la pelirroja. ¿Acaso se refería al traidor que existía en la Orden del Fénix?

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Ah, Lily. Eres tan ingenua. _Él_ está tan cerca de ti y tú no lo notas –respiro con dificultad y extrajo un pequeño papel de entre sus ropas tendiéndolo a Lily- cuídate mucho… y gracias… gracias, Lily…

-¿Carol? –sacudió levemente el cuerpo de la chica; no reaccionaba. Volvió a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente desistió- no… no… ¡¡¡Ayuda! –chillo con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones llorando amargamente.

En poco tiempo la puerta se abrió bruscamente, Elizabeth, las gemelas y Judith entraron. Al ver el panorama lleno de sangre, una esencia de muerte y dolor, Emily reacciono cubriendo los ojos de Judith sacándola de la habitación. Elizabeth se acercó a Lily, Susan a su lado miraba con horror el cuerpo inerte de Carol.

-Lily, querida –hablo la señora Potter abrazándola sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera. En parte por el panorama y en parte por la sangre que cubría las ropas de Lily- levántate, por favor. Tenemos que salir de aquí –miro a Susan- de prisa, llama a James. Dile que venga lo más rápido posible –chillo sintiendo como Lily entraba en un shock nervioso, Susan asintió y salió corriendo a cumplir el mandato. Al escuchar el nombre de su marido, Lily pareció reaccionar retirando lentamente las manos de su rostro.

-¿James? –murmuro.

-Si, Lily. Vamos a ver a James –sonrió levemente consiguiendo que la pelirroja se levantara- ven conmigo, Lily. Todo estará bien.

…

"…_se trata de Lily, no se encuentra bien. Por favor, ven pronto…"_ Era todo lo que había entendido entre los gimoteos de Susan pero era suficiente para saber que tenía que volver a la mansión. Apenas había podido avisar al primer auror que se encontró en el camino antes de abandonar la central, se apareció en la mansión y por indicaciones de Susan subió al piso de las habitaciones para visitas donde encontró a su madre paseándose nerviosamente frente a una puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Madre? –llegó a su lado casi corriendo.

-Que bueno que llegas. Lily está ahí dentro, no ha dejado que nadie más entre y tampoco quiere salir. Por favor, no le preguntes nada solo haz que se duerma, necesita descansar.

James asintió, tomó la perilla sintiendo una extraña energía que fluía desde el interior del cuarto. Apoyo la otra mano sobre la puerta sin soltar la perilla llamando a Lily, poco a poco la energía comenzó a disminuir y con un 'click' la puerta se abrió, James entró e instantáneamente se volvió a cerrar. Lily estaba sentada en la cama abrazando una almohada meciéndose entre ligeros sollozos. La habitación estaba en penumbras y silencio, James se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado con cautela.

-¿Lily? –llamo dulcemente acariciando su cabello. En cuanto la pelirroja se percato de su presencia, soltó la almohada abrazándose a James, ya no lloraba pero no dejaba de temblar.

-Carol… -murmuro- …ella está… está… -por un segundo James pensó en preguntar si le había hecho daño pero recordó las palabras de su madre, lo mejor sería esperar.

-Tranquila –beso su cabello- necesitas dormir.

-No quiero –movió la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Por favor, Lily, piensa en el bebé –aquello pareció surtir efecto, se separo un poco, miro fijamente a James y lo beso con desesperación y miedo. El moreno le correspondió aferrándola fuertemente contra si. Cuando se separaron, Lily parecía más tranquila, su cuerpo había dejado de sacudirse y el brillo de vida volvía a instalarse en sus ojos, así como el tono de su piel.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –pidió cerrando los ojos, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de James.

-Claro que si. Ahora duerme –acarició su cabello escuchando como su respiración se regulaba hasta volverse constante.

Minutos después recostó suavemente a Lily sobre la cama arropándola cuidadosamente. Permaneció a su lado haciéndose mil preguntas con relación a lo que había sucedido. Fue entonces cuando notó su brazo derecho, estaba vendado ¿cómo se había hecho esa herida? ¿Acaso Carol tenía algo que ver? Acarició suavemente su mano encontrando un trozo de papel en ella, lo sacó cuidadosamente mirando el contenido. Tenía la misma letra que en el papel que él había obtenido de la habitación donde instalaron a Mark. De su bolsillo sacó ese papel uniéndolo con el de Lily, parecían dos mitades de un mismo pergamino. Ahora si se podían leer:

_Veneno blanco: originado por un hechizo que infecta la sangre_

_descomponiéndola, creando manchas de un_

_tono negro-verduzco en la piel acompañadas de_

_mucho dolor y fiebre._

_No existe cura conocida, solo un remedio complicado que puede_

_retrasar los síntomas. Mi investigación aún no ha terminado_

_pero existe un antiguo ritual de magia negra que combina la_

_sangre y la magia de dos personas. Esa es la única alternativa,_

_por ahora. Ambos individuos serían portadores del veneno pero_

_al menos habría más posibilidades de sobrevivir._

_Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, solo piénsalo._

_Mark._

Guardó las hojas en su bolsillo poniéndose de pie. Ahí había un misterio muy interesante que tenía que descubrir. Salió de la habitación encontrando a su madre más tranquila.

-¿Se durmió?

-Si, creo que podrá descansar un par de horas. Pero, ¿qué está pasando? –Elizabeth le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera conduciéndolo a la habitación que ocupaban él y Lily.

Desde la cama hasta el baño había un camino de sangre que los elfos estaban limpiando, así como el interior del pequeño cuarto en donde, al parecer, había ocurrido todo. Junto a la ventana habían colocado una pequeña camilla donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte y magullado de Carol. Se acercó a ella mirando las mismas manchas en la piel que tenía Mark. A su lado, en una pequeña mesa reposaban diez navajas impregnadas de sangre, una en especial llamo su atención, la única que tenía sangre normal, el resto eran de un tono verde.

-Con esto hirió a Lily… -musito tratando de armar ese rompecabezas.

-Antes de que saques tus propias conjeturas –dijo Elizabeth acercándose- recuerda que Carol está muerta y Lily no recibió mayores daños físicos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –repitió tratando de calmarse.

-No lo sé. Cuando encontramos a Lily, Carol ya estaba muerta –dijo con serenidad- así que lo que sea que haya pasado, solo Lily lo sabe.

-¿Qué harás con ella? –señalo a Bek.

-Incineraremos su cuerpo. Tiene los mismos síntomas que Mark así que tomaremos las mismas medidas –James asintió abandonando la habitación.

Volvió con Lily permaneciendo a su lado por varias horas hasta que la noche cayó. En ese lapso, Elizabeth había enviado a un elfo con una bandeja repleta de comida para ambos pero ni siquiera la había tocado. No tenía hambre y seguramente no tendría mientras Lily no despertara y le confirmara que estaba bien.

Sintió como el bulto entre sus brazos se movía y Lily levantó la cabeza fundiendo su mirada en la de James quien exploro aquellas esmeraldas cerciorándose de que Lily volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Sonrió con ternura tomando su rostro por el mentón al descubrir que al menos estaba más tranquila.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-No estoy muy segura –se frotó la cabeza- James, ¿qué paso?

-Los elfos nos trajeron la comida desde hace varias horas –continúo levantándose para acercar la bandeja.

-James –se levanto- no me estás escuchando –el moreno coloco la bandeja sobre las piernas de Lily.

-Necesitas comer –sonrió tranquilamente.

-No –coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche encarando a James- quiero saber, ¿qué paso?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo –dijo indiferente tomando una manzana de la bandeja- toma, por lo menos come esto –Lily tomó la fruta dando una pequeña mordida- entonces, espero que puedas explicarme lo que paso entre tú y Carol.

Mordiendo de vez en cuando la manzana, Lily relato su encuentro con Carol y todo lo que ésta le había dicho. Eso, junto con la nota sobre el veneno blanco que James había encontrado parecía explicar lo que sucedió con la chica. Poco antes de la boda de James y Lily, Carol había asesinado a su madre y fingido su muerte, aún no conocían la identidad de quien la ayudó en eso pero ahora era lo de menos. Luego, Carol se unió a Voldemort obteniendo como misión la de ayudar al traidor pero dado que la chica esperaba ayuda para matar a Lily y el Lord se negó, la chica quiso renunciar recibiendo como negativa aquel nuevo hechizo de magia negra, mismo que ahora conocían como el 'veneno blanco'. Al mismo tiempo, Mark encontró a Carol ofreciéndole su ayuda con lo que ambos terminaron enfermos y en consecuencia muertos.

Ahora tenían en sus manos información valiosa, gracias a la investigación de Mark tenían conocimiento de aquel veneno blanco que, muy posiblemente los mortífagos emplearían en su contra, con los datos de esa investigación tal vez podrían completarla y encontrar la cura.

…

TOC, TOC

-Adelante –indico Lily, reincorporándose en la cama para recibir a la señora Potter quien entró sigilosamente mirando un segundo a la pelirroja antes de sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias. De hecho, creo que podría levantarme pero James dijo que si me movía de está cama tomaría medidas drásticas –explico divertida- ya no quiero preocuparlo –susurro.

-Creo que es lo mejor –murmuro usando el mismo tono, respiro profundamente, pareciera que tenía deseos de llorar- ¿dónde está James?

-No lo sé, hace un rato que se fue. Dijo que no tardaría.

-Supongo que te hablo sobre la maldición veela –Lily asintió, y por primera vez le tomó seriedad al asunto, al ver la expresión de Elizabeth.

-No creía que fuera tan grave.

-Nadie de la familia.

-¿Cuándo usted se caso con el señor Potter, se lo dijeron?

-Si, pero no me entere por Alexander. A la fecha, él no quiere hablar sobre eso –murmuro con calma- lo supe por la abuela, pero creo que James tampoco sabe los detalles.

-Creo que él tampoco se toma muy en serio ese tema.

-Él no conoció al hermano menor de Alexander, quien murió por esa maldición –en silencio, Lily trató de mirarla a los ojos pero repentinamente la mujer se levanto dándole la espalda- ¿haz notado el flujo mágico de tu bebé? –preguntó bruscamente, sin voltear.

-No, ¿qué tiene que ver eso…?

-Deberías ponerle más atención. No es normal, es demasiado grande para provenir de un bebé.

-¿Es extraño? –musito confundida- ¿aún si el padre es James?

-Esperemos que solo sea un malentendido –giro hincándose a su lado, sonriendo débilmente- y no quiero asustarte pero debes ser precavida, porque han pasado muchas cosas desde que James te eligió.

…

Ya avanzada la noche, James transitaba por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de la mansión, recorriendo el camino hasta el estudio principal. Llamó a la puerta y tras recibir la invitación a pasar entró encontrando a su padre, sentado en su escritorio con una mirada sumamente seria. James se sentó frente a él recordando que la última vez que Alexander se había comportado así la situación termino muy mal.

-He estado hablando con Dumbledore –hablo finalmente- ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es momento de buscar un lugar más seguro para ti, para Lily y para el bebé que viene en camino.

-Creía que para eso habías trabajado tanto en los hechizos protectores de la casa.

-Parece que no ha sido suficiente –comento refiriéndose claramente a la reciente intrusión de Carol.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que te sugiera el _fidelio._

-También lo he considerado –bajo la vista mirando el suelo- lo discutí con Sirius. Habíamos acordado que él sería mi guardián secreto pero últimamente ha insistido para que lo reemplace por Peter.

-En lo personal, preferiría que Sirius se hiciera cargo de tu seguridad –espero en silencio la respuesta de su hijo. Respuesta que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos- James, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Jamás he dudado del juicio de Sirius –levanto la vista encarando a su padre- y no lo haré ahora. Pienso aceptar a Peter como mi guardián secreto.

…**Fin…**

Notas de la autora: Me debatí un poco entre ponerle 'fin' o 'continuará' a este cap, pero me decidí por el primero y eso es por razones que ya había explicado - Prácticamente esto es el final, el epílogo que daré como siguiente cap solo será un bonus como agradecimiento a ustedes, los lectores, en eso incluiremos sus peticiones y no diré nada más para que sea sorpresa. Al final quería dedicarme a mi misma el epílogo como regalo de cumpleaños pero no se pudo -- bueno, en fin, que para aquellos que quieran saberlo mi cumpleaños fue el 15 de este mes D je, je, ¡¡Ya soy mayor de edad, y sigo igual de loca! Y antes de que se me olvide, originalmente este cap era mas largo pero me di cuenta de que ya estaba mezclando el capítulo con el epílogo por eso tuve que cortarlo y quedo un poco pequeño P No se preocupen, para el epilogo prometo hacer un texto más largo y que, claro, también dependerá de sus reviews y peticiones.

Ahora si, respuesta a los penúltimos reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia:

**Leodyn:** Je, je, eso, prepárate para el epílogo porque pienso esforzarme mucho ; ) Sobre tus ideas para el final, no te diré nada para que sea sorpresa pero prometo no decepcionarte. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero cualquier otra sugerencia para la próxima actualización. Cuídate mucho, besos )

**Yamila** **Potter:** ¡Oh! Practicas tenis, que envidia, -- yo siempre he querido practicar ese deporte pero cerca de mi casa no hay donde… Por cierto, ¿qué es hanboll? Gracias por tus comentarios, estaré esperando un review para este cap y cualquier petición para el epílogo. Besos y cuídate mucho P

**Nachita:** Pues si, digamos que por fin se terminaron los dilemas de James y Lily, ahora solo queda el final que todos conocemos -- Espero que estés preparada para leerlo ; ) y confió en que me darás tu opinión sobre el cap ¿Estuvo más tétrico que el anterior? Mmm, también esperaré cualquier sugerencia para el final-final. Cuídate, besos )

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Para estos momentos espero que ya hayas leído el cap 17 y para cuando leas este cap verás que mi lindo Sirius sigue creyendo más en la inocencia de Peter que en la de Remus -- ni modo, parte de la historia. Aunque sea atrasado, espero que también hayas iniciado este año con el pie derecho y cualquier sugerencia para el epílogo será bien recibida. Cuídate mucho )

**Blusth:** Ah, te apoyo, que cruel es la vida para James y Lily, no es justo. Pero como estoy siguiendo la historia de los libros (hasta el 5º)… qué te puedo decir. Creo que no se trata de que seas tan sensible, digo, la muerte de Aslan hace llorar a cualquiera, es que fue muy cruel, triste, snif, snif y de la de Cedric ni se diga. Una de dos, o es cierto, o ambas somos muy sensibles, ja, ja. Gracias por recomendarme tu fic, solo tenme paciencia y uno de estos días sabrás de mí por un review, ¿ok? ; ) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y cuídate.

**xX Ashley Xx: **Que gusto que ahora si pienses hacer un fic más largo, sino luego me dejas picada ¬.¬ Disculpa por no haberte dejado un review todavía pero necesito un poco de tiempo para reorganizarme, yo sé que tú me comprenderás. Aún así échale muchas ganas y pórtate bien P

**Jamie Black: **Si, creo que el final genera emociones encontradas, ¿no? porque a la vez es emocionante pero su nombre lo dice 'fin'… Mmm, sobre tus sugerencias para el bonus no te prometo nada pero haré todo lo posible por incluir algo de ello, ¿ok? Cualquier otra idea que te surja espero que me la digas. Por cierto, me agrada la idea que tienes para un fic, podrías escribirla en primera persona de Sirius y si necesitas ayuda me encantaría poder ser útil, ¿un fic compartido, tal vez? Ja, ja, te cuidas mucho y espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos P

**Carolin** **Potter:** ¿En contacto con tú yo interno? ¿Y eso por qué? No me digas que te paso algo malo, si es así espero que todo se halla solucionado. Y no te preocupes por no dejar review, al menos estás por aquí para el final P Por cierto, me encanta eso de hacer un fic compartido pero no me dejaste tu mail o se borro por las reglas de en fin, seguro que podemos contactarnos y hablar del asunto, no me vayas a dejar con las ganas, ¿eh? ¿Podrías intentar poner de nuevo tu mail? O sino, el mío está en mi profile, así es más seguro que lo veas. Je, je yo también he tenido la impresión de que me voy al dark side P ja, ja, ja aunque en realidad creo que no pertenezco a ningún género, sigo practicando de todo tipo - Espero tus sugerencias para el final, besos )

**HermioneGranger91:** Je, je, el temido cap 18, ¡por fin llegó! Ahora solo falta el epílogo, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, ¿eh? Mmm, definitivamente no puedo dejar un final feliz, a menos que hiciera una historia alterna pero eso sería otro rollo demasiado… - je, je, mejor no. Sobre ese epilogo, trataré de no verme tan malvada, ¿ok? No prometo nada pero lo intentaré. Espero tu opinión sobre el cap, posiblemente ya te imaginabas quien moriría y si no… ya me contarás que te pareció P Creo que prácticamente ya he respondido a todas las dudas, ¿no? La profecía, quién murió, la nota que tenían Carol y Mark, mmm, por si se me llega a pasar algo espero que me lo recuerdes, ¿ok? Aún puede haber algo que se me olvide, je. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, cuídate mucho y besos D

**Ticapotter:** Ya te me habías desaparecido, ja, ja, es broma. Gracias por tus comentarios espero que estés al pendiente del epílogo. Besos )

**Hermivir12: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero cualquier sugerencia para el epílogo y tus comentarios sobre éste cap. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible para no dejar la intriga, je, je. Cuídate mucho y besos )

Como se habrán dado cuenta (por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar) ya regrese a la escuela, y creo que solo podré actualizar a fin o mitad de semana. Así que en lo que termino de escribir, el epilogo puede quedar listo para la próxima semana. Por favor, ténganme paciencia, considérenlo como una oportunidad para dejarme muchos reviews : )

Cuídense mucho,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	19. Epilogo

**Matrimonio perfecto**

Por: Andy Yogima.

_Dedicado con cariño a todas aquellas lindas personas que me han acompañado en otro de mis proyectos. Gracias y espero les agrade -_

Epílogo.

Se había sentido sumamente nerviosa durante el trayecto, a pesar de la compañía de su esposo. Siempre le sucedía aquello cuando abandonaba la seguridad de la casa en el valle de Godric, y ahora con mucha más razón teniendo a su pequeño hijo con ellos. Ahora, habiendo llegado a su destino, ya podía respirar tranquilamente. Hogwarts siempre había representando para ella una fortaleza, un hogar al que indudablemente podría acudir en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Y aunque su esposo tuviera que demorar su llegada un poco, al haberse separado unos minutos antes, ya no se sentía tan insegura bajo aquel techo.

Inconscientemente caminó hasta el gran comedor donde el techo encantando le mostraba una noche despejada y llena de estrellas. Logró llamar la atención de su hijo para que pudiera admirar el panorama que, con seguridad, vería de nuevo en unos cuantos años, pensó optimista abrazando con fuerza al pequeño. Éste pareció percatarse de algo extraño en el ambiente porque en seguida giro sus ojos, verdes como los de ella, hacia su madre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa muy parecida a la galante de su padre. Instantáneamente le contagió la alegría y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-¿Papá? –chillo el pequeño, conciente por primera vez de su ausencia.

-Fue a buscar a tu padrino, volverá pronto –sonrió, girando para salir del comedor- estoy segura que quieres verlo, ¿no? –por toda respuesta el pequeño agitó sus manos sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. Reacción que experimentaban todas las personas al visitar por primera vez el castillo- cuando cumplas 11 años vendrás a estudiar a este colegio –explico encantada al notar la alegría en los ojos del infante- y aprenderás muchas cosas…

-Mientras no sea el carácter rebelde de James creo que está bien –escucho una voz bajando de las escaleras principales. Giro para encontrarse de frente con Remus, con su sonrisa característica y algo cansado, nada extraño, salvo por los vendajes que cubrían sus manos.

-¡Remus! –chillo, casi corriendo para llegar a su lado- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace un par de días –dijo sin importancia, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos- estaba impaciente por conocer a tu hijo.

-Estás bien… -musito sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño accidente menor. De hecho estaría bien sin los vendajes pero Madame Pomfrey insistió en ponerlos.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que volvías?

-Lo siento –bajo la mirada- en realidad, creo que aquí nada es normal. Hice todo lo posible por volver cuando Dumbledore me dijo que usarían el _fidelio_. Creí que necesitarían ayuda –miro al pequeño en sus brazos notando la mirada fija de éste en él- es cierto, no nos conocemos –tomó su manita apretándola levemente- me llamo Remus, soy un amigo de tu padre. Y tú eres…

-Se llama Harry –intervino.

-¿Harry? –preguntó sorprendido- que extraño. James siempre dijo que de llegar a tener un hijo le pondría su nombre.

-Mmm –murmuro rodando los ojos- su nombre es Harry James.

-Bueno, no suena tan mal –murmuro divertido.

-De hecho me agrada –sincero acariciando el alborotado cabello del infante- y me agrada aún más que se parezca tanto a su padre.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Fue a buscar a Sirius, quedaron de reunirse junto con Peter. Y ahora que estás aquí…

-No sé si pueda quedarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Se supone que me fui para descubrir al traidor pero en realidad no hice nada. Y ahora tú, James y el pequeño Harry… se supone que evitaríamos está situación.

-Me alegra ver que no haz cambiado –sonrió luego de un momento en silencio- al principio yo también estaba preocupada con todo esto pero… -bruscamente las palabras de Lily se perdieron en el aire para Remus, en su lugar logro captar una fuerte esencia mágica, casi podía olerse. No era peligrosa pero, era impresionantemente fuerte y lo más extraño era que no encontraba la fuente. Al siguiente segundo, la extraña sensación, así como llegó desapareció- no sé porque, pero ahora ya me siento más tranquila. Tal vez sea por James.

-¿Le paso algo? –pregunto repentinamente sintiéndose algo desorientado.

-No, pero… creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo –sonrió, de una forma que recordó a Remus sus años de estudiante- solo espero que no vuelvas a desaparecerte.

-No te prometo nada, Lily, pero debo reconocer que fue un viaje extraño.

-Al menos te quedarás está noche –afirmo sonriendo, "de nuevo con ese aire" pensó Remus sin poder contener una sonrisa de ternura- James no tardará en volver, así que lo que esperaremos en el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo? –se aferró al brazo del merodeador conduciéndolo escaleras arriba.

…

A las afueras del castillo, en una parte de los jardines poco transitada, dos sombras aparecen por la boca de un viejo tronco que a pesar de la brisa no se mueve. Las figuras se alejan prudentemente del árbol antes de lanzar un hechizo que le devolvió la movilidad. Atraviesan los amplios jardines, silenciosos y oscuros antes de llegar a la puerta principal del castillo, donde al atravesar retiraron sus capuchas revelando sus rostros. Uno amistoso y el otro extrañamente serio para su acostumbrada personalidad.

-Aún es temprano –consulto su reloj- debimos esperar un poco más a Peter.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no vendrá –murmuro, esto último más para si pero igualmente audible.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –detuvo su paso, a unos centímetros de la entrada- es cierto que hace semanas no nos vemos pero no es lógico que cambiarás tanto.

-Sabes que la vida "afuera" siguió caminando –otra vez el tono indiferente.

-No fue fácil para nadie –reitero secamente antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro captando su mirada.

-No quise decirlo de ese modo, es solo que… -antes que pudiera terminar su frase recibió un golpe a broma en la nuca que pareció devolverlo a la realidad un segundo después- ¡pero que rayos te pasa! –chillo llevándose una mano a la cabeza con fingido dolor.

-¡Eso es! Vuelves a ser tu mismo –sonrió, en un gesto muy parecido al del viejo Prongs después de hacer una broma. Aquello logró contagiarlo del buen humor.

-Ja, ¿pues cuando cambie? –reto con orgullo- mejor llévame con mi ahijado. Aún dudo de las capacidades de Lily –mofo.

-Es su madre –rezo James solemnemente, siguiéndolo por el pasillo- quedamos de vernos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Con Dumbledore? Mmm, no creo que éste en el castillo. Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo.

-Hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarle.

-Si quieres que te mantenga informado de lo que ha pasado, yo puedo decírtelo.

-Hacia mucho que no pisaba Hogwarts –musito desviando el tema- se siente extraño. ¿Te imaginas cuando Harry cumpla once años?

-Je, je, no puedo esperar para eso –comento alegre siguiendo el juego- creo que comenzaré a escribir un libro con todos los tips para cuando llegue ese día. Tal vez pueda incluir algunas normas importantes.

-¿Normas?

-Si, por ejemplo… "No importa lo que te digan, los Slytherin siempre serán enemigos".

-Solo cuida que Lily no escuche eso o te quitará la tutela de Harry.

Antes que pudiera responder al comentario llegaron frente a la estatua que custodiaba la oficina de Dumbledore y tras decir la contraseña subieron la escalera. James llamo a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta Sirius entró a la habitación deteniendo su paso bruscamente al ver el interior del lugar, su mirada irremediablemente se posó en una sola persona. Tras él, James se inclino un poco adoptando la misma postura, apenas unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –chillo avanzando- ¡realmente eres tú! -permitiendo que el aludido se levantara, lo abrazo fuertemente con una expresión de niño en su rostro, lo que provoco sonoras carcajadas por parte de Harry. Aquello por fin hizo reaccionar a Sirius, que silenciosamente cerró la puerta y permaneció pegado a ella mirando la escena frente a si.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado –musito, embargado por la misma sensación que le había producido Lily y a la vez comprendiendo sus palabras. James se comportaba como…- con la misma alegría que tenías en el colegio –dijo en voz alta ganándose las miradas confusas del resto. Repentinamente comenzó a reír, volviendo a abrazar a un desorientado James- tienen que contarme todo lo que ha pasado –sonrió ampliamente.

Fue entonces que Sirius se movió de su lugar, rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba abrazando toscamente al licántropo, cerró los ojos como buscando algo. Y al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Remus respondió el gesto. "Ahora si que estoy más confundido" fue lo primero que pensó el anímago, al separarse, desviando ligeramente la mirada en un silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Dónde está Peter? –hablo Lily aligerando el ambiente.

-Estuvimos esperándolo un rato pero no apareció –explico James sentándose a su lado- y Sirius insistió en ver a Harry, así que…

-¡Si! –grito el aludido, prácticamente arrebatando al niño de su madre- por ti tuvimos que abandonar al buen Peter –zarandeo un poco al infante logrando una risita de su parte.

-Bueno, supongo que no hace esto muy seguido –comento Remus retomando su asiento, mirando a los Potter mientras Sirius jugaba con Harry.

-Estuve hablando con McGonagall –comenzó Lily- no es la primera vez que Peter se ausenta. Reuniones de la Orden, misiones, asuntos personales…

-Conociéndolo debe estarse muriendo de miedo –mofo James restándole importancia al asunto- pero tú, Remus, ¿podrías explicarnos a dónde fuiste?

-No conseguí nada de lo que planeaba, no tiene caso que se los diga –dijo algo decepcionado.

-Fue mucho tiempo… -murmuro preocupado pero en seguida entendió la indirecta de Lily, no debía presionarlo- solo espero que sea la última vez.

-Lo prometo –dijo de inmediato, sonriendo… "como en el pasado" pensó James compartiendo el gesto. Un segundo después desvío su mirada del heredero Potter hacia Harry, lo observó fijamente con una especie de presentimiento. Y de nuevo ocurrió. Fue apenas un suspiro pero podía asegurarlo, sentir el flujo mágico de alguien muy poderoso pero, conocía la esencia de Sirius y sabía que no era él. Solo quedaba… ¿Harry? ¿Un bebé podía producir esa sensación? Volvió a la realidad al notar la misma mirada de sorpresa en el anímago que cargaba al bebé, giro la cabeza y captó la misma expresión en James. Entonces no era el único, todos en esa habitación lo habían sentido, excepto una persona…- Lily –llamó logrando un respingo de desconcierto en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurro con nerviosismo.

-Deberíamos traer algo de comer. Seguramente Harry está hambriento –propuso con tranquilidad tratando de no sonar 'sospechoso'.

-Claro, ya lo olvidaba –musito poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-No tardaremos –se dirigió a los anímagos siguiendo a Lily.

-Si, pero que sea en el comedor –intervino Sirius- no soporto mucho este lugar –dijo con fingido miedo. Tras asentir con la cabeza, Remus abandono el lugar alcanzando a Lily.

-Supongo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui –sonrió sin dar importancia a sus palabras, como hablando consigo mismo.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿qué pasará cuando Harry crezca? –musito usando el mismo tono- ¿qué clase de vida tendrá? ¿Qué tan difícil podría llegar a ser?

-Espero que eso no sea una razón que te mantenga pensando toda la noche.

-De hecho si. No puedo evitarlo, es mi hijo y…

-Y es un niño completamente normal –a su lado, Lily detuvo su paso y lo miro con asombro- ¿Acaso no merece jugar, reír e incluso llorar como todo niño?

Justo en ese momento, Lily supo que podría ponerse a reír y llorar a la vez, juraría que podía volar por si misma y al mismo tiempo tenía deseos de abrazar al hombre frente a si. Pero optó por una segunda opción, suspiro, sonrió con ternura y se apoyo en la pared más cercana mirando el techo. "De nuevo…" pensó sintiendo la mirada del licántropo sobre si. Finalmente cruzó sus manos tras la espalda y consiguió la sonrisa de comprensión que esperaba en su acompañante.

-Como un deja vu –dijo apoyándose en la pared contraria, en la misma posición que Lily mirando el techo.

-Supongo que es parte de la magia en este castillo.

-La última vez, fue porque no entendías el carácter de James.

-Y estaba desesperada… -sonrió cerrando los ojos- sabía que lo quería pero no podía entenderlo.

-Entonces te pedí que camináramos. Hablamos del tema y reímos por lo necio que puede llegar a ser James –igualmente sonrió y cerró los ojos- justo en ese momento… -a la vez abrieron los ojos y miraron en dirección al pasillo por donde habían llegado. Frente a ellos estaba James, mirándolos con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo como si no supiera donde estaba.

-Aquí es cuando yo pido una explicación, ¿no? –sonrió luego de recuperarse por la impresión tras sentir el mismo deja vu. Con un gesto de mano, Remus se alejo del lugar permitiendo que el tiempo retrocediera para James y Lily.

…

Inevitable. Pero cierto. Estar en ese castillo le traía demasiados recuerdos, pero recorrer sus pasillos era como retroceder el tiempo y detenerlo. Rápidamente llegó al comedor donde encontró a Sirius mirando el techo junto a Harry, emocionado y con sus pequeñas manos extendidas hacia arriba, queriendo alcanzar el cielo mágico.

-Creo que haz sido el único leal a James –murmuro sin poder evitarlo. Se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva del anímago.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Peter tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra y yo me he ausentado mucho tiempo. Tú eres el único que ha permanecido al lado de James, apoyándolo en todo lo que ha pasado –explico sintiéndose culpable y sin poder acercarse.

-Realmente no he sido de mucha ayuda…

-¡Sirius! –casi grito, con ironía- tantos años ¿y aún no lo entiendes? No son las razones sino las acciones. ¿No puedes verlo en los ojos de ese niño?

-¿Qué es lo que tú ves en sus ojos? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-Esperanza.

-¡Aquí está la cena! –gritó James desde las enormes puertas levitando frente a si un par de bandejas rebosantes de comida.

-Ya era hora –chillo Sirius pasando de largo a Remus- ya moríamos de hambre y ustedes divirtiéndose quien sabe donde –se sentó en un extremo de la mesa con Harry en sus piernas.

-No exageres –refuto James acomodando la comida. Con un gesto, Lily llamo a Remus para que se sentaran- apenas fueron un par de minutos. El problema es que tú solo piensas en comer.

-Claro, estoy en crecimiento.

-A menos que lo digas por tu cerebro…

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso?

-¿No es obvio?

-Ha sido una noche muy extraña –murmuro Lily mirando a Remus, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de Sirius y James.

-Estoy de acuerdo –asintió alcanzando a levantar a Harry de la mesa, donde Sirius lo había dejado para 'discutir' más a gusto- pero creo que el pequeño Harry ya está cansado.

-Es el problema de que Sirius este cerca. Lo mantiene demasiado tiempo despierto –tomó al pequeño acunándolo en su pecho- me habría gustado ver a Dumbledore.

-Ya difícilmente se le puede encontrar –murmuro tomando un sándwich- alcance a verlo en la mañana y me entere de la muerte de David.

-Nosotros lo supimos por Sirius, pero no pudimos hacer mucho en su momento. Creo que… me habría gustado verlo antes…

-¿Piensan quedarse está noche? –sonrió cambiando el tema.

-No lo creo, se supone que no debemos estar "fuera". ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Creo que me quedaré, me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore lo más pronto posible –respondió con aire cómplice, captando la atención de Sirius y por ende la de James.

-Tal vez sea momento de irnos –hablo éste último al ver a su hijo profundamente dormido.

-Bien, iré a buscar la bolsa –se levantó Lily tratando de no mover mucho al bebé, colocándolo en los brazos de Remus.

-Voy contigo –ofreció James, mirando de reojo a Sirius, quien repentinamente se había quedado callado.

En silencio, Sirius bajó la mirada encontrando su reflejo en el plato frente a si. Antes del regreso de Remus parecía haberse hecho a la idea de lo que pasaba con el licántropo, por muy cruel que fue esa verdad, ya lo había aceptado. Pero ahora, volver a verlo implicaba reafirmar su teoría, el problema es que volvía a dudar. El solo verlo le recordaba los largos años que duró su amistad, lo fuerte que era y lo mucho que significaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? Alzó levemente la cabeza mirando el rostro tranquilo de Remus mientras observaba al pequeño Harry. "¿Por qué?" se dijo a si mismo.

-Remus –el aludido levanto la cabeza saliendo de la ensoñación que producía el pequeño bebé- ¿por qué dijiste eso? –se miraron fijamente unos segundos que sirvieron a Remus para entender la pregunta.

-¿No es lo mismo que produce en todos? –sonrió- esperanza. Este pequeño niño representa todo por lo que hemos luchado desde que un hombre se proclamo a si mismo el mago más poderoso del mundo. No tiene nada que ver con la profecía que existe sobre él –continuo al ver las intenciones de Sirius para hablar- es solo que… el mirarlo trae muchos recuerdos –giro su vista hacia él. Bruscamente, Sirius se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa situándose frente a Remus.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –asintió en silencio y se levantó acomodando al pequeño en brazos de Sirius, con cuidado, sin interrumpir sus sueños.

Nuevamente en silencio, el anímago observo al pequeño. Era como regresar el tiempo, de pronto la paz y tranquilidad de su respiración lo embargaban como arrullándolo. Los leves suspiros que dejaba escuchar de tanto en tanto formaban una suave tonada, era casi como un susurro, palabras que el tiempo creó y que ahora volvían. Aunado a la magia del castillo, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Cuatro chicos en su ingreso a Hogwarts… una razón que los mantuvo unidos… mil travesuras… muchas discusiones, peleas… un millón de risas… situaciones sin sentido… amor, desamor… una promesa. Aquello fue lo último que escucho en su cabeza. Una promesa.

-"Sin importar lo que pase… -recito Remus sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que mostraba una cadena en su cuello de la que colgaba el trozo de una piedra verde, claramente cortada y justo en la zona del corte brillaba en color rojo- …nunca nos traicionaremos".

En medio un conflicto mental, sin ser consciente, Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitar la vista de aquella piedra. De nuevo, los recuerdos lo asaltaron. En su último año de estudios en Hogwarts, y en una de tantas acciones sin sentido que cometían, James, Peter, Remus y él, terminaron casi ahogándose en el lago. James, que fue el último en salir, trajo consigo una piedra verde de aspecto muy extraño, brillaba a contra luz y era muy pesada, no tenía gran valor pero el chico quiso conservarla. Justo el día de la graduación, James les mostró la piedra cortada en cuatro. Lo curioso era que cada trozo brillaba de un tono distinto justo donde estaba el corte. Una roja, otra negra, otra azul y la última blanca. Remus se quedo con la roja, Peter con la negra, Sirius con la azul y James con la blanca; al mismo tiempo y dadas las circunstancias relacionadas con un Voldemort que apenas tomaba fuerza, James rezó aquellas palabras: "_Sin importar lo que pase, nunca nos traicionaremos"._

Volviendo al presente, giro sobre sus talones al escuchar pasos en la entrada. James y Lily habían regresado, con los abrigos puestos y listos para marcharse. Aún en estado de shock, Sirius apenas fue consciente de que Lily le quitaba al bebé de los brazos, mecánicamente se despidió y los observó marcharse por las grandes puertas del castillo, perdiéndose en la noche, acompañados por un silencio que entumecía el corazón. Allí, de pie en el umbral, sintió la mano de Remus apoyándose en su hombro, sonriéndole. "Como siempre", pensó sintiendo una enorme desesperación, dolor… y miedo. Entonces lo comprendió y sin decir nada salió corriendo en medio de la noche.

Corría cada vez más rápido, cruzó los terrenos del castillo y alcanzó la entrada del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Se detuvo un segundo escuchando su respiración entrecortada, sintiendo el gélido aire, aquel horrible silencio, la escalofriante sensación de vomitar. Miro a su alrededor y tardó un segundo más en trasladarse a otro lugar, un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de Hogwarts, que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Cruzó varias calles, vacías, silenciosas, solo escuchando el sonido de sus pasos y de la túnica golpeada por el viento. Al fin llegó a su destino, una pequeña casa en la última calle, empezó a disminuir la velocidad sintiendo cada vez más miedo hasta que alcanzó la perilla de la puerta. Giro levemente, estaba abierto. Entró en silencio acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del lugar. Encendió las luces y se encontró con el paraíso más desolador que pudo imaginar. Su respiración se detuvo mientras miraba el cuarto vacío, sin rastros de lucha. Ahora lo sabía. El guardián de los Potter era el verdadero traidor.

No lo pensó demasiado y volvió a salir corriendo, se detuvo a mitad de la calle y se traslado al valle de Godric. De nuevo silencio, aire frío y apenas fue consciente de que no sabía donde buscar cuando lo vio. Una única casa destruida, sin más que escombros, polvo, muerte. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente al lugar, sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, apretando los dientes con fuerza y al segundo siguiente golpeando el pavimento. Torturándose con miles de preguntas, culpándose a si mismo. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué? Sintiendo rabia, dolor, desesperación. Odio.

Lentamente se puso de pie sin levantar la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y solo eso calmaría su desesperación. Finalmente todo vestigio de razón desapareció de su mente para dar paso a un solo deseo. Venganza.

…

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas., sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: "¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!". -**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal-**_

…

Notas de la autora: Uff, este fue un capítulo muy difícil en muchos sentidos. Pero qué digo, antes debo disculparme. Sé que prometí poner este epílogo desde hace meses pero es en serio, ya saben que con causas de fuerza mayor no puedo hacer mucho. Poco después de publicar el último cap se me vinieron infinidad de tareas encima, luego mi inspiración se fue a algún lugar extraño y mi falta de tiempo no ayudaba mucho. Cuando todo parecía normalizarse empezaron lo exámenes y más trabajos, hasta hace poco logré normalizar mi tiempo, de nuevo. Y acabo de obtener el 6º libro así que ya era importante que terminara este fic. Lo que nos lleva al punto con el que empezamos, el epílogo. Me puse a leer y re-leer sus sugerencias y comentarios de todos los reviews, que agradezco mucho, me han dejado y con eso logré escribir esto que acaban de leer.

Al final quite muchas cosas y puse otras tantas, no está tan triste como había planeado inicialmente, tiene un sentido un poco más emocional. Y confieso que tuve que declinar algunas de sus sugerencias, entre la más sonada y que originalmente iba a ser la base del epílogo era la de poner el arresto de Sirius pero no pude hacerlo, ya de por si el fic terminaba bastante crudo y el original de epílogo era aún más triste que todos los caps juntos (creo), lo siento mucho pero no tuve corazón para poner eso. Luego pensé en hacer un final "feliz", dentro de lo que cabía pero por obvias razones tampoco cuadraba. Y este es el resultado, confió en que me darán su opinión final

Y antes de que me explaye más con las notas, respondo a los reviews:

**xX Ashley Xx:** Me haces ponerme nostálgica, yo también recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir este fic, me paso de todo durante el proceso pero igual sobreviví P je, je, y ten por seguro que nos seguiremos leyendo. Gracias por la comprensión ya sabes que siempre estoy al pendiente de las recomendaciones aunque no siempre pueda dejar review. Espero que luego me des tu opinión sobre este epílogo, no puse la muerte de los Potter desde su punto de vista, espero que eso no te haya defraudado pero igual que tú no tuve el valor, era demasiado para mi estado emocional, ji. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomaste para leer mi fic y darme tu opinión, igualmente espero que no dejes de escribir ; ) Cuídate mucho y besos.

**Jasmine** **McCainer:** Mmm, pues si, tuve que poner algo sobre la muerte de los Potter, aunque no lo escribí explícitamente, no habría podido -- Espero que igual me dejes tu opinión, me gustaría saber cómo quedó ; ) Agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi fic, siempre fue de ayuda recibir reviews, así que ten por seguro que seguiremos en contacto con tu fic. Mucha suerte y de nuevo gracias D

**Jamesandmolly:** No te preocupes por los reviews, solo esperaré tu opinión sobre este final ; ) Gracias por los comentarios, cuídate mucho y espero vernos en otra ocasión. Bye )

**BeLenPoTTer:** Gracias por el review, espero que puedas dejar otro para este epílogo. Besos )

**Blusth:** Ja, ja, pobre león, pero voy a estar esperando tu opinión sobre el epílogo. ¿Te puso sensible? Aunque dudo mucho que Rowling reviviera a los Potter, je, para eso existen los fics P Muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi fic, y por tus comentarios que siempre ayudaban a mi inspiración rebelde, je, gracias y espero vernos en otra ocasión. Besos, pórtate bien )

**Naiko: **¿Dos días? Ya batiste record, pero gracias por decirlo, significa que realmente te gusto mi fic, je, je pero eso se nota por los comentarios, muchas gracias - Ok, me dejaste un par de preguntas que no pude responder en el epílogo por falta de oportunidad pero igual las respondo: lo del lazo de sangre entre Lily y Petunia, realmente fue decisión de Petunia porque de hecho ambas se habían separado bastante pero Petunia acepto cuidar a Harry y siendo su pariente materno más cercano en condiciones estables creó esa lazo de sangre. Luego, Harry no pudo quedarse con sus abuelos porque ninguno estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, tenían que mantenerlos ocultos y a salvo, y además los padres de Lily eran muggles y corrían más riesgos. ¿Quedaron cabos sueltos? Mmm, me gustaría saber cuales, tal vez pueda responderlos, je, si no es mucha molestia, además que tuvimos de vuelta a Remus, me gustaría saber qué te pareció el epílogo ) Muchas gracias por el review y por la molestia de leer el fic (¡en tan poco tiempo! D) espero vernos en otro fic. Besos.

**Leodyn: **Je, je, gracias por las felicitaciones - mmm, hasta a mí me dolió escribir la escena de Carol -- e igual despedirme de este fic, pero creo que quede satisfecha con el resultado. Espero tu opinión sobre ello. Al final no pude poner mucho sobre Harry, creo que quedo con un toque de misterio, ¿no? igual me gusto P Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por los reviews. Pórtate bien y cuídate mucho )

**Vanesa-Salazar:** El inevitable final, espero que no te haya decepcionado y confió en que enviarás un review ; ) Gracias por las felicitaciones, mi cumpleaños fue un día extraño pero igualmente inolvidable, agradezco que leyeras mi fic y espero vernos en algún otro. Cuídate mucho, besos )

**Jamie Black:** Gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo a mi fic, espero que este bonus haya sido de tu agrado, ya me lo dirás. Y espero que podamos trabajar esa idea del fic compartido, prometo que estaremos en contacto para discutirlo ; ) Besos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, reviews y por tomarte el tiempo de leer, ha sido muy significativo. Me temo que si, esas dudas que tenía Sirius desencadenaron este epílogo, espero tu opinión al respecto ; ) Je, gracias por las felicitaciones, yo también te mando besos por tu cumpleaños aunque sea atrasado, espero que te la hayas pasado bien. De nuevo gracias, confió en vernos alguna otra ocasión, cuídate mucho )

**Yamila** **Potter:** Gracias por los comentarios y tu explicación sobre el handboll, aunque suena un poco complicado P Lamento no haber podido poner en el epílogo lo que sugeriste pero, como ya explique, este escrito dio un giro bastante peculiar y este fue el resultado, espero no haberte decepcionado. Espero tu opinión al respecto. Cuídate mucho, besos )

**Ticapotter:** No te preocupes, solo espero que puedas darte un tiempo para dejarme review ; ) han sido de mucha ayuda tus comentarios y los muchos reviews que me haz dejado - agradezco eso y la molestia que te tomaste para leer mi fic. Te mando muchos besos y espero vernos en otra ocasión, bye )

**Hermivir12: **Creo que si le he dado un par de 'cortes' extraños al fic, igual espero tu opinión sobre el epílogo y no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme review ) siempre fue muy útil recibir opiniones. Besos y pórtate bien P

**HermioneGranger91:** Je, je espero no haber dejado más dudas con el epílogo pero si quedaron espero me lo digas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, tus comentarios siempre me ayudaron porque no solo me decías los aciertos sino también los fallos, que son lo más útil ya que sigo en proceso de aprendizaje - Je, je, creo que también le quite dolor al epílogo, ¿no? pero bueno, ya explique mis razones, hubo muchos cambios extraños mientras lo escribía, estaré esperando tu opinión. Y no es que me deshiciera de Carol es que ella se resistía a morir, ja, ja. Aunque también lamento no haber podido poner tus sugerencias de forma directa, si se dieron algunas 'insinuaciones', espero que al final no te haya decepcionado. Y una disculpa enorme por tardarme en actualizar, gracias por los buenos deseos, tú también échale ganas en todo lo que hagas. Sigue siendo como eres y cuídate mucho. Besos D

**Paula:** Gracias por tus comentarios y por la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que puedas tomarte unos segundos más para darme tu opinión. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien )

**Piby** **Weasley: **No te preocupes por los reviews, me alegra que hayas podido leer, muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy útiles cuando la inspiración quiere traicionar - y gracias por la sinceridad, es de los pocos reviews que me hacen sentir grande, je. Tienes razón, también me habría gustado que encontraras el fic antes pero bueno, al menos nos conocimos. ¿¡Cuatro horas? Wow, ¿cómo pudiste leerlo tan rápido? Veo que de verdad te gusto el fic, muchas gracias por decirlo, creo que no voy a acabar de agradecerte tus comentarios. Solo espero que puedas darme tu opinión sobre el epílogo, confió en no haberte decepcionado. Muchos besos y cuídate mucho P

Me da gusto ver que conforme avanzaron los capítulos me dejaron más y más reviews, no tienen idea de lo gratificante e inspirador que es ver el contador subiendo cada día. Agradezco todos y cada uno de esos reviews, e incluso a quienes no se animaron a dejar uno pero igualmente leyeron. Siempre lo he dicho, escribir es parte de mi vida, significa mucho para mí pero igualmente es importante saber que hay tanta gente leyéndolo y que además les gusta.

Como un comentario extra y que no pude evitar mencionar, he estado dándole vueltas a un nuevo fic de James y Lily, está vez en su época en Hogwarts. Es un proyecto que me viene rodando en la mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo, de hecho mientras escribía "Matrimonio perfecto" no podía evitar pensar en ese fic, por eso tuve algunos bachecitos. Aún no lo he escrito pero quién sabe, si me animo tal vez nos veamos en ese nuevo fic, quizá me tome un tiempo pero es que no puedo vivir sin los Merodeadores, ¡son tan lindos! -

Antes de que se me olvide, si a alguien le gustaría dejarme una opinión final (que espero sean muchos…) agradecería que me dejarán su mail para poder contactarlos ; )

De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunque suene a canción ha sido muy importante para mí.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

"Aprendiendo a vivir con el pasado para superar el presente"

"**Matrimonio perfecto"**

**Marzo 2006**


End file.
